Just Once?
by ChristieGordon
Summary: EdxRoy, Yaoi, Lemon, Limes. When Ed and Roy are forced to share a one bed hotel room, a relationship starts that must endure through numerous trials, making Ed and Roy grow in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Just Once

Just Once?

Chapter 1

Circumstances

Edward Elric burst through the door of the small hotel room with Roy Mustang quick behind him. He was thoroughly pissed off. Not only had he shared a long and horribly boring train ride with the man he so lovingly referred to as "the bastard", but the lone hotel in the podunk town they'd arrived at only had one room available. So here he was, having to share a room with the Colonel, the bastard.

Ed stopped dead in his tracks as his amber eyes took in the room's sparse furnishings. He gasped, seeing the one lonely bed sitting in the center of the room. "God damn-it, what kind of a stupid place is this?" he yelled.

Roy stepped in and stood beside the diminutive blond. "Well Ed, looks like there's only one bed and it's so small, it'd barely fit you." He strolled forward and laid his suitcase on the bed, preparing to make himself comfortable. He hesitated, as if waiting for sparks that were sure to fly.

"What do you mean I'm so small that I'd even fit in a bed made for a doll house!" Ed screamed, jumping up and down. His face turned beet red with anger at the taller man.

"Well, Ed, I may be a little too . . . uh, TALL for this bed, but since I'm the commanding officer, I guess I'll have to take it. You can sleep on the floor," Roy said, with smug confidence, while opening his suitcase and taking out his pajamas.

Anger swelled in Ed's chest. Lifting his arms, he clapped, ran over to Roy, and smacked his pajamas. A sudden flash illuminated the room as the pajamas turned from dark blue to bright pink with a few ruffles thrown in for effect. Ed snickered at his handiwork and the stunned look on the Colonel's face.

Roy collected himself and turned, with his usual calmness, to face Edward. "Ed, that was just not nice." A cockroach scurried across the floor, making him grin. "Hope you like sleeping with cockroaches."

"Wha—" A long brown beetle scampered from under the bed to the corner of the room. If there was one thing Ed hated more than milk, it was bugs, and big bugs were even worse. He faced Roy again, alarmed, and grabbed his arm, pulling insistently up and down on the sleeve of his blue military jacket. "Uh, Roy, um, c-can I s-sleep in the b-bed p-please?"

"No," Roy said with a wicked grin.

"Aw c'mon, Roy, you can't be that bastardly. You wouldn't really make me sleep on the floor with—" Another, larger cockroach sprinted across the wooden planks of the floor. Ed yelped and leapt onto the bed with such speed it left Roy's black bangs a bit mussed. Ed sat himself down on the navy-blue bedspread cross-legged and glared at the Colonel.

Roy corrected the out of place hairs with precision. "Fullmetal, get out of my bed." He glared back at Ed with dark eyes.

Ed pointed at the floor with a look of terror on his face. "No. You can't make me sleep with those, those things." There was no way in hell he was going to sleep on the floor with those nasty bugs running about. He'd rather take his chances sleeping in close quarters with the man he hated.

Roy sighed. "Damn-it, Okay, Ed. I guess I can't have you catching some disease from those things and then giving it to me on the train tomorrow. I'll let you sleep in the bed with me. But, only if you promise me something."

"What?" Ed knew whatever it was would be near impossible for him to do.

"You can't laugh when I put on these hideous pajamas," Roy said. "If you do, I swear I'll throw you on the floor." The sternness in his voice reiterated his threat. He looked pained.

Fighting with all his might to hold back his laughter, Ed put his flesh hand up to his mouth and pressed hard to hold it in. When he calmed himself, his voice was still strained with suppressed laughter. "Sure, Mustang, no problem. Hey, could you hand me my suitcase?" He purposely used as sweet a voice as he could muster.

Roy grudgingly handed Ed's suitcase to him.

"Thanks." Ed opened his suitcase and fumbled through it for his pajamas.

Roy undressed and stepped into his pink pajama bottoms, glancing at Ed's now bare chest. He's filled out a bit, he thought. Nice. What the hell was he thinking? This was Ed he was gawking at.

Mustang looked at him, Ed thought, smugly. Maybe he likes what he sees. Oh, why would he care about that? Stop it, Ed. Ed pulled his blue shorts up over his boxers and took a quick peek at Roy's lean muscular back. Something about it made him feel a little strange. He had to keep his eyes on what he was doing. Ed pulled a white T-shirt over his head and climbed off the bed.

"Oh, no you don't. That bathroom is mine." Roy raced Ed for the bathroom and easily made it before him.

Ed could only watch while Roy shut the door in his face. "Don't take all night in there." Ed huffed and turned around. A cockroach raced into the closet. Ed screeched and ran for the bed. As he sat down to wait for Mustang's appearance from the bathroom, he clearly heard Roy's laughter through the door. "It's not funny, Colonel Bastard."

After a few minutes, Roy emerged and stepped lightly to the bed. "Your turn, wimp."

Ed glared at Roy while he climbed off the bed and scampered into the bathroom. He peeked back out at Roy to glare at him one last time before closing the door. While Ed brushed his teeth, his gaze became transfixed on the bottle of mouthwash Mustang had put on the counter. Ed never used that sort of thing, but tonight, for some reason it seemed like a good idea. He didn't want the Colonel to tease him about bad breath, did he? After spitting out his toothpaste, he used the mouthwash and walked back out to the bed.

Ed climbed under the covers.

Roy had been rummaging in his suitcase and finally brought it to the closet.

Ed watched the Colonel in his ridiculous outfit, holding back chuckles as best he could, really not wanting to sleep on the floor. He waited impatiently for Roy to climb in with him. "Hurry up Roy, I'm tired."

"I never thought you'd be in such a hurry to go to bed with me, Fullmetal," Roy said, just before he turning out the dome light on the ceiling.

Anger swelled in Ed's chest. He certainly did not want to go to bed with Roy. He just didn't want to sleep with the hugely enormous bugs. In his mind, that made Roy just slightly better than a cockroach, right? Then why was his pulse quickening at the thought of having Roy lie down next to him?

The bed dipped as Roy slid under the covers.

Ed's breath hesitated. "I'm not exactly enjoying this you pervert." He turned over hard, bouncing the bed as he faced the wall. He positively didn't want Roy to notice the swelling starting in his pajama shorts.

Roy decided he'd be more comfortable if he faced the same direction as Ed, so he turned on his side facing Ed's back. He was still feeling uneasy. The bed was so small he was practically pressed up against Ed's backside. He threw the covers down slightly in an attempt to get some air. "Damn, it's hot in here," he muttered. His nerves were on fire having Ed so close to him, like his skin was on overdrive.

"Mustang, open a window. I'm boiling." Heat prickled his back from having Mustang so close behind him. It made him question now if there was any way he was going to get to sleep tonight at all. His senses advised him of Mustang's every move, every breath.

Roy climbed out of bed and opened the window, letting the moon illuminate the room and allowing cool air to enter. Normally, he wouldn't oblige Edward, but he had to get away from him so he could collect himself. He returned to his position and tried to think of something other than the enticing silhouette of the young man lying in front of him.

Hearing tiny scratches from the bugs moving underneath them, Ed involuntarily crept backwards in the bed. He was terrified one would find it's way on top of them. Suddenly, something solid pressed up against his behind. "Roy, get your damn knee out of my ass."

Roy flushed with embarrassment. "Why are you backing up to me? Stay on your own side of the bed, or reap the consequences." He tried to pull himself away from Ed's body, but he really had nowhere to go.

"What do you mean by that?" Ed asked, tilting slightly. The action caused him to get a better feel of what was hitting him in the behind. Oh God, that's not a knee, he realized. He grew flustered and blushed instantly. "What the hell are you doing back there, Mustang? That better not be a hand." At the same time, he realized, he really wanted it to be Roy's hand. The sensual feel of a hand caressing his behind flooded his senses. He let out a soft gasp. What was the matter with him, thinking about Mustang that way?

A hand, huh, Roy wondered? Maybe he should tell Ed the truth. If it was a disaster, he could always say he was joking. "Ed, that's not my hand." He thrust his hips into Ed's backside, grinning.

Roy's solid erection distinctly made itself known on Ed's backside. Unable to move for a moment, Ed was horrified and aroused at the same time. Suddenly, he whirled in the bed and thrust himself up, throwing blankets and covers in a mismatched heap at his feet. "You pervert! I can't believe you would do something like that," he shouted, with a face a shade of red almost not humanly possible.

Roy rolled to his back and raised himself onto his elbows, clearly seeing Ed's arousal through the light filtering in through the window. "Really, and how about the tent in your shorts, eh, Fullmetal?" A smug grin played on his face.

Letting out a sharp gasp, Ed looked down. He immediately covered his groin with his hands. What should he do? He certainly couldn't look at Roy. "S-stop it, Mustang." His voice squeaked.

Roy felt strangely vindicated. He had Edward in an awkward, yet rewarding position. "So, you playing with yourself now, Fullmetal? Can't seem to control yourself around me?"

Rage sparked in Ed's chest. He didn't understand why his body reacted this way and he didn't need Mustang harassing him about it like this. As he turned in the bed, he lashed out at the Colonel, clapping his hands together and lunging forward to put them on Roy's chest.

Roy seized Ed's wrists, flipped him onto his back, and straddled him, pinning his thrashing body to the bed.

The underside of Roy pressed against Ed's solid length, presenting him with delicious pressure and friction. He fought the pleasure between his legs. He wanted to thrust into it, but he knew it was wrong. Instead, he thrashed, letting the movement serve as an outlet for his mounting frustration.

Ed's erection teased Roy as it slide through thin fabric just under his sac. It was all he could do to keep himself from ravaging him. His feelings disturbed him. He knew he'd always held a strange fascination for Edward, but the strong feelings enveloping him were not expected. Now he realized all the mental sparring the two engaged in over the years was really just a cover for pent up sexual tension. "Ed, calm down. Just stop, please."

Slowly, Ed's movements began to relax, until he lay panting and glaring up at Roy.

Not thinking, Roy lowered his head to Ed's face.

Ed watched, in horror and captivation, Roy's soft lips descending on his own. On impulse, Ed shoved Roy to the side and flung him onto his back. He quickly rolled on top of Roy and crushed his lips with his own.

Shocked, Roy's eyes grew wide under Ed's long hair. He thought the Ed didn't like him? He never imagined Ed would take control of the situation this way. Roy tried to draw himself back, not sure he liked Edward having the upper hand.

Ed held the kiss, moaning his pleasure with the situation and attempting to part Roy's lips.

Roy submitted, increasing the contact between them. He opened his lips and pushed his tongue into Ed's mouth, allowing himself to taste Ed fully.

Ed began to thrust his hips, grinding into Roy, supplying friction as their erections rubbed against each other through thin cloth.

Suddenly, Ed released his hold and quickly rolled over.

Roy gazed at Ed.

Ed sat, very close and still, with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms resting across them. He stared at the wall in front of him.

Roy winced. What should he say? What just happened between them? Roy sat up in the bed, still feeling self-conscious in the pink pajamas, but that was of lower priority at the moment. He reached a hand out and let it rest on Ed's flesh arm, giving it a tender squeeze.

Ed almost looked at Roy, but found he couldn't, not yet.

"Ed, what was that? What are we doing here?"

"I-I don't know, probably nothing. Just leave me alone, okay?" Ed's voice wavered. An internal battle waged in his head between his desire and conscience. Damn this small bed, he thought. Damn this stupid hotel and damn those bugs. If it weren't for the situation, he'd be pleasantly asleep by now instead of aching for the touch of his superior officer.

"It wasn't nothing, Ed, that was definitely something," Roy said in a smooth and calm voice. Seeing as how Ed didn't pull away from the hold he had on his arm, Roy decided to gently tug him down onto his back.

Ed complied, sighing and lifting his arm to rest across his forehead.

Roy lay back down next to Ed on his side, facing him. He watched for some sort of signal, but Ed gave him nothing. He ran a timid finger across Ed's chest, drawing a playful line over his shirt, back and forth and down to the top of his shorts. As his hand moved lower, he noticed Ed's breathing grow heavy and saw his obvious arousal. Should he, he wondered? Ed didn't stop him and his senses were filled with the scent of him, with the stunning way his body glowed in the moonlight. Maybe just once, he thought.

Ed ached for Roy's hand to go lower, to touch him where he'd only touched himself. He'd never felt so out of control or done anything so crazy before. Maybe if he just lay here, Roy would decide what to do. He didn't have any experience in these things anyway, not even with girls.

Leaning down, Roy brought his lips close to Ed's. "Ed, I don't think it would hurt anything just to indulge ourselves this one time."

Ed's arm lowered back down to his side.

Roy searched for a further reason to make the illicit act acceptable. "It's not like we're going to be able to sleep now if we don't." Ed's lips pressed softly against his own, closing the gap. He pushed into the kiss, intensifying the contact.

Roy's lips opened and a tongue explored the inside of Ed's mouth. He let his own tongue wander into the Roy's, probing, prodding, and deepening the kiss. Skilled hands roamed all over his body, making him moan and writhe with passion on the bed. Roy's hand trailed a path down between his legs. It was about time the bastard did something to address the aching in his groin, he thought. He let a loud moan escape as Roy stroked him through his shorts. He never imagined it would feel so good to have this done to him.

Roy increased the speed of his palm on Ed's length. Finding his reaction incredibly arousing, he thrust his hips into Ed's side. The delicious pressure sent pleasure washing over him. Roy had never touched another man before and wasn't entirely sure what he should do, so he took his cues on how he'd handle it if Ed were a woman. But, Ed wasn't a woman. Ed was much more receptive to taking things a lot further than a woman would ever be. He stroked Ed's erection like he would his own, letting his palm come down over Ed's sac and back up to the head, swirling and squeezing.

Ed let out another loud moan, feeling his need heighten.

Roy briefly left Ed's erection and reached around his side for his flesh hand. He brought it down on himself and guided Ed's hand to move over him with the speed and pressure he liked. He resumed stroking Ed, keeping rhythm with Ed's hand. He brought his mouth down to his Ed's chin and over his neck, licking and sucking along the way.

Ed began to tremble and jerk his hips. Roy's palm made his groin tingle and hum and he felt his climax just under the surface. "R-Roy, I-I'm—" Suddenly, he gasped as he surged into Roy's hand, surrendering to sweet spasms, wetting his pajama bottoms in the process. As it ended, he lay still. "Damn . . . " He sighed. He didn't want to do that already, but pleasuring Roy sent him over the edge.

"Ed, don't stop, please, go faster." Seeing Ed climax pushed Roy to the brink. Ed couldn't stop now, he thought.

Ed worked his hand over Roy quicker and harder. He waned to make Roy release.

Roy's body became rigid as he thrust into Ed's palm, letting a loud moan escape into the room. His sensitivity heightened. Pleasure seared through him. His peak came rushing forth, making him gasp as delicious contractions consumed his body. When it slowed, he lay on his back and fought to gain control of his breathing. "Shit, Ed, that was incredible, who would have thought?" Grinning, all sorts of illicit ideas invaded his head now the initial shock of doing those things with another man were over.

Ed lay on the bed next to Roy, no longer afraid to feel his body touching him. "Well, don't get any ideas, Mustang. It was a one time thing, remember?" He wondered if he'd really be able to leave it at that. He thought about cleaning himself off and remembered the obnoxious bugs roaming the floor. "Colonel? Would you get me a, something to clean off with?" His voice was surprisingly sweet.

"Get it yourself." Roy would never admit it, but he was a little peeved to think Ed didn't want to do this again. It made him feel a little rejected.

"Damn-it, Mustang, I don't like those freaking bugs and they don't seem to bother you any," Ed whined.

Roy sighed. "Shit, you are such a baby." Roy climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. He turned on the light and Edward's shriek filled the room. Chuckling, he turned around as he realized Ed must have seen a few bugs run from the light and really was scared of them. He quickly cleaned himself off and gazed at himself in the mirror. As his eyes roamed his newly pink pajamas, his anger flared again. He had to think of a way to get Ed back for this.

Ed watched Roy and snickered at the sight of him in his pink pajamas, contemplating if he should transmutate all of Roy's clothes pink just to irritate him. He saw Roy wet a washcloth and disappear for a moment behind the wall.

Roy flicked the bathroom light off, returned to the bed, and held out the washcloth to Ed with a wicked grin on his face.

"Turn around." Ed didn't feel comfortable exposing himself to Roy even after what they'd shared.

Roy turned around.

Ed took a second glance at Roy. Why did he have that devious look on his face, Ed wondered? Ed pulled his shorts down and rubbed the washcloth over himself. Suddenly, tiny scratchy legs scampered across his groin and one of his thighs. A shrill scream filled the air of the hotel room, rang out through the open window, and into the chill night air, causing a dog to bark off in the distance. Leaping up to his feet, Ed started a frantic dance. "Goddamn-it, Mustang, I swear I'll kill you for this!" His feet stomped wildly over the bedcovers. "Come here and get that thing out of our bed!"

Roy laughed so hard, tears streamed down his cheeks. Bent over, he practically crawled back to the main room's light switch and flicked it on.

Ed screamed again as more bugs scattered.

Still doubled over, Roy laughed so hard no sound came out of his mouth.

Ed's frenzied hands swiped all over his body, swatting at imaginary creatures. Finally, his motions slowed. Glaring at Roy, he stepped over to sit on the headboard.

Roy wiped at his eyes and straightened. "Oh, my, God, that, was, funny."

Ed couldn't speak, he was so furious. Instead, he crossed his arms on his chest. After looking around the room and not seeing any more cockroaches, he relaxed a little. It finally dawned on him just how stupid he must have looked. He smiled and the smile turned into a low chuckle. "Get your ass over here and check these sheets, I'm not lying down again until you do." He did his best to sound serious.

Roy did feel a little sympathy for Ed's apparent cockroach phobia, so he did as he was told. When every sheet, blanket and pillow had been lifted and inspected to Ed's liking, he turned the lights back off and climbed back in bed, sliding into the same position they'd started at before.

Ed backed up against Roy and pulled Roy's arm around his body.

Grinning, a sort of calm happiness surrounded Roy.

"Roy?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"Don't ever do that again, Okay? I mean the bug thing." Ed cringed inside and cuddled closer into Roy's chest as he remembered the scratchy legs on his skin.

"So, the kissing and fondling, that would be acceptable?" Roy smirked.

Ed closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Train

Something pointed and stiff poked Ed in the shoulder, making his body move gently to and fro. He let out a soft groan and licked his lips. "Leave me alone, Mustang, I'm tired." Suddenly, his eyes whipped open and he bolted upright in bed. Oh no, what did he do last night? His face flushed as he turned to see the Colonel standing over him, already showered and dressed in his blue military uniform.

"Come on, we have to get out of here or we'll miss the train," Roy said.

Ed rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. After turning his gaze to the open window, he noticed the sunrise spilling over the hills in the distance. There was no way he could look at Mustang. Embarrassment at his behavior last night churned in his gut and he wasn't sure what effect, if any, it would have on their "working" relationship.

"Listen, I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" Roy looked forward to having a nice breakfast and perusing the local paper before they had to leave for the train station. Besides, seeing Fullmetal in the daylight after what happened was a little awkward at best.

Ed nodded.

Roy turned, picked up his suitcase, and left for the restaurant.

After the door shut behind Roy, Ed sighed. His thoughts immediately focused on the way Roy touched him last night. A shiver rippled through his spine as he remembered how Roy's hand pleasured him and how enthralling it was to pleasure Roy. He started to harden. Better get in the shower, he thought, before his memories drove him to do something he didn't have time for. He climbed to the edge of the bed and scanned the floor for any indication of the cockroaches that scared him the previous evening, but thankfully, they'd left with the sunlight.

Ed padded into the bathroom and peered at himself in the mirror. He wondered if he looked different somehow, now that he'd committed a sexual act with another man, or if anyone would be able to notice the small change in his features, the tiny indication in his eyes that he wasn't as innocent as he'd been the day before. He shrugged and turned on the shower. Again, memories of the Colonel's touch filled his mind. He had to shake the images. It wasn't right to think about him like this.

He submitted his body to the warm water and let it wash away the sweat from last night's encounter. After grabbing the soap, he started to move it over his skin, noticing his breath coming a little faster as he slid the soap downward over his stomach. His flesh hand brushed absently over his length. It was hard and aching already. Damn-it, he thought, he didn't want to do this, but his body had other ideas.

He put the soap back in the holder and returned his hand to his erection. He stroked quickly on himself. If he was going to do this, he had to make it fast. He bit his lip and let his mind wander to last night, imagining the Colonel was the one stroking him, seeing the face of his superior officer with lust-laden features. He leaned against the tile of the shower with his automail arm, steadying himself, while he thrust into his jerking hand. Short gasps escaped from his mouth as his release built. His hand pumped faster, more insistent, pulling his climax to the surface. His peak surged through him, making his eyes clench shut and his head fall forward. As the white fluid pulsed out of him and mixed with the clear water, he cried out and fought to keep his knees from buckling. When it slowed, he stood panting for a moment, unable to continue his shower until the intoxicating feeling subsided.

xxx

Roy sat at a small, square table by a window in the restaurant, drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper. This was his favorite time of day and for the moment, it took his mind off the young man who kept trying to sneak into his thoughts.

"Hey." Ed plopped himself down in a chair opposite Mustang.

Roy briefly lowered his paper and scanned Ed up and down before returning his gaze to the story he'd been reading. "So, Fullmetal, what the hell took you so long?" If he was going to have to spend another full day on the train with Ed, he should try to make things more normal between them, he thought.

Ed's anger flared. "I didn't take that long. Just because you like to get up at some ungodly hour does not mean everyone else is automatically taking too long."

A pale, thin man came up to the table with a pad and pen in his hand. "Can I take your order?"

Ed glanced quickly at a menu sitting in the center of the table. "I'll have the number one with an orange juice."

The waiter nodded and trotted off.

Ed sat quietly, looking around the restaurant at the other patrons, not wanting to meet Roy's gaze and not knowing what to say.

The waiter appeared again with three plates of food and a tall glass of orange juice and set them down in front of Ed.

Roy briefly lowered his paper again. "Jesus, Fullmetal. Are you really going to eat all that?"

Ed dug into a plate of scrambled eggs and hash browns. "Of course, I'm a growing boy." He winced as he realized he left himself wide open for a short joke.

Roy smiled as he formulated his reply. "Oh really, and at what point will the actual growing begin?" He peered out over his paper to enjoy the effect his insult had on his partner.

Edward glared at Roy as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Oh, and by the way, try to close your mouth while you eat, I'm sure your mother never intended for you to look like you were raised in a barn." A smug grin spread on his face before returning to his newspaper article. Suddenly, something bounced to a landing on his head. Chuckling could be heard from across the table. He reached a gloved hand up and grabbed the offending object before pulling it off and down. He looked into his palm. A hunk of scrambled egg lay in it. Very casually, he dropped the egg into an empty plate sitting in front of him and set his paper down. He sat forward and glared at a smiling Edward across the table. "That was a bit juvenile, don't you think?"

Ed enjoyed the anger flashing in the Colonel's eyes. As his eyes roamed over Roy, he thought about how stunning Roy was in his military uniform, looking at him like that. He realized his mouth was hanging open a little too late.

Roy appeared self-conscious and blushed before sitting back and feigning a cough into his gloved hand. "Ed, don't look at me like that."

Confusion riddled Ed's mind, making him flustered. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't control his emotions as well as the Colonel could. Maybe all this pretending like nothing happened wasn't such a good idea, he thought. He didn't like being ignored like this. He gulped a mouthful of hash browns down and sat forward in his chair. "I can't help it. Something happened last night, more than just the sex, and you know it."

Roy sat forward again. "Shh, keep your voice down. I suppose you're trying to tell me you're in love with me now."

Ed was stung by Roy's words, even though they were said in a teasing tone. Anger filled his chest, shutting down his need to talk about what happened. "Of course not, why would I fall for such a bastard as you?"

Roy flinched against his will. Ed's words hurt, though he didn't want to admit it. He figured he had it coming after all. What he said was pretty cruel too, wasn't it? The tension between them grew thick. The impending silence said more than any words could convey.

xxx

The two were still at odds, not speaking to each other unless necessary, when they boarded the train headed for Drachma, a far off and foreign land that still fought control of the military. Their mission was dangerous. They were to gather intelligence to be used at a later date. Roy didn't usually go out on such missions, but he wanted to see first-hand what the situation was in that part of the country.

The pair sat across from each other in a private compartment as the silent hours raced by.

Ed looked around at his plush surroundings. At least if he had to ride with asshole, he could ride in relative comfort and luxury. Whenever he traveled alone or with Al, he was always relegated to the general passenger seating. Ed glanced at Roy and sighed.

Roy attempted to read the report he held in his lap, but he kept losing track of the information and had to reread it over and over. His concentration was lacking with Ed being so close, he realized.

Ed found himself staring at the Colonel's stunning features for what must have been the hundredth time and thought again about kissing his full lips. As he sat with his hands in his lap, he started to daydream about sitting next to the Colonel, fondling and kissing him in this private compartment. His pants grew tight and his breath quickened. He squirmed in his seat and pressed down on his burgeoning erection. He quickly glanced at Roy, hoping he didn't notice what he did. Sitting this close to Mustang and being ignored was intolerable.

Roy's skin prickled with Ed's stare. Reluctantly, he looked up from his paperwork. Ed was looking at him again, the same way he did in the restaurant, he thought.

Ed's face flushed and his eyes widened.

Roy noticed Ed's hands between his crossed legs. He wasn't touching himself, was he? A look of desire crossed Ed's face while Roy studied him.

Ed supplied force to his arms, transferring pressure to the hands covering his groin.

Roy saw Ed's eyes glaze for a moment with obvious pleasure. Heat grew in Roy's groin while he watched Ed's inability to control himself. "Ed, stop it, this is not the time or the place for that sort of thing."

Embarrassed, Ed looked down at the floor. What was he thinking anyway? Was he trying to seduce the Colonel? Great, now he had with an aching groin and no way to take care of it.

Suddenly, Roy stood and left the compartment.

Ed stood up the moment after the Colonel left, pried the door open, and peeked his head around it just in time to see the Colonel head into the restroom. Ed carefully made his way down the thin hallway to the restroom door and waited, making sure no one paid any attention to him.

When the door opened, Edward forced his way in, shoving Roy back inside and slamming the door shut behind him. After locking the door, he looked up at a stunned Roy and lunged forward, crushing their lips together and grabbing hold of him around the waist. He pushed Roy backward with heated kisses, until Roy's back hit the wall.

Roy grabbed hold of Ed's shoulders and attempted to push him backwards

Slapping his automail arm across Roy's chest, Ed pinned Roy to the wall.

Roy began to panic. What if someone discovered them? "Ed, what are you doing? Control yourself." Ed's hand groped between his legs, searching for the hardening flesh underneath his trousers.

"No, I can't just sit in there with you anymore. I need to do something about how I feel," Ed said. "Touch me, Mustang, hurry." After seizing Roy's hand, he directed it over his erection. Something about being in this public place, about knowing they could be discovered intensified his arousal.

"Damn-it, Fullmetal, come here." Roy grabbed Ed by the waist and placed hungry kisses on his lips. He plunged his hand into the top of Ed's pants and stroked Ed's rock hard erection.

Moaning loudly, Ed melted with the pleasure rushing into his body. He rocked his hips, thrusting his length into the Colonel's palm.

Roy pulled his hand away for a moment to unfasten Ed's black pants and pull them partially down.

Ed quickly took his cue and did the same to Roy.

Roy spit into his hand, feeling Ed's eyes watch his every move. When he put his hand back over Ed's erection, he stroked him with quick jerks.

Closing his eyes, the sensation from Roy's hand consumed Ed. Feeling bare skin on him was so much better than what they did last night. What other things could Mustang show him, he wondered? Ed licked his own hand when he came back around and slid it over Roy's length. He supplied quick pumps over Roy's erection. His lips met Roy's again, kissing with open-mouthed passion, as he leaned up against him. He struggled to stay standing while his need grew heated.

Suddenly, a clanking noise filled the room.

Ed realized the sound came from the doorknob.

Roy stopped everything and gazed down at Ed, unsure what they should do. Obviously, someone would be standing outside, waiting for them when they finished.

"Roy, don't stop. I'm so close." Ed resumed stroking Roy's length and thrust his hips in desperation, attempting get friction out of Roy's steady hand. "Come on, just a little more."

Roy shifted his attention to Ed's body.

An urgent knock sounded at the door.

"Damn-it, Edward, I knew this was a bad idea," he said. "Just a minute," he called out to the person on the other side.

"Roy, please . . . " Ed couldn't get this far to be left unsatisfied. He'd go crazy sitting in that compartment again with nothing to do but imagine him and Roy with their hands and lips all over each other.

Roy pulled away from Ed and started to fasten his pants.

Horrified, Ed glared at Roy. What was he doing? He couldn't be cut off like this. "Roy, you can't do that." His voice was shrill. In frustration, he began to stroke hard and fast on himself.

Roy seized Ed's wrist. "Stop it, Edward. We have to get out of here. Someone obviously needs to use the restroom for real." He leaned down and claimed Ed's lips while reaching down, tucking Ed's erection into his boxers, and fastening his pants.

After Roy pulled away from the kiss, Ed realized he was fully dressed. But, his body still ached for release. How could Roy just stop like that?

Roy stepped back, snatched Ed's arms, and turned him around. "Pretend you're sick, all right? Pretend you were throwing up or something and I was in here helping you." Roy positioned Ed in front of the door and gestured for him to start his routine.

Ed bent over and grabbed his stomach, letting out a loud groan.

Roy slowly opened the door.

A short balding man appeared on the other side. His facial expression was angry until he saw the state Edward appeared to be in.

Roy pushed Ed out of the doorway from behind, nodding at the man as he left the restroom. "Sorry, my nephew here must have eaten something that didn't agree with him."

Ed groaned all the way back to his compartment with Roy close behind him. Now he really was starting to feel sick, after being taken that far and not allowed to finish.

Once they were both inside their compartment, Edward hastily locked the door behind him and lunged at Roy, pawing at him and placing heated kissed on his lips and neck. He ground his hips into him, attempting to relieve the need in his groin.

Roy knew Ed wouldn't take no for an answer. He surrendered to Ed's urgent kisses and groping hands. He pushed Ed back up against the door. Ed's blond hair pressed against the frosted glass of the window. They each returned to their previous motions, unfastening pants and stroking each other as if an animalistic instinct kicked in.

While Roy's hand pumped over his erection, Ed's arousal quickly picked up speed. The tension in his body coiled and readied for release. He grew sensitive and thrust quick and hard into Roy's palm, aching to let go. He devoured Roy with his lips, kissing him hard, probing his mouth with his tongue. His hands roamed soft flesh over taut muscle and continued to stroke Roy, hearing low moans escaping him. Suddenly, his body stiffened and he yielded as his peak hit to delicious spasms. He clamped his eyes shut and clenched his teeth to stifle sharp cries. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through his body as Roy continued to pump on him.

Roy's breathing grew ragged as he watched Ed's release. It pushed his climax forward. The friction from Ed's hand was exquisite. He let out sharp gasps as he succumbed, letting intense pleasure wash over him. He held Ed tight as his warm seed spilled over Ed's flesh fingers.

When it was over, Ed rested his forehead on Roy's chest and calmed himself. He'd only assaulted the Colonel out of lust, nothing more, he thought. But then why did he want the Colonel to hold him again like he did last night? He pulled his hand out of Roy's pants and wrapped his arms around him, keeping his soiled hand facing away from Roy's jacket. He felt Roy do the same and lost himself in the comforting embrace.

Roy felt fear, plain and simple. This thing between him and Fullmetal seemed to be spiraling out of control and Edward seemed more than willing to push right on through to the next level, oblivious of any ramifications. He had to get a handle on things, try to reign in Ed's impulses. Although it would be difficult, how would he try to stop a teenage boy, fully loaded with hormones, from sexually attacking him every time he turned around? And what about his attraction to Ed? It's not like he wanted to stop him. Something had to be done before they got back to Central and judgmental eyes picked up on their new relations.

Roy released Ed and rummaged in his jacket pocket for his hanky. He wiped his hand and cleaned inside his trousers before handing the partially soiled cloth to Edward.

Ed silently took the offered hanky and cleaned himself up.

Roy sat down on his seat as Ed handed the hanky back to him. He folded it carefully and placed it back in his pocket, making a mental note to just throw it away when he got the chance.

Ed sat down next to Roy and leaned against his side, resting his head on Roy's shoulder.

"Ed, we have to be more careful, if anyone finds out what we're doing, I could get court marshaled and you'd be dishonorably discharged. Where would that put your search for the philosophers stone?"

"So, does that mean you want to keep doing this? I mean, I thought it was supposed to be a one-time thing?" Ed asked.

"Well, obviously it's not a one-time thing, we've just done it twice now and I'm pretty sure you'll be knocking on my door tonight," he said, smugly.

Ed lifted his head and glared at Roy. "Maybe you'll be the one knocking on my door? Don't try to pretend I'm the only one enjoying this."

"Calm down, I'm just saying that it's pretty obvious you have a little crush on me. It's understandable, I just wish you'd be a little more discreet about it."

Ed's face flushed red. Rage swelled in his chest. How could Roy be such a pompous ass? "Just for that remark, I absolutely will NOT be knocking on your door tonight. If you want me, you'll have to come get me and apologize."

"Fine then." Roy picked up his paperwork.

"Fine." Ed's voice was a growl. He repositioned himself at the end of the seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He was fuming and wounded, but he'd only allow Roy to see his anger. Suddenly, a wicked grin spread on his face as an idea popped into his head. He clapped his hands together, pressed them to Roy's paperwork stack, turning the papers into a mass of paper origami swans that fell silently to the floor.

Roy looked down at the numerous folded papers. "One word, Ed, juvenile." Sighing, he reached down and grabbed one of the paper swans. Now he'd have to carefully unfold each one before he could read it.

Ed snickered on his side of the seat. It felt good to give the Colonel additional busy work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flirtations

Roy just completed unraveling all of his papers as the train slowed at the Drachma station. He glared at Ed, sitting self-righteously at the end of the seat, before tucking his paperwork into the suitcase he'd pulled down.

Ed saw the disgusted look on Mustang's face and held up his hands. "What?"

Roy shook his head in disdain. "Do you think you can at least be civil through dinner?" It was a little past seven in the evening and Roy looked forward to a nice dinner before retiring to bed.

"Does that mean you're treating me to dinner?" Ed would say anything now to irritate Roy.

Roy sighed. "If that's what you want, since you seem to be attached to my side like a damned stalker." He grinned when he saw anger flare in Ed's eyes. Touché, he thought.

The pair exited the train and made their way, suitcases in hand, to the nearest taxi. Roy climbed into the cab and waited while Ed did the same. "Drachma Hotel, please."

"Yes, sir." The cab driver started the car down the road.

Ed looked out the window at the numerous people on the street passing by. It didn't look as dangerous out there as he'd been led to believe. Maybe it would have been all right for Al to come along after all? But then, none of this business with Mustang would have happened, he thought. They'd never have touched each other with Al in the room last night. Maybe it was a good thing Al stayed behind. He didn't want to admit it, but he looked forward to tonight. He was sure Roy would come begging for more after dinner. He gazed over at Roy and gave him a shy smile and was surprised to see Roy smile warmly back at him. He noticed Roy's hand on the seat next to him and slowly crept his flesh hand over to cover it.

Roy allowed Ed to hold his hand.

A warm feeling flooded Ed, making his heart flutter.

xxx

They stood in the marbled lobby of an expensive hotel after checking into their rooms and giving their bags to a bellboy. Ed was pleased to find out their rooms were right next to each other. His mind raced with ways to get Roy into his room tonight.

Roy sighed. "It'll be nice to sleep in a full-sized bed tonight, won't it, Fullmetal? Hope you don't get lost in yours."

Ed glared at Roy. How was he going to get through dinner without dumping a plate of food over his head? He decided to take a completely different tactic. He would remain calm, no matter what the bastard said. "Roy, your asinine attempts at making short jokes are getting old. Don't you have anything else to say?" He closed his eyes and gave Roy a quick nod, in a gesture of comeuppance.

"Okay, Ed, I'll pick on some other defect for awhile. It's not like there aren't plenty of them." He was rewarded with the familiar flash of anger. Turning, he walked towards the hotel restaurant, knowing full well Edward would follow him.

After meeting with the maitre'd, the pair was escorted to a table overlooking a bustling street.

A pretty blonde waitress with large, blue eyes and a well-endowed figure approached the table. "Can I get you a drink?"

Roy looked her over from head to toe. "Why, yes, you certainly can." Roy picked up the wine menu. "Maybe you could help me pick a good wine" He held the menu low on the table.

The waitress giggled and bent low over Roy, putting her bosom right at his eye level.

With a smug grin, Roy drank her in.

Ed scowled. He knew this woman was everything Roy liked in a woman. As he watched them, he wondered at how stupid she must be, all giddy talking over the wine list with Mustang. Something built in his chest resembling anger, but not quite, pain and insecurity also swirled in it.

Roy held the wine menu even lower and motioned for the girl to show him something on the list.

The waitress bent lower, almost falling out of her low-cut blouse.

Roy clearly watched her bosom and licked his lips.

Gasping, Ed kicked Mustang hard in the shin under the table.

"Ow! Damn-it, Ed, what was that for?" Roy bent down to rub his aching limb.

The waitress glared at Ed, as if she was on Roy's side and thought he was the ass.

"Just pick something already." Ed slinked down in his chair, avoiding the waitress' gaze.

Roy pointed at the menu. "We'll have this one."

"Of course, good choice, sir." The waitress practically bounced away, eager to do Roy's bidding.

Smiling, Roy leaned over the table and looked at Ed. "That waitress sure is beautiful, huh, Ed?"

Ed scowled. The feeling in his chest got worse and all he wanted to do was eat and go to his room.

The waitress returned with a bottle of wine. "Here you are, sir."

Roy nodded and smiled at her.

She showed the label to Roy before opening it and poured a glass for each of them, bending over close to Roy.

Roy's eyes immediately focused on her breasts.

Reaching over, Ed grabbed the wine as soon as it was poured and gulped down a large portion of it to steady his nerves. If he had to watch Roy so blatantly flirt with the waitress, he'd need something to numb him. When he put his glass down and looked up again, the waitress and Roy were both staring at him. "What?"

"She is waiting for your order, oh wine-swilling one." Roy said.

Ed cringed. "I'll have the rib eye."

The waitress nodded and walked off.

What was wrong with him, Ed wondered? Why was he feeling so out of sorts? Why did Roy's antics with the waitress bother him so much? He knew what a womanizer Roy was. It wasn't new to him. But for some reason, his heart filled with hatred for the waitress and he didn't want Roy looking at her. He wanted that kind of attention from Roy, he realized, as he poured himself another glass of wine.

"Hey, Ed, take it easy. That stuff will go right to your head and I know you're not used to it."

Ed held up his glass, glared at Roy, and downed two-thirds of the wine he just poured.

The waitress came back to the table and set plates filled with food in front of them, smiling shyly at Roy. "Here you go, sir." She giggled and gazed at Roy.

Roy looked her over again and grinned. "Looks delicious."

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She swayed a little as she continued to smile at Roy.

"Not right at the moment. Maybe later, huh?" Roy suggestively raised his eyebrows at her.

"Sure, just let me know." She touched Roy's shoulder before heading off toward the kitchen.

Ed watched Roy's flirtatious exchange with disdain and started in on his dinner.

Roy picked up his knife and fork and began to cut his steak. "So, Ed, think we'll find anything interesting tomorrow?"

"No." Ed kept his focus on his food and shoveled mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"It's a nice hotel Hawkeye set us up with, isn't it?" Roy took a sip of wine.

Ed grunted and refilled his wine glass.

"I'm sure the rooms will be really nice."

"Yeah," Ed mumbled, putting more steak into his mouth.

Roy set his knife and fork on his plate and looked Ed over. What the hell was his problem, he wondered? Smirking, he thought maybe Ed was a little jealous the waitress paid so much attention to him. He couldn't help it if women were always attracted to him, could he?

The waitress came back to the table. "How is everything?" Smiling, she directed the question at Roy.

"Fine. The only thing better would be sharing it with you instead of my grumpy associate here." Roy chuckled while she giggled at his comment.

Ed stopped chewing and glared at his plate, completely unable to look at Roy or say a word. His chest tightened and ached horribly.

Noticing a pained look on Ed's face, Roy decided he should back off a little. They continued eating in silence.

As Roy finished off the last of his wine, he looked over at Ed.

Frowning, Ed looked down into his lap. He still couldn't rid himself of the ache his chest.

The waitress came back to the table and set the check in front of Roy. "I get off in two hours." She smiled at him.

The rage filling Ed's chest was intolerable. He glared at he waitress. "You know my friend here has been making you bend over him all night so he can look down your shirt, don't you?" He leaned back in his chair and waited.

"Ed." Roy growled.

The waitress appeared stunned before giving Roy a fixed glare and slapping him hard across the face.

Ed grinned and started to chuckle as the waitress huffed away.

Roy stared at Ed while rubbing his palm to a still stinging cheek. "Why would you say something like that? You're jealous, aren't you?"

Ed's chuckling abruptly stopped while anger and hurt ate at his insides.

"So, Edward—'

Suddenly, Ed rose from the table and raced out of the restaurant.

"Damn . . . " Roy stood, threw his napkin on the table, and set down cash for the meal. He paced after Ed.

Roy was almost to their rooms when he spotted Ed trying to push his room key into his lock. He appeared to be struggling with it and swore at his failed attempts. Roy went to him and laid his hands on his shoulders.

Ed's body grew rigid with Roy's touch. "Mustang, leave me alone." Ed's voice was low and threatening. When Roy accused him of being jealous, he realized it was true, he was jealous of Roy liking that woman. And, if that were true, then he must have some deep feelings for Roy. Completely inappropriate feelings for him to have for his superior officer, for a man almost twice his age, for a man who had women flocking to him everywhere he went.

Roy tried to turn Ed around to face him, but Ed wouldn't budge. "Come on Ed, talk to me."

Ed tried again and failed to get the key in the lock. Tears blurred his vision. He set himself up for a huge heartache, falling for Colonel Roy Mustang, he thought. It all became clear. He always felt this way about Roy, he just kept it buried. No wonder they always fought. He covered up his feelings by believing he hated him.

Roy watched as Ed stopped fumbling with the key. A distinct droplet fell from Ed's face and splashed on his metal hand. He snatched the key from Ed and shoved it into the lock, opening the door. Pushing Ed inside, he spun him around at the same time. He reached out to draw him close, but Ed shoved him away. He stumbled back before regaining his footing.

Ed still couldn't look at Roy. It was bad enough the bastard had teased him about how he felt. He didn't need to let him see how upset he was. "Get out of here, I need to be alone!" he shouted, looking at the floor and clenching his fists.

"But, Ed, you're upset about something. Why won't you talk to me?" Roy tried again to put his arms around him.

Ed lunged forward and shoved hard, sending Roy back another few steps, almost toppling him over.

"Damn-it, Ed, stop it."

"I mean it Roy, you have to leave," Ed said as firmly as his wavering voice would allow. His emotions started to boil over and he didn't want Roy to witness it.

"I'm not as horrible as you think I—"

Ed shoved Roy again and again, hitting him on the chest, until Roy was out in the hallway. Soft sobs escaped against his will. He had to get away from him. Suddenly, Ed slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving Roy in the hallway. Finally alone, he raced to his bed, jumped over it, lay down on his stomach, and began to weep into a pillow.

Roy sighed. What the hell was wrong with Ed? If he didn't want him there that badly, then he'd let him be alone.

xxx

Roy lay in his bed. He'd been there for hours trying to fall asleep, but what happened with Ed weighed heavily on his mind. He internally kicked himself for allowing Ed to push him out the door. He should have stayed with him, no matter what. He should have showed him that he could depend on him. He wasn't really the bastard Ed thought he was. After ruminating over it for so long, he had to question his motives with the waitress. Did he flirt with her on purpose to see if Ed would get jealous? And, did Ed behave the way he did because he was? Was it possible Ed felt as deeply for him as he knew he felt for him? Maybe it was time to stop the charade of insults and petty jokes.

He looked over at the clock and realized it was midnight. He was no closer to sleep than when he first lay down. He craved the feeling of Ed in his arms after having been teased with it last night. He decided to do something about it. After all, he was the elder, more mature of the two.

Faint knocking woke Ed from a restless slumber. He pushed himself up to his elbows and realized he'd fallen asleep with his clothes on. After climbing off the bed, he stepped with his eyes half closed across the carpet to the door and creaked it open.

Roy immediately put his foot in the doorjamb. He wanted to be sure he wouldn't be shoved out again.

Ed stood in the doorway. His long bangs covered his lowered face. His black clothes were rumpled.

Roy stepped forward, wrapped his arms around the quiet young man, and drew him close. He kissed the top of Ed's head and felt Ed's arms cautiously surround his waist before leading Ed back to his bed. He rushed back to the door, closed it, and returned to Ed's side. He peeled off Ed's clothes, one by one, until only his boxers remained and he carefully pulled the hair tie off his braid. After folding the bedcovers down, he guided Ed into soft sheets. Roy undressed down to his own boxers and followed Ed into bed.

Edward cuddled up into Roy's side, making their bare skin connect as Roy wrapped his body around the small blond.

Roy closed is eyes and drifted off easily.

xxx

Roy woke up early again. But instead of getting in the shower right away, he decided to stay and watch Ed sleep. In the early morning glow, Ed looked like an angel slumbering next to him, with his loose blond hair making a halo around his head. Impulsively, Roy reached down and planted a soft kiss on Ed's cheek.

Ed stirred and slowly opened his eyes. It took a minute for him to realize there was a warm body lying behind him. He rolled over to see Roy gazing down at him with a faint smile on his lips. It was still early. The sun filtered through the window enough to light up Roy's dark eyes and put a shine on his black hair. He scanned Roy's striking features. Was Roy really here or was this a dream, he wondered? How did Roy get in his room? How did he end up undressed?

Roy saw the wheels starting to churn in Edward's head. He seemed a bit confused, but otherwise he seemed happy, he thought. Whatever upset him so badly last night must have disappeared with the daylight. Roy placed his palm over Ed's cheek and rubbed across the smooth skin with his thumb. He lowered his head and softly kissed Ed's lips, lingering for a moment as if to make sure they connected. "You okay?" Roy didn't want to make Ed relive whatever he went through last night, but he still hoped to be there for him if he was needed.

"Yeah. H-how did you . . . H-how did I get . . . "

Roy placed his index finger over Ed's lips. "I couldn't leave you as upset as you were. I came and knocked on your door. You were already asleep, but you answered. You must have been really tired. I put you to bed and I stayed."

A wide grin spread on Ed's face. "So, _you're_ the one who came knocking on _my_ door last night." Ed glowed with the knowledge that somehow, he'd won.

Roy decided to take his defeat like a good sport. He nodded, leaned down, and placed a passionate kiss on Ed's lips.

Ed moaned underneath Roy as the kisses grew heated.

Roy pressed his hardening length into Ed's side.

Ed rolled in the bed, climbed on top of Roy, and pressed his hips into him, enjoying the feel of his erection on Roy's bare stomach as it rubbed over the taut muscles. Having Roy here in his bed this morning was about as good as it gets, he thought. He let his lips roam over Roy's body, kissing and sucking a wet trail from his cheek, down to his chest, and over his abdomen, relishing in the moans and soft gasps his motions brought out of him. Roy's hands pushed his head lower, but he wasn't sure what to do if he got between Roy's legs. Instead, he placed his hand over Roy's erection and stroked Roy's length.

Roy needed more. He pulled Ed back up to his chest and rolled him onto his back.

Confused, Ed gazed up at Roy.

"Ed, I'm going to try to do something to you. I have to admit, I've never done this to a guy before, but I think you're going to like it." His voice was a little husky. Roy dove down between Ed's legs and started to lick, kiss and suck Ed's thighs.

Moaning, Ed was on fire having Roy's mouth so close to his erection. He pressed Roy on the back of his head, trying to heighten the sensation

Roy licked over Ed's sac, swirling it with his tongue.

Ed arched his back and gasped. He had no idea he could feel this good.

Roy took a quick peek at Ed's face as he lifted his erection, seeing craving mixed with desire in his eyes. He took Ed fully into his mouth.

Ed bucked from the sensation of Roy's hot, wet mouth surrounding him. "Roy!" he cried, as the intensity of the action surged through him. He panted and thrust into Roy's mouth while Roy's tongue flicked lightly at his tip. His climax built rapidly as Roy continued pumping with his mouth. He was quickly overcome and struggled to hang on, wanting to surrender to his need, but not sure if he should with Roy still on him. "Roy, I'm close. What do I do?" Letting out a sharp gasp, he writhed on the bed under Roy.

Roy continued sucking, licking, swirling Ed's erection, not sure if he was ready to take Ed's seed in his mouth, but not wanting to stop.

Suddenly, Ed thrust hard, lost control, and plunged over the edge, surging into Roy's mouth. The intensity of his climax came on strong and relentless, making him pant and moan in pleasure.

Roy took it as best he could and swallowed with some difficulty. He was surprised at the slightly salty taste. It wasn't as bad as he'd imagined. When Ed finished, he repositioned himself over Ed's chest, propped on his elbows, and smiled at the wide-eyed look Ed gave back to him.

"Roy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do and you wouldn't stop." Ed's face was flush from his climax and embarrassment.

"It's okay, it wasn't that bad, really." Roy watched a disgusted look appear on Ed's face. "You're going to do that to me now, right?"

Ed was a little flustered. On the one hand, he'd love to make Mustang feel that good, but on the other, he just didn't know if he was ready to allow another man's seed in his mouth, even if it was Mustang's. "I-I don't know. I don't think I can, you know, swallow."

Roy ruffled Ed's bangs. "Oh come on, Ed, don't you like raw oysters? It's kind of like that." Roy chuckled.

Ed stuck out his tongue, making a gagging sound. "Gross, you actually eat raw oysters? That's really sick. No wonder it didn't bother you."

"Seriously, I'll pull out before anything gets in your mouth, okay?" Roy really did want Ed to reciprocate and his need ached inside him. Roy rolled over to his back and glanced at Ed.

"You promise you'll pull out?" Ed positioned himself over Roy's hips.

"Of course. I'd never do something you didn't want me to do."

Ed licked Roy's length timidly at first, then with heightened hunger when he heard Roy moan and felt his hips begin to thrust. Finally, he placed his mouth over Roy, enjoying the pulse of his erection over his tongue. He was surprised to feel his arousal take hold again while he pumped Mustang's length with his lips and tongue.

Pleasure washed over Roy, making him thrust more insistently into Ed's mouth.

Ed's erection ached, as if it has never been sated. He placed his saliva-soaked, flesh hand between his legs and stroked himself as he held onto Roy with his metal hand. Ed found if he focused his tongue just below the lip of Roy's erection, Roy would buck with pleasure. Ed continued this motion over and over, mimicking the action with his hand on himself.

Roy started to shake. Tension coiled in his gut, readying for release.

Roy's heightened urgency fed Ed's, captivating him. He felt Roy's hands on the back of his head, trying to lift it, and his hips pulling back, trying to pull his erection out of him, but he didn't want to stop. It was as if his mouth on Roy connected to the hand on himself. He chased Roy and stayed on him.

"Ed . . . Ed!" Roy panted and moaned. There was no way he could hold on. Why wasn't Ed releasing him?

Ed felt Roy's erection swell just before his seed erupted behind his teeth. Ed's second climax came on quick and strong, making him twist in ecstasy while Roy filled his mouth and he filled his fingers. He swallowed Roy's seed and fell sideways to the bed, breathing deeply.

Reaching down, Roy dragged Ed back up to his chest. "I thought you didn't want to do that?"

Ed was still dazed. "I changed my mind."

"Well, I'm sure glad you did." Smirking, Roy held Ed tight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Past Mistakes

Ed's eyes slowly opened. Roy's arms still surrounded him and he snuggled closer into his embrace. He didn't remember falling back asleep, but was glad they both did. It wasn't often he let himself indulge in a morning in bed. In fact, he couldn't remember ever doing it. He was always too busy trying to figure out a way to make things right again for him and his brother. Al, he thought, would Al understand what happened on this trip? He'd just have to, eventually.

Roy came to him last night, he mused. It must mean their relationship was no longer casual, he thought, as a lazy smile spread on his face. It must be something deeper. Roy must have feelings for him.

Ed looked up at the clock on the nightstand. It was eleven already. He sighed. Should he wake Roy or not? Roy's arms drew him closer and soft lips kissed the back of his head. "About time you woke up."

"Mmm, what time is it?" Roy mumbled.

"Eleven."

Roy's eyes flashed open. "Eleven? Damn, Ed, you wore me out." He chuckled softly. "You ready for a shower?" Arousal took hold of Roy again at the thought of rubbing soap over Ed's body and he gave him a tight squeeze.

"Uh, yeah. D-do you mean, together?" Ed had never showered with anyone before, but he liked the idea of it.

"Of course." A wicked grin spread across Roy's lips.

xxx

Roy turned the spigot, making water flow in the shower, and held the glass door open for Ed. He motioned for him to go in and he followed, enjoying the way Ed's back curved into his small waist and his perfectly shaped behind. "Damn, Ed, you have quite a body. You know that?"

Ed flushed while he picked up the soap. "Oh, so now you're eyeballing me instead of that waitress."

Roy wrapped his arms around his young lover from behind, letting the water cascade down the two of them for the moment. "Ed, I'm sorry about that. I have to admit, I liked the fact you got jealous."

Ed let himself rest against Roy's chest, frowning. "Roy . . . just don't do that again." It felt terrible, he remembered, to watch Roy give that sort of attention to someone else after what they'd shared. But, he should put it behind him, he thought. "Don't do that and don't put bugs in my washcloth." He tried to sound threatening, but he smiled as he thought back to their first night together.

"Okay. Here, let me soap you up." Roy slowly moved the soap along the planes of Ed's back, caressing and massaging as he went.

Ed's head rose and his breath quickened.

Roy looked down into Ed's face, seeing raw desire in his eyes, between rivulets of water. Firm flesh pressed into his thigh as Ed pushed his hips into him. Roy smiled. "What am I going to do with you?" He lowered his head down and placed soft kisses on his mouth and jaw.

The sumptuous feel of water cascading down Ed's body, knowing Roy was naked standing next to him, and Roy's sensual touch on his back overrode his senses and aroused him beyond belief. He placed hasty kisses on Roy's lips and pressed with urgency against his thigh. Eager for Roy to do something, anything, he craved attention and he wanted it now. As Roy's lips found his neck, his voice became husky. "Roy, do it again. Put your mouth on me. I want to feel that again."

Surprise lifted Roy's brows. Ed was already asking for things? It was going to be a wild ride, he thought, but then what else would he expect from Fullmetal? Ed was like this in everyday life. Why would he be any different in the bedroom? "Ed, slow down a little, let's take our time."

"No, Roy, I-I said I want to feel it, again, now." Ed twisted into Roy's side. His arousal hummed already, just from rubbing against Roy's thigh.

"Impatient little bastard," Roy muttered as he lowered down to Ed's hips and put his mouth over Ed's erection.

Ed's cry filled the shower.

Roy pushed Ed back against the tile wall while pumping Ed's length in and out of his mouth.

Letting out a loud moan, Ed's backside hit the cool tiles and he thrust hard into Roy, sending his head back for a moment. His hands roamed around, searching for something to cling to. Finally, they rested in Roy's hair, gripping it tight.

Ed's reaction fed Roy's desire and made him ache. While continuing to stroke Ed's erection with is lips and tongue, Roy decided to try an Ed move. He placed his soapy hand over his erection and pumped hard and quick on himself.

Ed lowered his gaze and watched Roy pleasure himself. The sight of it forced his climax to rush forward. He thrust hard into Roy and felt his legs start to buckle while waves of pleasure rippled through his body.

A surge of fluid spurted into Roy's mouth and he lapped and swallowed it with ease. Feeling Ed's knees bending, he put an arm around his legs in order to steady him. When the motions of Ed's hips quieted, Roy rose up to stand next to Ed and wrapped his arms around him, holding him near until his breathing slowed.

"Roy, watching you do that was intense. I liked it." A soft smile played on Ed's lips. He began to kiss Roy's chest, sucking and nipping at his skin. At the same time he lowered his flesh hand and wrapped it over Roy's erection. Ed watched Roy thrust into his hand and moan. "Is this what you want, or do you want me to put my mouth on you?" Ed's face held pure enjoyment.

"Uh, Ed, this is, fine." Roy didn't know if he would last long either way after witnessing Ed's quick and passionate climax. Reaching an arm out, Roy steadied himself on the wall while Ed stroked and kissed him. He couldn't believe how much sex they were having. It was like a dream come true. A delicious tension built in his groin. He knew he was close. His body began to tremble and he struggled to maintain his position.

Ed's hand jerked faster, tighter over Roy's erection, sending him over the edge. Roy let out a series of sharp gasps and tensed his face as his release hit, sending delicious spasms through his body.

xxx

Roy wore a civilian suit while he sat next to Ed in a taxi after making a short phone call back to Central and having an uneventful lunch. "So, Hawkeye says this camp is full of Ishballans." Roy glanced at Ed before returning his gaze out the window.

"You really think they're responsible for all the unrest here?" Ed scowled a bit, not sure if he believed they could be as sinister as Roy thought they were.

Roy shifted his gaze back to Ed and studied him. "Yes, I do. Now, remember, this is a fact-finding mission only. You are not to start something, it's too dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Ed sighed.

Roy watched the buildings of the city give way to open space and thought about the task at hand. He hadn't faced an Ishballan encampment since the war, when he was forced to commit numerous atrocities against them. He wouldn't admit it, but he was more than a little nervous about it. His skin began to tingle as if he was being stared at. He turned his head to find Edward gawking at him. He leaned over to him and whispered, "Ed, quit looking at me like that and focus on our mission, will you?"

Blushing, Ed shifted his gaze to the window. "Well, quit doing whatever it is your doing." He didn't even realize he was gawking at Roy again. He couldn't help it. Roy just looked so damned stunning in the suit he put on this morning. He kept finding himself captivated by Roy, now that he allowed his true feelings to come to the surface.

Roy scoffed and gave Ed a smug smile.

Ed took a sideways glance at Roy's hand position, craving a physical connection to him.

Roy noticed Ed searching the seat between them and realized Ed may be looking for his hand. He moved it away from its position on his lap, covered Ed's flesh hand, and squeezed.

A faint smile spread on Ed's lips just before he returned his gaze to the window.

It surprised Roy to see this side of Edward, the softer, sweet young man that hid behind a stubborn, impulsive exterior. He was also surprised by how fond he was becoming of him. It almost resembled love, he thought.

The car pulled up to a mish-mash of hastily strewn together buildings and tents. Some of the buildings were nothing more than bits of plywood held together with rope. All around there were dark-skinned people in tattered robes. A feeling of hopelessness infiltrated the atmosphere.

Roy leaned forward. "Wait for us." He handed a wad of cash forward to the driver.

The driver nodded. "Certainly, sir."

The pair climbed out of the car and strolled side-by-side through the garbage-strewn streets. Both ignored the stares their presence attracted as they studied their surroundings, not quite sure what they were looking for, just something out of the ordinary.

Roy and Ed stopped at a stand and bought coffee. As they drank, they tried to make small talk with the people also enjoying their beverages. They each told lies about who they were and why they were here, trying to gain confidence in the local populace.

Finally, Roy leaned toward Ed and whispered, "Find anything?"

Ed kept his voice soft and continued to scan the area. "It seems these people really hate the military. What the hell did you do to them anyway?"

Roy winced. "It's a long story and I'd rather not go into it." Suddenly, what appeared to be a teenage boy in one of the alleyways caught his attention.

The boy glared at Roy from under a dark hood.

Something about the boy seemed off and ominous, sparking Roy's interest.

The boy gave Roy an evil smirk and ran off.

Immediately, Roy rose up and gave chase.

"Wait!" Ed scrambled after Roy, wondering why the hell he was chasing that kid. As he dashed through ambling people, he lost sight of Roy for a few minutes, making fear rush through him. Finally, Roy came back into view down a deserted alley.

Roy held the boy against the wall of a shack, glaring at him, with the front of the boy's robe in his fist. The boy's hood was removed.

Ed raced down the alley and slowed to a stop next to Roy. "Roy, what happened? Did he do something to you?" Ed's eyes darted between the boy and Mustang.

Roy released his grip on the boy, stepped back, and lowered his head.

The boy turned his face toward Edward.

Horrible scarring from old burns made Ed gasp and cover his mouth. It appeared nearly half his face was ruined. The boy was missing an eye and the hair on a good portion of his head. The scars made him appear grotesque, melted on one side.

The boy stomped toward Ed with an evil grin on his face, making him prepare to clap his hands in order to defend himself. Why was Roy just standing there, he wondered?

When the boy got close enough, he scanned Ed up and down. A crooked finger rose to point at Roy. "He did this! I'll never forget his face. It's his fault my family died. It's his fault I'm forced to live in the shadows!" He waited for a moment, with his one eye beseeching Ed. Suddenly, he pulled the hood back over his head and sped away.

Stunned, Ed was unable to move. Was it true, he wondered? Judging by the dejected way Roy was hunched over, he figured it probably was. But why, what sort of circumstances would cause Roy to commit such a heinous act?

Ed came back to his senses and trotted to Roy's side. He tried to peer up into Roy's face, but Roy twisted his head away from him. He put his arm around Roy and felt him trembling. Ed looked around quickly to see if anyone was within sight of them, wanting to calm Roy, but knowing the elder man wouldn't allow it in public. He squeezed the arm around Roy tighter. "Roy, let me take you back to the hotel."

Roy nodded his dark head.

Ed led him away from the alley, through the crowd and back to the taxi. Apprehension gripped Ed's chest. He'd never seen Roy this disturbed.

The ride back to the hotel seemed to take forever. Ed kept watch over Roy and maintained his hand on Roy's thigh, caressing softly, trying to preserve their connection.

Roy silently stared into the driver's back seat.

When they reached the hotel, Ed climbed out of the taxi and immediately went to Roy's side again. "Here, let me help you." His voice was soft and gentle.

Roy gave a faint nod of his head.

Ed placed a hand on Roy's elbow and guided him through the front doors.

As they neared the sundries shop, Roy yanked away from Ed and strode inside.

"Hey." Ed followed Roy into the shop, stood in the doorway, and folded his arms over his chest.

Roy paced the liquor bottles against the far wall before selecting a bottle of scotch. He seized the bottle and trudged to the cash register to pay for it. After giving the cashier his money, Roy took a quick, sad glance at Ed, grabbed the sack holding his bottle, and brushed by him.

Roy strode fast as he could now. He had to get to his room and numb himself before the shock wore off of whom he'd found. He never thought he'd see that poor boy again. He was told the house held militia, not a family. When he'd burned it to the ground, he'd found the charred remains of two adults and a small child sitting around a table, probably eating dinner when he attacked, he supposed. Then this boy came out of the ashes, he'd somehow survived but was burned beyond recognition. Roy had carried the boy to the medics and hoped they could save him, somehow make him whole again. In his grief, he'd been unable to check up on the boy. Instead a horrible depression consumed him and made him almost take his own life. If it weren't for his plan to become Furor so he could prevent something like that from ever happening again, and his inability to pull the trigger on himself, he would have died long ago.

Ed followed Roy without a word. The situation was beyond his comprehension. He watched Roy put the key in his lock and turn the knob on his door.

Roy walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

Stunned for a moment, Ed stood at the door, staring, before raising his fists to pound on it. "Roy, let me in! Let me help you!" Surely Roy would let him in. They had something together now, right? The door remained closed. Ed pounded at the door again, more persistent this time. "Roy! Let me in, damn-it!" He rested his forehead against the door, but still the door didn't open.

He couldn't believe Roy wouldn't want him right now. Maybe he should use alchemy to open the door? He clapped his hands together. Wait, if Roy didn't want him, he just didn't want him. Tears pooled in his eyes while rejection ate at his insides. Maybe they weren't as close as he thought? Maybe it was just a casual affair to Roy?

With his hands turning into fists, he banged furiously on the door and screamed, his voice heavy with emotion, "Roy, open the damn door, right now!" Still, there was no response.

Defeated and sniffling back unshed tears, Ed ambled slowly to his own room, stepped inside, and walked to his bedside. He sat down on the edge of his mattress. Feelings of helplessness and abandonment swirled in his chest. After a few minutes of feeling sorry for himself, he decided to call Hawkeye, the Colonel's long time assistant. Maybe she could shed some light on what happened and what he should do?

Ed repositioned himself on the bed next to the phone, sitting on the nightstand. After picking up the receiver, he dialed Riza Hawkeye's number and tried to collect himself. Ed heard the phone ring once, twice, three times.

"Central, this is Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye? This is Fullmetal," he said in as steady a voice as he could muster.

"Yes, what is it?"

He took a quick gulp, running his flesh finger over the curves of the phone. "Uh, something's happened and I need some information."

"You two are all right out there, I hope. You haven't killed each other or anything." She let out a soft chuckle.

Ed's anger flared. "This is serious. Roy is in trouble." He winced, realizing the uncharacteristic name he used for the Colonel. How was he going to hide his feelings when they get back if he couldn't even hide them over the phone?

Hawkeye straightened in her chair, catching the slip. "What's happened? Is he hurt?"

"Well, not physically. There was this scarred boy at the camp. Mustang found him and the boy accused him of killing his family and burning him."

"Damn . . . " She knew the story. She'd read the report. She'd also been around for the last few months of Roy's depression and heard through the grapevine that he'd tried to kill himself. Sudden fear raced through her body. "Ed, where is the Colonel now?" Her voice was close to being frantic.

Ed was surprised to hear her almost lose her cool. "H-he's in his room, why?"

"Does he have a gun?" Alarm grew in her voice.

Ed gasped in shock at the direction she took. "W-well I guess so." Dread started to grip his heart, overrunning the pain of the rejection.

"Listen to me, Edward. You need to get into that room, no matter what it takes. He's a danger to himself. I knew he shouldn't have gone there with you. I tried to get him to stay, but he wouldn't listen. Damn-it!"

"S-so, he did it? I mean, he really killed that boy's family? He really burned that poor kid?" He still couldn't quite get his mind around it.

"It was an accident, Ed. The report says they thought the house was full of rebels. You know he'd never knowingly burn a house down with a family in it, no matter what his orders were. He never forgave himself for it. Now please, you have to get to him!" she shouted.

Immediately slamming the phone back on its holder, Ed ran from the room with his red robe billowing behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Betrayal

Edward sped to Roy's door, shaking with fear now at what Hawkeye had said. But he'd know if Roy shot himself, wouldn't he? Wouldn't he have heard it? He clapped his hands and placed them on the lock. The tumbler fell away and the door opened with ease. He took a few quick steps into the room and stopped for a moment before closing the door behind him and letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.

Roy sat in the lone chair in his room in early evening darkness. The shades were drawn over the window behind him. His dress shirt was pulled out of his slacks and opened partially, exposing the pale skin below.

A small, round table sat next to Roy with the bottle of scotch centered in its surface. One-third of the bottles contents were missing. Roy's wretched gaze ambled up to rest on Ed's eyes. Roy raised his glass with an unsteady hand, downed the caramel colored beverage in one gulp, and winced from the burn invading his throat.

Ed took a few uneasy steps towards Roy, unsure if his other hand held a gun. "Roy?"

"Yes, Edward," Roy said, sarcastically.

Ed recoiled for a moment. Roy didn't sound right. He took a few more steps towards him. "Uh, talk, to me. Tell me what happened. Let me help you." He kneeled down at Roy's feet and placed his hands on Roy's forearms, now resting in his lap. After peering over Roy's legs and waist, he relaxed a bit. There was no gun in sight. He let his eyes wander up to Roy's face, waiting with eagerness for him to speak. When his eyes rested on Roy's cheeks, he noticed the faint traces of old tears. His heart ached to see him like this.

"I think it's pretty apparent what happened. I murdered a family, whose only crime was sitting down for a meal together. I've destroyed countless lives, innocent lives. All because I didn't check and double-check my orders. And now, my friend, it's come back to haunt me. Although, it never really left, I should add. It's always just in the back of my mind." Roy sat forward and locked onto Ed's eyes. His vision blurred with fresh tears. "I'm a monster, Ed, a God-damned monster."

Roy's words brought tears to Ed's eyes. How could Roy say such terrible things about himself? "You are not a monster. It wasn't your fault. You, you didn't know. It was a war. You were just being a soldier."

Roy let out a wicked chuckle and sat back into his chair. "No, Ed, you've got it wrong. I fucked up. _I'm_ fucked up. Now, leave me alone. You don't need someone like me in your life anyway." He ripped out of Ed's grasp, twisted toward the table, and reached for the scotch bottle.

Ed snatched the bottle from the table and flung it behind his back as he quickly stood up. "Stop it, Roy. You're better than this and I _do_ need you in my life."

Stunned, Roy set his empty glass on the table and dropped his hands back into his lap. He could barely think through the alcohol-induced fog. All he wanted was to be left alone to wallow in self-pity and he had to make Ed leave so he could have what he wanted. "So, now what, Ed? Are you going to tell me what a great fucking guy I am? Are you going to tell me how much you love me?" Roy's voice was harsh and his lips curled into a snarl.

Ed's lower lip began to tremble against his will. A lump formed in his throat. "I-I do . . . l-love you . . . R-Roy." Ed blinked, sending a tear tumbling down his cheek. "D-don't t-treat me like this." If he could just hold Roy, then it would be okay. Then maybe Roy would see he wasn't a monster and he was worth the words Ed had just used.

Roy sat with a blank face, staring back at Ed. "No . . . " There was no way Ed could love him, Roy thought. Not now, not when he knew what he'd done to that boy and his family. He couldn't even love himself. He loathed himself even. A wave of pain coursed through him at the thought of anyone loving him. He wasn't good enough for that. Edward had to go away. Edward had to see what monster really lurked inside him. He forced his anger to the surface and directed it all at the young man standing in front of him, the one who kept him from the scotch he craved. Suddenly, he rose up, glaring at Ed, and stomped toward him until their chests almost touched.

Fear tightened Ed's breath, but he didn't back away. He stared into Roy's pale chest and waited while a new round of tears threatened to break loose down his cheeks.

Roy's black bangs hung in his eyes as he seized Ed's shoulders and shook them. "Well guess what, Eddy boy? I don't love you." Roy's sharp words filled the room.

Ed's heart was crushed, trampled on, and crushed some more. He fell as if in slow motion to the floor in a heap at Roy's shoes, dropping the bottle behind him and hearing it land on the carpet with a thud. He put his hands up to his face as his chest hit his thighs and let the tears fall.

Scoffing, Roy bent over Ed and picked up the bottle, went back to the table, twisted the cap, and poured the comforting elixir into his glass. He stood with his back to the weeping young man and set the bottle back down. He couldn't bear to watch what he'd done to him. "See, Ed? I told you I'm a monster." His voice betrayed his emotion, as tears renewed their path on his cheeks. He swigged the scotch, letting it cut through to his wounded, devastated soul.

The initial shock of Roy's words faded, allowing Ed to see through them. Collecting himself, he looked up at Roy from his position on the floor. He gathered his strength and stood. Gulping hard, he stepped over to Roy and poked him in the shoulder with an automail finger. "I don't believe you. Look me in the eye and say that again.".

"If I do, will you promise to leave me alone?"

A sharp pain stabbed Ed's chest. He knew it was a challenge. "Y-yes." Fighting a new round of tears, he watched Roy slowly turn and face him. Roy was so close. He wished he could embrace him and stop all this nonsense. Just push the clock back to eleven, when they woke up with no walls between them. Ed peered up into Roy's face. He saw glistening in his eyes and on his cheeks, but his expression was cold.

Roy let himself slip into numbness. Although he looked directly at Ed, he forced himself to ignore the suffering in his lover's eyes. He spoke with a slow and distant voice. "I said, I don't love you." He twisted his back to Ed, while biting his lip to hold in a sob. "Now, keep your promise and leave me alone."

Intense pain pummeled Ed's chest. He turned, ran to the door, slammed it open, and tore down the hallway. Flying by hotel guests, he dashed through the lobby and out the front doors. He was a blur of red and blonde braid while he darted down the sunlit sidewalk. He couldn't stop. He couldn't let Roy's words and the cold expression on his face catch up with him.

One word played over and over in his mind, stupid. How stupid could he be to let himself fall for Roy? He was a fool, plain and simple. He'd actually believed, for a brief time, Roy loved him. Yes, Roy stayed with him last night, but what he'd just done was intolerable, no matter the reason.

Ed's lungs were on fire and he knew he couldn't outrun the pain much longer. He knew when he stopped running - he'd have to face the emotions boiling and swirling inside him. He switched directions, running deep into a vacant alley, and paced anxiously for a few seconds, choking for air, clenching his fists, before slapping his hands on the bricks of a building wall. He hung his head between raised arms and let the grief wash over him. His chest shook with sobs while tears plummeted freely down both cheeks. He couldn't get the visions of Roy holding him, touching him, out of his mind. He wanted to hate him again, to loathe him, but what they'd shared wouldn't let him.

-O-

Roy collected himself and sat back down in his chair. He sipped his scotch and looked with glazed eyes at the door Ed had flung open in his haste to escape from the monster formerly known as Colonel Roy Mustang. "Huh." He would have screwed up the relationship with Ed at some point anyway, wouldn't he? He always did. He'd gotten very good at sabotaging anything resembling love in his life. It seemed like he was so good at starting things, but couldn't seem to finish them properly, he mused.

A figure stood in the open doorway.

Roy lifted his gaze and saw a man in hotel garb standing in his threshold.

The man raised his arm and held out an envelope to him. "Colonel Roy Mustang?"

"Yes." Roy stood up and walked toward the man.

"I have an urgent letter for you, sir." The man strode in and handed the envelope to Roy.

"Thank you," Roy said as he studied the envelope, turning it over in his hand. Only his name could be found on the outside of it. The handwriting wasn't recognizable to him. He strolled to his curtains and drew them, letting the early evening light filter into the room, before opening the envelope and unfolding the note. His eyes wandered over the small piece of paper as he read it.

_Colonel Mustang,_

_We have the boy you mutilated during the war. Unless you'd prefer to let him die, meet us at the coffee stand you were at today._

Roy gasped. Who the hell would pull something like this? His heart ached for the boy whose life he'd ruined. He knew immediately he'd give his own life, if required, to keep the boy from further harm. With anger building in his chest, he slammed the note down on the table next to the scotch bottle, grabbed his suit jacket, and slung it over his shoulders as he made his way for the door.

-O-

After a few minutes, Ed calmed himself. A dull ache still throbbed inside him from the horrible run in with Roy. He lowered his arms and swiped at his eyes. Was it true? He still wasn't positive he believed Roy didn't return his love. He wiped the remaining wetness from his face on the sleeve of his red robe and strolled slowly up the alley toward the street. He needed to think and clear his head. A long walk would be just what he needed.

Ed looked around while he started down the street, trying to figure out exactly where he'd ended up. In his haste, he hadn't paid any attention to where he'd actually run. He peered into shop windows, noting his reflection. He didn't look so good, he thought. He looked a bit haggard, a sad young man in black and red.

As he walked, he noticed a figure in a dark hooded robe fall in step behind him. Probably a simple thief, waiting for a chance to steal his wallet, he thought. He peeked at the figure's reflection in the window glass, trying to get a better look at the probable assailant.

Long, wavy, black hair fell from under the front of the hood.

It must be a woman, Ed thought. He peered harder into the glass as the woman turned quickly from him. In a flash the sun lit up her features. Ed's heart stopped when he recognized the face under the hood. It was Lust. What the hell was she doing here, he wondered?

He held himself still while his mind raced back to Roy. Something wasn't right. Trepidation and fear made his heart pound. He'd better go back to Roy, no matter what state he was in. Maybe things were not as they seemed at all. Ed paced to the street and hailed the nearest cab.

-O-

Hawkeye scoured the folder containing the details of Roy's mishap in Ishbal. She'd gone through it before, but she knew something seemed out of place. Suddenly, she came across a misplaced death certificate at the end of the file.

She read the name and circumstance surrounding the death. A young boy, burned on sixty percent of his body, had arrived in the makeshift hospital close to the front lines barely alive. The boy died shortly after. The death certificate brought the total casualty count to four in the incident.

Adrenaline rushed her system when she realized _this _was the boy Roy and Ed thought they'd found. She immediately phoned the front desk of their hotel.

"Drachma Hotel, may I help you?"

"Put me through to Edward Elric's room and hurry." She clutched the phone cord as if it were a lifeline while waiting for someone to pick up.

"I'm sorry, no answer ma'am."

"Roy Mustang's room then."

"Yes, ma'am."

She pulled the receiver from her mouth and covered it for a moment. "Damn-it."

"No answer there either ma'am."

"Listen, I need to leave a message. This is of the utmost military importance. Do you understand? There may be lives in danger."

"Yes, ma'am."

-O-

Ed jogged into the hotel lobby, anxious to see Mustang again even though the last time had brought such bitter pain. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrongHis gut screamed at him something was very wrong. As he made his way through the hotel lobby, a front desk employee ran out in front of him and stood directly before him.

"Excuse me, sir, are you Edward Elric?"

Ed tried to look passed him. In his haste, he attempted to dance by him and keep moving toward his intended destination.

The man reached his arm out and waved his hand in Ed's face, getting his attention.

"What?" Ed asked, impatiently.

"I have an urgent message for you, sir, from a Lieutenant Hawkeye." He held out a folded piece of paper.

Ed sighed, took the paper from the man, and quickly unfolded it, shifting his body weight from one foot to foot. His eyes read over the note.

_Edward, _

_The boy is dead. The boy you and Colonel Mustang saw at the camp is not who he says he is. Call me right away._

_Lt. Hawkeye_

"Damn-it," Ed muttered, side stepping the man and racing toward Mustang's room.

When Ed arrived at Roy's room, the door was ajar. He pushed it further open and quickly took an inventory of the room's contents. Roy was gone. His suit jacket was missing. The half-empty bottle of scotch was still on the table. Wherever Roy was, he must be pretty drunk, Ed thought.

A piece of paper caught Ed's eye, sitting on the table next to the liquor bottle. He stepped over to it and furrowed his brows as he picked it up. As he read the message, fear and dread crept back into his heart. Nausea took hold of him as the pieces of a puzzle slowly fit into place. As he ran from the room, the paper drifted slowly to the floor.

-O-

Roy slid out of the taxi and stumbled his way through the crowd in the Ishballan camp, trying to locate the coffee stand he and Ed had visited earlier that day. It seemed like it was so long ago. Had it really just been only a few hours ago? How different things had been. He'd been able to enjoy the time he shared with Ed. He really made a mess of things. He could never ask Ed to forgive him for what he'd done. As he stumbled along, the coffee stand finally rose up between the tattered people. "Oh, thank God."

Roy took a seat at the stand and waited for the man behind the counter to notice him.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Just a coffee, black, please." He should sober up a bit, he thought.

The man behind the counter poured his coffee and set it in front of him.

After throwing a few coins on the counter, Roy scanned the crowd through his haze, not sure what he'd find. He picked up his coffee and blew across it before taking a sip.

After Roy's second cup of coffee, a hooded figure emerged amongst the wandering Ishballan crowd. Roy recognized the figure. It was the burned boy. The fuzziness of alcohol still plagued his head, but he tried to reason anyway. If they were holding the boy hostage, what was he doing out in the crowd?

The hooded boy swung his arm in a gesture to follow.

Roy stood from the coffee stand, fell behind the boy's stride, and followed in silence.

Roy neared a vacant doorway shielded by piecemeal houses. Suddenly, a rough yank on his shoulders flung him backwards onto his hind-end in the dirt. Brown clouds puffed around him for a moment. He peered upwards, bewildered and dazed, as a blur of red robe and blonde hair seized the burned boy, reeled him around, and ripped the hood down. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ed focused on the boy he clutched by the robe with his automail hand. "Who are you?"

The boy made an indignant attempt to break Ed's hold.

Snarling, Ed shook the boy like a rag doll. "I asked you a question. Tell me who you are or I'll have to hurt you!"

Roy put his feet under him and pushed up, attempting to stand, but fell back down. He looked up at Ed in horror. "Ed, are you fucking nuts? Leave that poor kid alone!"

"Shut up, Mustang, and just sit there like a good Colonel for once." Ed kept his tight grip on the boy.

Suddenly, the boy's shape became fuzzy, taller, and long black hair grew in founts down to his waste. Envy glared down at Ed. "Now what're you going to do, pip-squeak?"

Roy rubbed his eyes, Envy? How could he have been duped so easily? Roy forced himself up and stood behind Ed, glaring back at the homunculus who'd betrayed him, but still not quite able to fully comprehend what was happening.

"How about this!" Ed let go long enough to take a furious swing with his automail arm and punch Envy square in the face.

Envy stumbled backwards before steadying himself and giving Ed a wicked smile. "Not good enough, shit-squeak. But then, you never were good enough, were you." He took a few more steps back.

Shaking with rage, Ed lunged forward. Strong hands seized his shoulders, stopping him.

"Let him go, Ed. If you start something here we're liable to alert this whole camp of our presence and we can't do that. There'll be another chance." Roy's voice slurred against Ed's ear.

"Yeah, _Ed_, be a good dog and listen to your master." Snickering, Envy turned and was gone.

Ed dropped his gaze to the ground, still furious with Envy, with Roy, with the whole situation. He ripped free of Roy's grasp and whirled around with his hands bunched in fists at his sides. "You really are a bastard. You know that?"

"Ed, I—"

With a grunt, Ed grabbed Roy's arm and tugged him, like a child who'd misbehaved, back to the coffee stand and beyond, to a waiting cab. He opened the door and guided Roy into the back seat.

Roy shimmied over to the other side. A slight bounce on the seat announced Ed's presence as he climbed in next to him and shut the door.

Ed sat forward. "Take us back to the hotel."

"Yes, sir." The driver put the car in gear and the car began to move.

Roy's gazes shifted to the hands he placed in his lap. He still needed to come to terms with the ramifications of everything that had happened. What really had become of the boy he burned so long ago? What would become of his relationship with Ed? Ed had probably saved his life when he certainly had no reason to. A gloved hand entered his vision and placed itself on top of his own. The hand gave him a tender squeeze.

Roy let his eyes wander up the arm, wrapped in red cloth, all the way to Ed's face. His beautiful face, Roy thought. Would he ever be allowed to touch it again, to feel the soft lips against his own? As he drank in the wild radiance of the young man holding his heart captive, an uneasy pain filled his chest.

Ed's lips curled into a soft smile.

Such a simple gesture it was, but Roy knew it held all the hope in the world.

Ed sat in silence with Roy, holding his hand and gazing out the window. How he ached to hold him, but he couldn't, not yet. His gut still churned with the hurtful words said earlier.

He struggled instead to understand how the situation must have been for Roy. He'd never realized how bad the war had been for him. He was too consumed by his own little quest.

When the cab pulled up to the hotel, Ed paid the driver, climbed out, and waited for Roy on the other side of the cab.

Roy climbed out and peeked with sorrowful eyes at Ed.

Sighing, Ed took Roy by the arm, led him into the building, and up to his own room.

Once inside, Roy sat down on the edge of Ed's bed and waited. He kept his head bowed and listened to Ed's footsteps fumbling around the room, removing his boots and robe.

Ed stepped in front of Roy, kneeled in front of him, and peered into Roy's eyes for a moment.

Light fingers tapped over Roy's body before chill air brushed across his skin. Ed undressed him, removing his jacket and unbuttoning and removed his shirt. A gentle touch lay him down on the sheets. The blankets had been folded to the side. Roy's shoes and socks were delicately removed. Hands touched lightly at the button and zipper of his trousers. He lifted his hips a little as Ed tugged the pants down and off. After turning on his side, Roy gazed out the window while Ed draped the blankets over him. Soft lips grazed his cheek his eyes closed to allow sleep's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bridging the Gap

While Roy slept, Ed busied himself by phoning Hawkeye to update her on what they'd found. The two pontificated over Envy and Lust's presence there and decided the homunculus must be behind the rebellion. As to why they chose to lure Mustang out the way they had, it was anybody's guess. Riza was still concerned for their safety and wanted them to return immediately. Ed decided to let Roy make that decision when he woke up. If were up to Ed, he'd at least stay long enough to try to mend his broken lover and their relationship in the process. It amazed him, how loyal he remained to this man; he was just hopelessly in love with him. If that meant he'd have to suffer through Roy's psychosis with him, then so be it. He knew he had the ability to be strong enough for the both of them.

Roy woke up to the sound of chewing. He turned around in the bed and flinched as his head pounded. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth from dehydration. His eyes focused on Ed sitting at the small table of his room with a plate full of noodles. The young man was eating noisily and reading a book, one on alchemy no doubt, Roy figured. He was stunned by how hard his heart beat when he looked at the young man. His eyes bathed in the lovely gold hair, the large amber eyes, the strikingly boyish features of his face. He knew he was utterly and completely in love, and he hoped against all odds Ed still felt the same. It didn't matter, in this moment; he could still gaze upon him and loose himself and his pain in the sight of him.

Roy was uncomfortable from all he'd drunk, but he deserved to be, didn't he? His memory came flooding back, bringing the scenes of how badly he'd treated Ed along with it. If Ed rejected him now, he certainly couldn't blame him. But he had to at least try to bridge the gap between them. He forced his mouth to move as he sat up on his elbows, "Ed," he said softly.

Ed looked up from his book and dinner when he heard Roy's voice. Just the sound of Roy saying his name hurt. He'd wanted so badly to lay in bed with him, but he wasn't sure if he'd be wanted when Roy woke up. Ed replied with a pained expression on his face, "Do you need something?" he asked.

"I need you, if you don't already hate me," Roy responded with a wavering voice, tears gathered when he saw the suffering in Ed's eyes as he spoke. Maybe Ed was better off if he left him be, Roy thought, he'd probably only hurt Ed worse. He watched wide-eyed as Ed stood and walked toward him. Roy's heart pounded harder as Ed sat next to him on the bed. They studied each other for a moment; each one needing to see what they longed for in the others eyes. Then Roy started to reach his arm around Edward, only to be pulled forcefully into Ed's body by smaller arms, one made of metal. He felt Ed climb on top of him, never loosing his hold on the elder man. Roy sensed Ed's tears fall against his neck and slowly roll down to land on the soft white sheets. He felt Ed's body jerk as the young man he loved started to sob in his arms. Roy pressed his face to the side of Ed's head as he increased his hold, his own tears rolled slowly down into the golden hair he so cherished.

After a few minutes passed, Ed started to calm. He was oddly comforted by the feel of Roy's embrace, even though Roy was the one who caused his pain. Ed struggled to get closer to his lover; position himself so every inch of his being covered some part of Roy. He desperately tried to eliminate any space between them.

Roy felt terrible, how could Ed still be clinging to him after what he did. He had to make right the way he'd treated him, he had to tell him the truth about how he felt, not hold anything back. "I do love you Ed, I want you to know that," Roy confessed tenderly. He felt Ed's arms tighten their hold and a short sob escaped from him. Roy sighed, "telling you I didn't almost killed me, I guess I just felt worthless, unlovable," he tried to explain. "But, you didn't deserve that, there's no excuse for it…I can't believe you're still here with me… I don't want to loose you, I don't want to be alone anymore," Roy admitted, as he soothingly kissed Ed's forehead.

Ed's heart filled with love as Roy's sincere words penetrated the recesses of his soul. Ed raised his head and kissed Roy affectionately on the lips, then he gazed into his eyes, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Mustang." Ed had a faint smile on his lips right before he dropped them back onto Roy's.

"Thank God you're so stubborn," Roy managed to say in between increasingly heated kisses.

Ed allowed his pain to transform into passion as he felt himself harden. He pressed into Roy's hips and hungrily sucked at Roy's mouth. He pushed his tongue into Roy's forcing the two to meet. Ed ran his hands down Roy's near naked body and tugged the covers down around them as he went. He positioned his flesh hand on Roy's nipple and pinched, he was rewarded with a loud moan from his lover. Ed twisted and ground into Roy as he felt Roy's rising hardness. He moaned softly, "God Roy, I want you." His arousal was sweet; he'd wanted to feel this man underneath him all evening, but the circumstances wouldn't permit it. And now, he captured every part of Roy's body as if it was his personal playground.

Roy felt Ed's hands all over his body; it lit a fire deep inside him. The young man he'd so longed for was his to devour, to pleasure. He wanted to give Ed everything he'd denied him; he wanted to show him just how deep his love had become. "Let me feel you" Roy said as he ran his hand under Ed's black jacket and tugged his tank up out of his pants, he stroked the soft skin of his back. He pushed on Ed's behind at the same time he thrust upwards, intensifying the connection between their hips with the extra pressure, making Ed moan loudly.

Ed writhed on top of Roy as his hardness become increasingly sensitive. He felt his desire swelling, his urgency needing to be satiated. He lifted himself off Roy, straddling him, and tore at the clasp on his jacket, almost ripping the cloth before he freed himself of it and threw the jacket to the floor. He gazed down into Roy's eyes and saw him watching him with lustful intentions.

Roy's hands were on Ed's hips and he continued to thrust into Ed's bottom as he watched his lover disrobe. His eyes roamed every delicious curve of his toned body as Ed peeled off his shirt.

Ed stopped momentarily; he was lured back to Roy's lips by the manner in which he was being watched. He kissed Roy passionately, with his back arched over him and his upright hips still grinding, providing friction for his lover. "I need to feel you with nothing between us," Ed told Roy huskily. Then Ed quickly climbed off Roy and stood next to the bed, hastily unbuckled his belt, unfastened his pants and dropped them to the ground with his boxers. He bent over momentarily and removed his boots, socks and freed his pants when he felt Roy's hand on his bare behind. He moaned sharply and leaned into Roy's touch.

Roy had taken the liberty of removing his boxers when Ed got off the bed. Seeing Ed's perfect behind so tantalizingly close nearly pushed him over the edge. He'd only heard of what men did with each other, but he was eager to try it with young lover. It gave him an idea he hoped Ed would be receptive to. As Ed stood still bent over, Roy explored, rubbing his hand over the sensual curves, he moved his hand closer to Ed's entrance, not sure how far Ed would let him go. "Can I do this?" he asked.

Ed nodded, he wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to, but something told him he'd enjoy it. As Roy's hand reached closer to his center, he felt his erection throb, he closed his eyes and let out a soft moan before he put his hand on himself to alleviate some of the tension.

When Roy saw how aroused his actions made his lover, he pulled him rapidly back to bed. He positioned Ed in front of him and they lay on their sides. He drank in Ed's scent, slightly musky with spice. "You smell so good," he told him between kisses and soft nips on the sensitive skin between Ed's neck and shoulder.

"Touch me," Ed pleaded in almost a whisper, he was thrusting into empty sheets with the feel of Roy's member rubbing against the center of his behind. He heard Roy wet his hand and then felt it reach around and surround his firmness. Roy squeezed and Ed let out a sharp cry. Ed felt Roy expertly circle his tip with his thumb; the action drove him crazy. Ed's hips thrust persistently in time with Roy's hand. Ed could feel the tension starting to build in his core, "If your going to do something back there, you better make it quick," he cautioned Roy.

Roy smiled, lifted himself briefly, and reached over Ed's head to push his other hand into Ed's mouth. Ed sucked insistently on the digits and let them satiate his oral cravings. Roy felt the vibration of Ed's lips on his fingers as Ed let out a low slow moan. The act ignited Roy in a way he never imagined. He felt a pre-climax pulse shoot through his body and realized he'd better move swiftly. Roy reluctantly removed his soaked fingers from Ed's mouth and positioned them at Ed' entrance. "Ready?" he asked sensually.

Ed nodded, he felt something slick in the center of his behind and then he felt fingers circling his entrance, dancing around the sensitive skin. The sensation caused him to shudder and bend his body forward. "More, I want much more of that," he begged.

Roy tentatively pushed a finger into Ed, he heard him gasp; then as he worked his digit into the right position, he heard Ed cry out and felt his body jolt with pleasure.

"Damn, what was that?" Ed asked, obviously flustered. Ed felt the double whammy of Roy's hand circling his tip and the finger hit his sweet spot. Ed closed his eyes and let the intense sensation consume him a second time. He realized if Roy did that again, he'd loose all control. Ed spoke between heavy breaths, "Roy…I-I'm…going t-to." Roy stopped everything he was doing and Ed felt his lover's arms surround him and hold him firmly. "Why did you stop?" Ed asked, breathless.

"Shsh, hold still a minute, I just don't want it to be over already," Roy whispered.

Roy's lips were so close to Ed's ear it sent shivers down his already too sensitive spine. Ed fought to stay still; his whole body pulsed with a release that had come almost too close. Ed tried to relax, but he could still feel Roy's hardness pressing against his behind, he had to quit thinking about it. He pushed his body forward to pull away from it.

"What's the matter, Ed?" Roy asked, confused.

"You got me going so much I can't relax with you still touching me like that," he replied, he was still breathing heavily. He felt Roy's hand lift and stroke his forehead softly.

"Just relax…is this okay? I mean you're not going stay aroused if I touch your forehead, are you?" Roy teased.

"No," Ed stated just before he squirmed, held his breath, and clenched his eyes shut.

"Oh, come on," Roy said, chuckling softly.

"It's not fair Roy, you're a lot older than me," he whined.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy questioned, a little offended.

Ed sighed, "Maybe I just…feel things more than most people," he offered.

Roy noticed the conversation finally seemed to relax the blonde. He coolly licked his hand and transferred the slick saliva to his member. "Okay Ed, then tell me what happens when I do this," Roy moved forward and pushed his firmness into Ed's entrance, just barely beyond the threshold. He heard a sharp gasp from Ed and felt him shudder again.

"Damn-it Roy, uh, just do it already, uh, quit teasing me!" Ed said huskily as Roy circled only the head of his member inside him.

Roy wasn't surprised by the outburst, "Ed, you talk more than a woman, you know that?" Then he pushed himself all the way into his lover.

Ed gasped loudly this time and clenched his teeth again. He felt initial pain, but as he moved his hips with Roy's, he found the spot that caused so much pleasure before; he lost his breath for a second as the intense sensation pulsed through him. He quickly ground himself down onto it and reached his free arm around to Roy's hips, clamping down on him. He pushed himself onto Roy, hitting that spot over and over, feeding a voracious hunger. "Put your hand on me, hurry," he said frantically, disregarding Roy's last statement. He didn't care, he knew what he wanted and if he had to say something to get it, he would.

Roy was having his own moment of duress; he couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside Ed. It was all he could do to hang on and not let himself yield too soon. He had his hand on Ed's hip and arched to position his forehead on Ed's back so he could watch himself thrust insistently into Ed's behind. He vaguely heard Ed's pleas. His body trembled as he spit quickly into his hand and threw it around Ed's body. He pumped steadily on Ed's firmness and felt Ed grow rigid in anticipation of his climax.

When Ed finally had what he wanted, he surrendered to the humming that had built inside him. He reached his metal arm out to the sheets and gripped tightly. His face tensed as a ferocious contraction surged through his body, the pressure from being filled shot through to the stroking of his hardness and erupted into Roy's hand, sending Ed into ecstasy and sharp cries over and over as each wave consumed him.

Roy urgently pumped into Ed and succumbed to his own insistent release as he felt Ed's seed pour into his fingers. He heard himself almost scream with the intensity of the spasms that racked his body. He became close to delirious as each one hit and sent powerful sensations through him.

The pair lay in sweat soaked sheets and struggled to regain control of their breathing. Roy rolled onto his back, gazed up at the ceiling, and started to laugh softly, "So, was it good for you?" he asked sarcastically.

Ed looked at him with a puzzled expression, "No, it sucked. What kind of question is that? Of course it was good," Ed replied, he wondered if Roy had lost his mind somewhere in mid thrust.

"It was a rhetorical question, you weren't necessarily supposed to answer," Roy told him smugly. Then Roy positioned himself in a dry area of the bed and reached out for Ed. "Come here," he requested. He watched Ed shimmy into his arms and lay his head on Roy's chest. Roy gently kissed the top of his head.

"Roy?" Ed asked timidly as he cuddled into Roy's warmth.

"What?" Roy replied.

"Don't ever do that again, okay? Don't ever shut me out and don't ever lie to me…about anything," he requested.

Roy strengthened his hold on his young lover, "all right, I'll add those to the list. But seriously Ed, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like that. The war really messed with my head, left a very deep imprint." He said, starting to sound distant.

Ed lifted his head and moved further up Roy's chest so he could look directly into his dark eyes. "What really stopped you from killing yourself?" Ed questioned. He noticed Roy trying to avert his eyes, but Ed placed his fingers on Roy's chin and directed him back.

"It's hard to talk about," Roy said sadly.

"Please tell me, I want to know," he requested.

"Why?" Roy asked, confused as to why it would be so important to him.

"So if you ever get close to doing that again, I have a way to make you stop." Ed stated innocently.

Roy's eyes filled with tears and he glanced away again momentarily, he'd never had someone love him like this before. He realized Ed had no idea the utter power of his simple statement. When he resumed his gaze into Ed's eyes, he saw confusion. "I love you so much," he said softly as he raised his head to tenderly kiss the blonde. When he left his lips, Ed's expression looked hurt.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" he asked, seemingly unfazed by the tender words.

"You are so damn persistent," Roy answered and let out a heavy sigh. "It just boiled down to not being able to pull the trigger. I'm a chicken, Ed. I don't like pain. I don't like the idea of having to die in order to be dead; does that make sense? Then, I guess as I tried to find a way around the whole pain aspect, I formulated a reason to stay. I really think it was my reason to stay that ultimately kept me alive." He told him, really reasoning through it completely for the first time as he spoke.

Ed was silent; he was processing Roy's words and how they would help him if something like what happened today ever happened again. Suddenly his eyes flashed, "So I guess _I'll_ just have to be your reason for living," he told him, very seriously.

"You already are," Roy informed him, just as seriously. He was surprised to see Ed's eyes grow wide and then fill with tears. They both saw everything they ever needed in each other for a split second. Then Ed blinked and a tear raced down his face. Roy pulled him into his chest again and felt him bury his face into his skin.

"I love you, Roy," Ed spoke softly in a voice laced with emotion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Starting for Home

Roy rolled over in the bed onto his back and looked around the room he shared with his young lover, noting the morning glow pushing it's way from behind the curtains. The dishes from their hastily eaten dinner were still sitting on the small table from the room service they'd ordered last night. God, how Ed could eat, he thought. If he ate that much-he'd be three hundred pounds. He knew they needed to get back to Central, they'd found out what they were after here and he was eager to see what other information Hawkeye had gathered. He gazed over at the sleeping blonde next to him, how peaceful he looked. Roy hoped he'd never behave the way he did yesterday, he hoped he could keep his promise. But he knew himself too well, and sometimes he just did and said things he couldn't control, things that tended to hurt the people around him. He silently preyed Ed would continue to be as understanding as he was yesterday, he would be strong enough to withstand what Roy could dish out.

He moved himself close to Ed and wrapped himself around the smaller man; he'd pull him all the way inside him if he could. Maybe then he could protect his lover from himself.

Ed woke up when he felt the jostling of Roy's arms and legs surround his body. Roy felt warm and comforting. He snuggled into the embrace, sighing softly. He could lay here forever if it was possible. He felt Roy's hold tighten around him and opened his eyes. He gazed lazily at Roy's face; it was buried in his shoulder. "Hey," he said, his voice still raspy from sleep. Roy looked up into his eyes and then leaned forward to plant a tender kiss on his lips. Ed pushed into it, making it linger.

Roy pulled away to speak, "you know we have to head back today," he scanned Ed's features, gauging his reaction.

Ed's heart sank; he wanted a reason to stay, to remain in this blissful state with his lover. "I was afraid you'd say something like that," he responded.

"Well, I _do_ have to work, you know," Roy teased. "Besides, it will take two days of train rides to get back and I'm looking forward to staying in that cockroach infested hotel again," he joked.

Ed winced, "We are NOT staying there again. I'd rather sleep outside than with those enormous bugs!" he said forcefully.

"The bugs are probably outside too," Roy said through soft chuckles. Then he reached a hand out to Ed's side and scratched his fingernails quickly across his skin, mimicking the action of the cockroaches.

Ed jerked and gasped loudly, quickly moving himself to the other side of the bed. "Damn-it Roy! What's the matter with you, don't do that!" he shouted as he began to pout.

Roy was full out laughing now, he contained himself long enough to speak again, "Why are you so afraid of cockroaches anyway?" he questioned, he forced himself to sound serious.

"I don't know. I've just never liked them. I was never the kid who brought creepy crawly things home to mom. That was my brothers department, I guess." Ed sighed as he watched Roy struggling to keep from smiling.

"You'd never last in a trench," Roy told him haphazardly as he moved to climb out of the bed. He felt Ed's hand on his arm, it tugged on him. When he looked over at his young lover, he saw desire starting to grow in his eyes. He stopped his progression and lay back down next to him. "Does it turn you on when I tease you?" he joked.

Ed felt self-conscious and blushed, "No, I just…wanted to, you know, before we left," he said shyly.

Roy turned on his side, propped himself on an elbow and leaned over the blonde, "Let's take care of two things at once and do it in the shower," he requested softly just before passionately kissing Ed.

Ed opened his mouth, allowing his lover's tongue to converge with his own, and wrapped an arm around Roy's neck. He held Roy's head down so he couldn't escape so quickly again. He felt his arousal grow as the kiss deepened and moaned softly into Roy's lips. He tried to pull Roy down on top of him, he didn't want to wait for the shower; he didn't want to loose the moment.

Roy felt Ed pulling on him and he resisted, he broke away from the kiss, "Ed, come with me," he demanded. Roy sat upright, climbed to the edge of the bed, and stood next to the blonde. He held out his hand watching Ed's lithe body emerge from the covers as the younger man took the hand that was offered and followed Roy into the bathroom.

Roy turned on the shower, waited for a minute, and entered, towing Ed along behind him. He turned around in the warm water and caressed Ed's shoulders and arms as he bent over him and continued the passionate kiss, which had started in the bed. The bodies of the two lovers met and rubbed sensually against each other. Roy felt Ed's hardness pushing between his thighs and under his own. He stole friction from Ed's abdomen, as he thrust gently into it. Their actions quickly turned heated, as the lover's lips and hands roamed all the tender areas of the other's body.

Ed found the sweet tension start to build again; it was unbelievable how much he loved the feel of Roy on his skin. He didn't know how he'd be able to maintain himself in public with Roy ever again. He felt the elder man stop and lay his strong hands on his arms. He looked up into his dark eyes and saw lust ravaging them. Then Roy turned him around and gently but firmly bent him over slightly. Ed reached his arms out to the tile and steadied himself; he had an idea where Roy was headed. He felt one of Roy's legs push between his own and persuade his legs to open slightly. Then Roy's hardness pressed against his bottom, Ed let out a short gasp and prepared for what was to come. He throbbed with anticipation and his breath escaped into the shower in short bursts.

Roy licked his hand for some additional lubrication and rubbed it over Ed's entrance hearing a low moan escape from his lover. Then he pressed against it with his firm member, solidly grabbed Ed's hips with both hands, and carefully drove inside him. His brow tensed with the delicious feel of his lover surrounding him. He felt Ed adjust his position; then he continued his motion, urgently thrusting in and out of the blonde.

Ed twisted with the sensation of Roy filling him, hitting his sweet spot. His throbbing was becoming painful with his intense arousal. He grabbed one of Roy's hands and positioned it between his legs. He felt Roy stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts. Ed bit his lip and moaned sharply. He moved his hips forwards and back, pushing into Roy's hand and then over Roy's firmness. His head dropped as he took in all the act offered him and let the tension build in concentration. He could feel Roy's thrusts getting faster, more insistent and his lover's low moans of pleasure. Ed's climax came on suddenly and fiercely, pushing him over the edge. His knees became weak and he felt Roy's chest press against his back as his lover's free arm wrapped around his body to hold him up. Roy thrust hard into him and brought the surge of pleasure to a new level. The feeling pulsated through him as he surrendered to it.

Roy held on tightly to his lover as he pumped his seed into him. He clenched his teeth with the persistent contractions that racked his body. He fought to keep both of them upright through the ordeal. When the sensations slowed, he wrapped both arms around his lover and laid his cheek against his toned back. He became aware of Ed trying to straighten and he lifted himself back upright.

Ed turned around and threw his arms around Roy's neck, brought his head down and crushed his lips to the elder man's. Then he broke the kiss and peered up into Roy's still slightly dazed eyes, "Was it good for you?" he teased, smiling.

"Of course," Roy answered, as he pulled Ed close and rested his chin on the top of his wet hair. He swayed slightly with Ed in his arms.

xxx

The pair sat on the train in their private compartment, next to each other. Roy had his arm around Ed and the young man's head rested against his shoulder. Ed's hand lay on his lover's thigh. Roy was reviewing his creased paperwork when he sighed, lifted it and tapped the edges lightly on his legs. He turned and set it down on the empty side of the seat. "Ed, we have to talk about something," he requested, a tinge of dread crept it's way into his voice.

Ed raised his head and looked into his eyes, he'd caught the tone and was immediately alarmed. "What is it?" he asked as he mentally prepared for a disaster.

Roy took his arm away from around Ed's shoulders and repositioned himself to look directly at the blonde. Then he took both of Ed's hands in his and rested them on his knee. He saw his lover's eyes follow his movements. "We have to figure out how to handle this situation when we get back to Central. We can't just go around holding hands and putting our arms around each other like we've been doing. You know what we're doing is strictly forbidden," he saw Ed's face grow apprehensive as he spoke. "And then there's this little problem that I was actually dating…someone…well a few…women, when I left. In fact I'm supposed to go to the theatre with Sally, the woman from the flower shop the night we get home," he admitted reluctantly. He saw Ed's eyes flash immediately with hurt and anger.

"Well, you're not going to go, I hope!" Ed quipped. He was stung by the thought that Roy didn't just cancel his plans; he'd actually brought it up so they could discuss it. He pulled his hands away from Roy and crossed his arms on his chest. He glared at Roy, waiting for his answer.

"Ed, let's be reasonable here. What will people think if I suddenly stop dating and start hanging out with you all the time? It's not like I _want_ to see these women now," he retorted as he desperately tried to persuade Ed into seeing his position.

"That's not acceptable! How would you like it if I started dating…Winry or something?" he shot back, his anger mounted.

The thought of Ed dating his automail mechanic, a girl who was only turned on by hardware, made him smile even though he struggled against it. His grin obviously rubbed Ed the wrong way. Ed turned on the seat so his back was to him and glared out the train window.

"You're such a bastard, how could you even consider dating other people after what we said to each other, after what we've done!" Ed hissed.

Roy reached out a hand to Ed's shoulder and gasped as Ed jerked away from his grasp. "Damn-it Ed, what am I supposed to do, huh? This has put me in a very precarious position; do you honestly want me to get court marshaled? Do you want to be discharged? And what about Al? What will he think about our little escapades?" his voice rose in pitch as he spoke, exposing his anxiousness.

Ed mulled it over for a minute; Mustang did have a point. But how was he going to deal with it when Roy went out on these "dates"? His heart filled with jealousy as he pictured Roy holding the door open for some woman, sitting next to someone in the theatre, sitting across from someone in a restaurant as they shared conversation and hopefully nothing else. He shook his head, "No, Roy. I…can't handle it," he replied, his voice filling with emotion as he suddenly felt tears close.

Roy heard the pain and hurt feelings in his voice. He reached out for him again and tried to pull him back into his arms. Ed fought against him, but Roy persisted, finally surrounding his lover with his embrace. Ed was pulled backwards into Roy and the elder man's forearms rested firmly on his chest. Roy leaned his head over the crook of Ed's neck; he tried to see the blonde's face. Ed turned away; instead he heard a muffled sob and felt a drop land on his bare hand. "Ed, please don't cry," Roy implored. He never intended to wound him this badly with the conversation.

"Why not? So you can feel better about yourself?" Ed choked out. He didn't want to give in to Roy's hold; he didn't want to find any solace in it. "You say you don't want to hurt me, but then you keep doing it," he accused; his voice was strained.

"Listen, let's just drop it, we have a whole other day to figure this out. I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, trust me," he pleaded. He felt Ed soften in his arms and he pushed his face into the side of his head.

Ed finally surrendered to Roy; he relaxed with a sigh and even moved closer to his body. He raised an arm and wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. He knew this would become a much larger issue, but he was ready to let it rest for the time being. He wanted to be able to enjoy what little time they had left together before the reality of their lives at Central came crashing down on them. He craved Roy's tenderness; he needed to feel connected to him again. He turned himself to face Roy and reached his arms around his lover, pushing his face into the crook of his neck. He practically climbed into his lap in his attempt to get as physically close to him as he could. "Just hold me for a little while," he requested. He felt Roy's hold on him strengthen.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This should have been updated days ago, but something is either wrong with my computer or this site much frustration

Chapter 8

Connection

Ed reluctantly followed Roy into the 'cockroach hotel' as he referred to it. They stood in the lobby, waiting for the proprietor to assist them with their room. Ed watched Roy interact with the man; he could already feel his flesh palm sweating with the anticipation of dealing with those bugs again. It was late, and he was tired from the long stressful train ride. Although he'd allowed the conversation to be dropped, the thought of Roy dating when they returned was always in the back of his mind.

"Two rooms then," he man behind the desk held out a pair of keys to Mustang and waited patiently for him to take them.

"Thank you," Roy said as he took the offered keys and turned toward Edward. The blonde was glaring at him, what on Earth had he done now, he wondered? As they ascended the stairs, he felt Ed tug on the back of his jacket. He stopped and faced him, now well out of view of any guests or the desk clerk. "What?" he asked irritably.

"Why did you get two rooms? Don't you want to sleep with me tonight?" he hissed.

Roy sighed and hunched his shoulders slightly, "Edward, of course I'll stay with you tonight, I just didn't want to turn in my expense report showing one room. I thought it might look suspicious," he advised the blonde. His explanation seemed to appease Edward for the moment and they continued to one of the rented rooms.

Roy opened the door after inserting a key in the lock and flicked on the light, as expected two large brown bugs scattered to the corner of the room. Roy smiled, he could feel Ed behind him, his hands were on Roy's arms; clutching him so tightly he thought it might leave marks. "Don't worry, they're gone," he said gently. He looked down to see Ed peeking into the room from behind him and chuckled. He heard Ed grunt his displeasure as he glared up at Roy.

"It's not funny, stop laughing at me," Ed whined.

"Lighten up, would you?" Roy demanded. He was getting sick of the apparent bad mood Ed was in ever since the conversation on the train. Things were a little tense between them and it seemed like every little thing was angering the blonde, who already had a short enough fuse as it was.

They entered the room and Roy immediately set about getting ready for bed, he passed Ed as he left the bathroom and Ed went in. He put his suitcase in the closet and started to undress. Suddenly, he heard a shriek and saw a flurry of black rush passed him, arms flailing all over his body.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Ed screamed, as he danced circles around Roy.

Roy grew flustered, "What? Get what off, what are you screaming about?"

Ed stopped long enough to rip his clothes off, wildly kicking his boots away and throwing his pants and shirt to the floor, leaving only his boxers. He settled himself and then looked over at Roy, his expression of terror relaxed slightly. Then he grew angry again, "I bet you put that bug on the ceiling on purpose so it would fall on me, didn't you!" he accused loudly.

Roy did his best to hold back a grin, he hadn't committed the heinous crime, but he wished he had. He figured Ed deserved it after all the angry glares and nagging he'd put him through today. He looked Ed in the eye and spoke calmly, "No, Ed I did not." Then he saw something dark peek it's way around the side of Ed's head on his braid, which fell forward down his shoulder. Roy smiled widely, he couldn't help it, "hold still Ed," he told the blonde as he walked forward and held out his hand to remove the offending creature. He saw Ed's eyes grow wide as he realized what Roy was doing.

"R-Roy, is-is it s-still on me?" Ed questioned, fear gripped his heart and he felt himself start to shake. He was frozen in place, in case any movement would cause the bug to touch his skin. As far as he was concerned, Roy was taking his sweet time getting the damn thing off him.

Roy stood next to Ed and carefully removed the cockroach, holding it by the sides of its body. "There, I got it," he informed the trembling young man. Then he held it up to Ed's face, "see? Nothing to be concerned about, they don't bite or anything," he said. He was trying to be helpful, hoping to reduce Ed's fear of the creatures.

Ed's fright magnified as the creature squirmed in Roy's hand only inches from his face. He jumped back and glared at Roy, "get that thing out of my face and get rid of it!" he screamed.

Roy threw the bug to the floor and it scurried away with a yelp from Ed. Roy turned his attention to his lover and walked closer to him. The blonde was clearly distressed and Roy felt badly for him. The mood tonight was very different from the first time they'd stayed here, there seemed to be no way for Roy to make Ed happy. He circled his arms around the younger man and drew him in close. He felt Ed's arms, one cool, returning the hold and they remained in each other's embrace for a moment. "Come on Ed, let's go to bed before any more disasters strike," Roy said softly as he gently kissed the top of his head.

Roy turned the small bed down, no short jokes tonight, he thought. It just didn't seem appropriate with the foul mood Ed was already in. He watched as Ed pulled out his hair tie and handed it to him. Ed loosened his hair from the grip of his braid and it spilled out around his shoulders, slightly kinked. Roy stood aside and let Ed climb in first, knowing how much his young lover wanted to get his bare feet out of reach from the bugs. He then removed the rest of his clothes and hung them all up along with Edwards hastily discarded clothing in the closet. Roy turned out the light and when he came back to bed, he noticed Ed peeking at him through his long bangs with a slightly sad expression. His face glowed faintly with the illumination of the hotel sign shining directly outside their window and through their thin curtains. He slid in next to him without saying a word.

Ed rolled over as Roy positioned himself directly behind his body. He didn't feel completely connected to his elder lover and craved his touch. He felt Roy's arm reach around him and the elder man's warm body press up against his own. Ed grasped Roy's forearm and drew it further forward, bringing his lover closer. He wondered briefly if anything would start between them, then he heard the soft scratching of a cockroach under their bed. He shuddered, "Do you think those things can get onto the bed?" he asked anxiously.

He squeezed Ed before replying, "they didn't seem to be able to last time; at least I don't think they did." He felt Ed's body soften against him and press up into his hips, seemingly searching for something. "Ed, I'm…tired, tonight," Roy whispered. He couldn't believe it himself, but he was turning Ed down. He really needed to get some sleep and he just wasn't in the mood.

Ed buried his face partially into his pillow; it hurt to hear Roy reject him. Something was definitely not right between them. "Roy, do you still love me?" he asked timidly. He knew the answer; he just needed to hear the words from his lover.

Roy sighed, lifted his head up to the side of Ed's head, and raised his arm to brush the locks of hair from his face. "Of course I do," he said tenderly.

Ed's brow tensed for a second, "Then say it," he requested.

"I love you, Edward," Roy said softly.

Ed felt tears invading his eyes and he fought to hold them back. Just go to sleep, he told himself, everything would be better in the morning.

xxx

Ed was on his way to Roy's office at Central. The hallway held an eerie glow and for some reason trepidation tore at his heart. As he arrived at the Colonel's door, he noticed it was closed. He cautiously opened the door to find only mist and the sounds of two people moaning softly. He became confused; one of the voices he recognized as Roy's, the others was from a woman. He ran forward into the fog, trying to search out the bodies belonging to the voices. Then he distinctly saw two figures entwined, as he neared them, he realized it was Roy and the woman from the flower shop. Their hands roamed each other's body and they exchanged passionate kisses. Ed approached the couple, tears stung at his eyes. He yelled at them, "Roy, stop it, stop it!" The couple halted their assault of each other and briefly glared at Ed, then resumed their motions as if he wasn't there. Ed's heart shredded, he began to sob as he grabbed Roy's arm and dragged a hand away from the woman. Roy turned to him, "Leave us alone, you know I have to do this, it's for us, Ed" he warned. Ed grabbed Roy and attempted to pry him away from the groping woman, "No, y-you don't n-need to d-do this!" Ed choked out. He was moving forward and backward as he tried desperately to tug Roy's grip from the woman.

"Ed, wake up!" Roy pleaded, he had his hand on his shoulder; he pushed and pulled at his distraught lover.

Ed slowly opened his eyes, his body was rolling back and forth on his side and he heard Roy's voice. Gradually he recognized the contents of their small room in the glow of the hotel sign and he turned around abruptly to face the elder man. When Ed's wet eyes focused on the concerned features of the elder man's face, he grabbed him roughly and buried his face in the nape of Roy's neck. All he wanted was the love of the man lying next to him.

"Ed, you were actually crying in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?" he asked, he'd never witnessed anyone do that before.

Ed didn't want to relive the dream and he certainly didn't want to revisit the conversation on the train, the one that put such a wall between them. Not when he needed his lover to prove what they had. "Roy, touch me," he demanded as he placed his hand over Roy's and guided it down between his legs to his burgeoning hardness. Ed felt his pulse quicken as Roy's hand slowly pressed on him, moving up and down over his boxers. Ed was impatient at best; he pushed Roy away and tore off his boxers in one quick move before he forcefully pulled Roy on top of him. He thrust hard into his lover and a low moan escaped him as he crushed his lips over Roy's.

Roy was taken back by the speed and urgency in which Ed was moving. It was baffling, really, to awaken Ed during a moment of such obvious duress only to be sexually assaulted. Roy tried to move as quickly as Edward, but he was still so tired and he wasn't exactly given a choice about the current situation. He felt Ed pull off his lips and hungrily devour his neck, "Ed, stop, I'm tired," he implored.

Ed heard the words of rejection once again; it sent a bolt of pain shooting through his chest. He stopped his attack on Roy's neck and pushed him up so he could see his expression. "Why don't you want to make love to me?" he asked, his lower lip trembled as his eyes searched the dark recesses of Roy's.

"I told you, I'm just tired, isn't that a good enough reason?" he replied. He wondered himself if it was really the only reason for his sudden lackluster libido. He felt Ed shove him away so forcefully; it almost sent him on the floor.

Ed turned on his side, putting his back to Roy and curled up. He wanted to cry, just lye there and weep until morning if that's what it took to release the pain in his heart. Instead, Roy seized him and firmly turned him around.

"Why are you acting so crazy?" Roy asked, frustrated.

"Why are you?" Ed shot back.

"What do you mean? I'm not the one getting turned on by nightmares!" Roy scolded.

"At least _I_ want you," Ed quipped.

"What are you getting at? I want you, just…not tonight!" Roy said angrily.

"Why not? Since when do you turn down an invitation for sex?" Ed shouted heatedly.

"Since when do you get off being such a goddamned nag? You've been a real pain in the ass ever since the train ride; you know that? It's not exactly a turn-on, Ed." Roy confessed, he winced and was sorry he'd let it slip as soon as he said it. He knew damn well the 'dating conversation' was the reason for his lover's foul mood. No matter what, it was still his fault. Instead of waiting for Ed's reaction, he threw himself back on top of the blonde and passionately kissed him. If sex was the only thing that could make Ed feel better, then Roy would give it to him.

Ed was shocked at the ferocity of Roy's kiss, plus his hands were all over him. He wasn't sure if this was exactly what he'd wanted, but he'd take it for now. He was wounded by Roy's comment, but wanted to avoid the earlier conversation as much as Roy did. He was starting to dread tomorrow and the way their relationship might change when they got home. Ed pushed into his lover's hips and drowned his pain in Roy's insistent kisses.

Roy forced Ed's legs apart; he quickly licked his hand and wet himself before positioning himself at his lover's entrance. It didn't feel right, what they were doing, so he was trying to get it over with as soon as possible.

Ed felt Roy trying to gain entrance to him, but there was no love in it, they might as well have been two strangers. Ed tried to pull away; he pressed his legs together, trying to squeeze Roy out of position. But Roy was bigger than he and had the advantage. "Roy! Don't please!" he pleaded.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Roy said between heavy breathing. He tried to drive into Ed, but Ed's hips moved out of position at the last minute and Roy hit the mattress. "Damn-it Ed, hold still!" he demanded.

It was all happening so fast, he wanted Roy, but not this way. "Stop it! Stop…it," a sob broke free from Ed's mouth and he let his body go limp under his lover.

Roy realized what he was doing when he heard how distressed Ed really was. He held him tightly, "Oh God, Ed, I'm so sorry." He heard a soft sniffle from the young man underneath him. It was time to bring the issue out in the open. Roy sighed, "This is all my fault, I know you're still upset about our discussion on the train. I honestly don't know what to do about it. You have to believe me when I tell you I don't want to see anyone else. Listen, it'd be strictly platonic, nothing would happen. I could…I could come back to you when the night was done," he reasoned as convincingly as he was able.

"Oh great, you'd take them to nice dinners and the theatre and then you'd come back to fuck me!" Ed said, he still was very against the whole idea and it still hurt to think about it.

"Come on Ed, you don't care about that stuff, do you?" Roy was starting to wonder about his new companion; Ed was starting to sound more like a woman every day.

Ed wasn't sure what Roy was driving at, no, he'd never cared about doing those things before. But damn-it, it didn't mean because he was a guy he didn't want to be courted. "At the risk of sounding like a damn wimp, I do sort of care about it. I do want you to…um…take me out! Okay? I said it, now drop it!" Ed couldn't believe he was actually telling Roy Mustang he wanted to go on dates. His face flushed with embarrassment, how was he ever going to live this down? He peered out the window and noticed the faint slivers of morning peeking out over the horizon.

There were no words for Roy to say, he was completely stunned. He'd never thought this thing through and just didn't see himself treating Ed that way. Although, while they were traveling they'd eaten together and done things like a normal couple would do, it still seemed so…weird. He smiled when he finally did find words, "So, does that mean I have to hold the door open for you and stuff too?" Roy teased.

Ed's anger flared, "No! Of course not, don't make fun of me!" he said coldly.

"Ed?" Roy asked shyly.

"What?" Ed hissed.

"Would you put on a nice dress when we go out?" Roy asked. He started to chuckle while he waited for the fireworks.

"God damn-it Ro…" Roy's lips smothered Ed's response with a passionate kiss. Ed was momentarily shocked, but then he pushed into it and closed his eyes. He felt his arousal start to swell as Roy took his hands and raised his arms over his head. The conversation was still not over, but at least they'd somehow found their way back to each other. He felt Roy's hips begin to grind tenderly, but firmly into his own. Ed let out a low moan; he finally was getting what he'd craved since last night. The sensations from Roy's body were sweet. He let himself find friction in the elder man's hip movements as his desire rose.

Roy opened his mouth and let his tongue explore Ed's in a deep kiss. Then he pulled away slightly, he teased the blonde, flicking lightly at the kiss swollen lips. He continued to pin Ed's arms to the headboard with his hands and changed his attention to Ed's neck, licking and sucking a path down to his nipple. Roy arched his back in order to gently bite at the pink nub, the action sent Ed thrusting harder into him and he heard a sharp gasp. Roy let go of Ed's arms so he could move lower onto the blonde's body. He sucked, licked and nipped his way down to Ed's groin. He moved his mouth over every inch of soft skin except the center, where it really mattered. He could feel Ed's hands on his head; they tried to guide him to the firmness in need of attention. Roy skirted around it, instead teasing the sensitive skin on either side.

Ed was throbbing painfully, he longed for Roy to stop toying with him. "Roy, uh… please," he moaned. His breathing was ragged as he desperately tried to position his lover over his erection. Then he felt Roy lift up and return to his mouth, disappointed, he jerked his head back, not allowing the intended kiss to contact. "Why didn't you…" Roy pressed hard into his lips, stifling his words. Soon thereafter, Ed felt Roy's hand brush the area he'd just licked, getting slick as it passed, and stroked Ed urgently. The action cause Ed to involuntarily buck into the sensation, he finally got some relief from the throbbing tension that built in his abdomen.

Roy enjoyed fully the frustration he'd put Ed through, because the reaction he got now was a just reward. He watched Ed's face tense and release with pleasure as his hand worked on him. His own arousal was starting to become painful; he wanted to join his lover in bliss. He turned on to his side for a moment and quickly spit on his hand before rubbing it over himself, moaning and hissing in the process as the delicious friction found its way through his body. Then he felt Ed tug him back on top and spread his legs below him; obviously they'd both had the same idea. Roy positioned himself again at Ed's entrance, but this time it was welcomed, it was right. He peered into Ed's eyes as he drove into his lover. He never tired of watching the sensual look of pleasure grace his features as he plunged himself into that one spot.

Ed rocked his hips in time with Roy's, seizing all he could from the motion and the feel of friction as he rubbed on his lover's taut stomach muscles. "Faster, uh, Roy," he requested as he felt the pressure build and he knew it wouldn't be long before his climax came. Roy hit the sweet bundle of nerves again and again, sending Ed into ecstasy each time until Ed knew he could only take a few more. "R-Roy," Ed gasped sharply as he succumbed to his urge. Slick hot fluid erupted from him, pulsing out over his stomach and into his chest.

Roy slid over Ed easily now; Ed's release pulled his own closer to the surface, too close to control. He clawed at Ed's arms and he pushed his forehead into the mattress just above Ed's shoulder. His face tensed as his body became rigid. His seed spilled into his lover, sending sumptuous pulses up and down his spine and caused him to utter a sound from deep inside his throat.

As the sensation slowed, Roy let himself relax over Ed. He didn't pay any attention to the mess between them. He just wanted to feel the warm body below him. For the moment, they'd connected and found a common ground. Whatever the rest of day held, at least they had now. Roy pulled Ed close as much as he could and spoke softly to him, "Ed, I love you, so much." Words were not enough; he wanted his lover to know whatever happened, whatever they might have to endure, it would always come back to this.

Ed stirred underneath the elder man; it warmed him deeply to hear the words. They meant so much more when they came without being requested. He knew it would be a tough day, but now he could always be drawn to this tender moment. "You know I love you too, maybe too much," Ed responded as he held him determinedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Date

Ed sat on the train next to Roy fidgeting. He played relentlessly with the seam on his red jacket all day. It helped to keep his mind off the topic that kept returning to the forefront of his mind. After their early morning lovemaking, they'd seemed happy, enthusiastic to forget about where they were headed. All had been back to normal, except the reality of being at Central was creeping slowly back at them, as each mile raced by. Ed sighed heavily and focused his gaze out the train window, he wanted to speak, but he didn't know what to say. They were almost home and they still had to come to some understanding about how they would conduct themselves once they got there. Many times he'd opened his mouth and searched for the right words to say what was on his mind, but then he'd thought better of it.

Roy read his paperwork, same as yesterday, same as every damn day as far as he was concerned. His eyes were having a hard time seeing the words, instead his mind worked tirelessly on finding a solution to their dilemma. There had to be a way for him to convince Ed to trust him enough to allow him to date platonically. He couldn't come up with a way around it; Hawkeye for one would be suspicious if he stopped dating. Maybe he could feign some sort of illness, he mused. He smiled faintly to himself and peeked at Ed. The blonde had been messing with his robe all day and it was starting to get irritating. Roy reached over and placed his hand over Ed's, stopping his assault on the helpless seam.

"What?" Ed asked nervously as he peered up at Roy.

"Stop playing with your robe, you're going to drive me crazy," Roy responded, he tried to not to sound as irritated as he actually was. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Ed's feelings yet again.

"Sorry," Ed replied as he lowered his hands to his lap and tilted his head forward.

Roy set his papers down and sighed, "Ed, what if I meet you half way here, what if I just see Sally tonight and then figure out a way to weasel out of the other dates for now? I just don't want to leave her hanging," he told the blonde as sincerely as he could. He scanned Ed's face for a reaction.

Ed kept his gaze on his fingers, he knew they had to talk about it and he knew Roy was probably being very generous with his offer. But that didn't seem to lesson the pain a whole lot. "What do you mean, 'for now'?" he asked suspiciously as he brought his gaze up to the elder man's.

Ed's question took Roy off guard; he hadn't gotten farther than figuring out how to handle probably the next week. "Uh, well, I will need to be with women occasionally, at some point, or at least look like I'm with a woman. Please try to understand, Ed," Roy told him, hoping his words would fend off another argument.

"I am NOT wearing a dress, just get that idea out of your head," Ed hissed. It was bad enough he was taking on the female role of their relationship; his manhood just couldn't accept dressing like a woman on top of it, for whatever reason.

Roy started to chuckle, he didn't even mean the statement the way Ed had taken it. The image of Edward Elric wearing a nice little black cocktail dress popped into his head, complete with high heels. It was too much and his chuckle turned into an all out laugh. "Come on, then I could take you out like you want and everyone would think I had a sexy little woman with me," he joked.

Ed could feel the heat rising in his face as his anger shot to the surface, "What do you mean I'm so little I'm smaller than most girls! And I would NOT be sexy in a dress, you pervert!" he shot back at Roy, glaring.

"Stop it, don't get so dramatic, I'm only kidding," Roy responded, he tried his best to stop laughing, but he couldn't shake the image of Ed in a cocktail dress.

"Dramatic? You want to see dramatic?" Ed yelled as he stood up and clapped his hands.

Before Roy had a chance to grab his wrists, Ed slapped his hands on the elder man, one on each arm. Roy gasped as he felt his clothing slide unnaturally over his body, transmuting into God knew what. By the time he shoved Edward backwards, his arms and legs were exposed as his military uniform was transformed into a blue sleeveless, crossover type dress. The hem was so high it rested along the lower edge of his boxers. Now Roy was angry, he glared at Ed, "Change it back, NOW!" he said furiously.

"No!" Ed retorted as he sat back on his seat and folded his arms over his chest.

"Damn you Ed, change it back now or I'll…I'll ask Sally out for another date tonight!" Roy snapped as he sat forward in his seat. He attempted to look menacing even though he felt ridiculous.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ed quipped.

"Oh yes I would, and she'd go out with me again too. She likes me, Ed. A lot. And she doesn't get mad and mess with my clothes!" Roy shouted. Just then, he felt the train jolt as it stopped in the station at Central. They'd been so busy fighting; he hadn't noticed the train slowing.

"I don't care what you do, you bastard!" Ed shouted as he shot up from his seat, grabbed his suitcase, opened the compartment door, and bolted from the train. He left a very bewildered Colonel Roy Mustang standing in a military blue mini-dress with black socks and shiny men's dress shoes.

Roy shut the door behind Edward quickly; he'd die if anyone saw him in this get-up. He didn't quite understand how the argument got so out of hand, but at least he wouldn't feel so bad about taking Sally to the theatre tonight. It'd serve Ed right, now. Roy sighed as he raked a hand through his black hair and figured out how to exit the train without anyone seeing his outfit. He carefully pulled his suitcase down and opened it. Thankfully, he had a change of clothes with him, the civilian outfit he wore into the Ishbalan camp. It was a little dirty, but it would get him home.

-O-

Ed ran from the train and entered the first taxi he saw. His rage and bitterness were the only things keeping him from breaking down. He seethed as he watched the familiar sites of his home race by the windows. He wondered if Al would be at their room when he got there and how he'd be able to keep his emotions at bay if he was. He still wasn't sure if or how he'd tell his brother what had happened on the trip. The taxi stopped in front of the building housing the dorm room he shared with his sibling. He paid the driver, got his luggage and stomped inside.

Ed's anger was starting to dissipate and tears gained entrance into his golden eyes. As he made his way up to his door, he sniffled and felt a tear run down his cheek. He quickly swatted it away and silently prayed his brother was out when he got the door open.

The door hit the stop with a dull thud as Edward scanned the contents of his room. Thankfully, there was no shiny metal armor anywhere to be found. Ed brought his suitcase inside the room, slammed the door shut and darted for his bed. He threw himself on the soft familiar covers and buried his face deep into his pillow. He allowed his emotions to surface as he began to sob helplessly into the soft casing, which muffled his agony.

Ed knew Mustang would be getting ready for his date and he would just have to suffer through the evening. He berated himself for loosing control on the train and hoped Roy would come get him when the date ended. Fear ate at him as well; he feared their fight would cause Roy to turn the date into something a little more than platonic. He held his arms tight to his side and bent at the elbows as he clutched at his bedspread with his fists. "Roy, please don't do anything," he sobbed softly to himself.

xxx

A few hours had passed and Ed had been able to finally collect himself enough to unpack his things and wash some clothes in the laundry room downstairs. Now his tears only came sporadically when he thought about where Roy was and imagined him doing things he shouldn't with his date. Ed did his best to keep himself busy, if he didn't he was afraid he'd have another break down. He still wondered where Al was as he walked back up from the laundry room holding his dried and folded clothes in his hamper. He opened the door and almost smiled as his eyes lay upon Alphonse.

"Brother, you're back!" Al said excitedly. "Here, let me help you," he exclaimed as he clanked toward Edward. He saw it immediately, something was wrong with his sibling, he'd obviously been crying and there was something else too, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Have you eaten? Can I get you something?" he offered, as he pulled the basket out of Ed's grasp.

"No, but, I don't think I'm hungry," Ed replied, feigning a sad smile.

"I can't believe that, you're always hungry," Al responded. He tried to sound upbeat as if it would be contagious and lighten his brother's mood.

Ed knew Al could see his anguish, but he didn't want to talk about it. Plus, he knew Al would start to question him soon, so he decided to let him get some food. "Ah, you're right Al, it would be really nice if you'd just get me something," he requested sullenly.

"Some noodles from the restaurant across the street, maybe?" Al offered.

"Yeah, sounds great. Thanks," Ed replied. He watched his brother bound off through the door and out of the room. Ed turned around and peered at his laundry basket, the neatly folded clothing started to blur as more tears came. Suddenly, an impatient knock sounded at his door. He sighed and padded over to the door. He wondered who the hell would be disturbing him. He opened the door abruptly after the second series of knocks to find a distraught Roy Mustang standing solemnly in his doorway. He only had a second to comprehend who it was before Roy's lips descended on his own in a flurry of activity. He was pushed backward as Roy's hands cupped his face and the elder man's body pressed up against him.

"Ed, Ed, Ed…" Roy whispered in-between feverish kisses. He pinned the blonde up against the far wall of his room and continued his assault on his lover. He grabbed Ed's wrists and bent his arms as he raised their hands to either side of Ed's face. He laced his fingers through Ed's and held them. He pushed Ed's body firmly against the wall with his own.

Ed managed to pull away from the insistent kisses for a moment, "What…happened," he implored, it was still relatively early and he knew the theatre would not have let out yet.

Roy pulled away reluctantly from Ed's mouth and locked onto his eyes with his own, "I couldn't do it, Ed. I couldn't stay there with her. Every time I looked at her I wished I were looking at you. Every time she touched me," Roy stopped as Ed's face turned away from him in pain at the thought of their bodies touching. Roy brought Ed's face back to him with a solid grip and made him look into his eyes again, "I never touched her, Ed. I never held her hand; I never did anything. I'm just talking about the casual sort of brushing against each other that can't be helped. Every time, I was repulsed, I just wanted to be holding you, feeling you against me, like this," Roy admitted as he pressed his lips back to Ed's. "I missed you," he added softly.

Ed returned the kisses with more intensity as he processed Roy's words and what they really meant. All his fears were unfounded; all his pain was unwarranted. He kissed Roy with abandon, caught up in a moment of such intense intimacy; he'd never realized it was possible between two people. He felt Roy's hands roam his body and he returned the action.

There was a slam as the door of the room flew open, "Brother, I…Brother??? Good God, what the hell are you doing?" Al shrieked as he stood in the doorway, witness to the tender moment between his sibling and the superior officer.

Roy broke the kiss in time to turn and see the bag of dinner in Alphonse's hand fall to the floor with a soft thunk. Roy tried to think fast, come up with a reason why he was kissing and fondling Al's brother, but his mouth and brain were frozen.

Ed stepped out from behind Roy and walked over to face the dumbfounded boy in armor. It was obvious by the awkward stillness of his stance that Al was having a hard time believing what he just saw. "Uh…Al?" Ed questioned uneasily. He saw Al's helmeted head change position to glance at Roy and then return to him.

"You're going to tell me a good reason for this, right? I mean, you're doing something, I don't know, for an experiment of some sort, for the mission you were on, or…"Al stopped his rant when he saw his brothers head shake in disagreement.

Ed turned back to glance at Roy, he wanted a confirmation from his lover what he was about to say would be all right. But Roy still had a facial expression resembling something close to terrified. "No, Al. I guess I'm just going to come right out and say it,' he spoke evenly. He gazed directly at the glowing holes of his brothers head, "Roy and I, well, we just sort of…um…well, we started seeing each other, you know, like normally I guess, men and women do," he cringed as the last words unleashed from his mouth. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity for his brother to say something or move in some way, but instead the armor was as inanimate as if Al ceased to exist. Ed turned to look at Roy again and watched as Roy just shrugged his shoulders. He returned to his brother, "Uh…Al?" he asked timidly.

"B-but th-that's… it's impossible, isn't it?" Al questioned, his voice grew more alarmed with each word as he started to imagine his brother doing unmentionable things with Colonel Roy Mustang. "Uh…can I t-talk to you alone, brother?" Al squeaked.

Ed saw Roy hastily brush past him and out the still open doorway into the hall. Then Roy closed the door as he gave a supportive nod to Ed. The blonde returned his focus to Al as the armored boy picked up the bag of food and ambled into the room. Ed waited for his brother to face him before he spoke again. "Al, I know this sounds crazy, I never would have thought in a million years something like this would happen, or that I was…could love another man, like this," he started to explain. His explanation was just as much for himself as it was for his brother. Bringing the relationship home made it all much more real.

"Ed, you're gay?" Al interrupted loudly.

"No…well, I don't know. I like girls too, so I don't really know what it means," Ed admitted, now gazing at the floor as he tried to sort out his feelings.

"Wait, but you're in LOVE with Colonel Mustang? Are you sure? Isn't this sort of…sudden? When you left here you hated him," Al's voice raised in pitch as he spoke.

Ed walked close to his brother and peered up at his glowing orbs, "Yes, I love him. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Roy smiled on the other side of the door, he couldn't help himself, he had to press his ear to the door and eaves drop on the conversation.

"Isn't it forbidden? Won't you both get in trouble?" Al questioned, getting serious.

"Yeah, it is. But I can't help it; I can't stop it. We just have to hide it, that's all. Can you help me, Al? Or… do you hate me?" Ed implored as he reached out and took Al's gloved hands into his own.

Al visibly slumped, "You know I could never hate you. I'll help you, I'll keep your secret…by the way, at least you picked a really attractive man to fall in love with," Al said as empathetically as he could.

Ed looked sideways at his brother, "Al? Are you…"

"God no!" Al quipped, then shuddered.

"So…would you mind if I spent the night at Roy's?" Ed asked shyly. Now that he knew Roy couldn't go through with the date and hadn't done anything sordid with Sally, he wanted more than ever to spend the night with him.

"Brother! You sleep together? You're not a-a virgin anymore are you!" he accused. He knew better than to think anyone could spend much time with Mustang and remain virginal.

Ed didn't answer, he just grabbed some clothes and stuffed them back into his suitcase. He ran to the door, suitcase and dinner in his hand, and abruptly tugged it open. Roy fell forward onto the floor and looked sheepishly up at the astonished brothers. "Mustang, were you listening?" Ed charged.

Roy stood and brushed himself off, he tried to regain as much of his dignity as possible. "Of course not, I was just…leaning…on the door." He lied.

Ed disregarded it and grabbed Roy by the arm, "Come on, we're going to your house," he informed his lover as he towed him down the hallway.

xxx

Ed walked into Roy's bedroom following his lover. He'd finished eating his noodles and now he couldn't wait to feel and taste Roy's skin. The elder man's earlier confession had lit a fire inside him that only one thing could put out. It had been agony to sit beside him on the ride over and not be able to ravage him.

Roy had barely turned around when Ed tackled him; the force threw him backwards onto his bed. Roy was stunned, Ed was on top of him hungrily kissing and sucking on his chest, descending as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. "Edward, your in such a rush," he said smiling faintly.

"I can't help it, everything you said was just so…" he couldn't finish his sentence, his mouth found Roy's hardness after unfastening the elder man's belt and pants. Ed's head bobbed up and down between Roy's legs, pleasuring him with an insistency and urgency that matched his character. Ed heard his lover respond with loud moans and ragged breathing. His erection was throbbing, in need of attention. He stopped what he was doing and raised himself back up to Roy's face. He fervently ground his hips into Roy and kissed him deeply. "Roy, do you love me?" he whispered as he pulled his mouth away briefly.

"I think you know the answer to that," Roy replied as he gently sucked on Ed's lower lip. He moved his body and hand to position it over his lover's hardness and stroked him slowly, but solidly.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to hear it, all the time," he said as his breathing became heavier and his brow tensed with the delicious friction Roy provided.

Roy spoke softly between gentle bites and nips on the soft skin of Ed's neck, "I love you…I love you…I love you."

The words Roy spoke coursed through his body and made the sensations all the more intense. Ed wanted to possess his lover; he wanted to be inside him. "Roy, can I try it? Can I go inside you?" he asked somewhat timidly.

Roy smiled, he never thought he'd actually want something like that, but after seeing how much pleasure it had given Ed he'd been curious. He also realized they had the advantage of being at his house. They had access to his massage oils. "Yeah, I would like that, I think," he answered. He gently pulled away from Ed and rolled over to reach for the drawer on his nightstand.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ed asked, he no idea about such things.

Roy turned back around with a small bottle in his hand, "Well, Ed, I have a little something here that will make it even better, I think," he spoke a little smugly as he held up the bottle for his lover to inspect.

"Massage oil?" Ed questioned. Then a wicked grin spread on his lips as he thought about the slick fluid covering his member. The mere thought of it sent a shiver through him and made his member throb again. "Hurry," he instructed the elder man as he exposed himself.

Roy did as he was asked and stroked Ed's length sensually, covering him completely in oil. He laid on his back and spread his legs as Ed quickly climbed on top. Roy felt Ed at his entrance; his lover's forehead was pressed against his chest. It was obvious Ed was struggling to maintain control of himself. "Go ahead," Roy told him softly as he braced himself for the initial pain of entry. He further prodded Ed by pushing on his behind.

Ed drove into Roy slowly; he didn't want to hurt him. He listened for sounds of pain from his lover but there were none. The exquisite sensation engulfed his erection and he gasped sharply, unable to maintain his slow progression. He pulled out and drove into Roy again much quicker and repeated the movement over and over again. He was faintly aware of Roy's hip adjustments as the elder man found his own sweet spot. Ed's need was insatiable, uncontrollable when he saw the intense pleasure on Roy's features and heard his insistent moans. He could feel his climax coming on quickly as his body tensed. All his focus was on this one action. He stopped suddenly and held onto his lover, he didn't want it to end so soon.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, not sure why Ed had stopped when it'd felt so good.

Ed panted, "I-I can't hold on," he admitted. Then he felt Roy pull his hips away and push back into him, effectively doing the work for him.

"It's okay, let go," Roy told him through heavy breathing. The motions were quickly consuming him as well and he felt his own release close. He pushed his hands into the small of Ed's back in order to increase the friction on him from Ed's stomach. Roy felt Ed's thrusts come hard and fast as the blonde allowed his climax to pulse into the elder man. Ed's sharp moans were loud and full of passion. Roy followed almost immediately, his release driven from the inside and outside of his body. His seed spilled out between them as his sumptuous peak overrode his senses.

They both lay there for a few minutes as their post-coital high subsided. Roy was the first to stir. "Ed, are you still awake?" he whispered. He tried to move the quiet blonde as he spoke.

"Yeah, barely," Ed admitted. He'd been surprised by how good it felt to be inside his lover, it seemed to him there was always something new to experience.

"Well, we need to get cleaned up, I certainly don't want to wake up all crusty in the morning," he chided as he gently pushed Ed aside.

Ed mumbled, "yeah, crusty…" as he turned onto his back to allow Roy to get up. The stressful day had really worn him out and he struggled to keep sleep from overtaking him. He was aware of Roy leaving the bed and then he must have dozed off for a few minutes because suddenly a cold wet washcloth was rubbing his torso, removing the evidence of their lovemaking. "Ah…Roy! Cold!" he muttered, irritated at the assault but too tired to do anything about it. Then as quickly as it started, the sensation left him. He turned over onto his side and felt warm bedcovers fall over his body just before sleep took him away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Brothers and Reports

Ed woke to the sound of the shower the next morning. He peered sleepily around the room and made a mental note of the contents. He'd never actually been in Roy's bedroom before and last night, it had been dark. He noted the cream colored sheets, the dark brown duvet covering the soft down comforter. The room was furnished with a sense of masculinity, dark woods and straight lines. Nothing girly about this room, Ed thought, but it was all Roy. There was a single window with dark striped curtains on one side of the bed and two doors. One was opened to the hallway and the other was closed, Mustang's bathroom lay behind it. Ed gazed over at the nightstand next to the bed, the massage oil still sat on top of, next to the clock. A shiver pulsed through Ed's body as he remembered the slick feel of the oil and how it'd felt to be inside Roy. He then realized they would both be a little late for work; it was after eight a.m. already.

Ed climbed out of the bed and walked over to Roy's wardrobe, he didn't feel like putting his old clothes back on yet, he wanted to shower first. The door creaked as he opened the huge piece of furniture and peered inside. He saw Roy's blue minidress inside a basket on the bottom of it and started to chuckle. Then he clapped his hands and reached down to transmutate it back to its original shape. He perused Roy's shirts and pulled a black one down off a hanger and slide into it. After he buttoned the front all the way down to his knees and rolled up the too long sleeves, he pressed his arm to his nose and breathed in deeply. Even though the shirt was clean, it still faintly held the scent of his lover. It calmed him to smell Roy against his skin and gave him a slight smile. He heard the door open and Roy stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and perfectly coifed. Ed's eyes fondly roamed his stunning lover in the blue military uniform.

"Well, you decided to try a dress on after all?" Roy joked as he tugged on his jacket to make sure it was adjusted just so. He walked toward the young man and waited for his usual outburst.

"Dream on Mustang. You will _never_ see me in a dress. _I_ however, have seen you in one," he teased back.

Roy gave Ed an easy smile, "About that, could you…" he started but was interrupted.

"Already done," Ed acknowledged quickly.

Roy walked over to Ed and put his arms around him, he watched his young lover's amber eyes lift and stop to gaze into his own. Then he reached down and pushed his lips onto Ed's in a tender heartfelt kiss. He felt the blonde's mouth open in an attempt to deepen their connection, but Roy had to leave for work. He pulled away, leaving Ed momentarily dazed. Roy slowly swung Ed back and forth in their embrace as he drank in his lover's beauty. "I have to get to the office, can you take a cab?" he stated bluntly.

Ed was not expecting the question, "that's really romantic. No, 'I love you' or 'you are the light of my life' this morning?" Ed quipped. It had just seemed like Mustang destroyed a perfectly tender moment. Ed pulled away from the embrace and turned around to look out the window, he saw Roy's car in the driveway with someone he didn't recognize in the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry, I guess I have a lot on my mind." Roy replied as he winced. It was only then he realized how cute Ed looked in his shirt. He grabbed the blonde's arm, turned him around and pulled him close again for a quick hard kiss. "By the way, you _are_ the light of my life," Roy advised the young man ardently just before he let him go and headed to the hallway and the waiting car out front.

Ed gasped and his heart melted. Damn Mustang, he thought, the bastard could so easily charm him whenever he wanted to.

xxx

Roy was sitting at his desk glaring at the folder resting on top of it. He knew what the folder contained; it held the report of the family he'd destroyed in the Ishballan war. No one had told him what became of the boy he'd so brutally burned and he hadn't asked. Now the answer to that question was within easy reach. He stretched a hand out and carefully toyed with the tattered edge of the manila file. His curiosity was waging war with his guilt and was winning. He mentally braced himself and flipped the top of the folder open to expose the paperwork underneath. Roy took a deep breath and pushed his face forward enough to clearly read the writing on the page. All his muscles tensed as his eyes fed upon every letter. False alarm, it was only the front page and didn't say anything he didn't already know. Now he'd have to get up enough nerve to actually scan through the contents of the report. He sat back again in his large leather chair and rubbed his face in his hands as he let out the air he held.

He realized he couldn't do it, not like this. He abruptly shut the folder, picked it up, and stomped out of his office. He nodded as he passed various military personnel on his way out, thankfully he didn't see Hawkeye. He knew she'd question him on the contents he was now holding next to his heart.

He shoved the front doors of Central headquarters open and walked briskly across the street to a pub he frequented, usually at night, in the company of coworkers. It was still mid-morning, but he didn't care. There was no way in hell he was going to get through this day until he'd read the report and no way for him to do that without a stiff drink.

Roy Mustang sat himself down toward a dark back corner of the bar. It was smoky and smelled of stale beer. The dark wood on the bar was comfortable and his past memories of the place still hung on the air. Yes, this was as good a place as any for him to stare down his demons. He ordered a double scotch from the bartender and courageously opened the report back up as he took his first sip. The dark beverage stung his throat as it ran down to his gut. He hissed as he took another deep swallow of it and felt himself flush as the alcohol worked it's magic.

His eyes roamed the page as he sipped, hungrily devouring each word. The first few pages were relatively easy, nothing he hadn't known already, he'd been there. Then he came to the death certificates, he quickly scanned the mother's, then the father's and one small child. The child was only three years old. His heart pounded and almost stopped when he read the age. He hadn't known that, he set the report back on the table and covered his face with his hands. He felt tears close, but he swiped at his eyes and asked the bartender to refill his glass, another double.

The Colonel took two more strong sips of the instant bravery in liquid form and grabbed the folder once again. He turned the page and flinched as he glanced at the next sheet of paper, another death certificate. He slowly read the words, going back over each one a few times before moving on, he was dreading what it said and strangely fascinated at the same time. The one thing he couldn't quite believe even though the certificate stated it clearly was the boy he'd so desperately tried to save died only hours after being taken to the medics. Roy felt hot tears escape down his cheeks as the true tragedy of the boy's short life ripped through his imagined happy ending.

He finally set the folder back down on the table and lowered his head. He gulped the remainder of the scotch in his glass and let his forehead fall to the table as he started to quietly weep. Thankfully, he was the only one in the establishment and he was sure it wasn't the first time the bartender had seen a man cry in his bar.

-O-

Ed got out of the cab in front of his dorm building and made his way up to his room. He was a little anxious to get showered and into the office. The thought of containing his emotions around Roy was worrying him. He wasn't sure exactly how he'd pull that off except to just completely ignore the man or just stay out of sight. He opened his door to find Al sitting at their small table reading.

"Good morning, brother!" Al said cheerfully. He looked his brother over a little suspiciously; he still wasn't sure what a relationship involving two men entailed.

"Morning, Al," Ed responded absentmindedly. He headed straight into their shower and turned the water on. He undressed and stepped lightly into the warm water. He sighed as it cascaded down his body, it washed away any remnants of last night's love making. He'd longed to have Roy again this morning, but he realized the situation just didn't permit it. Still, he had his imagination, he thought, as he smiled wickedly.

He grabbed the bar of soap off the tile holder and slowly rubbed it across his chest, the slick sensation ran over his left nipple and hardened it. The delicious feeling it invoked gave him an idea. He pushed the bar across to the right side and slowly circled on top of his other nipple. The sensation shot down to his groin and he felt himself swelling. He let a soft moan escape and he shut his eyes. What if he imagined Roy was with him, he thought. What if Roy was the one pushing the soap over his hardened nipple? He put his soapy flesh hand down to his member and lightly stroked. What if Roy was licking him, lightly, sensually. He circled the tip with his thumb, it sent a shiver through his body and he felt his knees bend slightly. He leaned up against the back of the shower to steady himself. What if Roy was sucking on him, he thought as he imagined his lover's head between his legs. Ed pumped harder on himself; he tried to match the consistency of Roy's mouth and tongue. He started to thrust gently at first, into the rhythm of his hand. A sound emitted from deep inside his throat and he caught it, he didn't want his brother to hear.

He stopped his movement and opened his eyes; he scanned the room for any sign of Al trying to pry the door open. He thought back and remembered that yes, he had locked it. Just in case he'd needed to do this. Who was he kidding, since the first night he'd slept with Mustang it felt like his body was in a constant state of arousal. Roy had awakened some inner sex fiend in him and he couldn't think about anything else but things he'd like to do to and with Roy Mustang.

He leaned back against the tile again and tried to remember where he was. Oh yes, Roy was sucking on him. He closed his eyes and resumed his hand and hip motion, thrusting faster into his hand and stroking with a little more pressure. His breathing grew ragged and he struggled to remain standing. He clenched his teeth and curled his toes in his attempt to keep from making any more sounds, but still short grunts forced their way through. He could feel a persistent tingling start low in his abdomen, when he circled the head of his member, an intense surge pulsed through him and he almost lost control. He stopped and squeezed hard to stop it. Not yet, he thought, he was still imagining Roy with him, fondling and devouring him.

He resumed, more slowly at first, trying to draw out the tension to make the release that much sweeter. His body was shaking and every nerve ending seemed to be on fire, but still he didn't take himself all the way. He teased and lightly touched himself, each time sending a delicious pulse of intensity through his body. He imagined all the pleasure to be coming from his lover. Then quite suddenly he realized there was no way to hold on any longer and he braced himself as he stroked tenaciously on his length. He felt his climax come on forcefully and it was all he could do to remain standing. He brought his metal hand up to his mouth to stifle involuntary moans and short gasps. He surged into his fingers, surrendering to the delicious contractions humming through his body.

-O-

Al tapped his finger on the small table as he attempted to read his alchemy book and wondered what the hell was taking Edward so long in the shower. He sure seemed different now he had a, Al cringed as he thought about it, a 'boyfriend'. He always knew there was something not normal between his brother and Colonel Mustang, but he never thought in a million years they'd be together like this. He wondered, was it really that Ed was in love with another guy that troubled him or was it Ed having anyone besides himself that bothered him? They'd been alone together for so long, it was strange to imagine his brother confiding in someone else. Or for there to be someone else in this world who knew his brother maybe better than he did. He guessed it actually scared him, just a little.

Edward emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and wet dripping hair flowing down onto his shoulders. He noticed Al seeming to stare at him with the orbs in his helmet, "What?" he asked irritatingly.

'Oh, nothing," Al sighed.

It was a sure sign to Edward his brother was troubled by something. Ed walked over to the table and took a seat on the empty chair next to the armored boy. "Tell me what's bothering you, Al." Ed requested.

Al smiled internally before he spoke; he knew how to get his brother's attention. "I just, I don't know, I was wondering if you were going to be spending all your time with the Colonel now. I mean I guess that's to be expected, but…" he stopped when he saw his brother shaking his head.

He knew exactly where his younger sibling was going, "Al, Don't worry I won't let this come between us or stop our search to get our bodies back. I can't see him all the time anyway, it wouldn't…look right." Ed explained. He realized at the same time, how much he missed Roy already and how he'd be forced to spend much less time with him than he'd like. Maybe they could take another trip again, soon, he wondered.

"Ed…Ed?" Al saw his brother looking off all of a sudden and tried to get his attention.

"What?" Ed shot back.

"So, how did it happen, how did you two start, I don't know, doing whatever it is you do," he asked, holding back a chuckle. His brother was gay; somehow it was funny.

"I'm not sure I want to go to into details with you, you'll just tease me," Ed replied. He heard his brother's voice falter a bit with retained laughter.

"Are you on top or bottom? Because I think you'd have a really hard time being on the bottom," Al teased as he chuckled. He wasn't sure exactly what it meant, but he'd heard it somewhere.

"See? I knew it," Ed stood up from the table and walked toward the bathroom again. Then he stopped and turned around, "We were forced to sleep in a hotel room together, with one tiny bed, and there were cockroaches all over the floor. So we had to sleep in the bed together, and well…" he tried his best to explain the situation without a detail that would give his brother ammunition.

"And so you jumped him? Just like that? Or did he jump you?" Al offered as he began to laugh.

"Stop it, Al." Ed replied, as he grew irritated again. Then an evil grin spread on his face. Ed walked slowly back toward his brother, "Actually Al, he jumped me first, then I jumped him. I kissed him and put my tongue in his mouth and grabbed his…"

"Yuck brother, shut up!" Al shouted as he raised his gloved hands and covered what should have been his ears. As the metal boy watched his brother smugly head toward the bathroom again, he added, "I think you corrupted my innocent mind!"

xxx

Roy stumbled out of the pub, he'd had two more double scotches and the bartender had cut him off. He gripped the folder to his chest in one hand and held the other up to his forehead to block the mid-afternoon sun from stinging his eyes. He squinted anyway as he gazed up and down the street. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go, but he was sure he couldn't head back to the office as drunk as he was. He briefly thought about Edward, what was it Ed told him? He'd be his reason for living if he ever got like this again. But how could Ed really understand his pain, the blonde had never killed the way he had. No, he couldn't see him, not yet. Although his arms ached to hold his young lover, to feel his body pressed up against his. He shuddered when he thought of Edward's soft kisses taking the pain away. But, this was something he had to come to terms with on his own, plus he didn't know how to find Edward without alerting the whole military to his condition and the relationship between them. So, instead he ambled off down the street to mull things over in his alcohol soaked brain.

-O-

Edward walked uneasily through the hallway of Central headquarters. He'd been in the library doing some research when he was told by an enlisted man Hawkeye needed to see him. He passed by Roy's office and stole a glance into the room, hoping to get a glimpse of his lover. His heart pounded, but the chair behind his desk was empty and disappointment took in residence on his expression. He hardly noticed the blonde assistant staring at him. 

"He's not here, Edward, which is what I want to talk to you about," Hawkeye stated calmly.

Ed was stunned; did she know something? What is that obvious already to her something happened on their trip? And where the hell was Mustang anyway? His mind raced with questions and possibilities. "Uh, what? Why would you want to talk to me about Roy… shit! I mean Mustang?" he shot out, wincing at the obvious blunder. He had a very bad feeling about whatever it was she had to say.

Riza Hawkeye approached the young man and grabbed him by the elbow. She led him into Roy's office and closed the door before facing him, "What's the matter Edward? You look like a deer caught in someone's headlights," she exclaimed, smiling at him. She didn't understand why Fullmetal had been calling The Colonel by his first name lately; it was so unlike him. And why did he feel the need to correct himself? She scanned him up and down, taking in his attempt to change his expression and hide his emotions. "Do you know where Colonel Mustang is?" she asked eying him suspiciously.

"God no! How the hell would I know where he is? He's probably just trying to get out of doing his damn job, he's so lazy," he blurted out, a little too quickly.

Hawkeye paced in front of Edward as she studied him and noticed a slight shakiness in his hands. He must know something, she thought. She stopped her movements and looked him directly in the eye, "Well, someone apparently left the report of the Ishballan family he killed on his desk. He was last seen carrying it out of the building and we haven't been able to locate him since. This all happened approximately four hours ago."

Ed gasped internally and struggled to maintain a sense of indifference. "So, what are you saying, he's gone AWOL? You're not concerned he'd try to hurt himself again…are you?" Ed's voice wavered slightly with the last few words. Of course she was, there was obviously some sensitive information in the folder she didn't think he could handle. Ed started to shift his weight from one foot the next; he grew anxious knowing Roy could be out there in trouble again somewhere.

"I…don't know. I just don't like it, the way he left without telling anyone. He always tells me his whereabouts, it's just not like him to leave like that," she admitted. Her voice held more emotion in it than she'd meant to portray. She nervously feigned a light cough into her gloved hand. "Can you find him?" she implored, locking onto his eyes again.

Ed wasn't sure what to make of it, either Hawkeye knew something was going on between them, or she just plain trusted Ed to handle it after what happened in Drachma. He preferred to believe the latter. "Of course, I'll get right on it," he stated firmly before he grabbed her arm in reassurance. "I'll find him," he vowed before he slammed the door open a little too hard and ran a little too fast into the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Search

The blonde alchemist sat in the cab on his way back to Central headquarters. The sky was starting to grow dark as early evening set in. He'd been to Roy's house, only to find it empty and devoid of any useful information. As he approached the main building, his thoughts went back to how Roy had handled the situation while they were in Drachma. The cab passed the pub the military men frequented and an idea lodged in his mind. Could Roy have gone somewhere to have a drink? Could he be sitting in a bar somewhere with the report? He'd decided to check the bar as soon as he exited the cab.

Ed paid the driver and ran across the street as soon as it cleared of traffic. He bounded into the smoky pub and quickly scanned it's contents. There were a few patrons, some in blue military garb enjoying themselves, but no sign of his Roy. Frustrated, Ed walked up to the bar to question the proprietor, "Excuse me, did a man come in here today with black hair in a Colonel's uniform?"

"Uh, yeah. He came in here this morning. He was pretty bad off. Kept ordering scotches until I had to quit serving him," he said absently as he cleaned a glass.

Ed's heart pounded as he realized Roy was repeating his behavior in Drachma. He anxiously asked a flurry of questions, "Where did he go? When did he leave? Did he say anything to you?"

The bartender stopped wiping the glass in his hand and looked directly at the distressed youth, "Jesus, kid. Hold on a minute…one, I don't know where he went. Two, he left a few hours ago. And three, no, he didn't say anything to me. Well, besides a few choice words at being cut off from his scotch. He had a folder with him, he kept looking at it and, well, he was pretty upset."

"Damn-it! You don't have any idea where he could have gone? Did you even see which direction he went in? Anything?" the timbre of Ed's voice got higher as he spoke, revealing his anxiety.

"All I know is he didn't pass by the windows out front, so I guess he must have taken a left when he went out the door. That's all I can tell you," the man said as he reached down to put the cleaned glass on a shelf under the bar.

Ed muttered a quick thanks and walked briskly out of the pub. He stood outside the doorway and looked in both directions, " where are you, Roy?" he asked himself as his frustration mounted. He turned to the left and started down the sidewalk, his eyes darting across every inch of the city landscape for any sign of his lover.

After a few blocks, Ed's frustration had turned to desperation. He could feel tears threatening him as he fought to hold himself together. A host of questions plagued him as he walked, why didn't Roy come to him? Why would Roy do this again? What if he couldn't find him? What if Roy left him and the military for good? He swiped at his eyes with his gloved hands, drying the wetness that had started to spill onto his cheeks.

He sniffled as another city block paced by under his feet. For some odd reason he was drawn to the alley up ahead. He peered into it and noticed a shadow that had the shape of boots behind a large garbage container. His heart skipped as he sped in the direction of the shadow. As he got closer the shadow came in view, it was indeed boots. His heart raced as he neared his target and turned to see Roy Mustang sitting with his back against the brick building, his legs straightened in front of him. The offending folder was in his lap and Roy's head was bowed forward.

Ed quickly knelt down beside his broken lover and wrapped his arms around him. "Roy, you scared the hell out of me," he scolded, his voice faltered.

"Ed?" Roy asked as he woke from his drunken slumber. When he realized it was indeed his lover who held him and not a dream, he abruptly pulled him close and pushed his face into the crook of Ed's neck. "Thank God you found me, I need you," he admitted willingly as tears entered his eyes once again. He sat forward, bent his legs and pulled them sideways, while he increased his grip on the blonde. He let his emotions take control. His shoulders shook with the force of the sobs escaping his throat. He allowed, for the first time in his life, someone else to witness the full power of his pain.

Ed was surprised by the intensity of Roy's breakdown. It scared him a little, but then he realized how important it was. Roy was finally letting him in, all the way in. He did his best to deserve the intimacy Roy offered him, "Ssh, Roy, it's okay now. I'm here," he whispered gently. He stroked the back of his lover's silky hair and silently let him release the agony he'd held in all these years. After a few minutes, Roy quieted. "Let me take you home," the blonde requested. Ed tried to pull away from the elder man only to be drawn back into him by strong arms.

"Just another minute, please Ed," Roy implored. He wasn't sure he was ready to actually go back out in public and having Ed in his arms was exactly what he needed. He lost himself in Ed's embrace, for now the only thing in the world important to him was that Ed had searched him out and by some miracle was here with him. Roy was not alone this time and he realized there was no reason for him to be alone with his misery. Not when he had someone so caring and understanding to turn to. Ed had, after all, proven himself again and again to be unfaltering in his devotion to him. After he was able, Roy let his hold on Ed loosen and he dared a glance into the amber eyes he so loved. "How did you find me?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I guess it was all coincidence really. But, I would have scoured every inch of this damned city until I found you, no matter what," Ed replied determinedly.

"Ed, you have no idea how much it means to me," Roy told him as he pulled him close once again for a quick hug.

"Why didn't you just come to me?" Ed asked as he pulled away again to see his lover's face. Ed placed his flesh palm against Roy's cheek and saw his lover's gaze lower.

"Because I was…afraid, or something. I wasn't sure you'd understand or I wasn't sure exactly how I'd react to the report. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you again. So I think originally, I wanted to protect you from myself. But as it turned out, I did want you, terribly. This time I realized I needed you more than anything, but then I didn't know how to find you without making a scene…I did remember what you said, that you'd be my reason for living if this ever happened to me again. And you know what? You were, even though you weren't here with me. " Roy attempted to put in words exactly what drove him to take the actions he'd taken. He wanted Ed to know precisely how much he was desired and loved. He felt Ed's hand pull against his chin, raising his face. Then Ed's lips descended on his own and crushed them with a tender kiss.

Ed felt his heart pounding and butterflies filled his stomach as he processed Roy's words. Tears stung his eyes as he pushed his lips against his lover's. "I love you so much…please let me take you home now," Ed reiterated shakily. All he wanted at the moment was to get Roy to a place where he could really show how he felt about him without fear of prying eyes. He wanted to take care of him and then some.

Roy let Edward help him stand and allowed the blonde to guide him back to the street. Ed held onto Roy's elbow with one arm and grasped the folder with the other. Roy watched in awe as Ed took total control of the situation, hailed a cab, and assisted Roy into the back seat. Roy gazed at his lover seated next to him in adoration and noted how he lovingly looked back at him. Through his still drunken haze his emotions swarmed, it was all he could muster to keep his hands and lips to himself. He did allow his one hand to wander over to grasp Ed's tightly on the seat between them. The simple connection would have to suffice until they were alone. He felt a fleeting panic as he realized how much he depended on the young alchemist. It was a strange feeling for the normally formidable Colonel, to surrender to the young man the way he had. If it weren't for Edward coming into his life during this trial, he wondered seriously if he'd really still be alive, if he'd even want to.

They approached Roy's house and Ed paid the driver before helping Roy out and up to the small home. Ed held out his hand and Roy passed him the keys. Ed unlocked and opened the door, then flicked on the overhead light. As soon as Ed illuminated the room, he was surrounded by Roy's arms. He turned into a passionate kiss and reached around his lover to return the affection. Ed felt Roy pull away from him and rest his forehead on his own. His body swayed slightly as Roy turned them gently to and fro.

"Ed, I…really don't know how to thank you properly…for sticking by me…through all of this…I know you didn't have to," Roy started. He felt compelled for some reason to continue spilling everything he felt to his lover.

"You don't have to thank me, I'll always be here for you." Ed replied. His heart ached; the emotion between them had grown intensely intimate again. He felt tears invading his eyes as he thought back to the things Roy had told him before getting in the cab. No one had ever made him feel this way or opened up to him like this before. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle without crying openly.

"No, Ed, you don't understand. I have to tell you everything; I have to make you see how I really feel. I can't stand being away from you, not even for a second. I think I've always felt this way about you, not just since our trip. I act like its no big deal to me, but that's not true. I'm just scared maybe, scared that you'll see the real me, with all it's faults, and won't like it. But you have seen the real me, and you didn't run away, you came back, more than once. You are the reason I'm still here, still alive. All I want is to hold you, to feel you next to me when I wake up, to know that you'll always be there, not judging, just there no matter what I do. I can give you what I can't give any other," Roy declared, it felt good to get his feelings out in the open, to explain to Ed and to himself exactly why he behaved the way he had and how deep his feelings for Ed really were. He'd stopped because Ed was no longer looking at him; instead his lover's gaze was focused on the floor to the side of them. He heard a short whimper escape from the blonde. It stunned him; did he do or say something to cause Ed pain somehow? He raised his hand to Ed's cheek and gently pulled his face into a position where he could see it. Tears slowly rolled down the blonde's soft skin and fell down between them. "I-I'm sorry, did I say something to hurt you again?" Roy asked as he internally chastised himself for drabbling on without noticing Ed's distress.

Ed's emotions were running wild. The things Roy had told him were exactly what he'd always hoped to hear. But as Roy said them he felt like he was in one of those romantic movies where the woman cries because the man is holding her telling her impossibly perfect things. Things a person would only hear from someone who loved and accepted them completely, things people feel, but normally don't dare to say. Ed knew now exactly why those women cried, he thought. He always thought it was stupid, but now here he was, doing the same damned thing. He shook his head slightly and gazed up at Roy, his eyes brimming with fresh tears. He could hardly talk, but he wanted Roy to understand his words had just the opposite effect; they didn't hurt him at all. "Roy, I…" Ed gulped hard, how could he say what he needed to say? He tried again, still gazing at Roy, "Roy, what you said is just so…shit, I don't know," he started to grow frustrated with himself and looked away again. "Its like a movie… it's so damned sweet it's making me cry, so please stop before my heart fucking explodes, okay?" the blonde shot out. The burst of anger at least alleviated his tears and allowed him to gain some sort of control over himself.

Roy smiled; he really enjoyed pushing Ed over the edge. It was so easy, he thought, at least for him. Maybe that's because Ed loved him so much, the thought warmed his heart even more. He pulled Ed close to him and picked him up, Ed's torso over one arm and legs over the other, "Of all the gin joints in all the towns, in all the world, _you_ walk into mine.1" Mustang stated smugly and started to walk towards his bedroom. Yes he would make it however Ed wanted.

"What? What gin joint, have you lost you mind?" Ed asked, thoroughly confused. He was too young to have seen that movie. He just heard Roy laugh at him, so he threw his arms around Roy's neck and allowed himself to be carried. Although he'd never admit it, he secretly relished the romantic gesture as he made fun of it. "Don't you dare drop me, you drunk bastard," Ed quipped.

Roy was still chuckling when he made it to the foot of his bed. He pretended to trip as he threw Ed down to the bed. He watched as the blonde's small body bounced slightly on the mattress. "Woops," he said with more chuckling.

"Shit! Damn you Roy," Ed responded, as he caught his fall with his arms and rear end. He scrambled out of the way just in time as Roy let himself fall to the bed beside him.

Roy turned on his side to face his young lover, now glaring at him. "Ed, I never knew you were such a hopeless romantic," he jested as he reached an arm around the blonde to draw him close.

Ed allowed Mustang to bring him beside the elder man and he lay on his back. "I'm not. Normally. But you just…do that to me," he said as he gazed into the eyes he adored. The moon was only partially full outside, but it was still bright enough to illuminate the room through the window and his lover's eyes along with it. He turned on his side and raised his arm to pull Roy's face close. He tenderly pushed his lips against Roy's; everything Roy had confessed made the intimate moment even sweeter. But quickly, his kiss searched for something deeper. Ed felt Roy reciprocate as the elder man opened his mouth to let Ed's tongue explore. The inside of Roy's mouth still held the faint taste of scotch, but Ed didn't care; he had his lover here, right next to him. He circled his tongue around Roy's and allowed the sensation to push right down to his groin. He moaned into the kiss as he felt himself harden.

Roy ran his hand lightly down under Ed's jacket and over his black tank. He circled one of Ed's nipples and felt the nub harden. He heard Ed let out a low growl as he pressed harder on the sensitive swelling and pinched gently. Ed's breathing was quickening as Roy left one side of his lover's chest to work on the other. Oh, how he loved the sounds Ed made when they were alone together. Roy could feel his own passion harden as he played with his lover, he pressed his hips against Ed's side and moaned his pleasure at the delicious pressure. Then Roy moved his hand down Ed's chest and sensually caressed his thighs, his hands moved dangerously close to Ed's firmness, but he didn't want to go there, not yet. He knew how to drive his young lover crazy and he'd wait until Ed was driven to request it.

Roy's hand and mouth set Ed on fire, he couldn't believe how aroused he was from the simple fondling and kisses. His firmness was throbbing, aching to be liberated and his tension satiated. He thrust into nothing as Roy's hand rubbed the inside of his thighs. Why did Roy tease him so much, he thought? Although, he also had to admit in way he liked it. Roy forced him to slow down, to savor the time they had together. Ed broke away from Roy's mouth with a short moan, "mmm, quit…teasing," he requested lustfully as he put his hand over Roy's and positioned it over the hardness running from his groin to the top of his pants. He guided Roy's palm solidly up and down his length as he thrust into the delicious pressure.

Roy smiled; Ed did just as he'd wanted. "So, Mr. Impatient, what should we do this time?" Roy questioned just as he began to lick Ed's ear. He felt Ed shudder and moan softly with the movement of his tongue and knew he'd found another place on Ed's body he could use to tease him with.

"I…uh…I don't care, um…just do something…uh…before I, I…" Ed tried to speak, but his mind had turned to mush. The sensation of Roy's tongue in his ear and hand stroking him through his pants was sending sensuous shivers up his spine and causing him to tingle.

Roy ceased his motions and turned away from Ed, then started to undress. He was aware of Ed still panting on his back for a few more seconds, in an apparent daze, before the blonde also undressed himself. The two glanced at each other, appreciating the view and wondering at the intense obsession they had for each other. As Roy bent over on the edge of the bed to pull his boxers over his feet, he felt a warm body press against his back and arms surround him. He could hear heavy breathing in his ear just before the blonde began kissing and sucking insistently on the back of his neck. Roy completed the task at hand and leaned carefully back into Ed's body. He raised his hand to gently caress Ed's flesh arm. He saw two legs splay out on either side of his hips as Ed straddled him from behind and pressed his erection against Roy's lower back.

Ed lowered his flesh arm to grasp Roy's member, he gently stroked it as he ground to find friction in his lovers back. His voice was husky as he seductively whispered what he desired, "Roy, enter me." He'd decided as he undressed that the massage oil Roy had so smugly produced last night might make the act even better than it had been on their trip. He reluctantly dragged away from Roy to give him some space and pulled the covers down. He slid inside the cool sheets and waited for Roy to come to him. He watched in awe as his lover's body moved languidly, it was all his to do with as he pleased.

Roy smiled as he reached to his nightstand and grasped the oil. He rose off the edge of the bed as he tugged his side of the covers down. Roy could feel Ed's eyes watching with anticipation his every move.

Ed gazed at Roy while the elder man shimmied over to his side, he was throbbing again just seeing the oil in his lover's hands and imagining how good Roy would feel inside him. Roy motioned for Ed to hold out his hand and he did as was requested. The oil was cold and wet as it made a small puddle in his palm. Then Roy removed the covers to expose himself and Ed plunged his hand down to the warm recess between Roy's legs. He pumped on Roy as his mouth found the elder man's in a passionate kiss. Soon, Ed felt Roy's mouth draw back and his arms nudged him around. Ed was slightly confused, he wasn't sure why Roy would want his back to him and he looked at him questioningly.

Roy was breathing heavily as he spoke his request, "Ed, get on your hands and knees."

"Wh-what? Why?" Ed asked.

"Just do it, you'll find out why soon enough," Roy stated with a wicked smile.

Ed obliged and pushed the sheets down around him as he got on all fours. He felt a little silly as he watched Roy raise himself and kneel behind him. Then Ed felt the sweet sensation of Roy's slippery fingers at his entrance, they circled him, teasing the knot of nerves just below the surface. Ed moaned loudly and dropped his head between his arms. It was unbelievable to him, the things Roy thought of to pleasure him. A finger slid in and circled again, it found his tender spot and thrust into it. Intense pulses shot through Ed's pelvis with each time Roy hit his target. A short gasp emitted from the blonde as he struggled to keep his arms straight, "m-more, Roy," Ed whined.

Roy was having a terrible time keeping himself from driving straight into the perfectly shaped behind of his lover. He stroked on himself a few times to alleviate some of his pent up frustration as he watched Ed's reaction to his teasing. When Ed requested more, Roy put his hands on Ed's hips and positioned himself at his entrance. Slowly, he entered; he winced in pleasure as his hardness drove into his lover's wet hot recess. His earlier confession made everything feel even more right. Roy was barely aware of Ed's urgent moans. He leaned over Ed after supplying his palm with more oil and held him from behind as he drove into and out of him. Roy's hand found Ed's member and pumped him sensuously.

Ed felt pleasure pulsing through him as his lover worked magic on his body. He surrendered to the sensation as he lost the battle over his arms and fell down to his elbows, his forehead pushed into the pillow below him. His moans were coming out in a rhythm as he began to surrender to the build up of tension in his abdomen. His climax started deep inside him, as Roy continued to thrust into his sweet spot, and purred along his length, until it spilled out into his lover's relentless digits. Ed let sharp cries escape from his lips and twisted as each wave persistently shot through his body. It was almost too extreme for him to handle.

Roy drove hard and fast into Ed as he witnessed his peak, forcing the blonde to feel as good as he could make it. He felt his own climax surge to the surface and he held tightly onto Ed as he yielded to each urgent contraction that racked his body as he pulsed into his lover.

Ed lay on his elbows and knees panting as Roy seemed to fall limply on top of him. The two were still joined at the hips and so spent they could hardly move. Then Ed felt Roy's arms embrace him tightly and gentle kisses on his back.

"I love you, Ed," Roy said softly in between tender kisses. He pulled out of the blonde and rested himself beside his lover. He watched as Ed lowered himself sideways, his back into Roy's chest, and pulled Roy's arm securely over his side. Ed brought Roy's hand up to his mouth and he gently kissed it.

This is a quote from 'Casablanca' starring Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman, circa 1942. A/N: Maybe a little late for when FMA is supposed to be taking place, but who's counting?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Suspicions

"Roy?" Ed asked as he stirred in his lover's embrace. He'd just remembered he needed to call Riza Hawkeye to let her know Roy was all right.

"Yes?" Roy responded sleepily.

"I have to call Hawkeye, she was really worried about you today. In fact, I'm not sure I've ever seen her like that before," he hesitated for a moment, thinking about her out of character behavior. "Uh, she doesn't have any reason to think there's something between us, does she?" Ed questioned carefully.

"God no, why would you ask that?" Roy responded; his curiosity was peaked.

"Uh, I don't know…guess it's nothing," Ed replied uneasily as he moved forward to climb out of bed. There was no reason in worrying Roy unnecessarily, he'd decided. He made his way to Roy's bathroom and cleaned himself up. Then he walked over to Roy's wardrobe and pulled out the black shirt he'd put on earlier that morning.

"Hey Ed, I'm starving, have you eaten?" Roy asked. His stomach needed something in it now that the alcohol had processed through his system and his hangover was starting.

Ed turned around to face Roy as he buttoned the shirt, he winced as he spoke, the words were sure to give his lover fodder for a good joke, "I can cook you something, if you like," Ed offered.

Roy seized the opportunity, he sat up on his elbows, "You can? Are you sure it'd be edible?" he said sarcastically.

Ed walked toward Roy, glaring in the dark, "I'm actually a very good cook, but if you're going to be like that you can just starve," he quipped.

"A good cook, huh? Well then Edward, you'd make the perfect wife. A tiger in the bedroom and then a nice meal afterwards, hmm," Roy chastised, chuckling.

Ed stomped straight to the bed and yanked the pillow out from under Roy's head. He grinned as he saw the elder man's head jerk and fall to the mattress. Then he promptly lifted the pillow over his own head and whipped it back down on top of Roy, smacking him in the face with it. "I will never be anybody's damned wife!" he hissed.

Roy remained chuckling even as his head pounded from Ed's actions and the hangover made its presence known. He'd succeeded in riling the blonde again. The best part was it was so easy, he thought. He clumsily pulled the pillow off his face and positioned it under him again. "But you'd look so cute in an apron and a housedress!" Roy said, laughing out loud now.

Ed's anger flared as he started towards the door, "Stop it with the dress thing already!" he shouted as he flicked on lights in his search for Roy's phone in the other rooms of his house. "Asshole bastard," he muttered to himself as he picked up the phone in Roy's kitchen to call Hawkeye.

He knew she'd still be at work. It wasn't too late yet and she wouldn't leave until she'd gotten word from him, he was sure of it. He listened as the phone rang in his ear and he counted the rings, 'one, two, three.'

"This is Hawkeye," Riza said absently into her receiver.

"Hawkeye? This is Fullmetal. I just wanted to let you know that Roy is safe. I found him," Ed responded quickly. This time, he didn't even catch the name he used for the Colonel.

For some strange reason, Riza's heart stirred when she heard Ed call the Colonel Roy again. "Where was he? Is he all right?" she questioned hastily as she sat forward in her office chair.

"Well, he read the report in that pub across the street from headquarters and I guess he started wandering. He got pretty drunk, but I found him in an alley just up the road. He's fine now, just hungry and a little hung over I think," Ed replied, he shifted his weight from one food to the next, for some reason he didn't feel like talking to her, he just wanted the conversation to end.

"Where is he now?" she asked quickly.

"Uh, he's at home," Ed answered simply. He wasn't sure how much more information she'd ask for before things started to look a little suspicious and he didn't want to lie to her.

"Okay, I think I'll go over there and check on him, thanks," she informed him as she waited for his goodbye.

"No! Uh, y-you don't need to do that," Ed forced out, a little too anxiously.

"Oh? And why not?" she replied suspiciously.

"B-because he's fine, really. H-He's sleeping… I think…He wouldn't want to be bothered," Ed blurted out as he winced. He was blowing it; he just knew it, he mentally screamed at himself.

"How do you know? He might have woken up by now, maybe he needs someone to talk to," she continued. She detected his distress and she was determined to figure out what he was hiding.

Ed sat there holding the phone limply in his hand; he was stunned. What the hell was he going to say to that? How about, 'Oh no, he's already bared his soul to me. I'm already at his house, and I'm his reason for living…and, we're fucking.' He cringed as he imagined Hawkeye shouting at him on the other end of the line how disgusted she was and how she would have to notify the Fuhrer. Instead, he lifted the phone back to his ear as he heard her voice start up again.

"You see Edward, I've known Roy for a very long time. Oh, how should I put this, I'm very close to him and he probably needs me right now. Do you understand?" she admitted, confiding in the young man in order to test his reaction.

"Uh…okay…but, I…I'm here already," he told her reluctantly. He started to shake as he realized how it might look, which would be exactly how it was.

"You are? Well, that's okay, I'm sure he'll still want to see me. I'll let you in on a little secret Edward, as long as you promise not to say anything," she told him in her friendliest voice. She was actually shocked to hear Fullmetal was with Roy, at his house. This was not like him or Roy, at all. Pieces to a puzzle were slowly fitting into place in her mind and she wanted to see how they acted together. Her heart also ached, she'd loved Roy for a very long time and if Ed was doing something sordid with her Colonel, she wasn't sure how she would handle it. She'd seen something between them for years and knew if they'd bridged the gap, it would be very different from the casual flings Roy so often had with a multitude of women, women who she knew meant absolutely nothing to him. Besides, Ed could destroy Roy's career if the knowledge of an affair between them ever got out. If nothing else, she had to protect Roy from Ed.

"Uh…okay…I promise," he stumbled out. He was sure he didn't want to hear what she had to say; something resembling panic was starting to pound in his chest.

"Ed, Roy and I, well, I have some very strong feelings for Roy. I've worked closely with him all these years, we've been through a lot together and I guess I fell for him," she chuckled nervously as she spoke. She surely hadn't told anyone about how she felt, but as far as she was concerned it was imperative for Ed to know he was occupying her territory. If, what she assumed was going on was actually going on. "I know he's a terrible womanizer, but I'm sure some day he'll be ready to settle down and when he is, _I'll_ be there for him. Do you understand?" her confession was a threat in thin disguise. She went on before he had a chance to answer her, "So, I _will_ come over. See you in a few minutes," she announced and abruptly hung up the phone.

Ed stood there stunned with the phone pressed to his ear until the dial tone rudely jolted him out of his daze. "Oh shit," he mumbled to himself. He dropped the phone to it's holder before he ran back into Roy's bedroom. He understood the underlying connotations behind Riza's words. The tone of voice she used had made it very clear, even for his male psyche to pick up. He hastily flicked the light switch to Roy's bedroom and heard the elder man groan as the light invaded his pupils. "Hurry up and put something on, Hawkeye's going to be here any minute,' Ed exclaimed as he raced to take off Roy's shirt and put his own clothes back on.

The light shot a sharp pain into Roy's head and he lifted his hand to shield his eyes as he sat up. "What? No food yet?" he said confused by the sudden flurry of activity.

Ed stopped what he was doing and glared at his lover, "No, Roy! Riza is on her way over right now and I'm pretty sure she knows what's going on! And she's not happy about it, so get your ass out of bed and put something on!" he shouted anxiously. After doing the clasp on his jacket, he grabbed a bathrobe out of Roy's wardrobe and picked up Roy's boxers from the floor and threw them at him. Then he grabbed his red coat and sped back into the living area. He vaguely heard Roy's questions chase him out the door as he focused his mind on making everything appear normal. He hastily threw his coat on the back of a chair and ran into the guest bathroom. He raked his metal hand through his long blonde bangs as he pulled out his hair tie to fix his braid. Just as he finished rewinding the hair tie, he heard the doorbell ring. He startled and bolted up straight. "Shit!" he shouted at his reflection in the mirror before he raced back out to the front door. He stood at the door and collected himself, primping one last time before exposing himself to her suspicious stare.

Riza waited patiently, counting the seconds before the door opened in front of her. When the door finally opened, she nodded a greeting to Fullmetal and strode in through the threshold of Roy's house. Her military trained eyes made a mental note of everything around her, the hasty placement of Ed's coat, the unusual muss of the hair in the back of Ed's head, and the open zipper on Ed's pants. She walked in a few paces and turned to lock onto Ed's eyes after he shut the door, probing for any information they held. She pointed her index finger down to his groin, "Ed, your um…" she informed, smiling at his reaction.

He was terrified, why was she pointing down there, he screamed internally? Did something show? He wasn't aroused, what was it? He fearfully looked down and then he noticed his mistake, his zipper was down on his black leather pants and his white boxers peaked faintly out of the opening. His face flushed beet red as he chuckled nervously and positioned his hands to pull the zipper back up, "Uh, sorry about that, I was…um…just in the bathroom, must have forgotten to ah…yeah," he jumbled out before he decided to just shut up and start walking into the kitchen. He sighed heavily, "So, I was just about to make something to eat, I have no idea what food the bastard keeps in here, but I'll make you something too, if you want it," he forced out. He did his best to keep his voice steady and casual, but the words were running wildly out of his mouth.

"Sure, I'd like something to eat. You can cook? Roy usually keeps noodles and pasta sauce in here," she advised as she brushed right by him and went directly to the cupboard holding the suggested foods and smugly opened it for him. Then she added, "I honestly don't know why you are so nervous Ed, I don't bite," she mocked as she turned and headed towards Roy's bedroom.

Ed stood there with his mouth hanging open, as she was obviously very familiar with Roy's house, certainly more familiar than he was. When he was sure she was out of range, he repeated her words to himself in a soft high-pitched sarcastic tone, as his head tilted back and forth, "I don't know why you're so nervous, I don't bite." Then his pitch changed to his usual timbre, "Like hell you don't," he told himself as he grabbed the sauce and noodles. He set them on the counter as he searched the lower cupboards for pots. He was sure she'd know where Roy kept his damned pots, he thought. He'd always liked Riza Hawkeye, but he immediately started to see her as a rival now that she'd made her threat masked as a confession to him.

xxx

As he heated up the pasta sauce and boiled the noodles, he heard laughter from Roy's bedroom and it started to feed his jealousy. He glared at the noodles, as if doing so would make them cook faster. He just wanted to get in there with them and see what was going on. Finally, the pasta cooked, was drained and piled onto plates. He poured the sauce over the top and set the plates on Roy's dining room table, along with napkins and silverware.

He walked quickly into the bedroom to alert the pair of the warm dinner. He stopped abruptly in the doorway as his eyes took in Riza sitting comfortably next to Roy on his bed; she tenderly grasped one of his hands between hers. The two looked over at him as he stared, waiting for whatever it was he had to say. Ed looked at the floor, his jealousy was raging, "Dinner's ready," he informed them in monotone. He turned away and counted to ten to ease the tension in his body.

He poured himself some water after searching for the glasses and then walked to the table and plopped down in a chair. He heard the duo talking as they appeared from the hallway and strolled into the kitchen. Ed watched Riza's eyes; her gaze never seemed to leave Roy. Why had he never noticed this before? Or was it she was taunting him knowingly?

"Smells good, Ed, I guess you can cook after all," Roy stated happily as he pulled out a chair to sit beside him.

Riza remained in the kitchen, "What would you like to drink Roy? I know you usually like some soda after you've been drinking," she stated as she shot a glance in Ed's direction.

Ed dropped his gaze to his plate, shoveled food into his mouth, and kept his head low as he heard Roy answer her. He heard her pour their drinks, set them on the table and then moved her plate of food so she could sit on the other side of Roy. That thoroughly pissed Ed off. He felt like the third wheel, like he didn't belong. But Roy was his now damn-it and she had yet to figure out Roy had already settled down, had chosen _him_ to settle down with. He didn't listen to their lighthearted conversation; he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. He was too busy imagining the look on Hawkeye's face as he told her she'd never have Roy. Roy Mustang was in love with him and had turned only to him when his world was crushed. So there, Riza fucking Hawkeye, he thought with a little smirk spreading on his lips.

"…isn't that right, Fullmetal?" Roy said plainly as he waited for a response from the chewing young man.

Ed picked up his head, his eyes darted between the two of them as he realized the words were directed at him and they were now patiently staring at him. "What?" he asked, the response muffled by the noodles still in his mouth.

"Uh…don't talk with your mouth full, it's not flattering," Roy quipped.

Ed heard Riza chuckle and he shot a glare at her as his anger ignited. He hastily gulped the noodles down and took a quick sip of his water. "Well then don't ask me stuff when I'm eating," he shot back, his glare switched to Roy. He tried to let Roy know how disturbed he was by Riza's visit with his eyes and expression, but it went unnoticed.

Roy took a double take of Ed's expression and wondered what the hell Ed was getting at, but only continued the current conversation. "I was just telling Riza here how well you handled the situation in Drachma." Roy reiterated. He was confused by Ed's strange behavior, didn't Ed know Hawkeye would pick up on it and suspect something, he thought?

"Yeah, he he, I handled it really well," he said sarcastically feigning a quick laugh. He returned to his noodles and sulked. He just wanted Riza to leave. He'd never been good at hiding his emotions, especially his anger. He felt ready to explode at any minute and the only way to keep himself sane was to focus on something other than their flirtatious banter and Riza's self-satisfied expression. He was faintly aware of Riza's body language, she kept touching Roy as they talked and she practically sat in his lap, she leaned over so close to him.

He finished his noodles and stood without a word to take his plate to the sink. He started washing dishes as Riza and Roy finished their dinners. He heard Riza start down a path that disturbed him even more.

"Well, Roy, I'm sure you're very tired. I can take Fullmetal home for you if you'd like," she offered, a little louder than normal so Ed would hear her suggestion.

Ed paused his actions in the sink and listened.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary. I wouldn't want to trouble you with," Roy started to find a reason for Ed to stay, but was interrupted.

"It's no trouble, really. I insist," she stated bluntly. She knew he couldn't argue with that and she smiled knowing she'd won this round.

Ed visibly slumped at the sink. This was worse than he'd ever imagined. Then, he thought deviously, after he got home maybe he could just climb back into a cab and come back over. He smiled as his idea took hold, he wouldn't let her get the best of him. Riza suddenly stood beside him and set her and Roy's empty plates and glasses on the counter next to him to be washed.

She leaned in close to his ear, "Roy needs some rest, so you better come with me after you finish the dishes," she whispered to him threateningly.

Ed lost control, he turned and glared at her, "Who died and put you in charge? I'm not leaving yet," he shot back angrily.

Riza stood back and thought for a second, "Why Ed, I don't understand. Why would you want to stay here any longer? Shouldn't you get back to your brother?" she said in a sweet voice, but her underlying tone was mocking.

Ed grunted disapprovingly and grabbed the dishes from the counter. He glared at her one more time, "Leave me alone, I'll let Roy decide if and when I should go," he informed her determinedly. Then, he realized what he'd just let on, why the hell did he have to say 'if'?

"Oh, I see. You were planning on staying the night?" Riza caught his slip and forced his hand.

Ed chuckled nervously and did his best to lighten his voice; he focused his gaze on the dishes in the sink as he spoke, "Of course not, why would I stay the night at Colonel bastard's house?" He turned in the opposite direction of Hawkeye's stance to search out Roy, where the hell had he gone? Help me, please, Roy, he pleaded internally.

"Then it's settled, you're coming home with me. Hurry up and finish the dishes," she shot back at him; her own anger was just below the surface. She left his side to return to Roy, she wanted to let him know Ed was happy to go home with her.

When Ed was certain Riza was outside of earshot, he mimicked her words again, using his high-pitched voice, "Hurry up…finish the dishes." Then he muttered to himself, "I'm not your fucking maid."

Ed washed, dried, and put all the dinner dishes away. The kitchen was clean and he was proud of himself, he figured he'd done as good a job or even better than Riza could have done. He walked out to the living area to find Roy sitting on the couch with Riza beside him. He sighed and raked his hand through his blonde bangs.

Upon seeing Ed, Riza stood up and headed for the door, "Coming Edward?" she stated smugly.

Ed shot a look of desperation to Roy, but Roy just shrugged and motioned for him to go. When Ed's gaze returned to Riza, she was standing impatiently with a hand on her hip. "Just go, I'll be out in a minute," Ed told her, defeated. Thankfully, she turned and started out the door towards her car. Ed took the opportunity to hastily go to Roy's side, "Roy, I'll come back, okay? As soon as she drops me off, I'll hop in a taxi and…" Ed blurted out before he was interrupted.

"No, Ed. I think it's best if you just stay home tonight." Roy said softly as he frowned.

"What? Why? Don't you want me here?" Ed asked feeling thoroughly dejected. He hadn't slept alone since they left for Drachma and he'd just assumed he'd be spending the night tonight.

Roy knew something wasn't quite right between Ed and Riza and he didn't want to make things worse. He thought it would be better, for now, if they'd give each other some space, just for appearances. He wanted to take Ed's hand, he wanted more than anything to kiss Ed's lips to calm his lover's apparent fears, but he couldn't. Roy was actually concerned Riza might see somehow. So, he kept his distance and leaned away even as Ed's face drew close to him. "Stop it Ed, you know I'd like you to stay, but I think it would be better if you just went home tonight," he whispered cautiously.

"Are you kidding me? She won't know if I come back," he argued, not believing what Roy was telling him. Just then Ed was faintly aware of a presence in the doorway. He was about to sit next to Roy and intended on taking his hand or kissing him to pressure the elder man into letting him return. However, Ed turned in time to see Hawkeye silently glaring at the two of them through the doorway.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Fullmetal," Roy stated firmly, glaring at Ed. He hated to do that to him, but he had no other choice with the circumstances as they were.

Ed stood upright, briskly grabbed his red coat from the back of the chair, and walked slowly to where Riza still waited; he wanted Roy to change his mind. He wanted Roy to call him back and maybe whisper in his ear to return to him tonight. But there was no such request from his lover.

"Ed, thanks for dinner and cleaning up," Roy managed as he watched the crestfallen young man walk out his door with Riza.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cars and the Office

Ed reluctantly followed Riza to her car and slid into the passenger seat beside her. He was dreading the ride home, even if it was only for a little less than ten minutes. He sat in awkward silence as she pulled the car out of the driveway and sped down Roy's street. He positioned his elbow on the armrest of his door and put his cheek on his raised palm as he gazed at the passing lights of the city at night.

Riza's mind was racing as she drove, what had she heard Ed say? He wanted to take a cab back to Roy's? She was no dummy, she let them have a moment alone and then listened right outside the door so she could see once and for all if they were having an illicit affair. Her actions had been rewarded with the exchange the two had made. She'd also heard Roy's response; he'd like for Ed to stay. It even sounded like Ed had already spent the night there before. And they were hiding it from her; all the more reason her suspicions were correct. She wanted to say something to Edward, something that would make her absolutely sure of what she'd heard. "So Ed, you and Roy seemed to have gotten really close on your trip," she started, breaking the silence.

Ed's eyes widened, but he otherwise kept his shock to himself as he maintained his position. "Yeah, I guess so," he replied casually. He decided it would be stupid to deny it.

She quit skirting around the issue and got straight to the point, "I guess you've stayed at the Colonel's house before?" she questioned, glancing directly at him.

Ed shifted uneasily in his seat before he answered her, "Uh, why would you think that?" he asked back timidly, he didn't want to have this conversation.

"He told me," she said flatly. It was a lie, but she knew Ed had no idea what they may have been talking about most the night.

Ed's distress was mounting, he could feel his flesh palm begin to sweat and he fought to keep from fidgeting. "Oh really, uh, yeah, I've stayed there before," he couldn't deny it if Roy told her that already. If she caught him in a lie he would look even more suspicious.

Riza thought quickly, so he admitted to staying over night. "Those kitty sheets in the guest bedroom are really cute, aren't they? You'd never think Roy would have something like that in his house," she announced pleasantly. However Ed replied next would be the final answer she sought, her heart hung on every syllable he was about to speak.

Ed's brows furrowed and he nervously licked his lips as he tried to figure out how to answer the question. He'd never actually been in Roy's guest bedroom and certainly never turned the bed down, why would he? He was always in Roy's room, with him. He decided to just go along, "Uh, yeah, they're cute I guess," he replied still a little confused. He dared a peek at Riza, something didn't feel right all of a sudden. He thought he could see tears sparkling in her eyes. Just then the car stopped, they were in front of the dorms.

Riza's heart was broken; there were only plain white sheets in Roy's guest bed. Ed had indeed spent the night, in Roy's room with him, and there was only one reason two men would sleep in the same bed. Everything made sense, everything pointed to one thing. Ed and Roy were in a gay relationship together. She had no idea how or when it started, or how deep it ran, but she knew Roy would never enter into something like this with Ed unless he was in love. She briefly wiped her eyes with the back of her index fingers before she turned to say goodnight to the young man who stole the one person in the world she loved. She looked at him and faked a smile, "Goodnight Edward," she spoke softly.

Ed felt terrible, it was obvious she was upset, "Riza? A-are you okay?" he asked timidly. He clearly saw a tear fall down her cheek before she turned her face away from him. He reached out and gently placed his flesh hand on her arm. "What's wrong? Look, I'm sorry if I was…sort of…mean to you tonight. Um, all this stuff with Roy…I mean, Mustang and the Isballan war has been really hard," he apologized sincerely.

Riza struggled to keep her emotions in check. She wasn't sure what she would do with the information she had at the moment and she needed some time to weigh her options. Although, the idea of turning Roy in and damaging his career was too painful for her to consider. "It's all right, Edward. I'm fine; I just have some things on my mind lately. It has nothing to do with you," she lied conveniently. Men always loved to be let off the hook and she was sure Ed was no exception. Then she continued as she faced him again and placed her hand over his, still on her arm, "I understand how much you must care for Roy. You've been through a lot together this last week. I bet you were his pillar of strength, huh?" she said sadly.

Ed quietly gasped, why would she say something like that and why was she so sad? He was thoroughly befuddled and wanted nothing more than to exit the car as fast as he could and climb into his bed. He hoped everything would appear a lot differently in the morning. "Um…I guess," he replied, dumbfounded. He felt Riza let go of his hand and saw her gaze return to the road in front of her.

"Goodnight, Edward," she reiterated.

Ed took the opportunity and hastily replied "Goodnight," as he climbed out of her car. He didn't even look back as he heard the car race away while he made his ascension up the stairs to the large metal doors of the dorm building.

xxx

The next morning, Ed was still sleepy when Alphonse came to wake him. He'd been up half the night thinking and missing Roy. Al had bombarded him when he'd come in the door and it took at least an hour to calm him down. Then he'd tossed and turned as thoughts from the last week rushed his mind. He wondered about Riza, did she know about him and Roy? If so, was she crying because she really loves Roy too? He'd finally come to the conclusion that he'd have to confront her at some point. And then he'd been haunted by the memories of Roy's arms embracing him, Roy's soft kisses on his skin. He had no idea it would be so hard to sleep alone, now he was accustomed to having his lover in bed with him. His heart had ached the more the lonely night droned on. He wondered briefly if Roy had an equally rough night missing him.

Ed showered, ate a hurried breakfast with his brother and made his way to Central headquarters. He only wanted one thing, to see Roy Mustang. He had to talk to him about Riza and he longed to see him, plain and simple. He walked quickly through the hallway that lead to the Colonels office and stopped when he saw Riza stroll absently in through Roy's door, papers in her hand. "Damn-it," he muttered to himself. Now that he was close to seeing the man who'd taunted his memories all night, he'd wanted to see him alone. He longed to feel Roy's lips on his and his lover's caresses on his skin. Of all the people who could have gone into Roy's office, it had to be Riza. Having her there would make everything even more awkward after the scene in the car last night. He pondered what he should do for a moment, if he should just turn and leave. No, he wouldn't let her keep him from Roy.

Ed walked with new determination to the entrance of Roy's office and gasped softly at the scene in front of him. She was doing it again, he thought. She was getting close to his Roy, too close. Riza stood behind Roy, bent forwards over his shoulder, and was pointing at something on the paperwork sitting in front of him. As his eyes scanned her position completely, he saw her hand resting just below Roy's neck, on the top of his shoulder. She appeared to be squeezing him lightly. Ed wasn't sure if he'd never noticed it before, or if she had just started treating Roy like this. Either way, it made him furious. He glared at her, "Hey Hawkeye, I think I saw your damned dog playing out in the street," he said angrily. He lied, but he was sure it would make her run to check on her beloved pet.

"What? Oh no," she said anxiously and hastily stood up.

The words had the intended effect as Ed saw her move quickly around Roy's desk. She bumped him hard on the shoulder as she rushed by him, without a word of apology and sped out into the hallway. Ed grabbed his shoulder and rubbed, "ow," he mumbled softly. Then he started to chuckle as he turned his gaze toward Roy.

Roy glared at Ed, "Ed, that was pretty evil. Her dog is not in the street, is it," he scolded. Roy had noticed a distinct difference in Hawkeye's demeanor since last night and he found it pleasant in a disturbing way. He knew he and Ed had to discuss it, "Ed, shut the door please," he requested.

Ed felt a bit like a child being reprimanded by his mother. He looked at the floor and then did as Roy requested. After closing the door, he grinned wickedly as he turned the lock and heard it click. He had his lover alone, finally. He came back and dropped down on Roy's couch, he reached an arm out and patted the seat next to him in an attempt to get Roy to sit beside him.

Roy sighed and got up from his large leather chair. He slowly walked around his desk and sat beside Ed, a smirk grew across his lips the closer he got to his lover. He turned to Ed in time to see a whir of movement, the gap was closed and Ed had lip-locked him with a force that had Roy's head spinning. He felt Ed's arms around him, groping and fondling recklessly. Ed was already moaning and attempting to push Roy down onto his back, but Roy held his position. He couldn't do this, not yet. They had to discuss Riza first. He somewhat reluctantly placed his hands on Ed's arms and pushed the obviously aroused blonde off him. He gazed at Ed, he had a lustful expression on his flushed face and he was breathing raggedly. "Is that all you ever think about?" Roy chastised. He glanced briefly at Ed's pants; yep, he was definitely aroused already.

Ed sat back, returned his hands to his lap, and did his best to collect himself. He figured he hadn't gone without sex, or something resembling it, this long since the night in the cockroach infested hotel, even if it had only been since yesterday evening. The mere sight of Roy made him ache. "I can't help it, you just get me going," he replied, his breathing slowed.

"We have to talk about Riza," Roy stated bluntly.

"Yeah, she's pissing me off. Did she always force herself on you like she did last night and this morning?" Ed quipped as he ran his flesh fingers through his bangs.

"Oh come on, she's not forcing herself on me," Roy argued.

"She is too! Didn't you notice how she's always getting close to you, touching you, doing shit for you?" Ed almost shouted back, anger flashed in his eyes.

"So, now you're jealous of Riza Hawkeye?" Roy questioned sarcastically.

Ed thought a moment, did Roy really not see it, or was he just teasing him again. If he didn't see a change in her behavior, then whey did he feel the need to talk about her today? "You know she's treating you differently, you're just making fun of me," he pouted and crossed him arms over his chest.

"I'll tell you what I have noticed, you and her seem to be having a secret battle over me. I have to admit, I kind of like it," Roy confessed smugly.

Ed glared at Roy, "You would, you bastard!" he shouted. The thought only increased his jealousy. He started to sulk and lowered his head to stare at the floor.

Roy reached an arm around Ed's shoulders and drew him near, "Oh come on now, you know I don't have any feelings for her, you know I love you," he said reassuringly. He tugged gently on Ed's shoulders, making him sway back and forth next to him until he felt Ed's body soften.

Ed melted into Roy's hold and rested his head on the elder man's shoulder. "Yeah, but I still don't like seeing her trying to get close to you. What if…what if she tries to seduce you or something? What would you do?" he whined and shuddered at the thought of Riza coming to Roy's house in the middle of the night in a negligee. Given his lover's reputation, he didn't have much confidence Roy would turn her away. He pushed his cheek into Roy's chest as he felt insecurity seep its way into his heart. Then he turned fully into Roy and pushed an arm behind his back as his other wrapped around his lover's front. He pulled tightly, trying to comfort himself.

Roy understood Ed's fear by the way he conducted himself after he spoke. "Ed, I would never, ever, do anything with Riza Hawkeye or anyone else, for that matter. Hell, she could come at me spread legged and naked and I'd still turn her away. Don't you remember what I told you about my date with Sally? I only want to be with you," he spoke tenderly and pushed his lips into Ed's hair in a gentle kiss.

Ed felt a little better, "Are you sure?" he asked timidly.

"Positively sure. Ed, you have to get over your jealousy. I think women will always try to get in my pants. Of course, I don't blame them, but you have to know, in your heart, I'd never let them." Roy advised tenderly; completely oblivious to the way he sounded.

Ed shot his head up, pushed away from Roy, and glared at him, "You are such an ass. Why would you say something like that? Do you really think it's going to make me feel better to know that women are falling all over you all the time? Damn-it!" He was seething again and just wanted to change the subject.

Roy was bewildered, what the hell did he say wrong this time? He figured Ed was just a hothead, no way around it; His lover was incorrigible. And he'd have it no other way. "Whatever, Ed. I'm sorry. Maybe I should just have a tattoo on my forehead that reads, 'I'm sorry,' huh?" he joked as he chuckled softly.

Ed had to admit the visual was pretty funny. He smiled and internally forgave Roy for being so insensitive. He loved the man dearly, but Roy would always be a pompous ass. Maybe it was actually one of the things that attracted him so much, Roy's self-confidence and smug demeanor. It was so opposite to himself. "So…Roy, we do have problem with Riza, other than she's totally in love with you," he quipped.

"Oh, and what is that exactly?" Roy asked as he drew Ed close to him again.

"I'm pretty sure she suspects we're together. I think that's why she insisted on coming over last night and why she's been so…attentive to you," he divulged. He sat and thought for minute back to their conversation in the car while Roy processed his words. "Hey, do you have kitty sheets on your guest bed?" he questioned suddenly.

"What? Hell no, where would you get that idea?" Roy shot back. For God's sake, kitty sheets, he thought? He looked over at Ed; something was obviously making itself very clear in his lover's beautiful head as Ed's eyes grew wide.

The blonde gazed slowly at Roy in a slight daze as he realized Riza had posed the seemingly innocent question about Roy's sheets to trick him. "Shit, Roy. She knows," he said ominously.

Roy shifted in his seat; he felt panic trying to take hold of him. "W-why do you say that? Wh-what happened last night? Tell me right now!" Roy said anxiously. He repositioned himself to face Ed; one leg was bent on the couch in front of him. He took both of Ed's hands in his own and rested them between them. He leaned forward as if it would allow him to hear and understand Ed's response better.

Ed shifted his focus to their entwined fingers; he didn't want to look at Roy when he told him what a stupid blunder he'd made. "Well, sh-she tricked me last night, in the car. She said you told her I slept at your house before," he spoke slowly, trying to remember the exact chain of events. "So I admitted it. Then she asked me if I liked the kitty sheets on the guest bed," Ed stopped for second and then locked onto Roy's eyes as he confessed his foolishness. "I didn't know, Roy! I've never been in your guest bedroom! I-I told her they were cute! And then she…she started to cry!" he blurted out.

"Goddamn-it Ed, you should know better than to think I'd have kitty sheets in my house! Why didn't you just come up with some excuse, like it was dark and you never saw them?" Roy said, frustrated.

"I don't know, I just couldn't think! I didn't want to go home and I was upset already. You shouldn't have let me go with her, you should have come up with some excuse for me to stay!" Ed shot back; he tried to pin the blame on Roy.

"Right, and that would have been a whole lot better," Roy hissed.

Ed sat a moment and stewed. "Well, what are we going to do now? What do you think she'll do? I mean, she's so…by the book," Ed said softly, returning his gaze to their hands.

"Isn't it obvious Ed? I have to undo the damage you've caused. I'll have to acknowledge her advances and take her to dinner. I'll have to make up some excuse as to why you were in my bed and why you lied to her," Roy said solemnly.

Ed's tears shot to the surface and he immediately felt nauseous. He fell forward and put his forehead on Roy's chest. "No, you can't do that. Please, there has to be another way. Maybe she won't tell anyone. Maybe we can talk to her and she'll just accept it," he expressed quickly. His heart ached, why did it always come down to Roy having to date somebody? He felt a hot tear run down his cheek and he lunged forward, crashing Roy to his back. He desperately hooked his arms around Roy's neck and pushed his face against his lover's cheek.

Roy gasped at the sudden outburst, he wrapped his arms around Ed's torso, "Calm down Ed, it'll be okay. I guess…maybe I'll have to think of some other way," he spoke comfortingly. He repositioned his arms tighter around his lover and gently kissed his head. He realized there was no way he'd be able to fix the situation in his usual manner. He couldn't do it knowing how much it hurt his lover. He raised his arm and put two fingers under Ed's chin to lift his face. He saw the wounded look in his wet eyes. "I'm sorry, again. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I was just mad," his thoughts trailed off as he focused on Ed's soft lips. He leaned his head forward and kissed him longingly.

Ed returned the kiss and deepened it. He thrust his tongue between Roy's lips and devoured his lover's mouth. He was suddenly insanely aware of Roy's member pushing against his thigh. He started to grind his hips into the muscles of the elder man's stomach. Ed moaned low and sensual. He was on fire again as he ran his hands up and down Roy's torso. As he felt delicious pressure in his groin, he pushed his hands under Roy's behind and pulled him into a rhythm. Ed started a trail of hot kisses down Roy's neck and bit gently at the sensitive skin.

Roy was breathing heavily as Ed ground into him and sent chills up his spine with insistent nips to his neck. "Ed, what if someone comes in?" he asked, only vaguely concerned. The feel of Ed on him at his moment was too sweet to care about Riza or anyone else.

"I locked it," Ed muffled between kisses. He descended lower on Roy's body. He opened Roy's jacket and shirt and positioned his mouth over his lover's nipple. He sucked hard on it before nipping at the tender nub. He heard Roy moan in response and felt him thrust against his abdomen. "God Roy… I want you…right now," he said huskily.

Roy's member was throbbing with the attention Ed was giving him, plus the excitement of doing something like this in his office, with everyone just outside. He knew they should probably hurry; he pushed Ed off him, kissing and fondling him the whole way. "Stand up for a minute, okay?" he requested.

Ed stood in front of Roy as the elder man sat up on the edge of the couch. Ed stepped forward between Roy's legs and watched as Roy unfastened his belt and pants. Ed saw only the black hair of Roy's head as his lover pried his pants open and began to kiss and lick just below his belly button. He leaned his head back and let a sharp moan escape his lips. Delicious waves of pleasure rocked through his body as Roy expertly stroked his length while maintaining his mouth on the surrounding area. He thrust his hips forward into his insatiable desire and placed his hands on the back of Roy's head.

Roy's erection became painful as he worked on Ed. He let go of him and hastily unfastened his own pants. "Ed, take your pants off," he urged as he rose briefly to slide his garments down to his ankles. When he finished, Ed was standing in front of him again, naked from the waste down. He looked up into his lover's face, the stimulation had reddened the blonde's cheeks and his eyelids were heavy with desire. Roy guided Ed's hips close to him as he sat back a little further on the couch, then he pulled his lover down on top of him.

Ed straddled Roy, their erections rubbed together sumptuously as Ed rocked his hips slowly up and down, finding sweet friction. His lips passionately crushed Roy's and he moaned loudly, he was hardly able to contain the buildup of tension threatening to erupt. Then Roy pushed him away again and Ed stopped his movement. He watched Roy spit amply in his hand and then stroke his own hardness, transferring the slick fluid. Watching his lover stroke himself always sent a shiver of pleasure through the blonde and made him crave Roy even more.

"Guess I need to get a bottle of oil for the office," Roy whispered jokingly as he positioned Ed over his slippery member. He gazed into Ed's eyes as he sat down on him, slowly at first, and watched them glaze over as the action stimulated Ed's internal sweet spot. Roy's eyes shut as Ed began to rock his hips over him and the two pulled each other close. The rhythm their hips made pulsed delicious sensations through Roy's body. He let his lips find Ed's and he kissed him hungrily while his hand reached between them to find Ed's hardness.

Roy's palm pumped on Ed, the action made the blonde pull away from Roy's lips for moment as the intense feeling of double pleasure surged through his system. He let out a deep breath and moaned softly before returning to Roy's lips. He sucked at Roy's mouth and played with his lover's tongue as the build-up of tension returned to his groin. Roy was intermixing stroking his shaft with circling his tip with his thumb and the result was exquisite. He grasped Roy tightly and curled his toes as he felt his climax nearing and he increased the force of his motions over his lover's hips. "Roy…uh, I'm close, I'm…going…to" he said seductively. Ed felt Roy increase his tempo and pressure as he surged into his lover's hand, creamy fluid pulsed between them. His moans were loud and uncontrolled as he surrendered to urgent spasms.

Roy's brow furrowed with ecstasy as he felt Ed's hot wetness cascade down his fingers. He drove hard into his lover and abruptly released his seed in a delicious eruption. He clasped Ed's black jacket in his free hand and clenched his jaw as each wave pulsed through him. He let out short gasps with each burst until everything slowed. Suddenly, he was ripped away from his haze of adrenalin and hormones as a sharp knock rapped on his office door.

"Colonel? Are you in there, sir? Why is your door locked?" Riza Hawkeye yelled through the door, clearly distressed. When she got no answer, she shook the handle on the door, making it clank rudely.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dogs and Brothers

Ed pulled away enough to lock onto Roy's eyes; fear gripped his heart. He wondered how long she'd been standing there, what if she heard him through the door? "Shit!" he muttered under his breath as he jumped off Roy and whipped his head around in search of something to wipe himself off with. A hanky pushed it's way into his vision and he muttered a quick thanks as he grabbed it from Roy's hand. He hastily cleaned up and gave the soiled cloth back to Roy.

"Just a minute, Lieutenant!" Roy shouted after he'd cleaned up and stood to lift his pants up.

"What's going on in there? Is Fullmetal still with you?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

Roy glanced in Ed's direction; the blonde was sitting on the floor frantically trying to shove his legs into his leather pants. "Hurry up Ed, before she alerts the whole building to what we've done," he hissed. He fastened his trousers, tucked his shirt in, and buttoned it as he walked towards the door.

Ed had his boxers and pants up to his groin and he quickly stood up, he almost fell forward with the forcefulness of his movement. He pulled the boxers and then the pants up over his behind and fumbled with the zipper and button, he was so nervous his hands were shaking uncontrollably. "Shit…shit…shit," he swore as he tried to push the round object into a slit that seemed too small. He barely noticed Roy coming back towards him; then he felt Roy's hands grip his shoulders.

"Ed, relax, let me help you," Roy spoke calmly to the frenzied young man.

Ed looked up at Roy in obvious distress and was stunned to feel Roy's lips push against his own. He closed his eyes; the kiss instantly slowed him down. When Riza called out to Roy again from the other side of the door, Ed barely heard it. He stood still as Roy maintained the kiss, he felt Roy's hands lightly tapping his stomach as the elder man buttoned his pants and pulled his zipper up. The kiss ended and Ed fell forward slightly and opened his eyes. Roy was getting his boots and socks for him. He automatically sat down on the couch and let Roy put them on for him. As he watched Roy crouched down in front of him his heart filled with so much love and adoration, he thought it would burst.

"Roy!" Riza yelled impatiently on the other side of the door.

"Goddamn-it woman, shut up! I'll open the damn door when I'm good and ready!" he called out angrily. Then he gazed up at Ed and smiled. To hell with her, he thought, whatever she might think or do, as long as he had Edward it would be all right. He finished tying Ed's boots, stood and leaned over again to give Ed another tender kiss. His last remark had indeed quieted the female on the other side of the door. He pulled away from Ed's lips and roamed his lover's long blonde hair with his eyes; then he primped the stray locks back into place.

Ed relished the soft touch of Roy's fingers in his hair; it was the perfect ending to their tryst. He contentedly settled into the couch as Roy left to finally open the door.

Roy turned the lock and heard the click of the tumbler. His hand rested on the knob for a second before he exhaled and tugged the door open. He'd readied himself for just about anything, except what he saw. He gasped sharply as his eyes scanned the hallway. Just about all his subordinates were standing there staring back at him. He watched stunned as Havoc's cigarette ash fell silently the floor. Then his eyes rested on Riza, she was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a furious expression on her face. Roy's own anger raced to the surface, "Don't you people have work to do?" he shouted fiercely. Everyone scattered, muttering to themselves; except for Hawkeye. She maintained her position.

"Is Edward still in there?" she demanded. Her foot started to tap in front of her as she spoke.

"Yes, why?" Roy responded calmly.

"Because, Black Hayate was _not_ in the street…sir," she told him, her eyes softened as she spoke.

Roy felt a twinge of sympathy for Hawkeye. What Ed did to her was sort of mean; he had to admit. "Oh…yes, he's right here on the couch," he told her, a smirk spread across his lips. He moved out the way to give her access to his office. This was going to be good, he thought.

Riza immediately stomped into Roy's office and positioned herself directly in front of Edward. If her eyes held bullets, Edward's head would be blown to bits.

Edward looked up at her and met her glare with his own. He faintly noticed her hand at her waist, a finger twitched over the handle of her gun.

Roy came in after her and stood close enough to witness the exchange. He brought his hand thoughtfully up to his chin and waited.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Edward Elric. I can't believe you'd betray me that way!" she accused sharply.

Ed felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body. Was she talking about the damned dog or his affair with Mustang? "Wh-what?" he stumbled out. His eyes were wide and his gaze refocused on the hand resting dangerously over the gun handle.

"Oh come one, Hayate was never even out of the building! You scared me half to death! What do you have to say for yourself, huh?" she hissed. She wanted so badly to pull her gun out and shoot, just graze his perverted man-loving head with a bullet.

"I-I'm s-sorry?" Ed stuttered, he could see the twitch of her finger get worse and her hand started to shake.

"Sorry? That's it?" she said between clenched teeth. Although what he'd told her about her dog was mean spirited, her real anger was fueled by the fact that Ed had taken Roy away from her. Her hand descended onto the gun handle and she ripped it from her holster.

Roy immediately took action when he saw her hand grab the gun. He heard Ed shriek as he lunged forward, grabbed Riza's arm, and pulled it up over her head. A shot rang out and the bullet hit the ceiling. Roy was faintly aware of plaster raining down over their heads. "Riza, calm down, we need to talk," Roy said as calmly as he could manage.

Riza nodded her response and felt her arm lower slowly with Roy's hold still on it. She was numb; her anger had left her with the bullet she'd fired. She was aware of Roy taking the gun from her.

Once Roy secured the gun he glanced over at Ed. The blonde had ducked down, pushing his chest into his legs. His hands were still covering his ears on his now raised head. A frightened expression remained on his face.

Havoc, Fuery, and Armstrong all raced into the room and stopped abruptly a few feet away from Roy and Riza. They bumped into each other as they halted their progression into the room. Their eyes darted all over the scene; confusion littered their glances and muffled sounds. Armstrong stepped forward, "Colonel, may we be of assistance?" he asked uneasily.

"Uh, no. Everything's fine," he told them in a commanding voice. He glanced at Riza, she appeared broken and was slumped over with her head tilted forward. "Hawkeye just had a little accident, that's all, nothing to be concerned about. Uh, as you were!" he directed sternly. He watched the men salute and walk back out to the hallway, muttering to each other. Then he turned his attentions to his lover, "Ed, are you all right?"

Ed nodded, "y-yes," he stammered. His nerves were shattered, but that was about it.

"Can you please leave us then?" he stated rather than asked. He saw Ed begin to argue, "Please, Ed," he reiterated.

Ed's fear turned to hurt as he rose from the couch. Mustang was going to comfort _her_, he thought? What about him? He didn't want to leave, he wasn't entirely sure he trusted them to be alone, but he knew from Roy's facial expression there would be no arguing with him. Ed reluctantly turned and walked out the door. He figured he'd just wait outside, within earshot. However, when he entered the hallway, he was met by Havoc and Fuery.

"Fullmetal, what the hell happened?" Havoc asked, a grin on his face.

Ed looked away, how would he explain it so he wasn't incriminated? "Uh, nothing, really," he replied as turned and started to walk further down the hall in an attempt to escape the prying eyes and questions he didn't want to answer. The two associates followed close behind, they wouldn't be brushed off so easily.

"Ah come on, you must have done something pretty major to piss off Hawkeye like that," Havoc continued.

"Yeah, and what were you and the Colonel doing in his office with the door locked?" Fuery chimed in.

Ed stopped suddenly and turned around, anger burned in his eyes, "None of your business, leave me alone!" he hissed. He didn't want to say anything at the moment, his mind was still focused on what Roy and Riza were doing in his lover's office without him and he couldn't think of a plausible excuse to give them.

'Jeez, you don't have to get all bent out of shape," Havoc replied as he backed off.

Ed turned back around and continued his trek down the hallway alone. He slumped a little, he felt hopeless. Would it ever get easier? Or would he be constantly on guard, caught in a struggle to watch everything he did and said with Roy around the others. If Riza caught on so easily, it was only a matter of time before everyone else did too. How would he and Roy deal with it if an investigation began? Then a thought made him shudder, would Roy give up and break things off with him? After all, if the military discharged him, it wouldn't be that bad. But this was Roy's career; it's all he'd ever known, if he was faced with a court marshal he might decide to end it between them. He felt nausea in the pit of his stomach again. How could he possibly continue working under Roy now if they split up? And then, what exactly was Roy doing with Riza back in his office? Why did Roy ask him to leave? Had Roy decided to come on to Riza so she'd have no more reason to suspect the two of them? He decided to go back to his dorm room, maybe Al could comfort him; he was worrying himself into emotional turmoil.

-O-

Roy closed his door and returned to take a seat on his couch. He motioned for Hawkeye to take a seat next to him. He watched as she slowly sat beside him. Her hands were in her lap and her head hung low. Roy thought for a moment, he wanted to say everything exactly right. "Riza, I understand you know about my relations with Edward," he stated evenly. He waited but she didn't respond. He sighed, "I need you to stop butting heads with him," Roy continued in the same tone.

Riza shot her head up and looked directly at Roy, her eyes searching his face, "So it's true, you two are lovers?" she asked with trepidation.

Roy nodded and replied simply, "Yes."

Her expression changed, she was wounded, "I-I wasn't going to shoot him, I just wanted to scare him, that's all," she blurted quickly. She subconsciously changed the subject in order to allow herself time to process the implications of Roy's confession.

Roy took her hands in his and attempted to be as empathetic as possible, he understood her shock and the fact she'd harbored feelings for him wasn't exactly new to him. "Listen, I know it's not appropriate, what's happened between Edward and I, but I'd like you to let it be, for now. I need your support. If it wasn't for Ed, I honestly don't know if I'd still be alive right now," he admitted openly. He saw her eyes widen; something was registering.

"So he rescued you, when you were desperate, and you fell in love?" she probed. She was starting to understand in the only way her love for him would allow. Ed was there for him in a time of need. Ed must be just a phase, a fleeting infatuation fueled by a situation. It was not unlike the way severely ill patients sometimes fell in love with their doctors. Someday it would end; then Roy would be hers. In the meantime, if she stuck by his side and gave him the support he required, he'd see someday how much she meant to him.

Roy wasn't sure where she was going with her question, but it seemed to calm her. "Yes, I guess you could say that," he agreed. He decided to turn on his charm in order to seal a pact between them, "You mean a lot to me, Riza, I don't want to loose you over this. I've always depended on you to be there for me and I still do," he confided tenderly.

Her heart grew heavy with his words and she rocked forward once in understanding, "Then I will continue to support you, I'll let this thing with Edward run its course," she agreed.

-O-

Edward burst through his dorm room door in a rush of billowing red robe and threw himself on his bed. He'd worked himself into an emotional frenzy with insecure thoughts about Roy's intentions. He was sure Roy was doing something sordid at the moment with Riza in order to quell her suspicions about them. He pushed his face into his pillow and let out a choked sigh. Tears were threatening to overwhelm him and he struggled to keep them at bay. He was vaguely aware of Al sitting at the small table in their room.

"Brother! What happened? I heard Hawkeye tried to shoot you?" he questioned quickly as he stood up and walked to the side of Edward's bed.

Ed turned his face on his pillow in order to answer his brother. "Great, so everybody knows," he said helplessly.

Al heard the despair in his brother's voice and he sat on the edge of Ed's bed. "You sound upset, did it have anything to do with you and Roy?" he questioned uneasily. He figured the relationship with Roy would blow up at some point. He'd thought it was just a bad idea to begin with.

Ed turned on the bed and faced his sibling, "Oh Al, everything's a mess. Riza found out about us and she got mad. She fired her gun at me and Roy's with her now and their alone and…I …don't…" as he spoke, his emotions took hold and sobs choked out between his words. Visions of Roy kissing Riza on the office couch, the same one they'd just made love on, pushed to the forefront of his mind. He turned his face back into his pillow; he couldn't stop the tears from coming. He felt his brother's hand press on the small of his back.

"It'll be okay Ed. The Colonel loves you, right? Besides, he's the boss and he knows how to handle things, I'm sure he'll figure out a way to deal with Lieutenant Hawkeye," Al spoke soothingly.

"No…Al, what if…what if he's doing something with her right now, what if he decides I'm not worth…the trouble?" Ed cried. The timbre of his voice grew higher with each word.

"Don't be silly, Ed. If he cheats on you and doesn't see how special you are, then he doesn't deserve you," Al quipped. He gasped as his brother's sobs filled the room. He obviously said the wrong thing. "Ed! I'm sorry, what did I say?" he shot back frantically.

Ed continued in his grief for a moment more, how could he tell his brother the idea of not being with Roy tore apart his very soul? "I don't _want_ him to leave me, Al!" he howled loudly.

The whole thing started to make the armored boy angry. He didn't like seeing his brother hurt and he would do anything to fix it for him. But he had no idea what to do, as far as he could see, if he went to Mustang right now, he'd probably only make things worse. His frustrated mind searched for something he could say to make Ed feel better. He decided maybe his sibling just needed a compassionate ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on. "Talk to me brother, tell me why you're so afraid he'll leave you? Al asked sympathetically.

Ed's sobs had slowed. The initial pain had dulled and he felt a little better now he'd released some of the pent up emotion. He turned onto his side, facing Al, "Because if Hawkeye turns us in, then he'll be in a lot of trouble. I don't know if he'd stay with me, not if it meant the end of his career. And…and he actually thought he could take her on a date…to make her think he liked her and not me!" his voice wavered. New tears shoved their way into his eyes as he remembered Roy's first idea to deal with Riza. He looked at his brother sadly; he sniffled and waited for a comforting response.

Al thought carefully, he was actually very angry at Mustang for putting his brother through all of this. After all, the Colonel should know better. Knowing Mustang's reputation, Ed's fears weren't unfounded as far as he was concerned, a fact that made it exceedingly difficult for him to come up with a viable response.

"Al?" Ed questioned timidly when his brother didn't speak.

"Uh, I don't know what to say, Ed. I'm sorry, I guess. I'm sorry you're in this situation, and frankly I'm mad that Colonel Mustang would let this happen and treat you so badly," he answered honestly.

"Y-you think he's treating me badly?" Ed asked, a little shocked his brother would say something like that.

"Yeah!" the armored boy said sarcastically. "Why would he even think about dating Hawkeye if he's in love with you? Doesn't he know how bad it makes you feel?" Al responded as if it was completely obvious to anyone with half a brain.

"B-but he decided not to when I told him I didn't want him to," Ed argued. Even if he believed Roy wasn't treating him as well as he should, he didn't want his brother to think that.

Al sighed; he was frustrated. He knew exactly where the conversation was going, his brother was so enamored with Mustang the man could do no wrong in his brother's eyes. Or at least not openly admit it to someone else. There was no point in trying to get him to see reality; Ed was just not receptive to it. "Okay, Ed. So, he decided not to. What are you so upset about then?" Al said half defeated

"You just don't understand, you've never felt this way about anyone!" Ed quipped; his bother didn't seem to be helping him any. He turned himself again and pushed his face back into his pillow.

Al growled and stood back up. "Fine then, you know what? You got yourself into this mess, so just deal with it!" he shot back angrily. The younger sibling turned and headed for the door. He knew what he said was harsh, but true. He decided to leave him alone with his dilemma as he headed for the door. He decided to take a little walk to cool off.

Ed heard Al's metal footsteps clanking on the wooden floor, then the door open and slam shut. "Al?" he questioned the empty room. He couldn't believe his brother would just leave him like that. He twisted his head to look in the direction of the door, "Al!" he whined. He was alone, all alone. His tears came back in a rush as he clung to the edges of his pillow and sobbed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Overcoming Odds

Ed found himself walking a misty hallway; he heard a click up ahead and stopped. Suddenly, Riza Hawkeye appeared a few feet in front of him, there were arms wrapped around her waist from behind in blue military sleeves. Ed saw the glint of her gun as she pointed it at him. His eyes roamed upwards to see Roy's face above her right shoulder, behind her. He was smiling as he embraced her. Ed tried to speak, but his tongue wouldn't work. What were they doing, he thought, did they really want to kill him? Then he heard a loud bang, his body shook involuntarily as he opened his eyes.

He was barely aware of the loud rapping at his door as he tried to make sense of the dream and the disturbing impression it left on him.

"Ed? Are you in there?" Roy asked restlessly from outside Ed's door. He'd been searching for the blonde for at least a half hour and couldn't understand why he wasn't in the library, in his usual spot. It was mid afternoon and Roy was already drained, he just wanted to make sure Ed was okay so he could turn his focus to some real work.

Ed flipped over on his bed and quickly climbed off the edge. His pulse raced when he'd realized Roy was finally here. He opened the door hastily and threw himself at his lover. His arms wrapped around Roy's neck and he buried his face in the elder man's chest. "Roy," he said softly.

Ed's greeting caught Roy off-guard. He scanned the hallway anxiously to be sure no one saw them. He didn't need any more rumors spreading today. He pushed Ed off him and back into his room; then he shut the door a little loudly. "What are you doing? Don't you know someone could have seen you?" he whispered angrily.

The brisk brush-off Roy gave him wounded the blonde. He looked up at Roy confused, then his mind filled with images of Roy and Riza on his couch and immediately he assumed the worst. "What happened Roy? Did you kiss Riza? Huh? Did you make her believe you were in love with her and not me?" he accused loudly, fresh tears invaded his eyes. He wiped them away swiftly; he wanted to see Roy's face clearly.

"What? Ed you have _got_ to stop being so jealous. I most certainly did _not_ kiss Riza. My God, is that all you've been thinking about? Do you have no trust in me whatsoever?" he shot back.

Ed looked at the floor; he must not have any trust in Roy. Should he though? Was it his own insecurity causing his mistrust or was it the way Roy treated him? His brother's words rang in his ears, 'I'm mad that Colonel Mustang would let this happen and treat you so badly.' He was so confused, he just wanted Roy to hold him and make everything better. He gazed back up at Roy, who was standing with his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer. "Well, I…I want to but…maybe I…can't," he said softly. His lower lip trembled slightly with emotion as his eyes pleaded for some sort of comfort from his lover. He watched Roy's expression soften as he came toward him.

Roy couldn't stay mad at Ed, not when he looked so pathetic. What did he expect anyway with how things had panned out. He had to admit if the situation had been turned around, he supposed he'd be jealous too. He wrapped his arms around Ed and pulled him close. He felt Ed's arms hastily return the embrace as a faint choke escaped from him. "It's all right Ed. Everything worked out," he kissed Ed's head tenderly and swayed their bodies back and forth. "Riza won't be a problem anymore and I swear I didn't have to kiss her or let her believe I was in love with her to resolve it. I actually just told her the truth and you know? She understood," he told the blonde softly.

Ed raised his head from Roy's chest and let his gaze search Roy's face, "You told her the truth?"

Roy met Ed's gaze, "Yes. I admitted you were my lover and I told her you saved my life. I asked for her support and she gave it to me. I guess she figured there was no way to compete with you," he said gently. Roy began to smile as he spoke, it was clear his words were making Ed's heart melt by the wondrous expression that graced his lover's face. He lowered his head and gave the blonde a lingering kiss.

Ed closed his eyes as Roy's lips descended on his own. He was finally calmed, the insecurity, jealousy and mistrust was instantly taken away by Roy's tender words and loving kiss. His hands clutched at Roy's military jacket and he pulled Roy close, he wanted to solidify their connection the only way he knew how. He backed himself up, pulling Roy forward as his kisses turned heated and urgent. He felt his bed hit the back of his legs and he sat on the edge, still tugging his lover down with him.

Roy knelt down in front of Edward between his bent knees and continued hungrily devouring his lips. He pushed his tongue behind Ed's teeth and toyed with his lover's mouth. Seems like they'd just done this, but he was already on fire again with craving for his young blonde. It was crazy, how just a few kisses always turned to such uncontrollable passion between them. His paperwork would have to wait; he knew his lover couldn't. Roy's hands roamed Ed's back, slowly caressing up and down, drawing him near.

Ed released his mouth from Roy to exhale and moan softly. He pushed his cheek into Roy's shoulder, he was throbbing again and just wanted to feel Roy's skin on his. He still grasped Roy's jacket tightly, still pulled him close. It was as if he wasn't able to let him go. Everything that had happened today resulted in one thing; Roy was his and everything felt so right. Reluctantly, wordlessly, he let go of his grip and leaned back on the bed, supporting himself on straightened arms behind him. He looked up at Roy, the elder man was breathing heavily, flushed, his expression filled with desire. Ed drank it all in, he loved making Roy look that way.

He watched as Roy began unfastening his uniform jacket and threw it to the floor. They kept their eyes on each other's as Roy unbuttoned his shirt, slipped it off and let it drop. Ed tilted his head back as Roy stood, still maintaining eye contact. He watched in fascination as Roy's gaze briefly left his to unfasten his pants, kick off his shoes and remove his remaining clothing. Ed's breathing grew ragged as he admired the impossibly soft white skin that meshed so well with his lover's black hair and dark eyes. He took in Roy's long lean figure, so different from his own. Their eyes met again as Ed scooted himself backward and lay down. Roy crawled over top of the still clothed blonde and laid his naked body down on top of him.

Roy heard Ed's urgent moan and felt a thrust against his hips. Ed's hands worked their way down over his bare back, the fingers lightly ran up and down, sending shivers up his spine, before positioning themselves over his behind. He felt Ed insistently pull on his hips as he slowly thrust into him again. Roy moaned softly as delicious pressure found his hardness. Roy began sucking and licking Ed's neck; he positioned his hands over the clasp of his lover's jacket and unfastened it. As the elder man moved to the side, he pulled Ed's tank top out of his pants, ran his hands under it and over the smooth skin of Ed's bare chest. He positioned his fingers over Ed's nipple and brushed over it softly. He pressed his mouth over Ed in a deep kiss at the same time and felt the blonde arch into his touch. He teased the sensitive nub as Edward pulled his mouth back and tensed his brow. Ed's expression was all lust, all desire and it was all for him.

Ed's skin ignited as Roy's hands teased one nipple and the next, he pushed upward with his hips and tried to gain friction from the thigh still intertwined between his legs. Why wasn't Roy undressing him, he briefly pondered as Roy bit gently at his neck? He longed to feel his skin contacting Roy's but for some reason his lover had other ideas at the moment. He throbbed; his hardness needed to be addressed by something other than the inside of his pants. He reached down and impatiently unfastened his belt; he instantly turned his attention to the front of his pants once the belt was opened. Roy's hand came down over his as he popped the button and stopped him. "Roy?" Ed whined.

The sound was muffled as Roy repositioned his mouth over Ed's and kissed him deeply, the elder man's tongue flicked inside the opening, teasing the inside of him. The sensation drew Ed's focus briefly away from his groin and to the oral pleasure Roy gave him. Then as Roy's mouth pressed hard into him and sucked, a delicious shiver ran from his lips to the briefly forgotten member. He thrust again into Roy's thigh and moaned loudly. "Roy, more please," he pleaded. He realized it was all part of a plan; Roy was teasing him relentlessly and it was working. Ed craved every part of Roy, his eyes roamed his lover's bare body as it twisted over him and only touched him in the places Roy allowed. His arousal turned painful as the swelling tried to push though the layers of clothing to mix with the soft white flesh of his lover's.

Roy almost smiled; as delighted as he was with Ed's reaction to his teasing. He didn't think he'd ever seen him this stimulated. The act was feeding his own arousal as he writhed into any attention Ed's hands gave him while they roamed his body. Roy slowly brushed his hand against the hardness pushing up under his lover's zipper and ran two fingers up and down his length. A sound almost like a deep growl emitted from his young lover before panting replaced his breathing. "Do you want me Ed?" Roy asked as he brought the blondes shirt up to completely expose his chest. Roy assaulted Ed's nipple with his mouth as he bit gently at the already reddened skin.

"Uh…y-yes, yes!" Ed responded; his brow tensed with the delicious sensation running from his groin to his nipple. "God Roy, I'm going to come in my pants if you don't do something," Ed was at his limit with the current situation and his erection had become sensitive to the lightest touch.

Roy smiled; he had Ed right where he'd wanted him. He stopped all motion and locked onto his gaze again, Ed's eyes were slightly dazed with desire. He lightly ran his fingers down Ed's chest and noted the tensing of Ed's stomach muscles and the release of held breath as he squeezed the blonde's member solidly.

Ed let out a sharp gasp and struggled to hold back from the peaking sensation released from Roy's hold on him. He clenched his teeth and looked up at the ceiling as he tried to think of anything but what Roy had just done to him.

Roy moved swiftly now, he unfastened and undressed the blonde with quick movements and insistent kisses until Ed was as bare as he was. Then they both slipped between the sheets on Ed's bed. Roy resumed his slow methodic assault on Ed's body again as he let his lips and hands roam already sensitive skin.

The brief time it took for Roy to undress Ed allowed the blonde to gain some sense of control over himself. When Roy climbed back on top of him, the skin-to-skin contact alone made him shudder and groan softly. He ran his hands up Roy's back as he felt him slide on top of him again, his lover's hard member dipped deliciously between his thighs. Roy's mouth found his lips and moved slickly over the swollen flesh. Ed pressed into the soft mouth as his member thrust urgently into Roy's taut stomach muscles. The action sent a pulse of sensation racing through him. He moaned loudly now, Roy had to finish this, he thought. He knew he'd be right back where he was before Roy undressed him with only a few more thrusts of his hips. "Roy, uh, please… I can't hold on," he said softly as he brought his hands down to his lover's behind and pressed solidly.

Roy smiled as he bit tenderly at Ed's neck. He raised himself up slightly and gazed into Ed's eyes as he grabbed Ed's flesh arm by the wrist. He raised Ed's hand up to his own mouth and sucked sensually on his fingers, then licked his lover's palm. He smiled again as Ed's expression changed from curiosity to intense desire. As he leaned slightly to one side, he brought Ed's hand back down between them and guided it along his length. Roy's eyes closed and his mouth opened, a low moan escaped him as he allowed the enticing wave of pleasure to envelope him. He barely heard Ed's breathing stop as his lover watched, captivated.

Ed thought he'd never seen anything so erotic before as the way Roy had wet his hand before placing it on him and then the expression on Roy's face as he stroked him almost sent Ed over the edge. When Roy's gaze returned to him and he felt his member at his entrance, Ed shivered with anticipation. Then Roy drove into him, a brief burning pain followed by the intense tingling he'd expected rushed through him. His breathing became ragged and his eyes closed as his brow tensed.

Roy watched Ed's face; the expression fed his own desire as he moved slowly in and out of his lover. "Ed, open your eyes, look at me," Roy requested huskily. He could see Ed was struggling, his body was shaking and his eyes had a hard time focusing on him. "Come on, just a little more," Roy urged softly. He felt tension building inside him as the movements increased his sensitivity. As soon as it appeared Ed had regained some composure; Roy ground hard on his member with his stomach and drove fast into and out of him.

"Ah! Roy!" Ed exclaimed loudly, unable to stop it. Within seconds he felt the heat of his seed pour out between them as his body surged with the sumptuous contractions of his climax. He dug into Roy's behind with his fingers and curled his toes as he found himself starting to scream.

Roy's release came just as quickly and brutally, he quaked with the pleasure that shot through his body. He clenched his teeth to allow only sharp moans to escape his lips. He could vaguely hear Ed's screams and feel fingers digging into his behind as the pulsing slowed and his body relaxed.

The two lay sweaty and drained, Roy on top of Ed, as they lay in the younger man's bed. The heavy breathing had slowed and Roy had wound one of his fingers through a loose lock of Ed's hair. Ed's braid was almost completely apart from the motions of their lovemaking. Ed was the first to lazily speak, "Damn Roy, that was…I don't think I even have words to describe it," he sighed.

"I believe the words you are looking for are mind-blowing," Roy replied a little sarcastically.

"Yeah, mind-blowing," Ed repeated slowly.

Roy quickly inhaled a short burst of air as he remembered something, "Ed? I wanted to ask you something," he said quickly. He slid to the side and propped his head on an elbow as he looked down into Ed's face.

Ed slanted his head slightly to get a better view of Roy's expression; his curiosity was peaked by Roy's tone. "What?" he questioned coyly.

Roy smiled faintly and shot a surprising shy glance at the wall before continuing. "Uh… would…would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked timidly and very out of character.

Ed's smile would have lit up the room if it wasn't already daytime and it still did to some extent. "Why Roy, you're asking _me_ out on a date? A real date? With dinner and everything?" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Roy's smile widened as he fought to regain his self-confidence. He asked women out all the time and he never found it the least bit difficult. Why was it so different with Ed, especially after all they'd shared? Damn, he thought, he even knew it was exactly what Ed had wanted, it's not like he was going to say no to him. But the butterflies in his stomach persisted, even as he struggled to explain what he had in mind. "I…uh…thought maybe we could um, have dinner and then see a movie," he replied as he fought to maintain eye contact with the blonde below him.

"Roy, are you blushing? Oh my God, you are! Don't tell me you're nervous, asking me out on a date! Oh that's priceless!" Ed teased as he began to laugh.

"Stop it, Ed. It's not funny." Roy said angrily as he glared back at Ed. At least if he got angry, his nervousness would go away, he thought.

Ed was chuckling outwardly now, "Oh yes it is. The great womanizer Roy Mustang, afraid to ask _me_ out," he mocked.

Roy couldn't hold onto his anger, Ed's laughter was contagious and it was funny, really. He grinned, "Fine then, you still haven't answered," Roy responded as flatly as he could.

Ed's chortling stopped and he looked Roy straight in the eye, "Of course I'll go out with you, I'd love to," he responded tenderly. It really was touching, how Roy had asked, he thought. Then he reached a hand behind Roy's head and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. The moment had turned incredibly intimate as Ed released his lips from Roy's. The expression on Roy's face was laced with affection. Ed felt aching in his chest. Damn what Roy could make him feel; it overwhelmed him sometimes. "Uh, where did you want to go?" Ed asked quickly and sighed as the exchange brought tears to his eyes.

Roy absently brought a hand up to Ed's chest and lightly brushed a finger over the soft tanned skin. "I thought we could go to this great Cretan restaurant on the west side I know about and then there's a movie that's playing in an older theater there that I'd like to see with you. I thought if we stayed on the West side, we could sort of be ourselves because no one would know us there," he explained as his eyes followed the pattern his finger traced over Ed's skin.

"What sort of movie?" Ed asked hesitantly. He was sure it wasn't as simple as Roy was letting on.

"Uh…it's a surprise," he grinned wickedly as his eyes shot back to Ed's.

Before Ed had a chance to protest at the 'surprise', he heard the door creak open. Both men let out a startled gasp in the bed before they heard Al's shriek.

"Damn-it! Can't you do that somewhere else?" Al started, but then he hesitated and allowed himself to get a closer look. Both lover's turned their focus on him; Ed sat up on his elbows as Roy rotated his torso. "Oh my God, you're naked aren't you? Put some damn clothes on while I wait in the hallway! Okay?" He shouted and abruptly turned and closed the door behind him.

Roy turned back to Ed, "Guess we forgot to lock the door when I came in," he stated bluntly before climbing out of bed.

"Yup," Ed agreed as he followed his lover into the bathroom, grabbing his clothes along the way. The two cleaned up and dressed. Just as Ed opened the bathroom door back up he heard his brother bellowing from the hallway.

"I'm waiting!" Al's slightly muffled voice said from behind the door.

Ed shot the door an irritated glance and then returned his attention to Roy, who was standing directly in front of him. "So, will I see you tonight?" he asked eagerly.

Roy raked a hand through his dark bangs and took a second to think before he replied, "Well Ed, I really have a lot of work to do. This whole thing with Hawkeye took up half the day and then of course…well, I was going to work late tonight to get caught up." he explained as he searched Ed's face for understanding.

Ed looked down at the floor; he was clearly disappointed. "Um…Okay," he stated slowly, his mind searched for some other answer. Then his eyes shot back up to Roy's, "What if I just come over later and sleep with you?" Ed practically pleaded. He really didn't want to sleep alone tonight. His gaze darted across Roy's face on a hunt for the answer he wanted to hear. Instead, he watched Roy reach into a pocket and pull out a set of keys. The elder man slid a key off his key chain and handed it to a stunned Edward.

"Here, just…make yourself a copy. Let yourself in whenever you want to go over there and I'll call when I'm ready to come home." Roy told him a little nervously. He'd never referred to his house as home with someone else. He'd never given anyone his house key before and realized it was a very big step. He wondered briefly if Edward would even take it from him.

Ed's eyes filled with tears again, he understood the full meaning of what Roy was saying to him. It was a simple key, yes, but it was to Roy's home. It was the place that held all of Roy's belongings, the place where he went to wind down at the end of the day. The insides of those walls knew things about his lover he'd only started to grasp. And Roy was sharing it with him, was entrusting it to him. "O-O…K…" Ed stumbled out as he took the key and stared down at it. He felt Roy's strong hands grip his arms and soft lips kiss the top of his head before he looked up in time to see Roy open the door and leave his room.

"You can go in now, Alphonse," Roy stated plainly as he entered the hallway and started for his office.

Al entered the room and walked over to Ed. His brother was staring down at a key and Al wasn't sure what was so intriguing about it. "So, I guess you guys made up," he offered as he perched himself directly in front of his sibling.

"Yeah," Ed absently stated.

"What's that?" Al asked curiously.

"Roy's house key," he replied, still in a daze. Then something seemed to shake him loose from his visions of possibilities and he grabbed Al's metal arm as he hastily looked up at him. "Al? I've got a date!" he said jubilantly.

"What? With Roy?" Al asked incredulously. The metal boy scoffed, first he had to find them in bed together, _naked_, and now he had to hear about them dating? "Uh, Ed? I think you're supposed to date somebody _before_ you go to bed with them," he pointed out rather sarcastically.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Preparations

"Yeah, whatever Al," Ed quipped. He thrust his prized key into his front pocket and turned around to go make his bed. As he carefully pulled the white sheets up and folded the top down, a strange fear started to grip his heart. A date, his first date, he thought wildly. He gasped loudly and abruptly stood up straight.

"What now, brother?" Al asked from his position at the table, he was clearly irritated.

Ed turned to his brother with a shocked expression, "Al, it's my first date. Wh-what am I going to do? H-how should I act?" he posed, terrified all of a sudden.

"Come on, you've known Mustang forever, you'll do what you always do, you'll fight," Al teased.

Ed looked at his brother with disgust, "Al, this is serious," he quipped. Then he thought for a second, Al did actually have a point. His fear renewed, oh no, what if they got in a huge fight, he thought? That would be terrible, it had to be just right. He walked over to Al and leaned over the table, his hands splayed out across the edge while they held his weight. "Al, you have to help me, it has to be perfect, you know?" he implored, a pained expression on his face.

Al twisted his large metal shell and focused his glowing orbs at his brother, "Well, for one thing Ed, it would probably be nice if you actually had a decent outfit to wear. I mean, you've been wearing those black leather pants with that black jacket forever. How many of those things do you own, anyway?" Al shot back.

Ed fed upon his brother's every word, he totally missed the jab, "Don't I look good in this though?" He asked apprehensively. He'd never actually cared too much about how he looked, so he'd always worn pretty much the same thing. It made it easier for him to focus on his research for the philosopher's stone if he didn't have to decide on an outfit every morning, he reasoned.

"Ah, yeah, but something different might help. It might…keep things lively, you know, change it up a bit," Al stated. He couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation with his brother. Then he continued, "It might show the Colonel how much you really care about this date." The metal boy cringed inside all of a sudden. His brother had his fist date with a guy. Not just any guy, his freaking superior officer. Then the vision of his brother and Roy lying naked in bed together flashed back into his mind. "Ah!" he gasped involuntarily.

"What? What's the matter Al?" Ed asked anxiously.

Al mentally pushed the nasty memory away, "Uh, nothing…just…nothing." He was scarred for life, he just knew it, he thought. He shook his armored head slightly and returned his gaze to his brother. "Let's go shopping!" he exclaimed as he raised himself from the table and pounded his fist on the table cheerfully.

xxx

Ed stood in the small dressing room of a boutique-like clothing store with his flesh palm rubbing his forehead as he pondered which pants to try on with which shirt and if he should add a sport coat to the ensemble. He groaned; his brother had not let him pick out anything black, a fact that had him extremely flustered. Ed was used to certain things, and black was, after all, his color.

"Come on Ed, just put _something_ on and come out," Al whined. His brother had been in there for at least five minutes and had yet to try even one article of clothing on.

"Don't rush me!" Ed shouted. His anxiety level rose, the tan pants or the greenish ones, he pondered. He knew Roy usually wore dark suits when he was out as a civilian and he wanted something that would compliment him. Ed, you are turning into such a girl, quit thinking that way; he chastised internally. He hastily grabbed the tan pants and put them on; then he pushed through a white dress shirt and buttoned it. He added the sport coat that matched the pants. He quickly opened the door and stumbled out of the dressing room, almost falling in the process. He heard his brother chuckling at him. "What?" he hissed before he looked down. The pant legs were so long they completely covered his feet.

Al put his hand up to where his mouth should be and laughed uncontrollably. His brother's face was so red it glowed and he was sure steam poured out of his ears. "M-maybe th-they have something in the ch-children's section…" was all he could manage before he laughed so hard no sound came out of him. Jerking armor was the only indication of his amusement.

"AL! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Ed screamed furiously.

Suddenly a salesperson appeared, "Sir, can I help…oh," she started, obviously stunned by how short Edward was. She feigned a cough and then shot a pained smile at Edward. "Uh, might I suggest tailoring, sir," she offered in a very professional voice.

Ed glared at her, "Ya think?" he mocked.

"Oh come on brother, it's not like it's her fault you're so…vertically challenged," he said as a new round of snickers emanated from his armor. If his brother was going to so blatantly have sex with a man in their dorm room, he was going to enjoy this moment to it's fullest.

Ed grumbled in defeat, turned around, and walked painstakingly back into the dressing room.

Al faced the salesperson, "Please help him, he's really very harmless and he desperately needs a new outfit, you see he has this date," Al began charming the woman into helping them.

xxx

Ed stomped up the few cement steps to Roy's simple front door and pushed his newly made key in the brass lock. It was just after seven and he was completely worn out. He'd finally figured out what to buy for tomorrow night, with much difficulty and frustration on his part, and had a quick dinner with Al. He'd still have to pick up the suit tomorrow since it needed to be, he cringed when he thought of it, hemmed for him. Why did they have to make pants to fit giants anyway, he thought?

He opened the door, walked in, and closed it again with a heavy sigh. His first task was to light up the house so he could see. Fumbling in the dark, he almost knocked over the coat rack positioned in the entry way as he flicked the light switch on the wall. The blinding light on the ceiling hurt his eyes for a second as they adjusted. He made his way to the bedroom and set his small bag with his change of clothes for tomorrow and toothbrush down on the floor just inside Roy's bedroom doorway. Then he made his way back to Roy's living room, flicking on lights along the way, and plopped himself down on the couch. He looked around smugly at his surroundings; this was Roy's house all right. Everything neatly put away in it's place, the rather expensive looking masculine leather furniture positioned just so. The couch he rested on sat against a wall adjacent to the door while two comfortable armchairs sat opposite it. Between the two rested what appeared to be a rectangular mahogany coffee table. It had matching partners on either side of the couch with simple white lamps. He scanned over the magazines that lay neatly spread across the top of the coffee table, Roy was a bit anal, Ed thought, chuckling to himself. It all reeked of a high-ranking officer in the military, but Ed liked it anyway. It was Roy's after all, and anything that was Roy's was perfect as far as he was concerned. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head, his elbows spread far apart.

It wasn't long before Edward started to feel restless. He walked into the kitchen and glared at the black phone resting on the white counter top, he hoped Roy would call soon. He missed him already. He ran a finger along Roy's dark wood kitchen table and briefly remembered Riza's smugness in knowing where everything was in Roy's kitchen. He lumbered into the kitchen and casually started opening the plain walnut cabinets and drawers in order to take inventory of their contents for later use. The kitchen wasn't large, but it was efficient in it's design. Then he opened a drawer under the phone and stopped instantly for a closer look. The drawer held a mess of pictures, mostly of Roy with his arms around various women. There was a black address book close to the edge of the inside wall of the drawer. Ed quickly picked up a few of the pictures and scanned them. All blondes, he thought, well at least he fit Roy's type. He could feel jealousy trying to take root in his heart, but he fought it. Not tonight, he thought, not after Roy had given him the key to his home.

Then he impulsively picked up the address book and opened it. Every page had numerous female names and numbers scrawled across them in Roy's handwriting. The pages were tattered on the edges and the cover was well worn. By each one was scribbled some sort of code; there were letters and various numbers of stars by them. His pulsed raced as he flipped the pages to 'H'. There it was, in black and white:

Hawkeye, Riza T,A,NE (123)456-7890

Five stars, he thought, disgusted. Why the hell did she deserve five stars? He hoped the rating wasn't the same as it would be if she were a restaurant. Quite suddenly, the phone rang shrilly and broke the silence in the house. Ed jumped and almost dropped the book out of his hands. He fumbled with it, recovered, and placed it carefully back in the drawer just like he'd found it. He quickly reached over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Uh, Colonel Mustang's residence," he winced; he assumed it would be Roy, but what if it wasn't?

"Ed, so you got in okay?" Roy asked happily.

"Yeah," Ed replied uneasily, he didn't want to ask about the code in the book, but his curiosity was killing him. He clenched his teeth in order keep the question from spilling off his tongue.

"You okay? You sound a little…weird," Roy questioned. He was really tired and he'd so hoped Ed wasn't angry with him again.

"Uh, no, I'm fine, really," Ed responded, a little too convincingly, he winced again.

Roy sighed, whatever it was, he just wanted to get home and deal with it there. "Okay, well, I'm on my way. See you in a few," he said as he waited for Ed to respond.

"Goodbye," Ed said quickly and hung up the phone before he screwed everything up.

xxx

Ed was sitting on the couch again trying to appear relaxed when he heard the door open and saw Roy's black head come in through the front entryway. He immediately sat upright on the couch. His pulse raced and his legs twitched, it was everything he could do to keep from running to the door and assaulting Roy with urgent kisses and desperate hugs. After hanging his black trench coat on the hanger by the door, Roy came in, dropped his briefcase on the floor, and walked over to Edward. The young alchemist watched as an almost shy smile spread over his lover's lips.

Roy was amazed by how strange but wonderful it felt to have Ed in his house when he came home from work, almost like having a doting wife, he supposed. He sheepishly sat down next to Ed in complete silence. He could tell Ed was having similarly strange feelings by the wide-eyed expression on his face and the fact that he was speechless for once. The two sat on the couch next to each other for a moment, gazing shyly at the hands sitting in their laps, each mimicking the other.

Suddenly, Ed's excitement surfaced again. He lunged at Roy and threw his arms around his neck. "Roy, I missed you," he admitted quickly as he pushed his face into the crook of Roy's neck and breathed in deeply. He loved Roy's scent.

Roy returned the blonde's hold and pushed his cheek into the side of Ed's golden hair, "I missed you too, even though it's only been a few hours," he joked. He really did treasure Ed's little emotional outbursts though, he thought. He felt Ed's embrace tighten before the blonde let him go and peered up into his face. "So, what have you been doing with yourself?" Roy asked tenderly.

Ed looked at the wall behind Roy for a second before replying, should he tell Roy about the new clothes? No, he thought, it would be a surprise. Then the memory of the phone book slammed into his mind, he struggled to push it aside again; he really didn't want to bring it up. Damn his insatiable curiosity. "I…uh, had dinner with Al," he stated slowly and then it slipped. "And I found your black phone book in the drawer!" he blurted out suddenly as he flinched.

Roy sat back stunned, so this is why he sounded so weird on the phone. Roy grinned, "And…" he said as he motioned for Ed to continue.

Ed sighed and sat back against the cushions of the couch, a confused expression fell across his face. "And…what does that code mean anyway?" he asked, frustrated he'd let his little secret out so soon.

Roy chuckled softly, "Well, number one, I'm not going to even ask you how you found it, because I know what a curious little creature you are," Roy teased, he was immediately interrupted.

Ed glared and crossed his arms on his chest, "Listen, I've had my lack of height shoved in my face enough today, so don't push it," he hissed.

Roy laughed a little harder, how he loved Ed's tantrums sometimes. "I'm sorry, Ed. I wasn't even trying to make fun of you that time," Roy insisted apologetically. He waited for some acknowledgement of his apology, but there was none.

"Just tell me what those letters and stars mean," Ed commanded. He couldn't believe how quickly he'd turned the conversation into an argument. He longed for his anger to dissipate and to gain back some of the earlier warmness and emotion they'd had between them. Then his expression softened and he tried his best to undo what he'd started, "Wait…I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't be so quick to react to…certain words," he said softly. Then he looked up at Roy to see if it worked.

Roy leaned over and kissed Ed gently. "An apology, that's unusual, but I'll take it," he replied. Roy sat back and put an arm around Edward's shoulders, he felt the blonde snuggle happily into his side. "So, the 'code' as you refer to it is just my way of keeping track of some of the more…important traits of my _previous _female companions," he answered cautiously.

Ed twisted his head to search Roy's face, "but what do they mean exactly?" he asked inquisitively.

Roy sighed, he wasn't sure he really wanted to tell Edward exactly what they meant. It was sort of private after all, and he was too tired for a full on blow out with his explosive lover. "Ed, if I tell you, and I'm sure you've looked up a few…select individuals already, you have to promise to drop it and not get mad at me. All that stuff was 'pre-you', you know," he suggested.

Ed agreed somewhat reluctantly to his terms, "O…K…" he said slowly.

Roy nodded briefly and then went on, "well, if they have a 'T', then it means they have nice, uh, breasts. And if they have an 'A' it means they have a nice…ass," he paused for a moment to make sure Ed was not getting angry. Then he went on, "Of course 'E' stands for 'easy' and if it was not easy to uh, get in their skirt, then I put an 'N' in front of the 'E' for not easy." He reluctantly explained.

Ed's eyes widened as he gazed at the wall in front of him and understood what Roy told him. Riza did have a nice rack and a great behind. He snickered softly as he realized Roy wasn't able to get in her skirt; then he abruptly stopped as it dawned on him, Roy had actually tried. "OK, so I guess the stars are self explanatory then?" Ed asked, still trying to quell his jealousy at discovering Roy had probably come on to Riza at some point.

"Well, yes Ed. The more stars, the more I liked them. Five stars are the highest amount, the crème de la crème," Roy reiterated with his usual smugness.

Ed pondered a minute; then he sat forward and turned to face Roy directly. "So what would you rate me?" he asked indignantly.

Roy's mind raced, what the hell had he put in there next to Riza's name anyway? He just knew Ed would be comparing himself against her. Then he smiled as he formulated a way out of his sticky situation. "Of course Ed, I'd give you the highest marks. A 'T' for the nipples I love to fondle, an 'A' for the perfectly round ass I adore, an 'E' for how easy you are in bed, and six stars for how much I love you," he spoke confidently as he waited for his shower of affection.

"What do you mean an 'E' for how easy I am in bed? I am _not_ easy!" he hissed as he glared angrily at Roy.

Roy looked down at the hand in his lap and let out a huge breath. "You're impossible," he stated as he rose from the couch and walked briskly into his bedroom. He was incredibly tired now and just wanted to feel his nice comfortable bed. He knew Ed would be hounding him again any second, but if he could hurry up and get into bed first, at least he could sleep through most of what Ed had to say. He quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face, and walked back to his bed. He pulled the covers down and undressed before he slipped between the cool thin sheets. He wondered briefly why Ed had not come in yet.

Ed sat on the edge of the couch with his head lowered looking at his clenched fists perched on his thighs. As the metal and flesh started to blur, his lip trembled slightly. Why couldn't he just accept and be glad for what Roy had told him, he wondered? Why did he have to always point out a flaw? Why did he always get so damned angry all the time? Was he just immature? Or was there something more, deeper, hidden, in his psyche that caused it? He really wanted everything to go just right tomorrow, but how could it if he couldn't even keep his anger in check for less than an hour?

He promptly wiped the wetness from his eyes and stood. He walked into Roy's bedroom with his head still lowered, grabbed his bag and made his way to the bathroom, on the way he heard Roy say his name, but he didn't answer. He just silently got ready, came back to the bed, undressed, and climbed in beside his lover. He curled up into a tight ball and was surprised when the tears broke through. What was wrong with him?

Roy rolled over in the bed when Ed entered it, toward his lover's body. Then he saw the blonde's body jerk and heard soft sobs. He sat up suddenly on an elbow and leaned over his young lover, "Oh my God, what's the matter, Ed?" he asked hurriedly, his voice laced with alarm. He quickly pulled his weeping lover to his side and held him tightly. He didn't see this coming, not at all.

'I…I'm sorry…R-Roy. Y-you must h-hate…me. Y-you were so…so nice…giving me y-your key and…and s-saying all those…nice things…and I-I just…ruined…it," he tried to explain through hiccups and choked sobs.

Roy increased his hold on his lover and pushed his face against his cheek, "Ed, you didn't ruin anything and I certainly don't hate you," he said comfortingly as he kissed his cheek.

"Y-yes I….I did. H-how can you…stand me?" he asked, his voice rose in pitch as he spoke and he tried to curl his body up tighter against Roy's hold.

Roy was baffled, what the hell was Ed talking about? Nothing was ruined as far as he could tell; clearly something else was going on in Ed's mind. "Ed…listen to me…I love you and nothing you do or say is ever going to change that. So please, just stop crying and let me hold you, just forget this and let's go to sleep," he implored gently. Roy was so tired and finished with drama.

"Really? Nothing?" Ed asked as he sniffled and slowly turned his body around to face Roy.

"Yes. Really." Roy stated plainly as he pulled Ed's face up to his and gave the blonde a lingering kiss. He felt Ed's body slowly meld into his own, every part of it touched some part of him. He reestablished his hold on his lover, pulling him as close as physics would allow and closed his eyes.

xxx

Ed woke up to the sensation of something poking him in his rear end. "Mmm, Roy," he mumbled. Then the poke came again, harder, more intense. He heard his lover chuckling behind him as the fog from sleep cleared his mind. "Don't you have to go to work or something?" Ed asked, irritated. He was not accustomed to waking so terribly early in the morning. Then he felt an arm wrap around his waist as a slick grip took hold of his morning erection and began to pump enticingly on him. He moaned softly with the pleasurable sensation his lover's hand invoked. He felt Roy's already slippery member thrust between his thighs as he involuntarily pressed into the hand movements. Damn, he thought, did Roy already break out the massage oil while he was asleep? Then a wicked smile spread on his lips. He could just lay here and pretend to be asleep while Roy did everything.

Roy pressed up against his lover and whispered in his ear, "Come on, Ed, work with me here," he said seductively. Roy started to kiss and nip sensually at the back of Ed's neck as he continued to rock into the warm recess of his lover's thighs. He moaned softly as the sensation pushed pleasure through him. As he felt Ed's hip movements become more urgent, he brought his palm up and circled Ed's tip, he hoped teasing would bring his lover around quicker. The action seemed to produce the desired response as he felt Ed's body shudder and a more insistent moan escaped from the blonde's lips.

"Uh, Roy," Ed said softly as the expert hand movements surged deliciously through his body. He reached behind Roy and positioned a hand on his lover's hip; he pulled gently at first as he tried to initiate faster action out of the elder man. Then his hand gripped harder and tugged persistently as sharp gasps mingled with Roy's. The proximity of Roy's member to his entrance teased him relentlessly as a sweet tension gained momentum in his groin. He shifted position, curving his lower back and felt Roy's erection rub directly against his entrance. The action caused his body to shiver involuntarily and he wanted more, now. "Roy, do it," he pleaded as he groaned sharply with each passing of his lover's hard member against him.

Roy happily obliged, his own desire had grown intensely and he wasn't sure how much more he could take of just Ed's thighs. He tilted his hips slightly and slowed a bit as he entered his lover. As he felt the wet heat surround him, he closed his eyes, tensed his brow, and squeezed Ed's erection firmly. A low moan pushed through his lips into the soft skin of Ed's neck.

Ed gasped sharply as he felt Roy graze the sweet spot inside him. "Roy!" he whined as he moved his hand over the one between his legs and guided it back to stroking him, the blonde was frustrated that he'd stopped in the first place. Then he returned to tugging eagerly on Roy's hip. Roy's thrusts came fast quickly; Ed could feel his lover's body shaking behind him. He wondered briefly if Roy had done a few other things while he was asleep to be so aroused already. As he heard Roy's gasps turn into drawn out urgent moans, he returned his hand to the one stroking him. Roy seemed so caught up in his own desire he was apparently forgetting about Ed's.

Roy felt his body grow rigid as an intense tingling overtook him and he surged helplessly into his lover. He pushed his forehead against Ed's back as he arched into the delicious sensation. He was vaguely aware of Ed's hand covering the one he held on his lover as he surrendered to his body's pleasure.

Ed clenched his teeth as he felt Roy's release behind him. He struggled briefly to maintain the closeness of his own climax but then moaned loudly as it took control of his body and he spilled into the entwined digits covering his pulsing member. The ensuing waves of concentrated sensation rocketed through his body and left him gasping for air. "Damn-it Roy, what were you doing while I was asleep, anyway?" he asked through still heavy breathing.

"Nothing, why?" Roy replied guiltily as he cuddled into the blonde's back.

"Yes you were," Ed insisted, he'd caught the culpable tone of his lover's response.

"Well, if you must know, I was sort of…watching you sleep and you were so…appetizing, I couldn't help it." The elder man admitted reluctantly as he pulled his lover close and kissed him on the shoulder.

"Oh," was all Ed could say as he understood his lover had indeed started before him. He pushed himself backwards into Roy and tugged the elder man's arm tightly around him, satisfied.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter contains spoilers for the movie Casablanca. I know there is airplane travel in the movie and planes were never invented in the FMA world, just go with it. It's also a bit of an experiment; hopefully I didn't get too carried away :)

Chapter 17

The Perfect Date

Ed was left to take another cab the short distance to Central headquarters after showering and making Roy a quick breakfast of eggs and toast. Although his male ego had revolted slightly at being the one to cook for the two of them, he'd secretly enjoyed it. And now, he was looking forward to actually getting some research done in the library today. An unusual feeling of content overwhelmed him as he gazed out the window at the perfectly glorious day. The sun was shining behind wispy clouds and if he was outside, he was sure he'd hear the birds singing only for him. He tapped his hand on his thigh in time with a melody that kept buzzing through his head.

xxx

Abruptly, the blonde alchemist slammed his book back together and decided to pay the object of his numerous memories a visit. He'd spent at least two hours at his usual spot in the musty library, at the middle of a long wooden table, and now it was time for a break. He almost pranced as he walked out the doors and through the hallways to Roy's office.

He turned a corner and immediately saw Lieutenant Hawkeye sitting behind her desk, reviewing paperwork. As he walked closer, she looked up at him. Clearly, she was still perturbed by his mere presence, but today it didn't matter. He was the one with the key in his pocket; he was the one who'd get six stars. "Good morning, Hawkeye," Ed said a little too happily.

Riza's anger rose instantly, it was bad enough the little brat had taken her man, for the moment, but he didn't have to be so smug about it. "Good morning Fullmetal, Roy is ah, busy at the moment," she stated calmly as a wicked grin spread across her face. She'd loaded the Colonel up with paperwork this morning and had made sure he understood it _had_ to be completed today. It was Friday after all, and it had been easy to tell him it couldn't linger over the weekend. If she had to endure this silly fling between Roy and Edward, she'd keep Roy as busy as possible. The more time he spent in the office, the less time he'd have to spend doing unmentionable things with Edward.

Ed stopped briefly at her words and frowned; he was confused. If Roy was so busy, then why was his door still open? Usually he closed it when he didn't want to be disturbed. As he paused, Hawkeye raised herself from her desk and walked around it to position herself between him and the entrance. "What are you doing?" he asked as he tried to sidestep her.

Riza acted quickly, she kept herself directly in front of the male blonde. "I told you, he's busy," she reiterated coolly.

Ed looked at her sideways and then it occurred to him, she's probably just trying to keep him from Roy out of spite. An evil grin spread across his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled Roy's house key out of it. He held the shiny object up in front of her face and whispered, "look Riza, Roy gave me a key to his house, isn't that great?" he taunted sarcastically. He felt vindicated when her smug expression temporarily changed to longing and then returned to its previous smugness.

"Whatever Fullmetal, he's still busy," she said blankly.

Ed pushed the key back into its permanent resting place in his front pocket and glared at the female assistant. "He's not too busy for me!" he practically shouted.

Fuery peeked his head up from his desk, obviously interested in the reason for the hostility unfolding in front of him. He'd hoped to have a rematch of yesterday's antics. He and Havoc had both bet twenty bucks on Hawkeye if a rematch occurred. Since yesterday, the office had been buzzing with rumors surrounding the shooting incident in Mustang's office. He silently whispered, "come on…come on…"

Ed heard murmuring from the desk against the far wall, "What was that Fuery?" he yelled angrily. He kept his eyes locked on Riza, waiting for her to make a move toward the gun at her waist. He was prepared today, he'd quickly transform his automail arm and pin her in heartbeat, he thought. Suddenly, a blue form with jet-black hair appeared in Ed's periphery vision.

"Fullmetal! Hawkeye! That's quite enough!" Roy snapped loudly. Ed and Riza slumped visually and Roy swore under his breath. Then he glared at Fuery, "Get busy, will you?" he commanded harshly. Roy watched as Fuery jumped slightly in his chair, his hands shook with the force of the order, and he turned his gaze back to the papers on his desk. "Get in here, Fullmetal" he demanded angrily before he turned and headed back into his office.

Ed shot a last glance at Riza and childishly stuck his tongue out at her. He saw her eyes widen in surprise before he sidestepped her and strutted in triumph into Roy's office.

"Close the door!" Roy shouted decisively as he stopped halfway in and turned around. He glared at the blonde alchemist.

Ed innocently did as he was told; he hadn't meant to make Roy angry with him, quite the contrary. As soon as the door was closed, he saw Roy's gloved hands reach out from behind him and turn the brass tumbler to lock the door. Ed smiled wickedly as he felt Roy's arms surround him from behind and his lover's lips press against the back of his neck seductively. Ed's head tilted back into the sensation; he brought his flesh hand up to Roy's cheek and softly caressed it. He could feel heat start to work it's magic in his groin as he started to swell. "Roy, I missed you," he said softly through deep breaths.

Roy turned his lover around quickly and hungrily kissed his mouth, "I missed you too," he responded as he lowered his mouth to nip and suck at Ed's neck. A hand cupped one side of Ed's face while the other roamed downward to his behind. Then quite unexpectedly, the elder man's eyes rested on the mound of paperwork on his desk. He halted his progression on the blonde's body and pulled away with a heavy groan.

"Why are you stopping?" Ed asked in a slight daze.

"I'm sorry, I never should have started that. I have a ton of work to do today and if I don't finish I'm afraid I'll have to delay our date tonight. Hawkeye is cracking the whip on everyone particularly hard today," he relented as he raked a gloved hand through his black bangs.

Ed looked down at the floor in clear disappointment. "Oh," he stated glumly. "About that, what time did you think we could leave?" Ed asked as he gained back some of his previous good cheer and returned his gaze to his lover's dark eyes.

Roy took Ed's hands in his and spoke directly at him, "We'll leave at six tonight. I'll bring the car by the dorm, that is as long you can leave me alone long enough to finish my paperwork," he smiled weakly.

Ed understood; he'd have to forgo any office trysts today in order to get what he wanted tonight. "Okay, I'll leave you alone then," he stated as he turned for the door. "But not by choice," he shot back as he gave Roy a charming smile and unlocked the door to leave.

xxx

It was four in the afternoon, and Ed had been counting down the minutes in the library to his date with Roy. He decided it was time to go pick up his outfit and he rose from the table to retrieve it. He hastily made his way to the store where he purchased the items, paid for them, and then confidently made his way back to his dorm room. He wanted to shower again and make himself extra presentable before Roy came to pick him up.

xxx

Ed's hands were starting to shake as he put his new clothing on; he was starting to get anxious as the minutes ticked by. He felt slightly nauseous and wasn't sure why his antiperspirant didn't seem to be working. "Hey Al, did you switch antiperspirants on me, or something?" he called out from the bathroom as he thrust a leg into the greenish tan flat front trousers.

"No Ed, you're just nervous," his brother called out with annoyance.

Then he slipped into the cream, tan and greenish, striped shirt. He looked at it in the mirror before buttoning it up. He still wasn't quite sure about it, but both Al and the saleslady had assured him it was the latest fashion, plus he was told the vertical stripes would make him appear, ahem, taller. He buttoned it up, but not all the way, again, the lady at the store had stated it would look better if he left the top two buttons open. He just didn't want to look 'easy' he told himself fleetingly. Then he walked out into the main room, "Al, what should I do with my hair?" he asked, obviously flustered.

"I think you should leave it down for once," Al responded. He didn't really care; he just wanted his brother to quit asking him such asinine questions. He wasn't some expert on gay etiquette after all.

"But wouldn't I look like a girl then?" Ed whined as he slumped forward slightly.

Al sat forward on his bed; he'd been sitting comfortably against the wall trying to rest. "And you think a braid is any better?" he huffed.

Ed glared angrily at his brother, "Al, this is important," he stated flatly.

"Leave your hair down," Al reiterated firmly.

"Fine," Ed said shortly as he returned himself to the bathroom.

Al sat back on his bed and shook his head slowly. His brother was hopeless and the changes he saw in him were baffling to say the least. As his brother apparently worked on his hair, Al heard groaning, scowling, and finally swearing. He eventually got up off the bed and went in to take a look for himself, what retarded thing his brother had done to himself. He rounded the corner to see Ed furiously trying to pry a tangled brush from the long locks in the back of his head. The armored boy couldn't take anymore; he started to laugh uncontrollably. "Brother, I think you've finally turned into the sister I never had," he stated as soon as his chuckles allowed.

Ed stopped his futile battle with the brush and turned to glare at Al, the brush handle stuck out at an awkward angle on his head. "You are not helpful," he hissed.

"Here, let me," Al offered, as he gently pried the offending object from Ed's golden strands. He stood behind his brother and tenderly ran the brush though his hair. The two brothers gazed at each other in the mirror as the metal arm moved slowly up and down.

Ed felt his nerves begin to calm as Al stroked his head with the brush. His eyes softened and he let the gentle strokes clear his mind of all his fears about what the night might offer. Then suddenly Ed heard rapping at the door, his eyes shot back up to the mirror, "He's here Al!" Ed exclaimed loudly. Ed ran out of the bathroom and rushed to put on the matching sport jacket over the striped shirt and sat on the floor to slide on some black dress shoes, at least he'd won the battle for black shoes, he thought hastily.

At the second knock, Al lumbered to the door and opened it. Roy looked up at him, and smiled charmingly. "Is Ed ready to go?" he asked easily. Just then, Ed stumbled forward from behind his brother. Roy's eyes drank in his striking beauty. The long straight blonde hair hung perfectly around his shoulders and the smartly pressed jacket fit squarely over the shoulders that were slightly broad for his small frame. Roy nodded approvingly at the striped shirt, very fashionable, he thought. Then his eyes ran down to the small waist and flat front pants, he licked his lips at the enticing way they showed off Ed's slightly larger than expected package. Roy wondered briefly what the back of those pants would look like if they hugged him so well in the front. He resisted the temptation to ask him to turn around and lift his jacket, however. "Ed, you look…absolutely stunning," Roy said approvingly.

Al groaned and stepped backward, "I didn't need to hear that," he said fretfully.

Ed smiled a wide grin as he stepped forward and impulsively wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. He pulled his lover inside the doorway and kissed him hastily. He felt Roy's arms wrap around his waist and his lover's mouth return the kiss.

Al turned around and covered the orbs in his helmeted head with his hands, "Would you please go!" he pleaded.

The two straightened themselves and promptly left.

xxx

Ed sat in the seat next to Roy and beamed. They were finally on their first date and Ed's excitement was almost uncontainable. He steadfastly held onto Roy's hand in the seat beside him as Roy's driver efficiently took them away across town where no one would care either way if they touched each other somewhat inappropriately for two males. The car ride had been mostly silent as both men simply smiled at the other occasionally in admiration. They were either too awestruck or too nervous or both to say much of anything important.

"Right here," Roy directed the driver as they pulled up next to the curb.

Ed looked through his window at the elegant appearing restaurant outside. He waited as the driver opened Roy's door and then was surprised as Roy opened his door for him. His ego took a little beating, but he held the short burst of humility at bay as he told himself Roy was only trying to be a gentleman and probably didn't know any better.

The two entered the restaurant and Roy told the maitre'd of their reservations. They were led to a table with a wonderful view overlooking the bustling street. A piano played romantically in the background and the dim lights were giving off a golden glow. The restaurant was filled with rich deep dark woods and antique furnishings. They each sat down, Ed noted Roy resisted the urge to pull his chair out for him and he was indeed grateful for that. Ed watched captivated as Roy conversed with the sommelier and ordered a bottle of expensive wine for them to share. Then his lover turned his attention to him. Ed reveled in the way Roy's eyes seemed to sparkle as they focused on him.

"So Ed, what do you think of our date so far?" Roy asked confidently. They were sitting at a four-top square table, but sat next to each other, initially to enjoy the view. But realistically, they sat beside each other just to be close. Roy reached under the table and tenderly placed a hand on Ed's thigh. He saw Ed's eyes daze momentarily with the contact and the elder man felt his heart thump in is chest.

Ed looked hopelessly love-struck up at his lover, "It's perfect," he said dreamily.

Roy chuckled, his dates had always been incredibly enamored with him, but Ed took it to a new level. He leaned over to whisper in Ed's ear, "Ed, you're scaring me, you can try to be yourself a little more," he teased lightly.

Ed snapped out of his apparent daze and shot Roy a flash of anger before he stifled it and responded, "I'm just happy, is that okay with you?" He covered the hand on his thigh with his own and squeezed. He wouldn't let anything ruin this night, not even Roy's teasing.

Before too long, the sommelier brought the wine, showed it to Roy before he poured a small amount of the crimson elixir into a delicate wine glass to taste, and then filled both their glasses. They both picked up their glasses somewhat hurriedly and took an ample sip to calm their nerves as soon as it was poured. The waitress soon followed and took their orders. As usual she seemed to pay extra attention to Roy, much to Ed's dismay.

When she left the table, Roy looked nervously over at Ed; the last thing he wanted was for the waitress to spark Ed's jealousy. However, Ed seemed to be miraculously maintaining himself. Roy gave Ed's hand a quick squeeze under the table; it was as if the two couldn't bear to break their lifeline to each other. Their legs had also started to subconsciously entwine under cover of the long white tablecloth.

As their dinner arrived, they finally started to have an effortless conversation with each other, helped along by the alcohol flowing in their veins. They laughed easily, reminisced about their fellow coworkers, and exchanged stories about things that happened on missions.

However, Ed did notice for the third time that evening that the waitress asked Roy if his dinner was all right. She could have cared less about Ed's dinner. Ed feigned a cough into his metal palm and spoke up, "Uh, my dinner is delicious too," he offered a little too loudly. Ed could feel Roy stare at him.

"Oh, what a cute son you have sir," she said offhandedly to Roy.

"Uh, that's not my…" Roy started to state as he felt Ed's hand disconnect from his under the table and was interrupted.

"I am not his son, I am his date!" Ed hissed as he slapped his hand on the table in anger.

The waitress backed up in surprise and confusion. Then an expression of apparent disgust fell across her face, "Oh…I see," she said slowly as her eyes darted between the two of them. She finally backed up and sped away.

Roy sighed, "Well Ed, you certainly told her. Guess I can't show my face back here again," he stated with resignation.

"Why would you say that? I thought it was okay for us to be ourselves on this side of town," he shot back. He did feel a little ashamed at his outburst, but he was so tired of pretending. And so what if one stupid girl knew about them, he thought. They'd probably never see her again anyway, even if they did come back to this restaurant.

Roy thought for a second, he tried to put himself in Ed's place. It was clearly difficult for Ed to be in constant vigilance as woman after woman made themselves available to him. He shot Ed a sympathetic glance and then grasped Ed's hand as it rested on top of the table. It was a bold show of affection in a public place.

Ed gasped and he looked at Roy in confusion as he felt his lover's warmth cover his exposed hand. Roy's eyes held conviction as he met Ed's gaze and the world, with all it's judgments and rules, could go to hell as long as they had each other.

xxx

After their meal, Roy had paid the check and they strolled out of the restaurant. They'd decided to walk the short distance to the movie theater in order to enjoy the slightly warm and quiet evening.

As Ed meandered beside his lover, he noticed the theater come into view just ahead. He shifted his gaze up to the banner on the marquee, "Casablanca?" he questioned hesitantly. "But isn't that a movie for girls?" he continued as he frowned.

"No Ed, it's a movie about romance, and sacrifice, and war," Roy replied with a knowing glance upward at the marquee. "And it just so happens to be one of my favorite movies," he replied casually.

Ed's heart warmed as he realized this was special to his lover. Roy had wanted to share it with him on their first date. Ed suddenly felt Roy's hand on the small of his back as they approached the ticket office. He watched Roy pay for their tickets before Roy's hand returned to wrap gently around his elbow, he allowed his lover to guide him closely in through the theater doors and into the fancy lobby. Ed's gaze scanned the inside of the theater, he'd rarely entered such places; he never really had time for movies.

Roy tenderly towed Ed into the heavily curtained expansive viewing room and they took a seat towards the back. Roy had wanted to be free to touch Ed as the movie played without too much fear of prying eyes. Although he did feel that having Ed's hair down would provide a bit of cover, as most patrons would assume he was with a woman. He smiled faintly at the last thought.

They'd gotten there just in time as the lights dimmed shortly after they took their seats. Roy immediately put an arm around Ed and he felt the blonde snuggle into his side.

As Ed watched the flicker of the movie on the large screen, he was immediately taken by how similar the main character, Rick, was to his own lover.

One the screen, a handsome dark haired, dapper man in a white sport coat, black pants and a black bow tie confidently strolls across the floor of his exotic café. As the story unfolds, it is obvious he is well respected, well connected, and easily holds the attention of many of the ladies.

Ed leaned closer to Roy and whispered, "Now I know why you like this movie so much, you're just like Rick," he teased. Then he felt Roy reach around him and grab his flesh hand in response.

_A beautiful woman with wavy brunette hair and full lips enters the café; it is obvious she has a dark secret. Her name is Ilsa, after she asks about Rick, she asks the piano player, Sam, who she obviously knows well, to play a song for her. Sam is reluctant to do as she wishes. When he plays the song Rick runs up and says, "I thought I told you never to play…" As the woman is confronted with Rick, it's obvious they already know each other. There are tears welling up in the woman's eyes._

Ed sat forward slightly in his seat as the woman on the screen's tears intrigued him when she saw Rick. Ed whispered to Roy, "What's gong on, what's between those two?"

Roy smiled at Ed's insatiable curiosity. He whispered back, "You'll just have to wait and see," he teased.

_Scenes change; there is talk about war, invading armies, and visa's for passage to a safer country. It becomes clear Rick and Ilsa were lovers once and he still cares deeply for her even though she is with another man, Victor, a well known rebel leader. Then the screen flashes to Rick sitting at his bar alone. It's dark and he's drinking some sort of liquor out of a shot glass. He's thinking about Ilsa and remembering what they had as Sam plays the piano. Rick is drunk and distraught, he speaks, "of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine."_

Ed heard the line Roy used on him after he'd found him in the alleyway, broken and in agony over the boy he'd killed in the Ishbalan war. He suddenly became acutely aware of the similarities, the drunken suffering, the deep love Rick had for Ilsa, and the deep love Roy had for him. Ed gasped softly and felt tears sting his eyes as the words took on new meaning.

_Ilsa enters the bar alone and confronts Rick; she tries to explain why she left him alone at a train station so long ago. She tells him about a girl who was in love and wanted nothing else but to save the man she loved. But Rick won't hear it; all he can do is wallow in self-pity. He says hurtful nasty things to her, making her leave distressed and crying._

Ed was suddenly struck by how similarly Roy behaved in Drachma, when Envy's deceit threatened to destroy their fragile burgeoning relationship. His memory of the terrible things Roy said to him rushed to the surface. Ed identified with Ilsa, her pain became his and a tear rolled down his cheek and landed squarely on Roy's hand.

Roy suddenly felt wetness hit the top of his hand and he leaned forward. He could faintly see the trace left on Ed's cheek where the tear had been and Ed's eyes glistened in the glow from the screen. He was immediately amazed by how close to the surface Ed's feeling always were. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as he pulled him closer.

Ed felt self-conscious; he didn't think Roy could see his emotion. He briefly looked down as he gained control of himself and wiped quickly at his eyes, "This is all you're fault, I never used to act like this," he complained quietly.

Roy just smiled and returned his attention to the movie, but he maintained the increased hold on his lover.

_After Ilsa leaves; Rick makes Sam play the earlier song, their song, "You must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh, the fundamental things apply as time goes by…" The scene shifts to a flashback of Rick and Ilsa's love affair in a far away country. Rick asks Ilsa in a tender moment during their love affair, "I was wondering... Why I'm so lucky. Why I should find you waiting for me to come along."_

As Ed watched amazed at the love the couple had for each other, he became suddenly aware of Roy's lips grazing his ear.

"Ed, why am _I_ so lucky to find _you_ waiting for me to come along?" Roy whispered tenderly in Ed's ear.

Ed flushed and realized Roy was trying to get his emotions going now. Unfortunately, it was working, Ed thought, as he felt tears just under the surface again. "Stop it!" Ed shot back a little louder than a whisper. Suddenly, Ed heard a person sitting in front of them hiss their disapproval at his outburst. Ed shrank in his seat and returned his focus to the movie, which now held him enraptured.

_Still in flashback, the invading army is in the streets of what was Rick and Ilsa's paradise. The lover's have their last drink and make plans to leave before they become imprisoned by the invading army. Rick casually asks Ilsa to marry him. Instead of answering, Ilsa asks Rick to kiss her as if it were the last time. The next scene shows Rick waiting at the train station for Ilsa. He can't find her, instead he is handed a note from her. The note tells_ _him she loves him, but he must leave without her_.

As Ed watched the obvious pain on Rick's face and empathized with the agony of suddenly loosing the one he loved so dearly, his tears pushed to the surface again. He struggled to keep them hidden, but a soft sob escaped him. He wondered briefly why he felt so connected to these characters, was it the familiarity of war? Was it the similarity Rick had to Roy? Or was it just the familiarity of loss he'd experienced in his own life? He felt Roy draw him in close once more, and his lover's face pushed against this cheek. "I'd never do that to you," Ed whispered sadly.

"Ed there are lots of reasons people do what they do, just watch," Roy whispered back comfortingly.

_The scene shifts back to the present and Ilsa tells Rick she's leaving and they'll never see each other again. He tells her to come see him and she responds by admitting Victor is her husband. It becomes clear Casablanca is no longer safe for Victor. It also becomes apparent they must escape and the only one who can help them is Rick. As the story plays out, Rick's character is shown to indeed care about and help the people around him even though he won't admit it. When Victor asks Rick to help him and Ilsa however, Rick refuses. In a desperate attempt to save her husband, Ilsa goes to Rick, she pulls a gun on him when he refuses once again to help them. However, Rick calls her bluff and she eventually surrenders to him. The lovers spend an intimate evening together in which Ilsa admits to Rick how she still loves him and how difficult it was for her to leave him at the train station. She tells Rick she believed her husband was dead when they were together, but then found out he was indeed alive just before the fateful day at the train station. She sacrificed her happiness with Rick for her husband's welfare and his cause. Ilsa tearfully tells Rick she can't leave him again._

Ed sighed; his own tears were close again as he realized what she'd done. Not so unlike the way he'd sacrificed his childhood in order to get his and Al's bodies back. He wondered briefly if Roy did this to him on purpose, took him to the most heart-wrenching movie ever made just to see his emotions have a field day with him. Then he pushed the thought out of his mind; of course Roy wouldn't do something like that. Ed leaned in closer to his lover and rested his head on his shoulder. He felt Roy's hand give his a tight squeeze.

_Victor realizes Ilsa is in love with Rick although she won't admit it. He selflessly asks Rick to take Ilsa and leave with her using Rick's passes. Rick agrees._

Ed gasped, he couldn't believe Victor would allow such and thing and Rick would agree to it. Could he ever give up Roy to Riza, he pondered? But what had Riza done for them? She continued to support Roy through his relationship with Ed even though she loved Roy. So didn't that mean Riza actually made a similar sacrifice? Ed's eyes widened as a new respect for his adversary shoved its way into his heart.

_On the screen, Rick sells his café in preparation for his departure. It then becomes apparent Rick is actually setting up Victor's capture to occur just as he escapes with Ilsa. When all parties involved arrive at the airport, Rick suddenly tells Ilsa she is to leave with her husband and he will stay behind to make sure they escape successfully. He tells her, with tears in his eyes, she'll regret leaving her husband behind and they'll always have their time together so many years ago. Rick then turns to Victor and makes an excuse, causing Victor to believe it is really Victor whom she loves. As Ilsa realizes the sacrifice Rick has made for her and her husband and the fact he has given up everything for them, she begins to cry and escapes with her husband after all._

The turn of events and the heart-wrenching scene in front of him renewed Ed's inner turmoil. He surrendered to the emotion welling within him and turned fully into Roy. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and began to weep silently into Roy's shoulder. He wasn't even able to watch the final scenes of the movie. He didn't understand what was causing him to react so passionately to the movie, maybe the build up for their date? Maybe everything he'd been through with Roy? Maybe just everything he'd been through his whole life, his father abandoning him, his mother dying, his brother loosing his body, it went on and on. Something about seeing these things play out across the screen made him see his own life story played out from a new perspective.

Roy had an idea the movie would make Ed cry, hell it made him cry the first time he saw it. But the intensity of Ed's reaction was a little unexpected. He held Ed closely and whispered in his ear and he caressed his back, "Sh, it's all right…" He was tempted to give Ed the classic line 'it's only a move', but he knew somehow that would not be something Ed wanted to hear right now.

Ed collected himself as quickly as he could and sniffled as he sat up to gaze into Roy's eyes. The credits were still scrolling on the screen as Roy wiped the remaining wetness from Ed's face. Then Ed glared at him, "You bastard, you did this to me on purpose! You knew this movie would make me cry!" he hissed quietly. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest as he fumed.

Roy smiled, there he was; the Ed he so adored and cherished: his lover who always blamed everyone else for his perceived frailties and weaknesses. Roy chuckled and stood up, "So I take it you liked the movie," he spoke gently. Then he held his hand out for Ed to take. Roy watched as Ed reluctantly took his hand and the lifeline was reconnected.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They walked out of the viewing room hand in hand and into the lobby, the small blonde in his new greenish tan sport coat and trousers with his striped shirt, still sniffled a few more times as they went. Then Roy stopped, his dark suit and open collared white shirt a testament to his possible rank, reached around Edward's waist and pulled him closely to his side as they strolled through the lobby to the street. He saw Ed's face peer up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Aren't you afraid someone will see?" Ed asked cautiously.

Roy stopped and turned Edward to face him, they stood there under the theater marquee with people flooding out of the front doors around them. Their bodies were illuminated on one side from the golden glow pouring through the glass doors. The city street was not as busy as it was earlier, but there were still a few stragglers heading off to wherever they needed to be. The evening air was fresh and had started to cool from the day; the wind was quiet. Roy leaned down toward Ed and stopped just before his lips brushed his lovers. "I don't care," he said with conviction.

Ed saw Roy's dark eyes sparkle in the glow of the theater light; there was an inner fire inside them. Just as his lover's words processed in his mind, he felt soft lips crush his own and a hand cupped him around his cheek, the tips of the fingers rested lightly on his earlobe. Ed closed his eyes and let the moment take him away, in his mind there were no other people twisting to get around them, there were no stares or soft gasps. There was only him and Roy joined together by passion and love.

Roy broke the kiss but kept his hand steady on Ed's face. He'd felt Ed's hands rest gently on his hips during the kiss. The movie had made him do some thinking too. He understood all to well how fleeting peace, relationships, and even lives can be. "Ed, I just want you to know that whatever happens, this is our time, do you understand?" he spoke tenderly as his eyes continued to drive home the deep feelings he had for the young alchemist.

Ed wasn't quite sure why Roy would say something like that now. "Uh, no, I don't understand," he admitted reluctantly. He almost broke the lock Roy's eyes had on his, but he thought better of it, preferring to delve further into the recesses of the intoxicating dark pools.

"Just remember that, then…Let's go home," Roy stated plainly. He let his hold go on the young man's face and stood up straight.

Ed watched Roy search the cars parked along the side of the street, it was time to go home. He smiled faintly as the word rang differently in his ears somehow. It wasn't really only Roy's home anymore, was it? A part of it was his now too, a place where he was allowed to come and go as he pleased, for the most part. He still had a dorm room with his brother, but he'd left a toothbrush and razor at Roy's this morning. Funny how he didn't remember that detail and how the importance of it had meant nothing until just now. He wondered briefly if Roy had even noticed them among his things in the bathroom when he came home from work. Ed grinned at the thought as Roy tugged his hand in the direction of the waiting car.

The grasp Roy had on Ed's hand broke as they approached Roy's car. As their life in the military came back into reality with the nearing vehicle and it's waiting occupant, it was obvious Roy began to take more care in how he chose to offer affection to Ed. Roy went to open Ed's door, but Ed shot him a glance this time, he wasn't a girl after all. Ed watched a sheepish grin spread on his lovers face as he motioned for Ed to open the door himself before he jogged around to the other side. Ed climbed into the back seat and made himself comfortable while Roy did the same.

The car shifted and started down the street toward the other side of town. Roy peered out his window, noting the various shops as they went by. He wondered where Ed had gone to purchase his new outfit; it had been really poignant he'd thought so much of this night to do something like that. He turned to look at his lover and grabbed the hand resting between them; he knew it was positioned there for that very purpose. "Ed, I didn't say it earlier, but I'm actually very touched you went out and bought new clothes for tonight," he said straight forwardly as his mind mentally removed them.

Ed suddenly looked embarrassed, his head tilted down and his gaze shifted to his lap. "Yeah well, it was sort of Al's idea," he admitted.

"Al? Funny, I never thought Al would come up with something like that," Roy replied with a smile.

"It was his idea for me to wear my hair down too," Ed added as he gazed back to see Roy's reaction.

Roy leaned over and put his lips close to Ed's ear, "Well I meant it when I said you looked stunning tonight. I am a very lucky man to have had the company of such a beautiful date," Roy whispered sincerely.

Ed flushed with embarrassment again, then he realized the word Roy had used for him, "Damn-it Roy, I am not 'beautiful', can't you say something that doesn't sound so…feminine?" he whispered, perturbed.

Roy chuckled; all that sticky sweetness they had between them all evening had it's place, but it had started to feel smothering. Then he grinned wickedly as he decided to have some fun on the way home with Edward. "But Ed, you are beautiful, you can't hide that fact, I mean what else could I say? You're too pretty for me to call you handsome," he teased.

Ed glared at Roy, "I'm not beautiful and why can't you call me handsome? Huh? I'm a guy," he hissed.

"Ah, but you're a very pretty guy, all that lovely blonde hair, the big beautiful eyes…that tiny waist," he ribbed quietly. Then he lowered his voice a little and pushed closer to Ed, "those tight little buns, which I bet look great under those perfectly fitting trousers. Can't wait to get that jacket off and take a look."

Ed gasped and pulled his hand away from under Roy's. "You pervert!" he hissed a little too loudly as he remembered the 'easy' comment from the night before.

xxx

Roy's car pulled up outside his small dark green house. The shingles illuminated dully in the light of the streetlamp perched precariously at the corner ahead of them. They'd sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the short drive to the East side of Central City. The two had been lost in thought, each exchanging occasional shy but appreciating glances as their hands hand resumed a tight grip.

Roy allowed his driver to open his door and then climbed out, Ed impulsively let himself out from his side. They walked up to Roy's door and heard the car speed away again, back to be parked at headquarters until Roy needed it on Monday morning. Roy pulled out his keys as he strolled up his cement front walk behind Ed only to hide them again when he saw Edward proudly unlocking the door with his own key. Roy smiled and put a hand in the small of Ed's back as the door unlocked and the two strode into the dark house.

Roy turned on the dome light in the entryway and motioned to take off his suit jacket. He casually brought it back to his bedroom, turned on the lamp next to the bed with the wall switch, and flung it across a chair. Roy sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, ready to remove his shoes when he saw Edward standing in the doorway, a strange expression on his face. "Ed? What's wrong? You look funny," he inquired.

Ed looked shyly at his feet as they scuffled across each other and fidgeted with his hands in front of his lap. "I…I don't know…it just seems so…normal," he finally admitted.

Roy looked at him like he had just admitted he liked milk after all, "What the hell do you mean, normal?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Like anything about their relationship was 'normal'?

Ed shot a shy glance up at Roy before returning to the scrutiny of his fingers, "I mean, now that the date is over, it's like all the excitement is gone," he said sadly.

Roy shot up from the edge of the bed and grinned wickedly at Edward, "Oh really? How about you take off that sport coat and show me how well those pants hug your ass then?" Roy teased, but he was dead serious. He'd been a good boy and waited all night for a glimpse of those perfect little buns in the thin material. Ed's leather pants were nice, yes, but Al had been right, it was time for something different.

Ed flushed and then bashfully obliged. As he slowly and carefully removed his jacket, he took quick peeks over at Roy and turned around. He looked over his shoulder at the elder man and shot him a seductive glance as Roy's dark eyes drank in exactly what he'd been waiting for.

Roy was not disappointed, he walked over to Edward, his eyes focused on his behind, "Mmm, nice," he said softly. Roy stood right behind his lover and he put both hands on Ed's rear end. His palms cupped each of Ed's butt-cheeks as he slid them over the smooth material. He leaned down over Ed's right shoulder and pushed his face through the blonde's loose hair, exposing the soft skin of Ed's neck to his probing mouth. Roy kissed and nipped at Ed's skin as he caressed his behind. He heard his lover moan in approval and felt Ed's breath hesitate as Roy's hands pushed lower, deeper into the crease between Ed's thighs.

Ed felt Roy's hands press under him and it ignited his arousal. His body was humming and the trousers tightened with the impending swelling. He leaned his face into Roy's insistent kisses on his neck and brought his metal hand up to the top of Roy's head. He pressed gently, just enough to let Roy know to increase the force of his lips and small bites. Then he felt the hand underneath him, between his thighs, press sensuously into the area underneath his member, while another hand reached around and caressed all around his firmness. Ed moaned sharply and started to rock his hips into nothing but fabric. "Roy, touch me, please," he pleaded.

"I am," Roy teased through heated kisses. He suddenly felt Ed's flesh hand grab the one caressing Ed's front and position it over the blonde's center. Roy smiled for a moment; then moaned softly as he felt every single part of Ed through the lightweight fabric. As he supplied delicious friction to his lover, he pushed himself hard against Ed's backside and thrust upward. The movement sent a shiver through him. His breathing was heavy as he continued his assault on the body underneath the new clothing. "So, is this more exciting?" Roy whispered against the folds of Ed's ear.

"Mmm," was all Ed could moan in reply; he had no idea a new set of clothes could be so seductive, or that being petted through trousers would feel so much better than his leather pants. He began to bend his knees slightly in order to increase the range of his thrusts into Roy's palm. The sensation was a little more than a tickle, but made him so sensitive he craved more. His moans got louder and more urgent as he continued to rock into Roy's palm and felt Roy's length rub against his behind. The persistent friction steadily made the sensations in him more and more intense. He felt his body start to shake, if he kept this up his release would soon come. "Roy, uh…s-stop…stop..." he said as his brow tensed and his eyes shut. Then he halted his movement completely and his eyes shot open, "Stop!" he shouted. He'd almost lost control. He stood there panting as he felt Roy straighten behind him.

"What's wrong, Ed, too much for you?" he said mockingly through heavy breaths.

Ed swallowed hard; then turned around to face Roy, "What do you think?" he shot back. He tried to sound angry, but he was still too aroused to be successful.

Roy smiled and swaggered back to his lover; he gazed into Ed's lust laden eyes and leaned over to give him a short kiss. He dropped his eyes to Ed's chest and unbuttoned his shirt. Then he turned his attentions to Ed's trousers. Quickly and efficiently he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, and after Ed stepped out of his new shoes, Roy bent down and pulled the pants down and off the blonde's legs. Then Ed playfully picked up each foot as Roy removed his socks.

Ed shimmied out of the shirt and then removed his boxers as Roy got undressed in front of him. Ed licked his lips as he anticipated tasting the soft pale skin on Roy's body, feeling the warm toned muscles beneath his fingers. When Roy was fully unclothed, Ed saw him grin as he reached out for Ed's hand. Ed allowed Roy to tow him gently to his bed, he waited as Roy drew the covers down and motioned for him to slide in.

Roy watched Ed's small tanned body glide into the cream colored sheets and reached out quickly to give his lover's behind a playful pinch. He couldn't help himself; Ed's ass was just so adorable, he thought. Ed immediately shrieked and jerked his body down into the mattress. Roy beamed in triumph as Ed glared at him.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Ed threatened loudly. What the hell was wrong with that guy anyway, Ed thought?

Now, Roy was challenged. "Oh really, Fullmetal?" he replied smugly. Suddenly, Roy lunged into the bed and shoved his hands playfully behind Ed's back as Edward squirmed frantically in an attempt to keep his behind safe from Roy's teasing fingers.

"Roy! Stop it! Stop I said! Damn you!" Ed pleaded wildly. The covers flew every which way with Ed's hysteria and Roy's relentless pursuit of ass-flesh.

Finally, after pinching Ed a good half dozen times, Roy relented and their actions slowed. Roy found himself seductively hovering over Ed's body, only a few inches lay between their lips. He was panting and Ed's chest rose and fell quickly with heavy breaths as well. He looked into Ed's eyes, the anger and irritation was gone, replaced by a sudden desire and a hunger needing to be fed. Roy plunged; he crushed Ed's lips with such force he heard a faint whimper escape from his lover. Then Ed's eyes closed and his arms wrapped around Roy's neck in a torrid embrace.

Ed kissed Roy savagely, his previous arousal was re-ignited as he'd gazed into Roy's eyes and pulsed eagerly throughout his body. He moved quickly, thrusting into Roy's warm taut stomach, gaining back sensitivity with the friction he ground into himself. He pulled away from Roy's mouth for a moment and let out a sharp moan. "H-hurry, Roy," he pleaded as he felt his release coming fast within him.

Roy was starting to shake already, the stimulation from earlier had worked it's magic on him too and he found it difficult to maintain himself with Ed so close already. He rolled quickly off Ed and popped the drawer on the nightstand open to clutch at the massage oil. He twisted back around and poured some into Ed's waiting hand. Unexpectedly, Ed slathered his own firm member with the fluid, a fact that left Roy momentarily confused. "What the, what are you doing, Ed?" Roy asked incredulously.

"It's my turn Roy, you already had your way with my ass tonight!" he retorted halfway teasing and halfway serious. Then he promptly pushed Roy on to his back and rolled on top of him. Ed kissed Roy voraciously as he pushed his metal leg between Roy's to spread his thighs. He dropped down between his lover and positioned himself at Roy's entrance. He felt Roy's hips urgently rock into him and he drove inside the elder man. The action caused him to gasp loudly and he was vaguely aware of a low groan escaping from Roy. He clenched his teeth and curled his toes as he moved in and out, fast and urgent. Ed held his breath and slammed his eyes shut as his climax came hard and relentless. He shot into his lover with delicious surges and moaned loudly with each one.

Roy felt Ed's body grow rigid and he allowed himself to surrender. He pushed into Ed's stomach and let the sweet pressure pull his release to spill out hotly between them. Roy's moans matched his lover's as they held tightly to each other through matching contractions. Then, Roy felt Ed's body grow slack and fall against him. The blonde was still breathing heavily as he reached around to pull Roy close. Roy returned the embrace, "Was it good for you?" he teased smugly as he suddenly remembered an inside joke from their first days together.

"Ah...fuck you Roy," Ed replied tiredly and then snuggled into his chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ed woke up the next morning to the delicious smell of bacon and the sound of pots and pans making clanking noises from Roy's kitchen. He smiled and turned over onto his back. He gradually let his eyes take in the tiny cracks in Roy's ceiling, there weren't many of them, but they spun a transparent web over him. He turned his head to snuggle briefly into the pillow underneath and breathed in the scent still lingering there, Roy's scent mixed with a little sweat and the musty remnants of lovemaking. His gaze shifted to the window surrounded by the heavy striped curtains, the sun was shining brightly already and the way it sapped the greenery from the foliage in the yard, it foretold of a warm day to come.

Ed stretched out his limbs and yawned. Content, that was how he felt, it was the kind of contentedness you acquire when you are at home, when you feel secure and comfortable with whom you are. He rolled over and peered out the doorway, he hoped to catch a glimpse of his lover, the one who was responsible for all the bliss filling his heart. He was in love and at the moment, it seemed to know no bounds. He was still smiling, or maybe beaming even, as he slid to the side of the bed and climbed out. He stretched again, letting out a small groan as he made his way to Roy's dark wood wardrobe. He opened the heavy doors and let his fingers run lightly over the various garments perched on the wire hangers. Then he stopped at the familiar black dress shirt. Roy liked to tease him when he wore it, but he really enjoyed feeling it on his skin. It was like a melding of himself and Roy, the black color and the open buttoned dress shirt. When he wore it, he felt like he was wearing his lover, like Roy was always surrounding him. It had become comfortable, just as he had become in this room, in this house, with this man.

Ed pushed his arms into the soft cotton fabric and easily buttoned the front. The sleeves were still rolled up from the last time he wore it. He liked the fact that it was big on him, because his lover was big, at least bigger than him. Ed would never admit it openly, but Roy's size was a definite attraction for him, it made him feel secure and protected. He'd spent so much time having to protect Al; it was nice to finally be the one who was looked after.

He ambled out into the hallway and then into Roy's kitchen. His eyes drank in Roy's silky black hair hovering over a cream terrycloth bathrobe as he bent over the white stove. There were bowls and utensils strewn haphazardly over the normally pristine white counter top. His lover seemed engrossed in his task, in making a special morning for the two of them. Ed's heart filled suddenly with the heaviness of his love and adoration for the man working in front of him. He silently padded up to Roy, wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and rested his cheek on Roy's back. He felt Roy momentarily jump from the touch, but then he seemed to settle into it as one of Roy's arms found his and rested upon it. "Roy…I love you so much," Ed said softly. He almost felt tears as he said the words, if he did they'd be from simple joy.

Roy felt Ed's arms surround him and heard the easy words of devotion; he smiled and turned slowly in Ed's arms. He wrapped himself around Edward, an oven mit covering one hand, and drew him in close. "Love you too, sleepy head," he said softly as his cheek rested on Ed's golden strands. Then he tilted his head back and kissed his lover softly on the forehead.

"Roy…don't burn the eggs," Ed said dreamily as he glanced at the stove.

Roy let go of Edward and turned back to the stove, "Ed my boy, if there is one thing I can do, its work with fire," he said smugly as he softly chuckled. "Now, go have a seat at the table and the finest breakfast you've ever had will be served."

Ed turned and made his way back to the round kitchen table. A newspaper was strewn across the middle of it and two plates along with silverware and napkins were positioned next to each other along the edge. There were glasses of orange juice and steaming hot coffee toward the top of each plate. Ed picked up the newspaper and started to read a few fairly uninteresting stories. He glanced every few minutes up at Roy, oh how he loved to watch that man, he thought.

Roy piled serving plates high with food, bacon, eggs, pancakes, and hash browns. He brought them over to the table and set them down on the empty side of the table. "Well, what do you think?" he asked obviously pleased with himself.

Ed looked it all over and then the tears did come for real. Roy made everything Ed had ordered that first morning they'd had breakfast together at the 'cockroach' hotel, everything. It was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him; well, besides ask him out on a date. He had no idea Roy would remember something like that. He tried to hide his emotions initially, a little embarrassed by it. As he peered down into his lap he spoke softly, "Roy, that was really nice for you to remember."

Roy tried not to look too smug, but now he was really impressed with himself. There was a reason he was so popular with the ladies, after all. He saw Ed's head lift and his lover's eyes brimming with tears. "Of course, Ed, maybe this time you can refrain from throwing your eggs on my head," he teased as he started to chuckle. Ed suddenly spat out a laugh and Roy joined him.

They ate, looked over the newspaper, and then Ed cleared the table and started on the clean up. It was fair; Roy did the cooking. As Ed was washing dishes and putting things away with a white kitchen towel slung over his shoulder, he saw Roy appear in his periphery vision. Ed stopped what he was doing and turned around. Roy had an object held up in each hand and looked at him self-righteously. Ed focused on the objects, his toothbrush and razor. He smiled sheepishly.

"So, moving in, are we?" Roy mocked as he grinned.

"Well, I thought…um, it would just be easier if…I had…" he stumbled out his explanation. He'd actually wanted to bring more things over, like extra underwear and a set of clothes, but he just forgot to.

Roy walked over to him and surrounded him in a quick embrace. "It's okay, Ed, I was just teasing. It's actually sort of nice having a few of your things in my house," he said lovingly. "But don't get any ideas about moving in," he stated quickly, then he saw Ed's expression change to disappointment and he added with emphasis, "Yet." Much to his surprise and delight, he watched a wide smile grow on Ed's lips.

"Really Roy?" Ed replied quickly and then realized the confusion the statement might have caused, as Roy looked a bit flustered. "I mean, you don't mind if I bring a few things over…not that I'd be moving in…because that would just be way too much, right?" he asked timidly. His heart did skip a beat at the thought of even discussing such a thing. But he knew deep inside he longed to have that discussion.

"Uh, yeah…" Roy stated as he turned back around and headed back to the bedroom. He wasn't sure what to think, as always, Ed seemed eager to blindly push forward with their relationship. But Roy knew moving in was a huge step and he didn't know how he'd be able to explain something like that to his coworkers and subordinates. Plus, it scared him a little to be getting so tied down already. Although he loved Edward immensely, he was a creature of habit, and his habits included having some space, some time to himself. He decided to just leave the conversation where it had ended and hope Ed wouldn't push it.

Roy showered and Ed soon followed after he'd cleaned the dishes. Ed remained in Roy's shirt throughout the day; he just didn't want to take it off. They spent the remainder of the day relaxing, something almost foreign to Edward. They read on the couch, always next to each other, always touching in some way. Ed had found some interesting book on alchemy on Roy's shelf and Roy had a murder-mystery he was catching up on. Roy turned on his radio at some point to hear a detective show he never missed and Ed listened with him, marveling at this side of his lover. The windows had been opened in Roy's house and a gentle warm breeze blew in. It wisped a fresh scent throughout everything and complimented the lazy mood of the day.

xxx

As they finished their late dinner, Ed heard thunder off in the distance. Storm clouds had worked their way into the sky during the day and now the scent of rain permeated through the house. "I'll go close the windows," Ed offered as Roy started to pick up the dinner dishes. Roy nodded a reply and Ed stood to complete the task.

He walked quickly into each room of Roy's house and pulled window panels down with a thump as he went. As he pulled the panel down in Roy's bedroom, he felt strong arms surround him and Roy's body pressed up behind him. Ed wrapped his arms up around his lovers. Roy swayed their bodies back and forth slightly as they both gazed out the window at the pending storm, a few drops pattered against the window. Ed felt Roy's lips grazing the sensitive skin on his neck and he tilted his head into it and closed his eyes. Oh how he loved this man, he thought. He could just stay here forever and never go back to headquarters, or the dorm for that matter. He hadn't even thought about Al all day, he'd been so wrapped up in being with Roy. He felt a slight twinge of guilt about it, but someday Al would have to find his own friends and his own things to do, he reasoned. Roy's kisses had turned to passionate sucks and soft bits at his neck and he felt his arousal hardening under the thin material of Roy's dress shirt. He'd deviously not worn any underwear all day, preferring to go 'au natural' for a change. Roy's shirt was all he'd needed.

The lazy day and the sight of Ed in his shirt had been slowly driving Roy crazy all day, now that dinner was over he figured it was time to act on his urges and then enjoy another fitful sleep with his lover in his bed. He roamed his hands up and down Ed's sides, exploring the solid body underneath the thin cotton. He slid his hand under the bottom of the shirt, crouched down a bit, and brought it up as his hand caressed Ed's bare skin underneath. He ran his tongue down to Ed's shoulder as he went and felt his lover shudder with the touch. Then he stopped suddenly as he realized Ed had nothing on under the shirt, "Ed, have you been like this all day?" he asked incredulously as his hand roamed Ed's hip and back toward his behind.

"Uh-huh," Ed replied in a slight daze, he'd been thoroughly enjoying the feel of his lover's hand and lips on him.

"Damn, if I'd have known that, I'd have attacked you a lot sooner," he admitted jokingly. Then he took Ed's hand and towed him to the bed. He stopped for moment at the edge, put both hands up to Ed's face, and kissed his mouth passionately. He gently pushed his tongue into Ed's mouth and lightly probed. He felt Ed's hands surround his waist and draw their bodies together. Then he pulled away and directed his attention to unbuttoning the shirt. "Ed, although I love seeing you in my shirt, I have a new idea I'd like to try out," he said seductively.

Ed smiled and peered into Roy's face, "does it involve something sexual?" he asked coyly. He then began to unbutton Roy's white shirt and unfasten his tan trousers.

"Think it wouldn't?" Roy teased. He let Ed remove his clothing and then watched as Ed took the black shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Ed climbed into bed and waited for him. Roy smiled as he slid in next to his lover, how many times had they done this now, he wondered briefly? Whatever the number he decided it wasn't enough and he'd make sure it would happen many, many more times. Roy turned to Ed and heard his already heavy breathing as he began to kiss the blonde's delicious lips and explore the hardness under the sheets. The rain came down intensely all of a sudden and beat a steady rhythm on the roof of Roy's house as they began to once again surrender to their impulses.

Ed felt Roy pushing into the side of his hips as his lover brushed a palm along his length. He moaned softly and let himself thrust into the sensation. He ran his flesh hand along Roy's side and down to his rear end and squeezed. "Roy…you feel so good," he said softly. Then he felt Roy's mouth dip down to his chest and cover one of his nipples. Roy gently bit and licked at the tender flesh and Ed arched his back and moaned. The sensation sent a shiver straight to his groin. Roy's hand played roughly with the erect nub of the other nipple and Ed thrust urgently into his lover as he tried desperately to gain some pressure and friction on his throbbing member. He clenched his teeth as all three areas on his body sizzled in tandem, his fingers dug into Roy's flesh.

Roy lifted his head, 'Ow, watch it, Ed," he complained teasingly.

Ed was almost panting, "What did you expect, doing stuff like that to me?" he replied helplessly.

"Hmmm, how about this then," he offered coyly as he ducked down under the covers and took Ed's length into his mouth. He heard Ed cry out sharply as he pumped on him. He ran his tongue firmly along the underside of Ed's erection and flicked the top as he came up. Ed's hips thrust in time with his movements and he knew Ed wouldn't last long like this. Roy stopped briefly and turned his body around so Ed had access to his own throbbing member. He glanced over at Ed to see if he understood what he'd intended.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ed asked, a little unsure of himself. He immediately wanted to grab a hold of his lover and pleasure him, but he didn't know if that was what Roy wanted him to do.

"Its called sixty-nine, Ed, go ahead, don't be shy," Roy snickered faintly as he dove face first back onto the blonde. He suddenly felt Ed's slick hot mouth cover his own erection and a delicious sensation of pleasure instantly surged through his body. He thrust in time with Ed's movement and returned the act on Ed's length. He could feel Ed's body quickly begin to shake and he slowed the bobbing of his mouth over him. Ed was still moaning loudly even with Roy in his mouth. Roy pulled away from the blonde; he obviously liked this position, Roy thought as he smiled deviously. "Ed, go faster," Roy requested, he wanted to catch up. He closed his eyes momentarily and tensed his brow as he felt the pressure and frequency of Ed's mouth increase sumptuously. Then he retuned to Ed and lightly licked along his length to draw out his lover's release.

Roy felt the familiar tingle of his climax start in his abdomen as Ed continued to hungrily devour him. He eagerly resumed sucking on Ed; he pumped relentlessly on him and felt his lover's body instantly grow rigid in anticipation of his release.

Ed was so caught up in the moment the persistent sucking and licking he performed on his lover hardly registered; it simply became instinct. When Roy stopped teasing and finally gave him something real to thrust into, his climax had rushed to the surface. He bucked hard into his lover's mouth and although he tried not to, he knew he was digging his fingers into Roy's flesh again. He had to pull off Roy as the contractions washed a dizzying pleasure through him, made his teeth clench, and forced him to moan sharply. He surged powerfully into his lover's mouth and finally found the sense to resume his motions on Roy as they slowed.

Roy gasped as Ed released him; he'd almost lost control just as his lover had pulled away. But thankfully, he held on long enough to spill urgently into Ed's mouth when he'd returned. The sensation overwhelmed Roy and he closed his eyes to let the full effect of his climax pulse through him. He'd swallowed Ed's seed and now watched as Ed did the same for him. As he lay there next to Ed waiting for his senses to return, a silly thought occurred to him. "Hey Ed, this is a great thing to do because there's no mess," he blurted out.

"I'll remember that the next time we're alone in your office," Ed replied as he started to chuckle faintly.

Roy lifted himself up on his elbows and grinned down at his lover, still apparently in a daze. "But next time, don't stop when you're coming, okay? I almost didn't get mine, you know?" he complained teasingly.

Ed suddenly sat up to face him, "Would you rather I bite you then?" he replied mockingly.

"What? Why the hell would you bite me?" Roy asked, rather confused.

"Because, you make me come so hard I clench my teeth half the time." Ed retorted.

Roy visibly shuddered at the thought of teeth clamping down on his fragile body part. "Uh…th-that's okay then, w-we'll just have to work around it," he said fearfully. Roy turned himself around and positioned himself next to Ed. He immediately felt his lover cuddle in beside him and rest his head on Roy's chest. Roy hugged him close and lowered his head to give the blonde hair a chaste kiss. "Ah...this is so nice, love you," he whispered.

"Not as much as I love you," Ed whispered back as he made sure there were no gaps between their bodies. It was then he registered the rain still pounding on the roof.

xxx

After resting for a bit in each other's arms, the two had cleaned up for bed and lay fast asleep. Outside, the storm surged like an enraged beast. The wind began to howl and sent high-pitched whispers creeping through the house. Lighting flashed violently, sending bursts of light into the bedroom they shared. Then the thunder came, pounding and crackling like gunfire.

Ed's eyes shot open with a particularly loud boom. It wasn't just the storm that had woken him; it was his lover. Roy was thrashing wildly in his sleep, his body drenched in sweat. He was in obvious distress, crying out loud but incoherent words. Ed had a feeling it might have to with his lover's war memories and the storm outside. He'd heard from some of the other military men he worked with how sometimes a storm or other loud noises could bring on a rush of flashbacks. He'd yet to witness this phenomenon in Roy, however.

Ed leaned over his lover and tried to console him. He shook him gently, "Roy, it's okay, it's just a storm," he said softly. A fist unexpectedly shot up and brutally punched him in the jaw. The blow knocked him backward and he immediately placed his flesh hand on the throbbing area. He felt tears invade his eyes even as he tried to explain to himself how Roy was asleep and had no idea what he was doing. Ed cautiously went back to his lover and tried to hold him down, "Roy! Stop it! It's just a dream!" he shouted.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Roy screamed clearly as he shoved the blonde so hard he was thrown completely off the bed and landed painfully on his side, a crumpled heap on the floor.

Ed lay there for a minute, his tears spilled down his cheeks. Even if he knew Roy hadn't meant it, it still hurt. He heard Roy cry out in what sounded like pain. Ed jumped back to his feet and lunged at Roy, this time he straddled him and pinned him with his automail as best he could. Hot tears poured down his face and sobs mingled with the raging sounds of the storm.

Roy slowly opened his eyes, for a second he saw an old adversary standing above him, he gasped in fear. Then the vision blurred into the sight of Edward perched above his chest. As the lightening poured a flash of light into the room, he saw the wetness on Ed's cheeks. It was then he realized what he'd probably done. "Ed? Oh God, I'm so sorry, what did I do?" he questioned as emotion filled his voice.

Ed released his hold on Roy's arms and let himself fall into his lover's embrace. He cried quietly as he tried to toss the too recent memory of what had happened out of his mind. "It's nothing, really, nothing," he managed to say softly. He just wanted to bury the whole incident.

Roy held him tightly and stroked the back of his head as the blonde quieted. "I'm so sorry, I guess I should have warned you about that when the rain started. I'm obviously not immune to post-war night terrors, although it doesn't happen much anymore," he explained softly. Then he added, in an attempt to make Ed feel better, "Next time you can just hit me back, okay?" he told him gently.

"Next time maybe I'll transmute you to the bed," he replied with a sniffle.

Roy smiled sadly, at least Ed sounded better. "You okay now?" he asked as he positioned himself for sleep once again.

"No…actually, I-I'm a little…scared," he admitted. The storm was creeping him out now that he'd endured a pounding from his lover. He knew it wasn't possible, but it was like the storm had turned Roy into some sort of monster for a few minutes and it left a lingering fear in his heart. It wasn't usual for him to be frightened of storms, he actually liked them normally, but tonight's storm just felt different somehow.

Roy was a little surprised by Ed's fear, but he also found it strangely attractive. He did like to protect his lover, even if it was from something as childish as this. He turned Ed around in the bed so his back was facing him and then he easily wrapped his body all around the younger man, essentially making a shield. Then he pushed his face close to Ed's and kissed him tenderly. "There, hows that?" he asked softly as a faint smile passed across his lips.

A loud crack of thunder beat on the small house shortly after the room lit up again. Ed shuddered and snuggled closer into Roy's body. "Better…just don't let go, okay?" Ed implored softly.

"Never," Roy answered sleepily.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'M BACK :) After a brief hiatus...I had computer problems, art shows to deal with, broken water heaters, empty propane tanks, ovens that wouldn't turn on, you name it, I had it last week. Oh yes, and the lamp on my brand new big screen DLP HD Television blew! Ha ha, I guess no TV means more time for writing, huh? Oh, I hope that's all over with. Still trying to get stuff fixed though. Enjoy 10 full pages of Royed goodness.

Chapter 20

The Assignment

Edward opened the door to the dorm room he shared with his brother and sighed as he entered. He was visibly downtrodden after having been asked nicely to go home by Roy. It was lunchtime on Sunday and he'd just assumed Roy would let him stay until Monday morning; but apparently, his lover had other ideas. Ed's brow furrowed with confusion as he thought back to the conversation, why did Roy say he needed some time alone anyway, he wondered? He couldn't help but feel like he was kicked out in some way.

"Brother! It's about time you came home!" Al shouted as he stood from his position at the small round table and clanked around to face Edward.

"Yeah, whatever, Al." Ed responded solemnly. He walked with his head lowered, passed his large metal sibling, and ambled across the room to his bed. He fell face first into the soft bedding and sighed heavily again. He was wearing the same clothes he'd gone out in on Friday night, although now they were a bit rumpled, and his hair hung loosely around his small frame. As he lay on his bed and tried to ponder the conversation he'd had with Roy this morning, loud clanking edged it's way toward him. Then there was silence.

"You said you wouldn't do this! You promised me this thing between you and Roy wouldn't take you away too much! But you were gone all weekend, what am I supposed to do?" Al complained loudly.

Ed rolled over onto his side to address his brother, "I don't know Al…look, I'm sorry. I just…we just wanted to be together. Can't you understand that?" He certainly didn't want to discuss this with his brother at the moment, not while he was still trying to decide if he was upset about Roy asking him to leave this morning. Actually, one of the things Roy had pointed out was the fact that Al might be disturbed if he'd spent the whole day with him again, so in hindsight, Ed figured Roy was right.

"But you promised!" Al whined.

"Damn-it Al! I'm in no mood for this! You know what? Maybe you should just go visit Winry for awhile or something," Ed exclaimed, obviously irritated.

"That was mean," Al said softly as he clanked back to his position at the table. He sat down with a thud, metal hitting wood, against the chair and slammed both elbows on the table, at either side of the book he was reading. He put his large metal head into his hands and sulked.

Ed sighed again and climbed out of bed. He walked cautiously over to the table and took a seat in the empty chair beside his brother. He sat with his head lowered, his gaze affixed to the hands that fidgeted nervously in his lap. "Al?" he asked timidly. It was always agonizing for him to think he'd hurt his brother, especially since his brother's current situation lay heavily on his own shoulders.

"What," Al said sharply.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel…I don't know…like you weren't wanted or something," he admitted sadly.

"Yeah, well, I guess now maybe I'm not," he replied glumly.

Ed sat forward and put his flesh hand on his brother's steel arm. He saw Al glance over at the contact and then look away again. "You know that's not true. I don't know what I'd do without you," he admitted as he gazed up to find the orbs in the metal helmet.

"I know what you'd do, you'd just move in with the Colonel." Al quipped at the metal head twisted to look at the blonde.

"No I wouldn't," Ed started, then he thought about it. His mind returned to the brief discussion they'd had Saturday morning when Roy had found Ed's things and the little talk this morning about how Roy needed some time alone. He spoke his thoughts aloud, "He doesn't want me to live with him," he blurted out a little too anxiously.

Al was surprised by the way Ed's voice sounded, he was obviously distressed by something that had happened with Roy. But so what, he thought, his brother was always getting upset with Roy. Al sighed; at least his brother still needed him around to pick up the pieces Roy left him in. "OK, brother, so what happened this time?" He asked casually.

Ed was internally analyzing every word Roy had used this morning along with each nonverbal form of communication. He tried desperately to decipher the meaning behind it all, to discern if something was actually not right between them or if Roy really did just need some time alone, like he said. He kept his gaze in the floor as he answered his brother, "Uh, I don't know Al. He sort of sent me home this morning. He said…he needed some time alone. He told me you'd probably want to see me anyway, that I should probably spend some time with you." Ed's eyes seemed to be scanning the floor as if it held the answer he needed.

"Huh, well, he was right. Besides, maybe he got sick of you," Al teased.

Ed glared at his brother suddenly, "that's not funny!" he scolded. Ed thought for a second then his expression softened, "what if he did?" Ed whined.

"Stop it! Would you just relax and quit seeing things that aren't there? If that's what love does to people, I don't think I ever want to be in it. Geez!" Al stated quite flustered.

Ed visibly relaxed, he sat back in his chair and let his arms fall at his sides. He held his head up and chuckled, maybe he was being silly after all. "So, after I shower, do you want to go with me to get some lunch? And then how about we hit up the bookstore or something?" he asked cheerfully.

Al was finally happy, for the moment he had his brother back.

xxx

Roy Mustang made his way to his office, he walked with the conviction deserving of his rank. It was early morning on Monday, a day he knew when there'd be all sorts of issues to resolve from the weekend shift. They still had to convene to make a decision on what, if anything, to do about the homunculus in Drachma. As he walked, he thought about how long ago it seemed, when he and Ed had first started down their current path. How quickly he'd allowed the young alchemist into his heart and into his home. Although, it felt right, it was still all happening very fast. His time alone last night had given him a chance to mull it all over a bit and reflect on exactly what had happened.

Although he knew he loved Edward deeply and he definitely wanted to be with him every chance he could get, they couldn't just spend every weekend at his house. When he'd suggested Ed go home on Sunday, the look on his face had said everything. It was obvious Ed had been a little distressed. But Roy had persisted and it just made sense that Ed go home and see his brother. The last thing he wanted was for Al to all of a sudden feel like he'd lost him. He knew if Al started to feel that way, then Edward would be pulled in two different directions and that could never be a good thing.

Roy turned the corner on the hallway where his office lied. Hawkeye was already at her desk working and the thought of how much she'd backed him up all these years brought a smile to his face and warm feeling to his heart. As he passed by her desk, he was met with a curt solute and greeting. "Good morning Hawkeye," Roy answered. It was then he noticed the worried look on her face. "Something wrong?" he asked coolly.

"Well, sir, a memo came through this morning. I put it on your desk already. It concerns, well, I'll let you read it," she replied anxiously.

Roy made his way to his desk, now followed by the blonde assistant. How could something already be occurring to cause he such concern, he wondered? Roy sighed as he took a seat in the large leather chair at his desk. He picked up the memo and scanned if briefly.

To: All Officers

From: Fuhrer Bradley

Re: Questionable Conduct

It has come to my attention there may be certain individuals actively engaging in conduct strictly prohibited by this military in Central headquarters. In question is section 19, code 11, which states "no active member shall engage in sexual acts with another active member of the same sex." As such, I will be personally conducting an investigation of this matter at Central. Be aware these charges are very serious and hold a possible court marshal for the persons involved. Please prepare accordingly for my visit to be carried out tomorrow. I will expect the greatest level of cooperation.

"What? Hawkeye, did you…" Roy stared at Riza incredulously.

"Colonel, I promise you, I had absolutely nothing do to with this. You must believe me, sir," she pleaded, obviously as alarmed by the news as he was.

"Then, who? Or are there others having the sort of relationship I have with Ed?" he questioned as he scanned her face for some sort of additional information.

"I…I don't know. If there are, I've never been aware of it. If I can be so bold sir, but this does seem to coincide with your involvement with Edward." Riza stated cautiously.

Roy set the memo down and leaned over his desk, he placed both gloved hands on the edge of the dark wood. "Damn!" he exclaimed loudly.

"What will you do, sir?" Riza asked. She tried to keep any semblance of 'I told you so' out of her voice.

Roy stared at the desktop, as if held some answers. "I don't know…maybe I'll have to send Ed away for awhile. Maybe I'll have to…Riza?" he suddenly looked up at her with wide eyes as an idea shot into his mind.

"Yes sir?" she replied and patiently waited for him to speak again as he seemed to be working through something internally.

Roy stood up straight and came around his desk to face her, "Listen, I know this is asking a lot, especially after what's happened between you and Edward. But, if I send Ed on an assignment, would you…well, pretend like we're seeing each other? Of course, this has to be strictly between us. If Ed ever found out, there's no way he'd ever allow it." Roy reasoned with a very pained expression.

An almost wicked grin spread across Riza's face as she replied, without even a second of hesitation, "Of course, sir."

Roy was visibly relieved; he had a plan for the problem this time. But what if this ever happened again, he thought? He'd just have to be more careful, he told himself. "Good, in the meantime, do some digging and see if you can find out how something like this made it all the way to the Fuhrer's office, will you?" he commanded.

"Yes, sir," she affirmed as she saluted and walked out of Roy's office. She beamed as she entered the hallway, this was her chance, she thought.

xxx

Edward was having a rather good day, he'd had an excellent time with his brother yesterday and now he was looking forward to seeing Roy. Although, sleeping in his dorm room without the presence of his lover had been difficult yet again, he didn't let that bother him. He bounded down the hallway and caught Hawkeye's bright smile as he strode up to her desk.

"Good morning Fullmetal," she exclaimed quit cheerfully.

Ed eyed her suspiciously, "Uh, good morning," he said almost under his breath. He waited briefly for her to try to stop him from seeing Roy, but she just went back to whatever report she was working on. Ed immediately felt uneasy, this was not like her at all; there was no sparring today. Did she finally just accept his relationship with Roy, he pondered?

Ed entered Roy's office and turned to close the door. He heard the satisfying click on the lock as it turned into place and twisted his body around as he practically ran to Roy's side. He saw Roy grab a piece of paper and shove it abruptly to the bottom of a pile. The action made him hesitate for a second before he threw himself into Roy's lap. His legs hung over the side of the arm rest on Roy's chair, as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and planted a deep kiss on his lips. "I missed you," he said lovingly.

Roy put his arms around the blonde and returned the kiss. "I…uh, missed you too Ed," Roy admitted. He already felt guilt flood his heart as he gazed at his unsuspecting lover, so oblivious to the dealings already in place. He pulled the blonde close and held him tightly, as if letting him go would set in motion events he wouldn't be able to control. As the gravity of the situation and the horrendous amount of lies he was about to tell his lover rested squarely on his shoulders, he felt compelled to let Ed know, while he still could, just how he felt. "Ed…I love you, more than anything," he said softly as he buried his face into soft golden locks.

Ed was surprised; he was expecting a morning rendezvous, not a romantic outpouring of emotion from his lover. "I…love you too. Is everything okay Roy?" he asked curiously. Something didn't feel right all of a sudden. Ed pulled himself away from Roy's grasp so he could see into his face. He hunched his back slightly to put his face more level with Roy's. As he attempted to peer into Roy's eyes, the elder man turned his head to avoid the impending scrutiny. "Roy?" the pitch of Ed's voice raised, as he spoke his lover's name. Now his curiosity had turned to alarm. Ed swayed his head to meet Roy's shifting gaze, but was unable to. He wondered briefly now if there was more to Roy's asking him to leave on Sunday than he'd let on. Ed felt his chest start to tighten as the silence between him and his lover grew. "Roy, please, what happened?" he pleaded as his voice wavered slightly.

"N-nothing, Ed, really it's nothing," Roy stated finally as he struggled to look at Ed directly. He knew better than to think such a simple statement would quell Ed's questions now, but at least it gave him some time to regroup.

"B-but then why did you…why won't you look at me?" Ed accused. Distress laced his words as he continued to try and meet Roy's gaze.

Roy forced himself to look into Ed's eyes, "I am looking at you. And I'm telling you nothing is wrong. I do however; need you to take an assignment. I need you to go back to Youswell," he stated flatly.

Ed was clearly hurt, he didn't know if he should believe Roy or not. It was all too coincidental after what happened yesterday morning. He felt like something changed between them without any warning and now it was spiraling out of control. Tears blurred his vision as he continued to look into Roy's eyes; they seemed so devoid of emotion all of a sudden. He knew Roy was holding something back, "D-did I do something wrong? Is that why you kicked me out yesterday? Is that why you're sending me away?" he questioned hesitatingly.

Roy couldn't bear to see his lover in such pain. He pulled Ed close again in order to stop him from scrutinizing his expression, he felt Ed immediately wrap his arms around him. "Ed, I didn't kick you out yesterday. I told you, I just needed some time alone and you needed to spend some time with your brother. Just because we're in love doesn't mean we should forget about everything else in our lives. I'm sending you on an assignment because, unfortunately, that is my job. And it's your job to take the assignment, understand? It'll probably only take you a day or two and you'll be back home again. When you get back, I'll…I'll take you some place nice, okay?" Roy explained as tenderly as he could. He couldn't shake the guilt; the lies were already coming almost too easily to him. But he had to do what he had to do, and if it meant lying to his lover to keep their love safe, then that's what he must do. Even if it meant a little piece of what they had was destroyed in the process.

Ed reluctantly let go of Roy and climbed out of his lap. He stood next to him with his head lowered, "I understand. When do you want me to leave?" he asked sadly.

Roy sighed, then he turned in his chair and reached out to grab Ed's hands in his own, "You can leave later today, this afternoon," he explained gently. He knew he needed to do something, say something to make Ed feel better before he left. "Listen, how about we meet for lunch? We can get some food and then go to my house for a bit before you leave, would you like that?" he offered. Roy knew it would be tough to be with Ed and pretend nothing was going on, but it was a challenge he had to face.

"Yeah," Ed replied. He was still close to tears; he tried to sound like he was all right. But he knew his lover was covering up something, maybe even lying to him and it wounded him.

Roy could hear and see the sadness still lingering in Edward. But, he had some serious work to do and he hoped he could make things better later, "Okay then, I'll send for you when I'm ready. Will you be in the library?" he asked a little too cheerfully.

"Yes," Ed stated plainly. Then he turned around and slowly made his way to Roy's office door. Ed turned the lock and put his hand on the knob, he wanted Roy to stop him; he wanted his lover to grab him, hold him, to make everything right between them again. But it never happened; instead he opened the door and walked silently out, in the opposite direction of Hawkeye's desk and her happy grin.

xxx

The two sat in silence, each gazing out their own window of Roy's car as they headed back to his house to eat their lunch. Small paper bags sat in the seat between them, a small divide between two who longed for some sort of reconnection. When they reached Roy's home, they climbed out of the car, the bright midday sun forced them to squint as they made their way up Roy's cement walk. Roy unlocked the front door and they entered, still in silence.

As they sat at Roy's kitchen table eating the sandwiches they'd picked up from the cafeteria, it was Roy who spoke first. "Uh, so Ed I thought when you come back maybe we could go to the theater…" Roy said casually. He was trying desperately to say something positive, something that would bring Edward out of his slump.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Ed replied, he did his best to sound happy, excited even, but his facial expression didn't match the enthusiasm in his voice. He kept his gaze on his food to hide it.

Roy finished his sandwich and looked over at Ed's, it was half eaten, but the blonde wasn't eating any more of it. Roy frowned, "Are you done?" he asked. If Ed wasn't eating, it couldn't be good.

"Yes," he said softly, his face was still lowered.

All Roy could see was Ed's long bangs hanging down from his forehead. He leaned over and grabbed the remnants of their lunch, brought it all to his wastebasket, and dropped it into the container. Then he went back to his lover. Roy leaned over Ed and grabbed his hand.

Ed allowed Roy to lead him into his bedroom, he wanted to say something; he wanted to force Roy to tell him what he was hiding. He felt Roy's arms surround him as they stopped just beside Roy's bed. Ed pushed his face into Roy's chest and abruptly threw his arms around him. He squeezed the elder man solidly, "Talk to me, tell me what's going on," he pleaded.

Roy gasped; this was exactly what he didn't want. He pushed his face into the top of Ed's hair and spoke softly, "Ed, please, nothing is going on. Just…have some faith." He heard a sniffle escape from the blonde and he started to stroke the back of Ed's hair. He swayed them gently back and forth in an attempt to comfort them both. "I love you, that's all that matters," he whispered.

Ed raised his face towards Roy; a tear ran down his cheek. Why did Roy keep saying that he loved him, he wondered? Although the sentiment was always welcome, it almost seemed rehearsed now. He searched his lover's face for the truth, but all he saw was pain. "Roy?" he implored.

Not knowing what else to do, Roy simply restated his devotion, "I love you," before he leaned down to press his lips against Edwards. He kissed him passionately, as if it was the only way to make right the lie he continued to stand behind.

Ed almost shuddered when he heard the words of endearment again. He wondered why Roy felt the need to keep saying it, what was really going on? Ed decided to allow the kiss Roy sustained on his lips to turn heated; he lost himself in the touch of his lover. He opened his mouth and drove his tongue deep into Roy. Whatever was going on, at least he could push it aside for a short while and pretend everything was all right. Edward's heart beat quickly in his chest as he felt his breathing grow heavy. He pressed his hips against Roy's and tensed his brow when the delicious pressure sent a surge of pleasure through his firmness and up his spine. His hands roamed underneath Roy's military jacket and probed at the flesh underneath the thin dress shirt.

Roy felt his lover submit to his wishes, finally, he thought, he had some relief from the guilt tearing at his heart. When he looked down into the blonde's eyes he saw desire instead of pain and suspicion. He continued to kiss his lover fervently, their lips locked in a dance of passion. He turned Edward around and pushed him slowly to the side of the bed, then broke the insistent kisses as he leaned forward, causing the blonde to sit on the edge. Roy pulled away and locked his eyes onto his lover's as he removed his shirt, then unfastened his blue trousers. He watched as Ed's eyes roamed hungrily over his exposed body and the elder man smiled seductively. Once he was completely undressed, he turned his attention to the blonde. He carefully removed all of Edwards clothing; he kissed and sucked at Ed's skin along the way as each piece of cloth removed revealed more of the tanned skin he craved.

Edward moaned softly as Roy knelt in front of him, between his legs, and nipped at his chest. He felt a hot wetness surround a nipple and suck hard as hands roamed around to his back and drew him near. Ed's bare erection throbbed between them, he longed to press it against something solid, but when he rocked his hips forward he was met with only air. "Lower…please," he moaned softly as he put a hand on the back of Roy's black head and pushed him downward.

Roy happily obliged. He licked and sucked a wet trail down Ed's chest and stomach. As he dropped his head between Ed's thighs, he heard Ed gasp in anticipation of what was to come. Roy grinned wickedly and twisted his head at the last moment, choosing to lick seductively at the inside of his lover's thighs before giving him what he really needed.

"Roy!" Ed whined loudly. He felt Roy's cheek brush against a thigh as the elder man's mouth pressed into the soft flesh just adjacent to his very solid member. Ed's head tilted back and his eyes shut; damn his teasing, he thought. He hated it and loved it at the same time. He tried desperately to direct his lover's head over his firmness, but he heard Roy chuckle and felt him pull away. Ed brought his face forward again and tried to glare at the object of his irritation, but his raging arousal wouldn't allow it.

"Like that?" Roy smirked as he took in Ed's enticing expression.

"I'd like it better if you'd actually do what you're supposed to do and quit TEASING ME!" he hissed as angrily as he could for the current situation.

"Hmmm, I love it when you get angry, you know that don't you?" Roy teased seductively. He leaned in close and crushed Edward's lips in a sensuously slow kiss. He heard something akin to a low growl come out of his lover. "My, you are worked up, aren't you?" Roy asked mockingly.

"Well, it's been like, forever, since we did anything, what did you expect?" Ed stated impatiently. Every fiber of his being was on fire, pulsing with an urgent tension.

Roy smiled at him and moved close to the blonde's lips, he stopped just before they touched. "Come on Ed, it's only been a day," he teased gently.

Ed pulled his head back at the last second before Roy's lips descended on his again. "No, it's been pretty much exactly 40 hours," he quipped.

Roy sat back on his haunches and thought a minute, he mentally added up the time and realized Ed was right. "I can't believe you actually count the hours between our lovemaking sessions," he said incredulously.

"Why? Something wrong with that?" Ed challenged. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued, "And…it just so happens to be the _longest_ amount of time between, uh, lovemaking sessions, as you so nicely refer to them, that we've ever had! So, yes, Colonel Roy Mustang, I'm a little impatient…a-and worked up!" he said furiously.

Roy smirked and jumped up suddenly; he practically lifted Ed from the edge of the bed and threw him backward. He heard a yelp from his lover as he playfully dropped onto the bed beside him. "Well, come on then," he taunted as he pulled Ed close and dove into the blondes neck with a barrage of insistent kissed and nips to the delicate skin.

Ed twisted, limbs entwined with Roy on the bed, urgent moans escaped nonstop from his open mouth as he thrust heatedly into any body part of his lover's within reach. The motions were hard and fast, pre-seed slicked his member and allowed him to gain a delicious friction from Roy's thigh as he ground against him. The sensation quickly fed a building tension in his abdomen and he slowed to reach over into Roy's nightstand for the drawer holding the massage oil. He felt Roy's hands toying with his erect nipples and the elder man's mouth still sucking at his neck. He brought the bottle back and grinned as he held the cool glass to the hot skin on Roy's side.

"Ah! Damn, Ed, that's cold!" Roy shouted as he jumped. Roy tilted back to see what Ed had so deviously pushed against him. "You little, ah! I mean…you…handsome…devil, shit, that was bad…" Roy tried desperately to recover from saying the dreaded 'little' word and hoped to hell Ed had not actually heard him say it.

Ed lay propped on an elbow next to Roy, who was facing him on his side. He looked at the elder man self-righteously before he replied, "I heard that, and I'll have you know I am no longer upset by such trivial words," he stated as convincingly as he could. Although the word had stung him for a second, he would never admit it. "Here, turn onto your back," he requested as he opened the bottle and poured and ample amount of the slightly golden fluid onto his palm. Then he carefully replaced the cap and handed the bottle to Roy.

Roy briefly thought about touching the cold glass to some sensitive body part on the blonde in retaliation, but then thought better of it when he saw an intense desire flame in his lover's eyes. As he placed the oil back on the nightstand, he felt Ed's slick palm stroke him, persistent and unyielding. He leaned back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He licked his lips seductively as the motion sent a delicious sensation surging through his core. He felt Ed's body draw in close beside him and Ed's hips push against his side as the blonde rubbed his hardness against him.

Watching Roy succumb to the motions he exacted on him intensified his own passion. He felt sweet tension building again as Roy's body started to shake with desire. Then he stopped as Roy opened his eyes and rolled over on top of Edward. He felt his lover spread his own legs and fall between them as Roy stroked his head and kissed him tenderly. Ed shook slightly when he felt Roy drive into him and moaned loudly as his lover's member found the sweet spot inside him. He held tightly onto the elder man, unable to do much else as the friction inside and out worked on his senses.

Roy continued to kiss and lick lightly at Ed's neck, he was already close after Ed's hand had worked it's magic. He stopped all but his hip movements and returned Ed's tight hold as he felt his climax rush to the surface. He spilled urgently into the blonde, everything he had, as sharp moans escaped from his lips. His toes curled as the waves of passion hummed through his body and his surrender controlled him.

Ed's teeth clenched as he felt his release surge into the hot skin between their stomachs. He practically screamed as the contractions pulsed intensely through him and caused his body to jerk slightly. It felt so good to be with Roy like this, he thought as everything slowed. The blonde's hold on his lover increased, and his hips movements slowed as the tension finally released everything that had built up. He shuddered one last time as a post-climax pulse shot through him. Then he pushed his face into Roy's shoulder as a rush of reality hit him. What was going on, he wondered? What was Roy covering up? Should he ask again or should he just have faith, as Roy had requested, and take the assignment with no questions asked? He resigned himself to take the most difficult path, the one involving faith.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Um...don't kill me okay? Just bear with me here...I have to write a story as it comes to me or else it will suck, believe me.

Chapter 21

Girls will be Boys

Roy stood on the outside platform of the dusty train station with Edward and Alphonse as they waited for the brother's train to Youswell to board. It was now mid afternoon and the sun was still shining brightly over a cloudless sky. Roy had accompanied Edward back to his dorm room and waited while Ed packed and filled Al in on the assignment. There wasn't too much to say about it really, Roy had just needed a diversion for Edward and had basically given them a job anyone could complete easily. They simply needed to check on the well being of the people and inspect the old mines. Edward had been irritated by the simplicity of the mission, but Roy had lured him in with false rumors of philosopher's stone information originating from there. Another lie amongst a slew of them, he told himself.

"Hey Roy, why don't you come with us?" Ed asked eagerly.

"Uh, well, I have work to do here, Ed. Besides, I don't have time to pack," Roy reasoned quickly.

Al just looked at his brother dumbfounded; he couldn't believe Ed was trying to get Roy to come with them when they'd hardly spent any time together as it was. He was actually looking forward to any sort of time with Ed, even if the mission sounded a little boring. But he wouldn't be the one to say anything, not in front of the Colonel anyway.

Roy watched as Ed looked down at his boots, clearly something was still troubling him. The Colonel scanned the crowd briefly, then walked toward the blonde and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "What is it Ed?"

Ed's full weight rested on his automail leg as he lightly scuffed a design in the dust on the floor of the station's platform with the toe of this other boot. His gaze was focused on that one task. Then he motioned for Roy to lean over to him again. As his lover's ear came close to his lips he whispered a response, "It's just…I'm going to miss you Roy," he admitted sheepishly.

The whisper had not been quiet enough for Al's acute hearing to miss. He rolled the glowing orbs in his metal head and leaned backward to look up at the sky, as if some otherworldly being could take him away from all this man-love his brother insisted on subjecting him to. "Oh my God, brother, just take him into a corner or something and get whatever thing you have to do over with already," he groaned, obviously irritated.

"Al!" Ed reprimanded as he glared at his brother for saying something like that in front of Roy. When he looked over at Roy, he saw a smirk spread across his face, even as a blush made itself known across his cheeks. Ed stomped over to Roy and forcefully grabbed his arm at the elbow, then shot a furious glance in his brother's direction and grunted. He then led Roy off the platform and into the nearest restroom.

Roy reluctantly followed the blonde; he wasn't quite sure exactly what Ed had in mind. But when he saw Ed's beeline for the restroom and watched him open the white painted metal door, he started to struggle. Once Ed pulled him inside the cement and porcelain room, it was only a matter of seconds before Roy felt the smaller man pin him against the wall and tug his lapels downward in order to crush his lips in a passionate kiss. Roy resisted at first, but then as it finally dawned on him too that he wouldn't be feeling those lips again for few days, he pushed into it. He wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tightly. When Ed pulled away to breath, he spoke, "I'm going to miss you too, you know," Roy said tenderly as his hand came up to Edward's cheek and brushed an errant strand of hair from it.

Ed gazed up into Roy's eyes; he searched one last time for the truth, the real reason why he was being sent away. He was hoping Roy would finally come clean with him, would trust him enough to divulge whatever secret he kept hidden. He wouldn't ask about it again, he knew now the only way was to allow Roy to say whatever it was without coercion. But his lover remained silent, and Ed had to accept that. He heard the train whistle blow and knew he had only a few more minutes. He pressed his head against Roy's chest and allowed his lover to comfort him. He just couldn't shake this ominous feeling that hung over them. He was subconsciously afraid that when he'd let go, it would be for the last time. "I love you, Roy, please don't forget that," he said softly as sadness found it's way into his heart again. He was already lonely and he hadn't even left.

The train whistle blew again; it was a final warning for passengers to board. "Of course I'm not going to forget that, quit being so dramatic. It's only a day or two's trip. You'll be back in no time, driving me crazy and…" he stopped, Ed suddenly seemed too upset for the usual teasing. Instead he increased his hold on the blonde and rested his cheek on the top of Ed's hair, "I love you too, I'll be here waiting for you when you return, please take care of yourself," he said with as much sincerity as he could muster. Then he released Ed and gently pushed him away, "Ed, don't miss the train," he said as he turned to hold the door open for him.

Ed wiped at his eyes with the back of his gloved hands. He didn't fully understand why this was so hard or why he had all these strange trepidations about going on this trip, but he'd go anyways. He walked briskly out of the bathroom and had to run, red robe billowing out behind him and braid flying, to catch up to the train as it had just begun to move over the tracks.

Ed stood on the back platform of the train and looked over the crowd for the dark head of his lover. When he saw him, he waved timidly and mouthed the words, "Goodbye."

xxx

Roy grunted as he twisted his body between military men in the hallways of Central headquarters. He couldn't shake the image of Ed standing on the caboose platform with that forlorn look in his eyes or the despairing way his hand waved at him as he left. It had cut him to his very soul to think he was sending him away like that, especially after having told him so many lies. He just hoped his plan worked, then it would be all worth the agony they were both going through. When he got to his office door, he was met by Hawkeye and she followed him in.

Roy quickly took a seat behind his desk and looked over at his assistant as she closed the heavy door to his office. It was obvious she had some news; hopefully there would be something he could use to fend off the pending investigation.

Riza made her way back to the Colonel's desk and stopped just in front of it, the information she'd gathered had pained her when she'd heard it, but she was certain she could use it to her advantage. "Sir, I have some information on the investigation," she started authoritatively.

Roy appeared a bit irritated; the whole thing was starting to wear on him. "Well, what is it then?" he questioned; agitation laced his voice.

"Apparently you were seen outside a movie theater with Fullmetal…uh, kissing, sir," she stated bluntly.

"What? By who?" Roy demanded angrily.

Riza relaxed her stance, "Permission to speak openly, sir," she asked in a less formal tone.

Roy sighed, "Of course, just…take a seat and let's get this out in the open," he told her as he stood from the chair at his desk. He walked pensively over to the black leather couch and sat down beside her. The two were angled toward each other, knees almost touching. "Just tell me everything you've heard, every detail," he requested solemnly.

Riza took a few seconds to gather all the information into a organized verbal report and then started. "I still don't know exactly who saw you, but it sounds like it was someone from the communications department. The person was working yesterday and so the rumor spread quite rapidly through all the ranks and I believe it was another individual higher up whom actually filed the complaint. Roy, why did you kiss Edward out in the open like that?" she asked incredulously after offering her information.

Roy looked down at the gloved hands in his lap, "I don't know, we were on the other side of town so I just figured we were safe. I guess it was a stupid thing to have done," he admitted glumly. He ran the story over in his mind and attempted to find a plausible way to explain away what the person saw that night, but his mind came up empty. He looked over at Riza, "What can I do? Do you have any ideas?" he asked her impatiently.

"Well, you can always say it wasn't you, or maybe you could get away with saying it was somehow not Edward you were with…" she started; then Roy interrupted her.

"Wait a minute, Ed wasn't wearing his braid that night and it was sort of dark, so I doubt they actually got a good look at his face. I wonder if…Riza, do you think you'd fit into Edward's clothes?" a solution to the situation was formulating in his mind, luckily both Edward and Riza's hair color and length were similar, maybe he could say it was Riza he was with that night and if she wore Edward's jacket, it would be more plausible.

She eyed Roy suspiciously, "What are you driving at, Roy?"

Roy grinned wickedly, "Just answer the question," he requested confidently.

"I suppose so, although I am a little taller than he is," she smiled as she realized how angry the comment would have made the young alchemist had he been in the room.

"Okay then, here is what I want you to do, go ahead and start spreading around that it was you I was with Friday night, not Edward, and the reason you fired your gun at him the other day was because he found out about us and you were warning him to keep his mouth shut, understand?" Roy blurted out eagerly.

"Just how am I to spread these rumors? It's not like me to just go out and talk about my personal life with anyone, you know that," she questioned slyly.

Roy thought a minute, then he smiled, he was on a roll, "Riza, I'm going to invite our department and the communications department out for a little drink tonight at the pub under the guise of trying to get the department's to work more closely together. I want you to go with me, wearing a jacket of Edward's, with your hair down, and we'll sort of let it slip that we're together. What do you think, genius, huh?" he said smugly.

Riza beamed, it wasn't a real date with Roy, but it could definitely feel like one. "Sure, I'll send out a memo immediately," she stated happily as she rose from the couch and practically pranced towards the door.

xxx

Edward and Alphonse strode from the train station and made their way to the nearest hotel. It was early evening and Edward still wasn't very hungry, even though he hadn't eaten since his lunchtime rendezvous with Roy. He'd been silent and depressed, just stared out his window the whole way to Youswell. He knew Alphonse was dying to talk to him, but he couldn't bring himself to hold a conversation, he just wanted to curl up into a bed somewhere and sleep off this bad feeling. He wanted to talk to Roy too; he wanted to call him as soon as they checked in. Maybe if he heard his voice it would somehow make him better.

The two ambled into the small town's hotel lobby, a rustic old place with wooden plank flooring and wagon wheel chandeliers, and got their room. Then they silently made their way up the stairs. When they got to the plain dark wood door, Ed sighed heavily as he pushed the key in the sliver lock and turned it. He opened the door to the sparsely furnished room and walked slowly inside. The were two twin beds pushed up against opposite walls, dark colored quilts lay across the mattresses. A plain nightstand sat between the beds with a cheap tiffany lamp perched on the surface. Ed sat his small brown suitcase on the bed and sighed again before opening it up.

"That's enough, brother," Al stated suddenly, his voice filled the silent room.

Ed turned around to face him, he felt his cheeks burning with anger, "Don't start on me, Al," he hissed.

"I won't let you go around all upset the whole time we're here, this is ridiculous! What is going on between you and Roy now?" Al demanded.

Ed twisted his body back around to face his suitcase again. He couldn't talk about it yet; if he did he was afraid he'd break down. "Just let me do what I have to do for now…please," he said softly. He heard his brother's large metal body clank away and the bed opposite his creak as his brother sat on the edge. "I'm going downstairs to call Roy, I'll be back an a few minutes," he informed his brother as he turned toward the door again.

Edward dialed the phone in the booth of the hotel lobby and waited for Roy to pick up on his end. It was late there, but he figured Roy would still be working. When he'd heard it ring ten times, he hung up. He was a little puzzled, he was sure Roy would still be at work and even if he wasn't in his office, the phone usually rang through to Hawkeye after five rings. He then dialed Roy's house and waited somewhat impatiently through ten rings again. He slammed the phone down on the holder, "Damn!" he hissed under his breath. Where the hell was Roy, he wondered anxiously? His stomach started to feel sick and his nerves were shaky, something just didn't feel right. He placed his forehead against the cool wood interior of the booth and let out a hitched sigh. He wanted to cry, but he wasn't sure what exactly was driving his emotions. Instead, he collected himself and went reluctantly back upstairs.

-O-

Roy sat in the pub across the street from Central headquarters with a host of military men. He'd successfully gotten a key to Edward and Alphonse's dorm room in order to outfit Hawkeye with Edward's new sport jacket. She now sat next to him in a booth with a very stylish brown knitted shirt on underneath the jacket and black pants. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, just as Roy had requested and she was smiling shyly up at Roy. She had a glass of white wine on the table before her and Roy had a glass of scotch. He placed his arm casually behind her on the back of the booth. She scooted in closer to him until he felt her body press against his. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Good job, I see people are noticing us."

As Roy made small talk with the men under him and those of the other department, he kept an eye out for anyone who may be paying special attention to him and Riza. He hoped he would be able to figure out who exactly had turned him in. He was feeling very happy with himself at the moment, like he'd won some sort of a duel. Even though the memo about the little party had come out late, most all the people involved had come. Roy attributed that fact to the grueling pace the military had been through lately, everyone was just looking for an excuse to go have a drink, apparently.

Suddenly, Havoc appeared in front of Roy with a filled shot glass in his hand and a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. The tall blonde set the glass in front of Roy and smiled at him, "Drink up, Colonel," he requested as his gaze darted between Roy and Riza.

Roy took the glass in his free hand and downed it in one gulp. It was whisky, something he didn't normally drink, but wasn't too bad.

"Can I get you another?" Havoc asked eagerly.

Roy shot a look at Hawkeye as if asking for approval before he answered.

"Go ahead Colonel, I'm sure a few shots won't affect your performance tonight," she stated somewhat seductively as she leaned in closer to Roy.

Havoc's mouth hung open in shock, his cigarette dangled precariously from his lower lip. Did he really hear Hawkeye correctly? Was she dating Mustang? He reexamined the way they were sitting in the booth and confirmed it. Oh, he had some news; he couldn't wait to go spread this around. He grinned at the couple, "Okay then, I'll be right back," he stated quickly as he sped off toward the bar. He was elated, if Mustang was dating Hawkeye, then maybe he'd finally have a chance with Sally or any of the other myriad of women the Colonel had kept out of his reach. When he approached the bar, he stood next to Armstrong, who was showing off his prowess to any female who would pay attention to him. He poked the muscle bound man in a solid shoulder and waited impatiently to be acknowledged. "Hey, did you know Colonel Mustang is dating Lieutenant Hawkeye finally?" blurted out loudly.

Armstrong gave Havoc a look of disbelief; then he positioned himself to get a clear view at the two in the booth. He saw Roy's arm wrapped tightly around Riza's shoulders as she leaned in closely to him while he spoke in her ear. At first he tried to shrug it off, the bar was loud with all these people crammed into it, maybe they were just trying to have a conversation. But then he clearly saw Riza twist her head towards Roy and plant a kiss on his cheek. Armstrong leaned back towards Havoc, "By God, I think you're right. Well, it's about time. Maybe the confirmed bachelor will get married after all," he told Havoc as he raised his glass to clink it against Havoc's.

Roy was surprised by the chaste kiss Riza had just given him. He suddenly wondered if they were taking this thing a little too far. He felt fleeting panic as he realized, albeit too late, there was no way now for Ed not to find out what he'd done. The way people were glancing and sometimes pointing at them was a sure sign the office would be buzzing with news of his 'relationship' with Hawkeye tomorrow. When Havoc appeared again with another shot of whisky, Roy thankfully grabbed and downed it without hesitation. Now he had to come up with some sort of explanation for all this when Ed came home. Would it never end, he wondered?

The shots kept coming, and Roy gratefully drank them as he allowed himself to be numbed by the brown liquor. He found himself leaning more and more on Riza as the night went on and his words started to slur. He remembered feeling her arm surround him and her head resting on his shoulder. Then he was standing outside the pub and he barely remembered how he'd gotten there. Riza was with him and they were waiting for his car. She was practically holding him up, his back was against the brick wall and she was pressed seductively against him. He tilted his head forward to look down at her and abruptly felt her soft lips press against his. He let himself enjoy the kiss for a moment before his senses came rushing forward. "S-stop, Riza, what are you doing?" he stumbled out as he made a feeble attempt to push her away.

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm just playing the game Roy, see? There are some people over there from Communications," she stated plainly as she pushed her face into the crook of his neck.

Roy felt her hot wet mouth begin to kiss and suck deliciously on his neck. He closed his eyes for a minute as his breathing began to quicken. "N-no, s-stop it, R-riza," he said so softly it was almost a moan. His hands automatically began to roam up and down her back, the same back that was still covered in Edward's jacket. When he opened his eyes, he saw the blonde silhouette and for a second he thought Edward was the one standing against him, doing these things to him. But the breasts pressed against his chest didn't belong to a man. Thankfully, the car pulled up and she stopped her assault on his body.

Riza helped him into the back seat of his car and then tried to climb in beside him. Roy looked at her in fear, he knew if she went with him he was going to have a terrible time fending off her attacks. He put his arms out in an attempt to make her keep her distance.

Riza felt Roy's hands grab hold of her arms to keep her from entering the car. She glared at him questioningly, "Roy, all these people are watching us, if you want this to work, you'd better let me go with you," she reasoned quickly. She felt his hold on her relax as he mumbled something incoherent and she easily slid in next to him.

Roy positioned himself directly against his door, as far away from Riza as humanly possible. He leaned his head on the cool glass of the window and chastised himself for letting this happen. He felt Riza's hand on his thigh and he turned his gaze toward her, "You can stop now, no one can see us," he said a little angrily.

"You sure you want me to stop? You seemed to be enjoying it," she stated flatly. She knew he was drunk enough he'd have a hard time remembering anything she did or said tonight, so why not just do or say whatever she felt like?

"I-I wasn't, I can't, I'm with Edward, I love Edward," he pleaded, as if stating that fact over and over would make his actions less immoral.

"How can you love that little brat? He's half your age… and he's a guy! You're not gay; you've always been with women, right Roy? What the hell are you doing with him anyway?" she spat; it was time she spoke her mind about the situation.

"No, he's…he's…he loves me, Riza, he really loves me. Like no one else, he was there for me when I needed someone. He accepted me when I was…was…" Roy stopped trying to explain; his mind was just not all there after drinking so much. He resolved himself to watching the city pass by outside.

"You know Roy, I love you too, just as much. If I had been there with you, I think it would be me you would be with right now," she divulged sadly as she peered into his face for some sort of sign he understood her words.

Roy saw his house just outside the window and felt the car pull up against the curb. Finally, he thought, he could get away and forget about everything for a little while. She was confusing him, making him second-guess his relationship with Edward in his vulnerable state. He heard the driver speak to him.

"Will the lady be getting out here as well, sir?" the man asked.

Roy started to say no; but his voice was drowned out by hers.

"Yes, I will, thank you," she confirmed.

Roy cringed, how could this be happening? How did everything get so mixed up? He had to pull himself together so he could fend off her advances if she tried anything again. But instead, the alcohol flowing in his system wanted him to surrender to her. He reluctantly got out of the car after the driver opened the door and allowed Riza to help him up to the front door of his house. He produced his key and she took it from him and opened the door. He stumbled through the entryway and somehow made it far enough inside to land on his couch. He lay down on his back with his arms up and bent, his forearms laid across his eyes. He sighed and tried to think of Edward, what would he be doing right now, he wondered? Sleeping peacefully probably, he told himself. He missed him terribly all of a sudden, he just wished it were Ed who was closing his door, flicking on the lamp, and walking toward him now, not Riza Hawkeye.

"Roy, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She briefly wondered if he'd drunk enough to be sick with the way he was acting.

"No," he responded softly as tears invaded his eyes. Damn, now he was getting emotional in front of Hawkeye, he couldn't let her see him like this. It wasn't right, not only from a professional standpoint, but he was terrified of her taking advantage of the situation. He felt the couch dip as she took a seat next to him. He turned his head away from her, blinked, and felt a hot tear slide down the cheek that faced the back of the couch. Then he felt her warm hand on his thigh again, why doesn't she stop, he wondered? Can't she see she's not the one he wants?

"Let me help you," she requested as she reached up to pull his arms back down.

"Stop it! Right now!" Roy yelled as he thrust himself swiftly upward into a sitting position. He Hastily wiped the wetness from his eyes and sniffled as he did so. Then he glared at her for a moment, to drive his point home. He was in a very bad position, he realized, if he made her mad, would he loose her support when the Fuhrer arrived tomorrow? More panic and fear raced into his heart, "I-I'm sorry Riza, I'm just confused…I'm in a bad spot, but please, respect my wishes and don't…come on to me unnecessarily, please," he pleaded, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Why not Roy? How much can you love Edward if you're so easily confused by my mere presence in your house?" she stated blankly.

"I'm not, that's not it. Oh hell, I just need to go to bed," he replied, frustrated by the whole situation. He slid down around Hawkeye to climb off the couch. He lurched forward awkwardly as he stood up and felt Riza immediately come to his aid. His head felt dizzy and he allowed himself to once again lean on her for support. Then he felt her lips on his again, without thinking he instinctively deepened the kiss and pulled her close. Old habits die hard, and this was one he'd never even tried to kill off before. His eyes were closed as he pulled his head away from her and tilted it back. He thought of Edward again, his imagination put Edward in her place, made him believe he was really with his lover as her mouth sensuously sucked and licked at the sensitive skin on his neck. In the dim light with Ed's jacket on, it was easy to visualize. He felt her hand brush against him between his legs and heat immediately spread through his abdomen. "Edward," he moaned, barely audible.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lies

Ed came in through the door of his hotel room in Youswell and knew his brother would be after him again. He tried not to look at Al; he just wanted to go to bed. He walked across the room intending to get his pajamas and toiletries when Al spoke. He stopped in his tracks.

"Brother, please talk to me. I don't like not knowing what's going on in your life. I promise I'll understand, maybe we can talk it over while you eat dinner?" Al offered sympathetically.

Ed sighed heavily, "I'm not hungry, Al. I just want to go to bed, okay?" he answered miserably and continued on to the suitcase waiting on top of his bed.

"Not hungry? You're never, 'not hungry'!" Al exclaimed as he pushed himself forward and stepped off the edge of the bed. He ambled over to his brother, clanking softly all the way, and placed his hands gently on Edwards shoulders from behind him. "Ed, I'm here for you," he said tenderly.

Ed stood there, looking down into his suitcase as his vision blurred. He felt his lip trembling and struggled to keep from sobbing uncontrollably. "Al? I-I think Roy is…is lying about something," he said shakily.

Internally, Al was furious, why did Roy have to keep hurting his brother this way, he screamed inside? But on the outside, he remained incredibly calm. "Well, why do you think that?" he asked carefully.

"B-because something just doesn't…feel right," he admitted openly. He let out the air he'd been involuntarily holding in and actually felt a little better. He turned around suddenly to face Al. "He wasn't home or at the office when I called and Hawkeye wasn't at her desk either. Nobody picked up, it's like everyone just disappeared. And Roy kept telling me he loved me, but it was too many times, like he felt guilty about something," he blurted out, the dam had finally opened. His eyes darted from one glowing orb to the next on his brother's head in a desperate attempt for some understanding, some obvious thing he'd overlooked.

Al stood there thinking hard about the situation and what he could say to that, but his mind kept getting stuck on the 'Roy telling his brother he loved him too many times' part. Would he ever get used to hearing things like that? Before he could answer, Ed continued.

"And then when we made love today? He…" Ed started quickly again; but Al interrupted him.

Al lifted his hands up to Ed's face in protest, "Brother! I don't need to hear about what you and the Colonel do in bed, eeesh!" he exclaimed. Al shivered visibly when he thought about the fact that Ed had probably just been 'with' Roy shortly before coming to get him.

Ed suddenly found the situation funny, his fearful nervous energy needed an escape and laughter was as good as any way to let it out. He suddenly started to chuckle and briefly wondered if he'd gone mad. "Why not Al? Did you know he likes to tease me?" he said sarcastically.

Al took a step backwards. "Stop Ed, that's sick!" he shot back.

Ed started to laugh a little harder as he watched his brother's dismay. Taunting his brother made him feel better, it took his mind off the situation he'd been agonizing over; it was an outlet. Ed took a step forward and grinned wickedly, "He's really good at blow jobs too," he disclosed as he snickered.

Suddenly Al stopped making noises of disgust and was silent for a second before he replied, "Really?"

Ed stared wide-eyed at his brother in disbelief. All his movements and snickers were quashed.

Al was the one to start chuckling this time, "Huh, gotcha!" he teased. "But really Ed, don't tell me that stuff anymore, it's _gross_. You can talk all you want about, I don't know, conversations and stuff. But leave the kissing, groping, yucky-stuff out of it," the armored boy advised.

Ed nodded, "Yeah, sorry Al. I suppose it would be kind of strange to hear about you and Winry doing it," he offered. "Especially in that huge suit of armor," Ed teased as he started to laugh.

"Hey, that's not funny! Could happen, you never know…I can only hope," Al suggested. The thought had never occurred to him before; his life really was passing him by. "So, not to change the subject or anything, but we might get some information on the Philosopher's Stone here, right?" Al said a little excitedly. At the moment, that stone was his only salvation as far as he knew.

Ed was feeling much better, he'd finally gotten his mind off whatever was going on at Central and it felt surprisingly good to be away with his brother, back in familiar territory. "Yes, we'll ask around tomorrow about it, but in the mean time, I'm starving! Come with me to get some dinner, okay?"

-O-

Roy was barely aware of being led down his hallway into his bedroom. In fact, he was pretty sure he didn't want to be aware of it, or anything else for that matter. Not when the person leading him was Hawkeye. He just couldn't fathom how to reject her without possibly loosing her support. She had the better of him, and she knew it. He felt their progression stop at the side of his bed. He stumbled briefly and he felt her immediately straighten him out. Then he felt soft tapping on his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. There was a hot wet trail down his abdomen as she kissed him sensuously all the way down to his belt. He closed his eyes again and tried not to like what she was doing to him, but he was accustomed to women and his body was not obeying him. He felt her hand roam over the hardness in his trousers and he gasped softly before he bit his lip to stifle himself.

Riza smiled as she realized she had Roy aroused. She'd dreamt of doing these things to him and now she finally had him. She quickly unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. She shoved him lightly backwards and watched as he fell slowly to the bed. She removed both shoes and socks and threw them in the corner. Then she leaned over him and motioned for him to lift his hips slightly as she slid his trousers and boxers down and off. She stood up and marveled at the pale skin and long lean body of the man she'd only seen fully clothed. Then she heard it, it was soft at first, but then grew in intensity. He was snoring.

"God damn-it, Roy!" she exclaimed heatedly as she straddled his naked body on all fours and looked at him directly. The heavy slow breathing and limpness of his body gave it all away, he had passed out.

xxx

Roy's head was shrieking. He immediately put his hands up and pulled the pillow down over his throbbing skull. He didn't understand what the awful noise was and why it didn't stop. Then he opened his eyes and peered out between the heavy curtains, still opened, in his bedroom. He saw faint rays of sunlight hit the tree in his yard and realized it was morning and the sound was coming from his damned alarm clock on the nightstand. He rolled over and slammed the top of it with an open palm. The offending noise was quieted and he groaned as he rolled onto his back. He peeked up at the ceiling with one very red eye first; then opened the other. It was then he heard clanking in the other room and smelled the delicious aroma of coffee and bacon. He smiled, his foggy mind immediately thought Ed was in his kitchen making him breakfast. Then the memory of his lover standing on the caboose platform waving sadly at him at the train station flashed into the forefront of his mind. "Shit!" he said aloud. He quickly looked down at himself and lifted the covers up so he could peer underneath. Yep, he was naked, he thought shamefully. Only flashes of what occurred last night pushed through his memory, bits and pieces of an evening filled with too much scotch and whisky. He remembered Hawkeye telling him something about the Communications people and then the feeling of her assaulting his body with her lips.

He gasped aloud, did he have sex with her last night, he wondered? He immediately threw the covers off him and looked for any telltale signs of a night of passion left over in his sheets. However, with how many times he'd had Edward in this bed since he last washed them, it was impossible to tell if the current stains were from Hawkeye or his lover.

He winced as he climbed out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe. As his eyes roamed the discarded clothes all over the floor, he realized that was not a good sign. He opened the heavy wooden door and reached in for his cream robe. The black shirt Edward always liked to wear was hanging right next to it. He wrapped the robe around him and grabbed the black shirt; he held it to his face and breathed in. It still smelled like Edward, he missed him now more than ever. Roy's heart suddenly filled with trepidation, even though it was certain Ed would find out about his plan to trick the Fuhrer, he could never let him know exactly how badly the plan had backfired. He couldn't stand to loose Edward; he'd never loved someone so much in all his life. Even the thought of it, of never having this scent in his house again, brought tears to his eyes. For some bizarre reason, he shoved the shirt under the front of the robe and smashed it to his chest. It comforted him and gave him strength to go out and face the woman in his kitchen.

Riza turned as she heard footsteps approaching her. "Good morning, Roy," she chirped cheerfully. She handed him a cup of coffee and smiled smugly at him.

Roy mumbled his greeting, took the coffee and sat hunched over at his table. He wanted to ask, to confirm either way how far they had gotten last night, but he just couldn't bring himself to. What if they did have sex and she found out he didn't remember it? How angry would she be at him then? No, he'd just have to keep his questions to himself and hope that she'd offer the information on her own.

Riza filled two plates with bacon, eggs and toast and then placed them on the kitchen table, one in front of Roy and one next to it. She was wearing her clothes from last night, all but Edward's jacket, as she sat down. "So, how are you feeling today? Pretty bad?" she asked, like nothing unusual at all had happened last night.

Roy slowly picked up his silverware and began to shove scrambled eggs into his mouth. He only grunted a reply as he ate the food she'd cooked for him. He couldn't bring himself to actually look at her, it was like staring down the dishonorable thing he'd probably done. So instead, he just sat at the table and ate. He nodded or made some sort of noise when necessary as she chatted with him about things he didn't care about. Of course, there was no indication given to him about what exactly happened last night and soon, she was clearing his empty dish away from him. He felt her lips graze the top of his head and then heard her speak.

"Gotta go Roy, I'll see you back at headquarters," she said hastily and then was gone.

As soon as he heard the front door close, he pulled the black shirt out from under the front of the robe and pushed his face into it. He breathed in deeply and wished with all his heart his Edward was here with him right now.

xxx

It was just after ten in the morning when Roy finally made his appearance at headquarters. He'd downed a bunch of pain medication to alleviate his headache and drank a whole pot of coffee to wake himself up. Now he was irritated he'd put so much caffeine into his system, his hands were shaking from the effects. He blew past Riza's desk and was relieved when she wasn't there. He sat down at his own desk and made himself busy with the pile of papers that had gathered on it. At some point in the morning, Armstrong entered his office and stood before him. Roy reluctantly looked up from the report he was working on. "Can I help you Major?" he asked as he flipped a pen nervously through his fingers.

"Yes, Colonel, the Fuhrer wanted me to inform you that he wants to see you in his office directly after lunch," Armstrong stated smugly.

"Okay," Roy replied. He lowered his head to his paperwork then realized the Major wasn't leaving. He lifted his head again, "Anything else?" he asked a little irritated this time.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done, man to man," he said as he smiled knowingly.

Roy sat back in his chair, a confused expression surfaced on his face. "Congratulate me for what?" he asked hesitantly.

Armstrong nodded his head a little before his spoke, his eyes were beaming, "Well, you know, for uh…landing Lieutenant Hawkeye. I always knew if anyone could do that, it would be you. So, well done," he stated assuredly.

Roy started to protest; then he thought better of it. He had to keep the charade up. Roy gave Armstrong his signature smirk, "Oh, that. Yeah well, she was a hard one to break, but I finally got her wrapped," he held up his hand and pushed only his pinky finger up, "right here," he stated smugly as his hand bobbed up and down. Then he winked at Armstrong for a final effect.

The Major shook his head and chuckled as he turned and walked out of Roy's office.

As soon as he was gone, Roy grumbled and returned to his pile of papers.

xxx

All during lunch in the cafeteria, Roy had noticed men giving him deliberate glances and 'thumbs up' gestures. He had no idea Riza was so popular. He cringed when he thought of how Ed was going to react when he got home. He resigned himself to a full out confession as soon as his lover stepped off the train tomorrow. That is, all except for the detail about what could have happened at his house with the Riza last night. He had yet to see her and briefly wondered where she'd been busying herself. He finished his meal, brought his plate to the dishwashing counter, and readied himself for his meeting with Fuhrer Bradley.

He stepped confidently down the hallway and passed by several more officers before he found himself at the office they kept open for the Fuhrer when he was visiting. Roy took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, how are you?" Bradley asked cheerily as he stood up from behind his desk.

Roy stopped in front of the man and saluted, "Well, sir!" he responded.

Bradley stepped out from behind the desk and motioned for Roy to take a seat at a rectangular conference table. "At ease," he stated smoothly while he took a position opposite Roy.

Roy sat down and twisted to look at the guard when Bradley motioned to him. The guard saluted, turned, marched, and closed the door behind him. Roy was now alone with the top man of his organization. He waited patiently for the Fuhrer to speak, all while wringing his hands nervously in his lap.

"Colonel Mustang, it's no secret why I've come here. I personally wanted to investigate a terrible crime against our militaries' culture. You know as well as I that having…relations…with persons of the same sex is, well, rather abhorrent. So, I was extremely relieved to understand the initial accusation I came to investigate was made under false pretenses," he divulged sternly. He waited for a second and seemed to be gauging Roy's reaction to what he'd just said.

Roy blinked a few times, he was having a difficult time figuring out exactly what the Fuhrer had just told him; he shouldn't have had so much to drink last night. He could feel himself break out in a cold sweat as the Fuhrer looked him over, he was positive he should just keep his mouth shut, not speak unless asked to.

Bradley sat forward and glared at Roy, "I'm telling you, you are off the hook, Colonel," he stated bluntly.

Roy visibly relaxed.

"I'm sure you heard through alternative sources you were the target of my investigation? I had a complaint listing you as an accomplice in a homosexual relationship with a subordinate." He stated sternly. Then his expression softened, "But, your reputation precedes you, I tried to tell them what a lover of women you were, but they were initially very adamant in their claim. However, they changed their tune as of this morning and let me know they were mistaken. Apparently you are dating this beautiful female Lieutenant, a Riza Hawkeye?" Bradley questioned and hesitated to wait for an answer.

"Yes, sir," Roy stated firmly.

"Well, that is definitely a welcome arrangement. I do suppose you plan on marrying this woman, Colonel? If I might be so bold, you are gaining in the years and a good woman is hard to come by," he advised smugly.

Roy blushed despite himself and looked briefly down at the table, "Well sir, I suppose that would have to be up to her," he replied as a smirk spread across his lips.

Bradley smiled briefly, "Of course. Well, you can be dismissed," he commanded.

Roy stood from the table and saluted once again, "Thank you, sir!" he stated as he turned and walked briskly out of the office. As soon as he was clear of any of Bradley's men, he crouched down slightly and pumped his fist, "Yes!" he hissed with delight at his successful dodging of the possible court marshal. Then he made a mental note to himself, he'd have to talk with Ed; they'd really need to be careful when they were out or around other people. He knew if it ever came up again, he wouldn't be so lucky.

xxx

Roy made his way back to his office and saw Riza sitting at her desk as he rounded the corner. He was feeling pretty confident now and decided he could finally face her. He strode up to her desk and stopped just opposite her. She looked up at him questioningly, "Lieutenant, can I speak with you please?" he commanded more than asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied as she stood and followed him into his office.

Roy closed the door behind her and then motioned for her to sit on the couch. He sat down beside her, not too close, but not too far away either. "Looks like our little charade last night worked…" he started, but was interrupted.

"I know, I was called into the Fuhrer's office this morning, before he spoke to you," she offered plainly.

So that's where she was all morning, he thought. "Really? Care to tell me a little more about it?" he questioned curiously.

"Well, there's not too much to tell really. He asked me if we were dating, of course I told him we were. He asked me what kind of a man you were. To which I only said good things, how loyal you are, how trustworthy, that sort of thing," she offered smugly.

Roy couldn't help but wonder if she was taking an underhanded jab at him. "Oh, well, it seems I've avoided a court marshal for the time being and I have you to thank for it. So, thank you," he stated plainly.

"You're quite welcome," she replied casually.

"Now about Edward…uh, I'm going to have to tell him about what we did, since the whole office is talking about us now," Roy explained with a pained expression on his face.

"Will you tell him _everything_, sir?" Riza taunted.

Roy shifted uneasily in his seat. Did that mean they did have sex last night, he wondered? He searched her face for more information, what did she mean, exactly? He was unsure how to reply, it seemed she still held a trump card over him. If he angered her now, would she tell Edward they had sex? He decided he still couldn't ask directly, the retribution would be too serious. He would just have to assume they did do the unthinkable. "Uh, no, of course I wouldn't have to tell him everything," he said with a nervous grin. "I mean, what we did last night, at my house, well, he doesn't need to know about that, right?" he used the question to fish for more answers.

Riza looked at him curiously, then it dawned on her, he must not remember if they had sex last night or not. What an idiot, she thought. The whole thing was starting to shed a new light on the Roy Mustang she thought she knew, the man she'd thought she loved. She had high standards for those which she had feelings for, and he was starting to drop below those standards. Should she tell him the truth, she wondered? No, she decided it would be too much fun to keep him guessing, it served him right for passing out on her. Riza grinned wickedly at him, "Right…you wouldn't want your _lover _to know about something like that. You never know how badly he might take it. I just know if a man did that to me, I'd probably never see him again," she stated bluntly.

Roy felt the proverbial knife enter his heart and twist. He flinched as she spoke and figured he had his answer on how far they went last night. Now panic set in, "So, you won't say anything, to Edward, right?" he quickly blurted out.

"Of course not, Roy," she replied in her sweetest, most innocent voice.

xxx

Ed sighed as he plopped himself down, face first, on the bed in their hotel room. They'd been out talking tirelessly with townspeople all day and had not found one shred of evidence to suggest there was any clues on the Philosopher's Stone here. He wondered now why Roy had told them there was? They had also inspected the mines and found them to be in exactly the same shape they'd been in last time they were here. The whole trip had been a complete waste of time, as far as Edward was concerned. Ed rolled onto his side and faced his brother, who lay on the bed opposite him. "I'm going to go call Mustang and then I'm going to bed. I'm so damned tired," he quipped.

"Sure, brother, I'll see you when you get back. Hope you get to talk to him tonight," Al responded just as tiredly.

Ed climbed off the bed and went downstairs to the lobby phone. He put a hand on his stomach and rubbed, he'd eaten a ton of food at dinner tonight and he wasn't so sure it was sitting well with him. He picked up the receiver and dialed; then he waited.

-O-

Back at Central, the phone rang in Colonel Mustang's empty office. He'd gone home a little early in celebration of his successful day and had also sent Hawkeye home. Before he left, he'd put Havoc in charge of the phones. After five rings, the phone was silent and another telephone in the hallway started to ring. Havoc jumped up and ran over to Riza's desk. He hastily picked up the handset, almost dropped it, then shoved it to his ear. "Hello? Uh, Colonel Mustang's office, Lieutenant Havoc speaking," he blurted out.

-O-

Ed had started to expect he wasn't going to get anyone on the line again tonight when it picked up and he'd begun to lean against the inside of the booth. He straightened as he heard Havoc's voice on the other end. "Oh, hey Havoc. It's Fullmetal. Is Colonel Mustang around?" he asked absently while he toyed with the cord between the handset and receiver.

Havoc was grinning from ear to ear, he finally found someone who hadn't heard the news yet. "No, he went home early tonight. So did Hawkeye. Too bad you missed the show last night!" he snickered as he spoke. He was so eager to spread his story he didn't hear the reaction on the other end of the line.

Ed gasped and felt a sharp stab of pain enter his heart. He covered his mouth with his hand and stared into the receiver, he was painfully afraid of asking what the hell Havoc was talking about. He didn't have to.

"Bet you didn't know they were an item, huh? You should have seen them last night; we were all invited to the pub across the street… They were _all over_ each other in a booth, kissing and carrying on, like they'd been together for ages," he stated proudly, embellishing as much as possible. Then he heard a click on the other end, "Hello? Edward?" he asked, but was met only with a dial tone. He looked at the handset and shrugged as he set it down.

Ed felt like the wind was knocked out of him. At first, he bent over in the booth and slammed his forehead against the back wall. He held his breath and his face was tensed up as if to cry, but no sound came out. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and immediately felt like he was going to be sick. The air choked out of his lungs as he ran from the booth and up the stairs to his room, holding his gut the whole way.

Al jumped as the door to their hotel room slammed open and Edward flew by him and into the bathroom. "Brother?" was all he could say before Ed rocked with room by banging the bathroom door shut.

Ed thrust the toilet seat up and hung his head over the porcelain bowl just in time to empty his dinner into the water below him. The tears came hard and relentless as everything poured out of him. In between each wretch, sorrowful sobs rang out into the small room. His body shook and trembled as spasms in his stomach finally slowed and wails began to replace the vomiting. He surrendered fully to the agony inside him; he let the toilet seat slam down onto the lip of the bowl as he fell downward onto the floor. He curled himself up tightly into a ball on his side and held his head in his hands as he wept uncontrollably.

Al was at the bathroom door in a flash of shiny metal, he pounded as he heard his brother's heaving and wails through the door. He'd tried to force the knob to turn, but failed. "Edward! What happened? Let me in!" he shrieked. But there was no response on the other side. "Damn-it," Al shouted. He quickly grabbed a pen from the nightstand and drew a transmutation circle on the door, then slapped his hands to it. A hole big enough for him to pass through was made as a flash of blue lit up the room. Al rushed in to his still sobbing brother and picked him up. Ed's limp body hung across his large metal arms.

Ed felt himself being lifted, but he was too involved in his grief to protest. His body shook as he wept; the tears fell down his cheeks and spilled out over the smooth surface of his sibling's arm. He was vaguely aware of being set down on the softness of his bed. His brother's hand tenderly stroked the top of his head.

"It was Mustang again, wasn't it Ed," Al stated angrily. He watched his brother's head nod in agreement. "I don't give a shit what you think, I'm going to kick his ass when we get back. I can't stand by and let him hurt you like this anymore," he hissed furiously.

Ed peered up at his brother with red swollen eyes and tear soaked cheeks, "No, Al, please, just…stay out of it…I-I can…can handle…it," he pleaded as more tears spilled out of his eyes. Then he turned his face into his pillow and clenched the bedcovers tightly as visions of Roy with Riza kissing in a booth shot into his mind. The pain was excruciating, he curled up tightly and started to choke out sobs again.

"Then tell me what happened Ed, talk to me," Al implored.

Ed was able to finally stifle his crying enough to talk coherently, so he thought. "Um…I just called and Havoc answered the phone. He said…he said…,"Ed tried to stop it, but a hitched sob broke through, "uh, that…that…Ah!" Ed growled, as he grew frustrated with himself. He took a deep breath and then tried again, "he told me that Roy and Riza were in a booth at the pub…kissing…and…"he'd made an attempt at blurting it all out quickly, but still couldn't bring himself to finish the story. He clenched his teeth and struggled against his emotions. "God, why does it have to hurt so bad?" he groaned before he gave in to another round of tears.

"That's it, he's definitely getting an ass-kicking," Al replied angrily.

"But maybe…maybe there's a reason for it? Maybe…it's not how it looks," Ed offered. The thought actually comforted him somewhat. He could loose himself in denial, at least until he had to face Roy tomorrow. He was desperate to alleviate the pain in his heart.

Al internally frowned and externally shook his head slowly. He wouldn't argue that point with his brother, not tonight when he was still so wounded. Maybe tomorrow, when the initial pain was subdued, then he'd have a full discussion with him about how Mustang really isn't treating him very well. About how maybe he should actually consider breaking things off with the Colonel. But tonight, he'd just reluctantly agree, if its what Ed needed to hear, "Yeah, maybe that's right Ed."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ed sat wretchedly in his seat on the train; they were heading home from their excursion in Youswell. He had a terrible time sleeping last night; he kept having nightmares about Roy. In his dreams it had seemed Roy was always just out of reach, a terrible feeling of loss was all he really remembered now. He hadn't eaten much at breakfast either; his stomach was still in knots. He sighed as he tilted his head against the window and let it bump against him. His eyes stared across the expansive landscape of rolling hills and trees that raced by them. He'd wanted to call Roy again this morning, he wanted to talk to him directly, but Al had assured him it was probably better to wait and see him in person. And then there was the little problem he had now of Al starting to hate Roy. It seemed to him like Al was trying to talk him into leaving Roy, but that was the last thing he wanted. He had to hope there was some reasonable explanation for what Havoc told him, things did appear differently now than when he'd spoken to him last night.

Al looked over at his brother sitting in the bench seat across from him; he'd never seen him this distraught. As his gaze roamed over him, he noticed the dark bags under his still red eyes and the sullen appearance to his cheeks. It was as if the spark he'd always had had completely gone out. He felt anger building in his chest, this was all Mustang's fault, he thought. The Colonel should have known better than to start something with his brother. "Ed?" Al asked cautiously.

Ed's eyes shifted up to his sibling's orbs "Yeah," he replied sadly.

"What will you do? I mean, if he really was with Hawkeye that night, and he cheated on you, don't you think you should break it off?" he questioned a little nervously. He didn't want to make his brother cry again, but he had to make him see how wrong this all was.

Ed sighed and shifted in his seat uneasily; then he gazed out the window again. "Don't start that again. I don't know what happened for sure, and I don't know what I'd do if he admits he did those things," he replied quietly. Then he continued, his facial expression changed and it was clear he was on the verge of tears, "I love him, Al," he said softly, his voice fraught with emotion.

Al had to look away; it was too painful to watch. As far as he was concerned, his brother was a fool. "Ed, you have to have some respect for yourself. You can't allow him to continue to make you feel bad. You've done nothing at all to deserve this. You deserve someone who'll treat you better…" he had a whole litany of things to say, but Ed interrupted him.

Ed glared at his brother, "There _is _no one else, Al. There will _never_ be anyone else," he hissed.

Ed's tone brought the metal boy's gaze back to his brother's face, "Then you're an idiot!" Al said, thoroughly aggravated. He'd had enough; he couldn't bear it anymore. He stood up with a huff and clanked down the aisle, he needed take a walk before he let all his frustrations out on his brother.

Ed shrunk down in his seat, crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted. A lock of hair fell into his eyes and he angrily puffed air at it to remove it. When it fell right back to where it originally landed, he reached up and annoyingly swatted it away. The stubborn lock still returned, taunting him. "Damn-it!" he shouted as he hastily sat up. His legs flew out to kick the seat in front of him as he grabbed a hold of it, and practically ripped it out of his head as he shoved it away again and again only for it to return to it's original position. When his tantrum subsided, he sat upright and still, holding the lock over his head. He felt eyes on him and he twisted around to see the people in the adjacent seats staring at him. "What are you looking at?" he huffed before he abruptly returned to his shrunken place on his seat, although this time he shrank a little lower. As his thoughts returned to self-pity; the lock fell back over his eyes.

xxx

It was the mid morning of another sunny day when the train pulled into the station at Central with two brothers still sitting in silence across from each other. Ed's foot was nervously tapping the floorboards below him and a scowl rested on his face. Al was just still. When the train stopped, Al turned his head and looked out the window, he growled quietly as he saw Mustang's black head in the crowd of people just outside. Al stood and hastily pushed through the people waiting to exit the train, he left a bewildered Ed behind him to search for his suitcase.

Al got off the train and stomped toward Roy. He stopped just in front of the Colonel and bent menacingly over him.

"Good morning Alphonse, where is your brother?" Roy asked, completely oblivious to the boy's angry stance. Roy had too much on his mind to bother noticing something like that. He'd been rehearsing all last night and this morning how he was going to tell Edward what he'd done, everything except bringing Hawkeye to his house anyway. Roy swayed a bit in an effort to glance behind Al in order to see Edward get off the train.

"Don't you 'good morning' me! You are such a jerk! Consider this a warning Mustang, you so much as make one more tear fall down my brother's face and I swear I'll slaughter you!" Al spat furiously.

Roy didn't hear a word Al said until he got to the jerk part. Then he shot his eyes up to Al's glowing orbs and stared dumbfounded. "What?" Roy couldn't believe what he thought he heard out of the normally quiet younger brother.

"You heard me! I should just throttle you right now!" Al shot back as he took a step forward. His metal shell was flush with the front of Roy's blue jacket and made Roy have to strain his neck to continue looking up at him.

Roy struggled to find words and his mind raced. Did they somehow know about Hawkeye already?

Ed suddenly appeared behind his brother, he'd obviously heard the last few things Al had said. "Al! Shut up! I told you to let me handle this!" he hissed at his brother.

Al reluctantly backed off a bit. He hunched over for a second and then he stood upright and did his best to glare at Roy through his metal armor. His orbs glowed much brighter than normal. Then in a move very out of character for the boy, he held up his right hand and threateningly flipped Roy 'the bird'.

"Al!" Ed screamed, horrified. He'd never actually seen his brother do that before and it was almost comical.

Roy lowered his head, he wanted to laugh, but he surely didn't want to anger Alphonse any more than he already had. "I'm sorry Alphonse, I'm sure the two of you must have already heard something about what happened while you were gone," he admitted openly. Then he turned to Ed, who was glaring at him as well, "Obviously we have to talk," he told him gently. He watched Ed's expression soften and tears well up in his eyes.

"S-so it's true?" Ed asked fearfully.

Roy shot a glance at Al, who stomped forward once, and he leaned over to whisper into Ed's ear, "Listen, I'm not sure exactly what you heard, but let's not discuss it here," he warned.

Ed gulped hard and nodded. "C-can I j-just go home with you?" he stammered, his body had started to tremble. He knew whatever Mustang had to tell him would hurt.

"Sure, Ed. Let's drop off Al, and then we can go back to the house," he said soothingly.

xxx

Ed was confused; there'd been no contact and very little conversation between them, except to discuss the weather, while they'd been in the car dropping off his brother at the dorm. Any time he'd tried to broach the subject of what he'd heard, Roy diverted him somehow. As he tried to reach across the seat to take Roy's hand, he saw the elder man reposition it further away from him. He peered fearfully up at his lover, "Roy?" he asked softly.

Roy turned his head to gaze at Edward, "Yes?" he replied as nothing at all were the matter.

"Why won't you hold my hand? Why won't you…" he started, but was interrupted by Roy shushing him and tilting his head toward the driver. Ed shifted his gaze from Roy to the back of the drivers' head. What the hell was Roy getting at, he wondered? Ed sat forward and looked closely at the back of the driver's head, as if there were something stuck his hair. He couldn't fathom why Roy was gesturing to him. Then he felt Roy's firm hand press his chest and shove him backward. "What? I don't get it?" he questioned quietly as the raised his hands in confusion.

Roy leaned over to Edward, "Please be patient with me, we can hold hands, talk, do whatever the hell you want _after _we get into my house," Roy whispered. Roy's newfound fear of getting another investigation was leading him to take drastic steps to prevent anyone from knowing about them.

Ed sat back and looked out the window; thankfully they were just about to pull up at Roy's house. The two exited the car and made their way up Roy's front walk. Ed waited impatiently, holding his small brown suitcase, as Roy unlocked and opened his front door. As soon as they entered, Ed dropped his baggage and quickly positioned himself in front of Roy. "Okay, I've waited long enough. What the hell is going on, Roy?" he asked hastily. He stood directly in front of his lover and peered up into his face. His eyes darted back and forth as he tried desperately to get some answer's from Roy's expression. He saw Roy's gaze look away suddenly as the elder man hesitated.

Roy wanted more than anything for this to go well. He really did miss Edward and quite frankly couldn't wait to get him into his bedroom. The thought of reliving yesterday's ordeal and then having to deal with Edward's jealousy was draining to say the least. He thought for a second then spoke tenderly to his lover, "Edward, please, just have a seat on the couch and I promise I'll tell you everything."

Ed's eyes immediately filled with tears again as he turned to take a seat on the leather couch. Why was Roy being so distant, he wondered? He pondered if he was being set up for a huge disappointment. The thought that Roy might actually tell him he no longer wanted to be with him shot through his mind briefly. Maybe Roy had decided to be with Riza while he was gone? The thought made his brow tense with sorrow and his breathing hitched. He stopped himself; if he continued to think along that path he'd fall apart again. Ed sat on the edge of the couch with a hand on each thigh and breathed in deeply. He could see Roy taking a seat next to him in his periphery vision.

Roy sighed and prepared himself for the worst. He reached over and took Ed's hands in his own as he began. "First off, Ed, I want you to know that I love you, dearly," he stated with a pained expression on his face.

Ed immediately took the meaning behind the words the wrong way. Here was his lover, saying those words again as if they were rehearsed. The entwined hands he'd been gazing at blurred and he felt a hot tear race down his cheek. He remained silent and waited for Roy to continue.

Roy simply went into military mode at that point, it was just easier for him. "On Monday morning I received a memo stating Fuhrer Bradley was to visit on Tuesday in order to investigate a same-sex relationship. I reviewed the memo with Lieutenant Hawkeye, who gained additional information. She confirmed the investigation was indeed a result of our date on Friday night. Apparently someone had seen us kissing outside the theater. And so, I formulated a plan to convince the Fuhrer I was indeed dating my assistant and not you," Roy stopped when he heard a sob escape from underneath Edward's long blonde bangs. He looked sorrowfully at his lover for a moment, but regained his composure to continue his dialog. "I decided to hold a party at the pub for the officers in order to have them see Riza and I together. The plan included Riza wearing your new jacket so they would…" Roy was interrupted.

"Damn it Roy, don't talk to me like I'm some fucking superior officer you're reporting to! Just tell me what you did with her, tell me how far it went!" Ed shouted through a steady stream of tears. He was looking directly at Roy now and his shoulders heaved with the intensity of his emotions.

Roy couldn't meet his gaze, couldn't allow himself to fully see the agony on his face. He couldn't actually believe he'd been so heartless as to hurt his lover so badly again. He tilted his head forward, "I'm so sorry Edward," he said, his voice wavering with emotion.

"Just tell me what you did with her!" Ed shrieked as he yanked his hands away from Roy's grasp. He clenched his teeth to hold back his sobs as he waited for Roy's reply.

Roy finally found some semblance of strength within himself and leaned forward slightly to lock his eyes with Ed's. He felt tears close as he spoke, "I-I was going to lie to you, but…I can't. I've already lied so much I'm loosing respect for myself. So, at the risk of loosing you completely, I'll tell you the truth," he replied, his voice was streaked with pain. He heard Ed's breathing hitch as he watched his lover's shoulders shake with a silent sob. Roy's eyes blurred and he continued, "The truth is Ed, my plan sort of backfired. She came on to me. A lot. I got very drunk, too drunk. She came home with me. I tried to stop her, but I was just too drunk to do very much about it and well, frankly, I don't remember if we, uh…but I guess we must of…" Roy stopped; Ed was bent over in front of him, his chest to his thighs.

Ed couldn't hear anymore, his lover had indeed lied to him, sent him away, and cheated on him. Ed's misery was all encompassing, his chest felt like it would explode and his stomach was nauseous again. "Oh God…Roy….why...why would you…" he choked out quietly.

Roy sat forward and put his arms over Ed's back in an effort to comfort him. He bent over to get close to Ed's ear, "I didn't mean to, I really tried to make her leave me alone, but…but, shit, I just drank too damn much," he explained quickly. He realized nothing he had to say would be enough. Terror grew in his heart as Ed just lay bent over his legs, quietly weeping. He repositioned himself and tried to pull his lover in close; then Ed lurched away from him.

Ed felt Roy's arms surround him and try to draw him into the body of the man he loved. But he couldn't allow himself to be touched in any way by the one who'd hurt him so carelessly. He jerked away and stood up on the floor at the end of the couch. He impulsively reached into his front pocket and pulled out a silver key, the very key Roy had given him only a few days ago; the key that had meant so much to him. He flung it onto the coffee table and stared as if in a daze as it clinked on the dark surface, bounced, and then rested squarely in front of Roy's lap.

Roy gasped as he watched Ed's actions. When the key rested in it's final position, he shot his gaze back up at his lover, "Ed? What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"What do you think? I'm giving it back," he stated flatly. His voice was devoid of emotion. He had cried every tear he had to cry, he had felt more heartache than he could handle. Al was right, he told himself. Al knew this thing between them was wrong, would never go anywhere. Al was right, he told himself again, he deserved something better, and right now being alone sounded better. Ed's mind drifted, he felt like he could float away all of a sudden. Instead, he just stood there and let his arms dangle limply at his sides. He didn't think, he just spoke aloud, "Guess I'll have to get a transfer," he said suddenly.

Roy was still in denial over what he saw. Edward couldn't be breaking up with him, could he, he wondered? "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to the blonde. He stood directly in front of him and tried to put his arms around him again, but Ed pushed him away hard. That's when the full extent of what was happening actually sank in; he had indeed completely lost his lover. Roy was surprised by how quickly his tears overtook him, he rushed forward and tried to grab a hold of Edwards' arms, but Ed quickly ripped them from his grasp. "Ed, please, I did this for us, I did it so we could be together! It worked, Ed, my plan worked, the Fuhrer thinks I'm dating Hawkeye, we're safe now, he thinks I was with _her_ on Friday night!" his words tumbled out of his mouth as wetness streaked down his cheeks. "Ed, look at me! Did you hear what I said?" he said shrilly. Then he watched as Ed took a few more steps backwards with his head hung low, shaking back and forth. "No, Ed, you're not listening, you can't do this, you can't just break it off," he reasoned desperately. When he still got no response out of Ed, he lunged at him.

Ed saw Roy coming at him, but he was too dazed to do anything about it. He felt Roy tackle him and their bodies fall backwards. He grunted softly as he landed hard on his back, on the floor, with Roy on top of him. Roy's body pressed against him and his arms finally surrounded him. Edward struggled, but Roy was just so much bigger than he was. "Get off me!" he hissed. His fists beat furiously at Roy's chest, but were unable to do much damage with the close proximity of their bodies.

Roy held his position and took his beating. He dropped his head into Ed's neck and twisted it to the outside. "Ed, you can't do this, you don't really want to do this, do you? You still love me, right? You're too stubborn to give up on us…you said…you said…you would be my reason for living…remember?" he pleaded as sobs started to choke him.

"I also told you never to shut me out! Never to lie to me! But you did Roy, you lied and you slept with Riza! You chose not to talk to me about it, instead you did exactly what you knew would hurt me!" Ed screamed as he continued to try and throw Roy off of him so he could leave. He just wanted to go home now, to _his_ home, his dorm room. But he finally tired as he slowly realized Roy would never let him up this way. He couldn't believe it, but as he felt Roy's body shake over him with grief, his own tears started to come back. He abruptly reached his arms out and wrapped them around his distraught lover. He held Roy for a few minutes, both of them crying against each other. As their suffering ran it's course and slowed, Roy rolled off Ed and laid next to him on the floor, on his back. Ed reluctantly took his chance and crawled up to stand. He looked back at Roy briefly and then silently turned to leave.

A/N: Don't kill me, _yet_.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Truth

Ed slowly walked to Roy's front door and turned the knob. He hesitated, could he really go through with this, he wondered? He listened for any sound, any protest from his lover who still lay emotionally wounded on the floor. But there was none, not even any sounds of grief. He briefly looked over at his small brown suitcase; he'd almost forgotten it. If he left it, he might have a reason to come back, he thought quickly. Would that be good or bad? He hastily reached over and grasped it by the handle then returned his attentions to the door. His hand rested on the knob again and he hesitated once more. He could feel sobs beginning to build in his chest again as he mentally prepared to walk out on Roy. It would be for good, forever, he told himself. A pain shot through him, almost too unbearable to endure, his heart was completely broken. His hand seemed to move by itself, twisting slowly. He heard the door creak as it started to open. Oh God, could he really do this, he asked himself? Was he really doing the right thing? Then the door abruptly slammed into him and he was knocked backwards, onto his rear end. His suitcase was flung against the far wall with the impact.

"Brother!" Al shouted. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know you were standing there!" he continued as he ran in and bent over to pick Edward up off the floor.

Riza walked in just behind Al and stopped. She placed her hands on her hips and quickly surveyed the situation. Roy was now sitting with his legs drawn partially up. His elbows rested on top of his knees, as he wiped frantically at his eyes. Edward had a terribly bewildered look on his face as Al helped him get up from the wooden floor and brushed him off. "Wow, this looks bad," she said anxiously.

"What's going on Al?" Ed asked irritatingly. Then he glared at Hawkeye, "Why is SHE here!" he screamed. He darted toward Riza and slapped his hands together to transmute his automail arm into a weapon when Al grabbed him and held him back.

Riza flinched and immediately placed her hand over her gun as she saw Ed start towards her.

"Ed! Stop it! Lieutenant Hawkeye has something she wants to say to you," Al informed his brother quickly. Then he turned his attentions towards the blonde assistant, "Don't you."

Riza bowed her head uncharacteristically and shrugged. "Yes, I do actually, please, just take a seat…you too Roy," she told them as she motioned for them to sit on the couch again.

Ed's chest was heaving as he panted. He glared at Riza from under his long bangs and looked as if he could very well kill her if his brother let him go. "I prefer to stand, thank you," he hissed. Then he grudgingly transmuted his automail back into its normal configuration.

Roy reluctantly got up from his position on the floor. He looked thoroughly defeated as he slowly made his way back to the couch and sat down. He sat forward with his elbows resting on his thighs. Then he gazed wretchedly back up at Riza; his eyes were still red and a bit swollen from the rare outburst of emotion.

"Okay then, well, I have a confession to make. Roy, I wanted you to know that we definitely did _not_ sleep together the other night," she admitted uneasily.

Roy gasped and shot a glance at Edward. He saw Ed's expression soften with her words and his stance relaxed.

"I know I made it seem like we probably did, I'm sorry for that. I should have just come out and told you. Seems a bit silly now, I guess," she divulged as her face reddened with embarrassment. Then she turned to Ed, took a few steps toward him, and spoke directly, "Listen Edward, I don't know exactly what you were about to do, but judging by the key on the table and the pathetic way Roy looks, I'd say you were leaving him. Am I right?"

Ed slowly nodded a response. He was suddenly very interested in everything she had to say.

"Don't do it. He loves you more than you can imagine and he didn't do anything wrong the other night. Quite the contrary, you are all he thinks about. No matter how hard I tried to provoke him, and he was very drunk mind you, he pushed me away. I even heard him whispering your name when I tried to…well, you know. I'm sorry Ed, I never should have taken advantage of the situation the way I did," she said compassionately. As she spoke, she saw Ed's eyes well up with tears and his lower lip start to tremble. She realized she really had done a horrible thing, to try to come between them the way she had. "You should be grateful for what Roy did for the two of you. If it weren't for him acting so quickly and decisively, you'd both be facing an investigation right now. Roy's career would be on the line. Where would you be then?" she added staunchly as she once again placed her hands on her hips.

Ed's heart was beating so fast he felt a bit faint. He shifted his gaze to Roy who was now sitting back on the couch, hunched over, still looking pathetic. Suddenly, Ed broke free from his brother's grasp, jerked forward and leapt over the coffee table to get at Roy. He landed with his knees squarely straddling Roy's hips. To everyone else in the room he was only a blur. He hastily wrapped his arms around Roy's shoulders and forcefully pulled his lover in close to him. At the moment, he didn't care if Riza and Al were standing right there, he had to show Roy how much he loved him right now. He pressed his lips against Roy's cheek and kissed him passionately over and over again while tears left wet traces down his face. "Roy…oh Roy…" he said softly in-between each kiss.

Roy felt what was happening, but it took a moment for it to register before he hugged Edward tightly and began to return his lover's increasingly heated kisses.

Al immediately turned around to keep from watching them and shuddered, "Eeesh!" he exclaimed rather loudly.

Riza stood her ground and watched, stunned and strangely intrigued, for a moment. "Oh my," she said softly. Then she felt Al's hand grab her arm and start to drag her toward the front door. She couldn't help but continue to glance behind her as often as possible at the spectacle of the two men kissing on the couch. Then she smiled smugly as she was towed out the front door.

Once outside, Al walked side by side with Riza to her waiting car. "I'm glad that's over," he said as he sighed.

"Yes, it was a really good thing you came to get me, Al. I was being so selfish; I guess I just didn't understand how much they really do love each other. I did learn a lot through all of this though. Roy may be a great guy, but he's not really my type after all. He and Edward do make a really cute couple, don't they?" she stated with a wicked grin.

"I, uh, would rather not think about that," Al replied somewhat fearfully. He slid into the front seat of Riza's car, waited for her to start the engine, and settled in as they drove down Roy's street.

-O-

Ed vaguely heard the door close and the instant it did, he lifted up slightly and pressed his hips into Roy's stomach. He was on fire and hard already. He moaned urgently into Roy's mouth as he drove his tongue between his lover's teeth. His hands began to frantically roam down under Roy's military jacket and practically tore the elder man's dress shirt as he pulled it out of his pants. Ed's flesh palm found skin and he rubbed persistently on Roy's lean body. He thrust himself into Roy over and over as he ached to feel pressure on his throbbing erection. "Roy…" he moaned softly. He couldn't believe a few minutes ago he'd been ready to completely break off their ties. The thought only increased the intensity of his desire now.

Roy tasted his lover and felt his hands roaming deliciously all over his chest. It was sweeter than words could convey to have him now; after everything that had happened, after almost loosing him forever. He pulled Ed into him as the blonde thrust his hips. His own firmness ached for attention as Ed ground down repeatedly on him and ravaged him. "Ed…slow…down," Roy said as he kissed his lover hungrily on his neck. He pulled away and did his best to slow Ed's movement; he wanted to take him into the bedroom. Ed only slowed a little. Roy sat as far forward as he could until he had them both at the edge of the couch, then he grunted as he strained to lean forward in order to stand. He held Edward the way a mother would hold a child, with Ed's legs wrapped around his waist. He could feel Ed clinging to him while the blonde maintained the heated kisses and sucked deliciously on his neck. Even while Roy walked a little precariously into the bedroom, Edward continued to rock his hips into Roy's abdomen. Roy turned his head to catch a glimpse of Edward's face, "Maybe we should break up more often," he teased.

"Mmm," was all Ed could reply; his mouth was full of his lover's soft white skin and he wasn't about to give that up for such a stupid comment.

Roy carried Edward to the foot of the bed and hesitated while he tried to figure out how to get them both on the bed. "Ed, let go for a minute," he requested gently.

"No," Ed replied hastily.

"Come on, don't you want to get in the bed?" Roy asked, a little confused.

Ed lifted his head finally and gazed directly into Roy's eyes, "No. I am never letting you go again," he stated very seriously.

"Well, good then, I guess, but you're really kind of heavy, for being so small," Roy replied with a smug grin.

Ed gasped and dropped his legs to the ground but kept his arms around Roy's neck. The action made Roy bend over slightly. "You bastard! Who are you saying is so small they…" Ed's angry outburst was stifled as Roy's mouth pressed down hard on his lips. Then Ed felt himself being pushed slowly but firmly backward and landed on the soft covers of Roy's bed. Roy came down gently on top of him. He surrendered his anger as he hungrily returned his lover's urgent kisses.

"I love it when you're angry," Roy said huskily as he broke away for a moment. Then he returned to Ed's insistent kisses as he allowed his hands to roam down to his lover's belt. He quickly unbuckled it and slid it open. After rapidly licking his palm, his hand shoved its way in between cotton and skin to rest on Ed's length. He moved his hand up and down, stroking the engorgement with a firm and steady pace. He felt Ed wriggle beneath him and push into his hand movements. Ed's sharp moans vibrated softly against his lips.

Ed felt his member grow sensitive quickly, it wouldn't take much for him to reach his climax today, not that it ever did. But after all they'd been through together; he craved the reconnection this act had to offer. "Roy…uh, get undressed…hurry," he requested urgently. He didn't want Roy to make him loose control already. He needed a complete consummation of their relationship. He felt the familiar tension build dangerously as Roy disregarded his request and continued to stroke him. "Roy!" he whined, but his lover continued the assault on his body. Roy's lips were sucking at the nape of his neck and sent chills through his spine to mingle with the growing desire in his groin. Then the sensation almost overwhelmed him, he jerked his hips back and forcefully shoved Roy away.

"What?" Roy asked, irritated, as he looked down at his panting lover.

"Damn you, I almost came," he said through heavy breathing. His expression held the craving from the climax that almost was. 

"Shit Ed, already?" Roy asked.

Ed felt a little embarrassed, "Well, it's been…43 and a half hours, which is way too long!" he explained.

Roy grinned wickedly, "I'm not so sure it has anything to do with how long it's been, I think maybe I'm just too sexy for you," he teased.

Ed rolled his eyes and let out a sharp gasp of disgust. "Just get your damn clothes off already!" he demanded.

Roy smiled wryly as he obliged Edward's demands. He climbed up on his knees next to Edward on the bed, unfastened and removed his jacket. All the while, he kept his gaze locked on to Eds. He watched his lover seductively lick his lips as he purposely unbuttoned and removed his dress shirt. Edward's eyes roamed Roy's pale toned chest as Roy began to unfasten his trousers. Roy suddenly stopped what he was doing and glanced back at Edward again. His lover was obviously enjoying the show. "Like what you see?" Roy asked seductively. He watched Ed reach between his own legs and press down onto himself before he answered.

Ed's eyes closed briefly as the pressure from his hand shot a pulse of intense pleasure through his body. He moaned softly before he replied, "What do you think?" His voice was almost gravelly with arousal.

Roy grinned and bent down over Ed on outstretched arms, his hands on either side of Ed's face. "Better watch it, I wouldn't want you to go off without me," he teased.

Ed's brow tensed with craving for the man perched half naked above him, "You better hurry up then," he answered softly as he ran his palm down his hardness over his pants. His eyes closed again and he bit his lower lip sensually; then released it.

"Damn Ed, maybe you're too sexy for me," Roy teased as he bent his elbows to bring his lips to his lovers. He gave Ed a brief but very wet kiss before he sat back up and quickly removed his remaining clothing.

Edward started to undress himself and got to the point of removing his pants when he felt Roy's hands cover his own at his zipper. Roy looked at Ed with pure lust as he pulled down the black leather pants with his boxers and removed them. He threw the clothing onto the floor with the rest of their garments and immediately climbed on top of Edward. There bodies began to dance in a slow rhythm as they rocked their hips and kissed each other hungrily.

Roy brought his hand up to Edward's face and lightly brushed the back of it across his lover's cheek. He was suddenly very aware of the fact he'd almost never been able to do this again. He broke their kiss and lifted his head slightly to look directly into Ed's eyes. He saw Ed peering back at him with a confused expression lacing his features. "Ed, I can't believe I almost lost you," he admitted as his eyes darted between Ed's amber orbs. The emotion of that moment came rushing back to him. His vision started to blur as tears welled in his eyes.

Ed watched in fascination as his lover began to relive those awful moments when they'd been at such odds. "Don't Roy, it's over. I'm not going anywhere, ever, I promise," he told the elder man tenderly. Ed put his flesh hand to Roy's face and rested it against his cheek. "Truthfully, I don't know if I really could have walked out your door, I'm just so…in love with you," he confessed.

"Well, thank God for that," Roy stated as he regained control over his emotions. Roy leaned down again and gave his lover a tender, lingering kiss. The moment was intimate in a way beyond the physical. Each man gazed lovingly into the other's eyes as they kissed, refusing to shut the other one out. Roy lifted his head up again and just looked at his beautiful lover below him. He lost himself in the amber irises that had always revealed Ed's feelings. He saw everything he ever wanted. He saw total forgiveness wrapped in adoration for him, Roy Mustang. No one had ever loved him so completely, he thought, and he reveled in it.

Ed watched the changing expressions on Roy's face, as his lover seemed to study him. He wanted to get inside his head for a moment, to see what lay behind the dark exotic eyes. And as he continued to allow Roy to see inside him, he felt himself fade into his lover. Then he was able to see it, the total love Hawkeye, of all people, had told him about. He saw the man who was captivated by him, the one who belonged only to him. He was drawn in, unable to look away. His understanding of his lover grew tremendously in that brief moment. It was almost too much to bear. "Roy…y-your going to make me cry," he confessed suddenly. His eyes filled with tears even as he struggled to hold them back.

Roy smiled, "kind of like a movie again, huh?" he teased gently.

Ed blushed and chuckled faintly, "Yeah, like that," he admitted. "Just kiss me…kiss me and make love to me," he requested softly. He watched as Roy's face came down toward him. Their lips connected and the spark re-ignited. Edward pushed his still aroused member upwards and moaned softly as the motion sent a shockwave of pleasure through him. His breathing quickly became ragged and urgent.

Roy's desire took on a life of it's own as the sweet sensation of friction and skin contacting skin pulsed through him. He was suddenly very aware of an intense urgency building in his groin. He moaned sharply as he ran a hand up Edward's chest to toy with an erect nipple.

Edward arched his back and gasped sharply with the stimulation to his chest. He felt Roy's mouth move to his ear and shuddered as the delicious sensation of Roy's breath and wet tongue contacted his sensitive earlobe. Roy was driving him crazy, he'd already been so close and his climax was building again rapidly. "Roy, come on," he whimpered. He wanted to feel Roy inside him, he yearned to unleash the pent up frustration.

Roy smiled smugly. He knew exactly what he was doing to his young lover. This time, he thought, he was going to hear Ed scream, and not from cockroaches under a bed. He slowly reached over and grabbed the massage oil, then returned to Ed. He slathered the slick fluid over his fingertips and tilted his body to the side. He watched Edward as he dipped his fingers down into the crevice between Ed's legs. As he circled Ed's entrance he watched Ed's eyes close and his brow tense. Ed's mouth opened, but no sound came out at first, then a sharp moan escaped him. Roy covered his mouth on Edward's and thrust his tongue inside his lover. He flicked at Edwards tongue, gently teasing it, while he pushed his fingers into him. Ed pulled away from him when he found the sweet spot inside. Ed's eyes were shut tightly and he bit his lower lip.

"Roy…it feels…so good," he stammered between heavy breaths. "Put…put it in, please," he implored.

Watching Ed's reaction fueled Roy's own desire and sent him over the edge. He couldn't hold out now even if he wanted to. He climbed on top of Edward and quickly pressed his erection to his lover's entrance. Ed's legs spread out around him and then lifted to wrap around Roy's behind. He felt Ed try to shimmy lower, try to force Roy to comply. Roy pushed his forehead into the pillow above Ed's shoulder and slowly drove into him. He gasped sharply as hot slick pressure enveloped his member. He pulled out and drove back in, faster this time, as his body started to shake. Roy clenched his teeth suddenly and remembered Ed's comment about doing just that. Damn, he thought, maybe he'd be the one to scream this time.

Ed positioned his hips so Roy hit the sensitive spot inside him. Pulses of pure raw pleasure shot through him each time Roy withdrew and then thrust back inside him. It was all Ed could do to hold on to his lover. He knew he was digging his fingers into Roy's back, but he couldn't stop himself. Then he felt Roy's hand plunge down between them as he arched upward and stroked Edward's throbbing erection. After the first stroke, Ed felt the tension swell. A few more strokes and thrusts from Roy and Ed's climax came rushing forth. He spilled hot fluid onto Roy's hand and his own chest as the spasms pulsed relentlessly through him. His teeth clenched tightly. As his moans grew with each wave of his release, he was unable to hold back. He became vaguely aware of his voice filling the room with loud animalistic screams.

Roy would have smiled in satisfaction if he weren't also at the brink. Instead, his toes curled and he twisted his fingers around loose strands of Ed's hair. His body became rigid as he joined his lover and surrendered to delicious contractions. He felt his seed pour into Edward as intense surges dashed through every nerve ending in his body. He gasped sharply and joined his lover in a chorus of a climax-induced melody.

"Oh God, Roy, that was incredible," Edward said as he lay panting and spent under his lover.

"I made you scream," Roy replied in a daze with a faint smile.

Ed chuckled once, "Yeah, hope the neighbors didn't hear." He'd been lying with his arms and legs sprawled out, but he suddenly wrapped himself around Roy.

Roy felt Edwards urgent hold on him and he pulled his arms in around his lover to return it. "Ed, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I just…I just don't want to let you go," Ed admitted softly.

"I don't want you to, believe me," Roy replied with conviction.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Happy Endings

Roy had rolled onto his back and repositioned Edward on top of him. "Ed?" Roy asked.

"Yeah?" Ed answered lazily.

"Uh, I have to go back to the office." Roy admitted reluctantly. His lover was lying across his chest, blond hair pooled beautifully down and across one of his arms. He waited for Ed's response, but wasn't getting an immediate answer. "Did you hear me?" He asked.

Ed sighed, "Yes, I heard you. I just want to stay here a little longer." He pressed his face into the crook of Roy's neck as he spoke.

"I think you need to go into the office too." Roy told his lover. Then he added, with a faint chuckle, "If you're a good boy the rest of the day, I still want to take you to the theater tonight."

Ed's head popped up and his amber eyes gazed longingly into Roy's. "Really? Tonight? I'm surprised you'd still want to do that after all that's happened. Aren't you afraid someone will see us?" He questioned, his face a bit scrunched up in confusion.

"About that, we definitely have to be more careful." Roy told him definitively. Then he gazed into Edward's eyes as if he needed to drive his point home. "And that means no hand holding, no errant fondling, and definitely no kissing. Unless of course, we're in my house or your dorm room." Roy stated firmly.

Edward immediately felt his anger build. "I'm not a little kid, Mustang. You don't have to spell it out for me like that. I know how to behave." He retorted. Then he pushed himself off Roy and sat up in bed on bent legs. He huffed as he pulled the sheets around his waist. Then he glared back down at Roy.

Roy grinned smugly and couldn't believe how sexy he thought Edward was when he was angry. He'd just have to egg him on. "You know how to behave, huh? Is that what you'd call it the last time we went out and you felt compelled to tell the waitress you were my date?" Roy teased.

"She was all over you! That's not fair!" Ed whined as he batted an unruly bang out of his face.

"Well, you're going to have to learn how to deal with those situations differently now. And, no more teasing Hawkeye, the poor woman's been through enough." He taunted. He knew the last line was sure to fire Ed up even more.

Ed glared harder at Roy and struggled for some sort of a comeback. "She had it all coming to her, and you know it. I'll be nice to her only if she's nice to me." He hissed. He realized he wasn't quite sure how to handle Hawkeye at all after her confession. On the one hand, it might very well have saved their relationship. But on the other, he wasn't so sure he could forgive her for what she did, yet. His expression softened as he decided to tell Roy exactly how he felt. "Roy? I-I don't know if I can just forget what she did." He said sadly.

Roy leaned sideways, still on his back, and reached out for Edward. He slid his hand up and down over Edward's flesh arm. "Just remember Ed, it didn't work." Roy soothed.

Ed pushed his body forward and lay down across Roy's chest again. He felt Roy's arms surround him and he brought his flesh arm up. He traced soft circles on his lover's chest as he tried to put the images of Roy and Riza kissing in the pub booth out of his mind. His curiosity was getting the best of him, however. "Wh-what did you do exactly, at the pub? I mean, with Riza?" he asked hesitantly.

"You don't really want to hear about that, do you?" Roy asked as he drew his lover in closer.

"I-I don't know. It's just that Havoc told me you two were kissing and stuff. Were you?" Ed asked timidly. He tried to shut his eyes against the hurtful visions.

Roy sighed heavily. He knew this round of questioning could only lead to another dramatic outburst between the two of them and he really did need to get back to the office. People would be questioning his whereabouts and Hawkeye could only keep them quelled for so long. "Ed, we don't have time for this." He stated softly.

Ed stopped his motions on Roy's chest, now his curiosity was really peaked. "Just tell me, did you kiss her in the pub? It's an easy answer, yes or no." he said with clear irritation in his voice.

"It's not an easy answer and besides, you already know, right? When the hell were you talking to Havoc, anyway?" Roy questioned uneasily.

Edward shifted his head on Roy's chest. He was starting to feel upset about the whole thing all over again and realized he probably shouldn't have started this line of questioning. "Well, I called last night and he told me all about it. You weren't really all over her, were you? You weren't the one kissing her, were you?" Ed questioned anxiously.

"Ed, you know I wasn't. You have got to start trusting me." Roy implored. With what they were facing, Roy wasn't sure how this thing between them would survive if there wasn't trust. After all, he'd have to keep up some kind of a charade to continue to make people believe he was dating Hawkeye. But, that was a conversation for another day, he thought.

"I know. Let's just drop it." Ed said reluctantly. Then he climbed out of Roy's bed and walked slowly into his bathroom to clean up. When he was finished, he came out to find Roy fully clothed, his lover was just buttoning up his military jacket and the bed was made. Ed walked over to his clothes and pulled them on. He sat on the bed as he pushed his feet into his boots and he felt the bed dip as Roy sat beside him. Roy's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"So, we'll take my car in, okay?" Roy informed him with a soft smile.

"You mean you're not going to make me take a taxi today?" Ed joked. He thought maybe he could force himself to lighten up with the comment.

Roy chuckled, "No. I was supposed to be picking you up from the station, remember?" He said with a wide grin as he pulled Edward against him.

"Oh yeah." Ed agreed. Then he became worried again and he lifted his head to gaze into Roy's eyes as his last boot was fastened. "Roy? This is going to be hard, isn't it? Having to pretend like there's nothing between us, when there's really so much." He questioned, as he searched Roy's face for confirmation.

Roy nodded slightly. "It'll be hard, but it's something we have to do." Roy told his lover with conviction. "Let's get out of here so we can make it to the theater tonight." Roy said lightly with a pat to Ed's back.

They both stood up and Roy followed Edward out of his bedroom. He stopped when he saw Edward bend over the coffee table in his living room. A pain shot through his heart when he watched Edward pick up his house key. For a moment, he wasn't sure what Ed would do with it. However, relief washed over him as Edward studied it briefly and then placed it into his front pocket. Ed looked back at him and Roy clearly saw the sparkle of tears in his lover's eyes. Then the two departed for Central headquarters.

xxx

Ed followed Roy through the halls of Central. He noticed people he didn't even know seemed to be staring at him as he strode behind his superior officer. He wondered how far all these rumors had gotten and if some of the officers still questioned his relations with Roy. He decided to show them things were as they'd always been. As soon as they got in front of the rows of desks by Roy's office, he spoke. "Hey Colonel bastard? You got another waste-of-time mission for me to go on?" He asked loudly.

Roy stopped in his tracks and turned around quickly. He looked at Ed quizzically. Then it dawned on him what Edward was trying to do. "Yeah, I'm going to send you to a factory where they make growth hormones." He stated with his signature smirk as he continued to his office door.

Edward's face turned beet red even though he knew Roy's comment was really for the benefit of the coworkers now watching at their desks. He turned and glared at Hawkeye who had appeared from around the corner. Her hand was raised to cover her mouth. Her eyes revealed the smile underneath. Then, he returned his focus to Roy. "What do you mean I'm so short they'd never find me in a growth hormone factory and they wouldn't be able to help me!" Ed screamed as he clenched his fists.

Roy stopped again, this time at the entrance to his office. "I never said all that, Fullmetal. Now please, go make yourself useful in the library until I send for you." Roy stated calmly. Only the burning in his eyes revealed the passion he felt for his angry lover.

Ed watched as Roy nonchalantly strode into his office. He felt everyone's eyes staring at him. He then turned to the crowd that had gathered. "What are you looking at?" He shouted. He briskly walked passed them all in the direction of the library, mumbling obscenities to himself.

xxx

Ed sat at his usual spot in Central's library and gazed up at the clock. It was after five already and Roy had yet to send for him. What the hell was he waiting for, Ed wondered? He tapped his foot nervously under the table and willed the front door to open with one of Roy's toadies to come and tell him his lover wanted to see him. He was getting hungry too, damn-it, he thought.

Then he sat back in his chair and lifted his arms up over his head in a long stretch. When he placed his forearms back on the long table in front of him, he saw the front door swing open. He watched Havoc walk in, put out his cigarette at the public ashtray by the door, and then scan the room's contents. Edward fought to remain seated, his legs twitched with anticipation. Then his gaze caught Havoc's and the blond man made his way toward him.

Havoc came to Edward's table and stopped directly in front of him. A wide grin spread on his face. "So ah, guess the Colonel is done with Hawkeye and he's ready to see you." Havoc said with a wink.

Edward felt a sharp pain rip through him at the mention of Roy and Riza together again, but he stifled it and instead smiled back at Havoc. He chuckled a few times then spoke. "Guess they're an item now, huh?" He said as he gave his head a slight nod.

Havoc nodded slowly and purposefully back, "Oh, yeah…I'll bet she's an animal in the sack, too." Havoc stated wickedly.

Ed couldn't help his curious mind. He just had to ask. "So, what exactly did you see at the pub the other night?"

Havoc rolled his eyes and swayed backwards a bit before he replied. "Oh man, Ed. They were so bad, they should have just gotten a room, you know? Riza is one sexy lady. She really knows to treat a man." He said with another wink.

Ed started feeling queasy but then he realized Havoc wasn't being very specific. Was it all just one big embellishment, he wondered? He leaned forward and looked the tall blond straight in the eye. "Okay, so, what exactly were they doing?" Ed reiterated.

Suddenly, Havoc straightened up. He looked in both directions and then placed his hands on the table in front of them as he bent over it. He almost whispered, "They were holding hands, kissing, you know, making out."

"But, who was kissing who?" Ed blurted out. He winced as he realized how his question might sound and hoped Havoc hadn't picked up on it.

Havoc's expression appeared quizzical. "Well, I don't remember. I think Riza was kissing Roy, mostly. Why the hell are you so interested? Got a thing for Riza, too?" Then he seemed to think for a second. "You do, don't you? That explains everything." He said as he stood back up. He put his hand to his chin and rubbed thoughtfully.

"I do not have a thing for Riza!" Ed exclaimed loudly.

Havoc chuckled, "Oh yeah, the little man's got a crush on an older woman!"

Ed stood up and pounded his fists on the table. "I DO NOT!" he shouted. "AND I AM NOT LITTLE!"

Havoc stepped back a few paces with his palms up in the air, still chuckling. "Okay, okay, whatever you say. But, things are sure getting interesting around here, aren't they?" Then he seemed to prepare himself before he spoke again. "Maybe you can talk Roy into a threesome!" He exclaimed as he whipped around and dashed for the door. His laughter could be heard even through the cracks of the ceiling as he fled.

Ed shook his head and mumbled more obscenities under his breath as he made his way out from between the table and his chair. This was going to be even harder than he thought, he told himself. He stomped out of the library as he started for Roy's office.

xxx

Ed was still a little peeved at Havoc when he stomped into Roy's office. He absently slammed Roy's door shut as he entered.

Roy looked up from his paperwork with a start. "Damn, Edward, do you have to slam doors everywhere you go?" When he looked into Ed's face, he was immediately sorry for being so harsh. His lover appeared wounded.

Ed rushed Roy. As Roy stood in front of his chair, Ed ran to him, jumped up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Ed pulled Roy down and planted an urgent kiss on his lover's lips.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Roy asked as he returned the quick embrace.

"Let's just say it's been a rough day." He said with a sigh. Then he smiled despite himself as he gazed into Roy's eyes. "I guess there'll be a rumor going around that I have a crush on Hawkeye." He informed Roy.

"You have got to be kidding me. I'm not even going to ask. But, it's brilliant!" Roy exclaimed with a chuckle. He gave Edward another quick kiss. "Let's get going, I know you're probably hungry." Roy stated.

The two broke away from each other and went to the door; then they were gone.

xxx

As they strolled down the city streets of Central in the cool of the early evening air, Ed gazed up at his lover. He wanted so badly to take his hand, but knew he couldn't. Instead, he pushed his hands into his pocket. His flesh fingers found Roy's key and he rubbed the bumpy surface with his index finger. The key would have to be his surrogate, he thought, as he chuckled softly to himself. There was a grill just up ahead and the aroma emanating from it smelled wonderful. Edward felt his stomach grumble. He pointed to it, "Let's go there, okay?"

Roy smiled at his lover. "Sure, whatever you'd like." He replied simply. He picked up his pace and opened the door for Ed. He waited as his lover walked through. When Roy came in behind him, Ed was already at the hostess stand.

"Right this way," a pretty brunette woman said as she motioned for them to follow; menus in hand. She led them to a table by the windows.

Ed sat down and watched as Roy sat opposite him. The restaurant was dark and filled with rather loud patrons. It had simple fixtures and oak tables in a haphazard pattern on the main floor. Dark wood paneling lined the walls. He felt a brief pain as he realized tonight would not be at all like the first time they went out. He took the menu as it was practically shoved in his face. When he looked at the hostess to protest having the menu near-miss his nose, he realized the reason for her seemingly rude behavior. All her attention was focused on Roy. So typical, he thought. "Ahem!" he coughed. Roy was making small talk with the brunette and no one seemed to notice him. Then Ed grinned as he kicked Roy in the shin under the table.

Roy flinched. Then he glared at his lover across the table. "Don't kick me." He said in almost a growl.

The hostess seemed to sense the sudden tension between them and hastily said her goodbyes to Roy, then left.

Roy leaned over the table, "Ed, I told you to behave yourself." He reprimanded.

Ed leaned over equally far, "You behave yourself. What is it about you, huh? Why does every damn waitress, or hostess, or whatever in this town want to get in your pants? How come they never notice me?" He questioned with irritation in his voice.

Roy leaned back, a smug expression on his face. "I don't know, Edward, I guess it's just my charisma. I don't go around with a scowl on my face all the time. _I'm pleasant_." He teased.

Ed scowled.

"See? That's what I'm talking about!" Roy exclaimed as he pointed at Edward.

Ed started to smile despite himself. "Okay then, I'm going to be 'pleasant' and we'll see if the waitress pays more attention to me this time." He challenged. Just then, a rotund woman with frizzy brown hair and thick glasses walked up to their table.

"What can I get you to drink, fellas?" She asked as she held up her pen and pad.

Roy had to turn away and hide his wide grin. This was too much, he told himself. It was all he could manage to turn back around to order his scotch. He struggled, but his smile was still just under the surface as he ordered. "I'll have a scotch, please." He said.

The waitress eyed Roy curiously then turned her attentions to Edward.

Ed flashed Roy a glance and then said in his sweetest voice, "I'd like a beer, please."

"You sure you're old enough?" She asked quickly.

Ed's face started to frown, but he fought against it. "Of course. I do work for the military, you know. I'm known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed said smugly. He waited for the recognition he was sure would come.

"Is that supposed to impress me? Let me see your I.D." She stated firmly.

Roy could hardly contain himself. He put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. He could see Edward's face start to flush with anger and frustration. He decided maybe he should come to the rescue. "Actually ma'am, that won't be necessary. You see, I'm his superior officer and I can assure you, although he looks like a child, he most definitely is not." Roy stated with a wide grin still plastered to his face.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She said as she smiled at Roy and left.

Ed glared at Roy and clenched his fists tightly under the table. He was so furious he couldn't even speak. Then he saw Roy lean way over the top of the table and motion for him to come close. He reluctantly did.

Roy put his lips next to Ed's ear and cupped his hand around it just before he whispered seductively. "I could take you right here, right now." Then he sat down and raised his eyebrows at Edward.

It took a moment for Ed to understand what Roy was driving at; then he blushed. His anger dissipated quickly as his arousal took hold. He had to shift in his seat as his erection began to strain against the inside of his pants. He leaned over and put his hands around his mouth. "Tell me something else," he demanded.

Roy nervously looked both ways and grinned mischievously, then he leaned in again, "I'd like to take you in my mouth and suck on you, all night," Roy said. When he leaned back he saw Ed's eyes glaze over for a second and noticed his flesh arm press downward into his lap. Roy didn't intend on starting something like this, he'd only wanted to alleviate Ed's anger.

Suddenly, the waitress appeared with their drinks. She set them down on the table and looked them both over, "What can I get you tonight?" She asked.

Roy's eyes darted at Edward; who was slightly hunched over and licking his lips. "What do you have that's quick?" he asked.

"Well, soup, salads, appetizers, that sort of thing," she said as she shifted from foot to foot.

Roy rushed a glance to Edward and saw him nod at him. "Just bring us each a bowl of soup and uh," he looked quickly down at his menu, "This appetizer plate for two." He told her hastily.

"Okay," she said as she took both their menus and then headed off again.

Edward saw Roy's eyes roam over him. He wasn't sure why he found he'd said so seductive, but he didn't really care, either, he just wanted more. "Say something else." He requested quietly as he leaned forward again.

Roy smiled, "I guess we can skip the theater tonight, huh?" He said with a chuckle. Then he leaned in close again and watched as Ed did the same. "I want to run my tongue over your nipples. I'd tease them and bite them, not too hard, just enough," He whispered. Roy felt himself harden this time and wondered if the food would come soon enough.

Ed sat back again. His groin was on fire with Roy's words. It was all he could manage to keep from running to the bathroom to relieve the aching between his legs. "Roy, let's just go home as soon as we eat." He said as lust took over his gaze.

Thankfully, the waitress arrived shortly with their food and set it down in front of them. Roy abruptly pulled out his wallet and handed her a few twenty-dollar bills. "Will this cover it?" He asked.

She looked the money over. "Yeah, in a hurry, huh?" She asked with a grin.

Roy nodded and she was gone again. Roy looked over at Edward. He was furiously shoveling food into his mouth and then slurping at his soup and beer. "Don't choke yourself," Roy stated as he started on his own food.

Edward wasn't about to acknowledge Roy's comment, he just wanted to get back to Roy's house now and the only thing standing in the way was his hunger. As soon as he started to feel full, he grinned wickedly at Roy and leaned over the table again. "Roy, tell me something else." He demanded.

"Damn, Ed, can't you just wait until we get home?" Roy asked with concern. He didn't want Ed to do something suspicious.

"No, come on, Roy," Ed whined as he sat forward a little further.

Roy noticed Ed's arms were straightened and his lover appeared to be straddling his forearms as his hands pressed into the seat between his legs. Every time Ed leaned forward, his eyelids seemed to close a little. "Ed, you're not, uh, doing something over there you shouldn't, are you?" Roy asked. He was surprised, but also intrigued. How the hell did Ed think of something like that anyway, Roy marveled?

Ed leaned forward a little again and a soft moan escaped him as his erection pressed firmly against his forearms. The sensation was delicious, but he needed more. He grinned faintly at Roy. "Like what?" He asked in a low voice.

"You are, aren't you? What if somebody sees you?" Roy asked as he glanced around the room. However, everyone seemed caught up in their own little conversations. The realization of what his lover was doing across the table from him made his own arousal hum.

Ed leaned in again, the impending pressure sent a pulse of pleasure through his body. He allowed himself to ground down a bit this time, relishing in the added sensation as it surged through him. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes for a second. "No, I can't wait. I'm not even sure I _could_ wait until we get home, even if I wanted to." He said through slightly heavy breaths.

"What are you going to do? You can't just come at the table. For God's sake, Ed." Roy exclaimed. Now he was really worried. He knew all too well how loud his lover was when he climaxed. Not even the loud voices in this restaurant would be enough to drown him out.

"Why not? No one would know." Ed replied as he once again, pressed sensually into his arms. This time, he knew he might just do as Roy had said. He yearned to push upward somehow and gain some additional friction on his increasingly sensitive erection.

Roy looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. How did a simple dinner get so out of control, he wondered? Because, he was with Ed, he told himself.

"Say something," Ed requested. His long blond bangs hung over his face as his head tilted downward. He waited patiently for Roy to tell him something sordid, then he could give himself one good thrust and let his release take him, he thought. He was so far gone; he didn't even notice the other customers in the restaurant anymore. Instead, he unexpectedly felt Roy's firm grip on his bicep as he was yanked upward out of the chair.

Roy hauled Edward up and through the restaurant into the restroom. They stumbled into a few empty tables and chairs along the way, but they made it pretty much intact. Once inside, Roy turned the lock on the door and was thankful it was a one-person restroom. He immediately shoved Edward up against the white tile wall and kissed him passionately. He felt Edward's hard member press urgently against his thigh, through his trousers. He heard Edward moan loudly. "Take your pants off, now." Roy demanded suddenly as he pulled away from his lover and started to unfasten his own trousers.

Ed's hands were shaking as he did his best to unfasten his belt buckle. He finally removed it and began to work on his pants. Then he felt strong arms grab him by the shoulder and shove him back up against the wall again. When he looked back down, Roy's dark head was already positioned in front of his hips. He felt his pants slide forcefully downward. The tile was cool on his exposed skin and it made him gasp sharply. In an instant, Roy's hot mouth enveloped his length. He immediately let out sharp moans as his erection became quickly sensitive again. "Oh God, Roy!" he exclaimed as he tilted his head back with the pleasure pulsing through his body. He thrust his hips forward and slapped his hands to the back of Roy's head. His fingers dug in to find hard skull as his peak surged forward in delicious waves. His teeth clenched as he filled his lover's mouth with his seed. Ed cried out, "Roy!" The sounds of his release echoed off the walls in the small room. Then it slowed and he felt his lover's body rise.

Roy's own erection ached, but he only wanted one thing, what he'd given Edward. He stood and held his spent lover close for a moment. Then he reached down and gave Ed a tender kiss. "Okay, my turn," Roy said with a wicked grin. He watched as Ed raised his head to look into his eyes. Then he saw an equally evil grin as Ed suddenly spun him around and pushed him to the wall. Ed's blond head dove downward and in a second, he was getting what he wanted.

Roy felt Ed's mouth pumping his shaft; it sent enticing waves of pleasure from his groin outward. He began to rock his hips with the rhythm Ed supplied and he stroked the back of his lover's soft blond locks. Roy licked his lips as the feeling in his erection began to hum and tingle with the promise of release. "Ed, f-faster, p-please," He implored as he closed his eyes and pressed insistently on his lover's head. Roy's moans began to escape from him one after the other as he neared his peak. His body shook and soon, he knew it would only take a few more thrusts before he'd surrender.

Ed felt his lover's body shake as the tension built in Roy's body. He decided to pull off, only for an instant and flicked his tongue over the head of Roy's erection. He heard Roy groan with the sensation and then felt strong hands push down on his head. Ed couldn't help himself; he smiled for a second before he placed his lips over his lover's hard length once again. He drove down relentlessly and forced Roy's climax to the surface.

Roy bucked hard into Edward's mouth as his seed poured out of him. Delicious contractions racked his body and urgent moans flowed out his lips. He pushed again and again into Edward until every drop was taken from him. Then he relaxed against the tile wall and let his arms fall to his sides. He was still breathing heavily as he spoke. "Damn Ed, we are going to cut the nails on your hand as soon as we get home. If I was bald, I'm sure I'd have claw marks on the back of my head." He said with a lazy smile.

Ed rose up and fell against his lover's chest. He wrapped his automail arm around Roy and began to toy with the buttons on the front of his military jacket with the other. Just as he was about to come up with a witty reply, they heard the knob on the door jingle. Ed immediately jumped at the sound. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he moved away from Roy and reached down to pull his pants and boxers up from around his ankles. When he glanced over at Roy, his lover was doing the same.

"Hurry, Ed," Roy whispered as he fastened his trousers. Then he stood up and went to the door. He turned and gazed at Edward with a smile. "We have got to stop doing this in places where we get interrupted."

Ed grinned back, "At least we both finished this time." He exclaimed. Then he watched as Roy unlocked the door and turned the knob.

Roy rushed one last glance at Edward to make sure he appeared presentable before he opened the door. Then, he straightened his posture and opened it. He gasped as Jean Havoc stood at the entrance, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh, evening, Colonel," he said with a smile and a wave of his hand.

Edward visibly cringed behind Roy when he heard Havoc's voice. He wasn't sure what to do and it seemed Roy had momentarily lost his voice.

Roy feigned a cough into his still gloved hand. "Good evening, Leuitenant." Roy finally stated. "Excuse me," he told him as he turned quickly around to Edward. "Next time, make sure there's toilet paper in the restroom _before_ you take a dump." He scolded Ed loudly. Then he very smugly left Edward standing there, with his mouth hanging wide open.

Ed's gaze shifted to Havoc. He saw his expression change from one of bewilderment to amusement.

Havoc began to snicker and lifted his hand up to point at Edward. "Oh man, you made the Colonel get you toilet paper? You have balls, kid." Havoc said as he shoved by him and into the restroom.

Ed frowned and began to grumble as he stomped out. Seems there was no end to making fun of Edward today. He caught up to Roy just outside the restaurant and flashed an angry glare at him when he caught his eye.

"What's the matter, Edward? Didn't like my quick thinking?" Roy asked as he stepped toward the street to hail a taxi.

Ed watched as a taxi stopped in front of them. He climbed into the back seat next to Roy. Then he leaned over and peered into his lover's face. "Why does it always have to be something stupid that I did when we have to make an excuse?" He complained.

Roy was gazing absently out the windows of the cab as he replied. "Well, Edward, it's because we are usually in those situations as a direct result of you not being unable to control yourself." Roy said with a smirk. He shifted in his seat; then he continued. "However, I can't say I'd have it any other way." Roy said as his eyes locked onto Edward's. He gave his lover a warm smile. He longed to actually take Ed's hand, but knew it was a bad idea. They'd just narrowly escaped being caught by Havoc, he reminded himself. "You sure you're okay with missing the theater tonight?" Roy asked suddenly.

Ed smiled, "I have had enough drama for one lifetime, believe me." He replied. Ed leaned back and looked out his own window at the flashing lights of the city. They were already on Roy's street and he just wanted to get into bed with his lover. He yearned to snuggle in and let the kind of sleep come that he could only get next to Roy. He felt the cab pull over to the curb and stop. He opened his door and climbed out as Roy paid the fare. Then, he strode up the walk and pulled his prized key out of his front pocket. He smiled as he unlocked and opened the front door; he was home again. He felt Roy's presence behind him as the familiar door creaked open.

Roy followed Edward inside and the two made a beeline for Roy's bedroom. Roy went to the wardrobe and then casually undressed. He put his robe on and then took the black dress shirt off the hanger for Edward.

Ed had just finished undressing when he stood up and saw Roy's outstretched hand. In it, was the black shirt he was so fond of. He smiled shyly as he took it from Roy and pushed his tired limbs into it. Then, he saw Roy step up closer to him and watched his lover's large hands begin to carefully button the shirt.

When Roy was done, he hunched over, placed both hands on Edwards shoulders, and gave his lover a tender kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, he felt Edward's arms solidly embrace him. He immediately surrounded his lover and began to slowly sway them both as he pushed his face into Edward's soft hair. He breathed in his scent as if for the first time. "I love you, Ed." Roy said softly.

"Not as much as I love you." Ed replied. Then, he pushed his face deeper into the man he knew he'd spend the rest of his life with, if given the chance.

Harsh words were said,

And lies were told instead,

I didn't ever mean to make you cry,

But love can make us weak and make us strong

and before too very long I was totally in love in you,

I bathed in you,

Lost in you,

Captivated by you,

Amazed by you,

Dazed by you,

Nothing can go wrong.

- Jean-Jaques Burnel (When We Were Lovers from Gankutsuou)

The End

A/N: I really had fun with Ed today XD I really loved writing this story and thanks to all of you who sent comments and reviews! Sorry it took so long for the last chapter. But, sometimes, life just comes at you. All good things must come to an end, for now. I am definitely leaving this open for a sequel, there is so much more I could explore here.


End file.
